Year Six
by GringottsVault711
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! The burden of the prophecy, Sirius's death, budding romances, the wizarding world war, family drama - it's Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts and it will change him and his friends forever. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding

_A/N: Chapter One re-vamped._

Chapter 1: The Wedding

With Ginny Weasley's arm in his, Harry looked around wide-eyed; he had never been to a wizard wedding before. He was dressed in his inky blue best man's robes, Ginny in silky light blue bridesmaid robes. When they reached the end of the aisle, Harry kissed her on the cheek as she walked to the left; he took his place on the right, gave Ron a pat on the back and grinned.

"You're going to be fine."

Ron, dressed in robes to match Harry's, smiled nervously, but didn't say anything. He looked anxious, but happy just the same. Harry looked around at the guests: Mrs. Weasley was smiling, and clearly trying her best not to burst into tears. She was holding her husband's hand – Mr. Weasley was positively beaming. Near them were Professor McGonagall, Mad-Eye Moody, Lupin, and Sirius. Harry winked at his godfather, who, looking almost as handsome as he did at the wedding of Harry's own parents, winked back. Next to Harry were Fred, George, Bill and Charlie. Percy was missing. On the other side, Ginny was trying not to laugh at Luna, another bridesmaid, who was humming the Wedding March, a song Muggles commonly played at weddings. Next to her was Fleur, Bill's girlfriend.

The music changed, and everybody turned expectantly to see the bride. She looked beautiful, her hair was sleek, tied up in a knot and she was wearing beautiful robes of white. Her face was slightly hidden by a veil, a Muggle tradition that had confused Ron at first, but had sent Arthur Weasley into fits of delight. She began to walk towards them, escorted by her father -

"Wake up! We're going to be late!"

Harry felt himself shaken from his dreams by Mrs. Weasley. He opened his eyes just in time to see her flash of red hair leaving the room.

_BANG!_

"OW!"

Harry looked around confused. In the dark corner he could see Ron on the floor, muttering swears under his breath.

"You all right, mate?" Harry asked as he dragged himself out of his bed and into his clothes.

"Fine, just slammed my foot into the dresser. Sleep alright?" Ron replied, yawning. He was already in his clothes and was just doing some last minute packing.

"Yeah. I had a funny dream, you were getting married..."

"Really?" Ron replied distractedly, trying to stuff two books into his trunk. "Who was the lucky witch?"

"Can't remember, couldn't really see her face – but I knew her. Everyone was there though, your family, Luna, Fleur, Lupin, Sirius-"

Harry stopped. Suddenly a lump had formed in his throat and he felt as though a pewter cauldron had landed in his stomach. He thought about how he had winked at Sirius in the dream, and he had winked back. He had looked so young, so happy...

It had been three months since Sirius's death, and the only thing Harry felt when he thought of his lost godfather was emptiness. The pain, anger and sadness seemed so far way. He had lost memory of the sound of Sirius's bark-like laughter, as though someone had blocked it from his mind. He had spent every moment of the summer pushing everyfeelingaway, safe-guarding himself against Voldemort'sintrusion of his mind. He had been successful, but he had been left emotionally barren and desolate.

"It's okay, mate..." Ron said, giving Harry a quick hug and a pat on the back.

Harry quickly did as he had been taught, and pushed his emotions away. Sirius was gone, and wallowing in grief certainly wasn't going to change that.

"Better get going or we'll be late..." he said, flashing a grin at Ron. "Don't want to miss the train, or we'll be having to get a hold of a flying car."

Ron eyed him cautiously for a moment,before easing up and nodding.

"Yeah. Besides, can't wait to see Hermione... Ask her how Bulgaria was. I've missed her."

Ron sounded somewhat bitter at the mention of Bulgaria; he was most likely still uncomfortable with the idea of Hermione spendinglast month of summer with Viktor Krum. Harryignored it and finishedchecking his trunk to make sure everything was packed.Harry, himself, had spent three days convincing Hermione it would be alright to leave for Bulgaria, as she had been uncomfortable with leaving Harry's side while he was still dealing with so much pain. However, he had still missed Hermione sorely the past month. He had grown accustomed to it being the three of them, it just wasn't the same without her around.

"HARRY! RON! WE'RE LEAVING!" Ginny shouted from downstairs, and Harry and Ron hastened in finishing their packing, before whipping out their wands and levitating the trunks downstairs behind them. After having recieved their O.W.L's, they were allowed perform magic outside of school, and Harry felt it made everything much easier.

They rushed out the door, Mrs. Weasley stuffing toast into their mouth and shouting after them to be careful, and climbed into the new car that the twins had bought forMr. Weasley with the profits of their new booming joke-shop business.

"Have a good year!" Mrs. Weasley called once more, as Mr. Weasley pulled off and they set off for King's Cross Station and all that awaited them in their sixth year at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2: Dean's Slip

Chapter 2: Dean's Slip

The car ride was filled with Ginny's excited chatter about seeing Dean again. Mr. Weasley had found out about Dean from an "accidental" slip of the tongue from Ron, which to Ron's surprise (and disappointment) didn't upset him at all. In fact, Arthur was actually excited at the thought of another Muggle-born being connected with his family. He had already planned to attend a West Ham football game with Dean and Ginny so he could learn more about the popular Muggle sport ("Running along the ground with a Quaffle and kicking it into a goal, the things these Muggles come up with!" "It's called a football, dad.") and he happily joined Ginny in conversation about her new boyfriend on the way to King's Cross – much to Ron's disapproval.

Arriving at King's Cross, Mr. Weasley quickly helped them get their things out of the car and then left for work. The Ministry had been really busy – the new Minister of Magic Amelia Bones was working them hard since the public had now excepted Voldemort's return, and Mr. Weasley had been promoted to a much higher position in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement under the new department head, Kingsley Shacklebolt. The Ministry had undergone many changes since Fudge's removal. And as for Fudge, nobody really knew, or cared, what had happened to him.

After passing through the platform, Dean Thomas appeared to them suddenly as though he had apparated.

"Hey, Harry, Ron..."

He seemed nervous to be greeting Ron, and Ron's rigid response didn't help very much. Harry, however, greeted his fellow Gryffindor sixth year warmly, and pointed Ginny out to him. He said goodbye and went to assist her with her things.

Just then, Harry spotted Hermione coming through the platform with her Dad. He was helping her with her trunk, when she spotted Harry and Ron and pointed them out to him, he smiled; they began walking towards the two. Harry felt an odd sense that he had experienced this before, when all of a sudden he realized something.

"It was Hermione..."

"What's that?" Ron asked, distractedly - he was grinning at Hermione.

"Hermione, in my dream. You were marrying Hermione."

Ron looked stunned for a moment. Then he laughed nervously. Just then Hermione reached them. Her father shook Harry and Ron's hands and said it was nice to see them again and to have a good year, then he kissed Hermione's cheek and said goodbye.

Hermione, who was looking quite tanned and was even sporting a fair few freckles,turned to them and gave them each an enthusiastic hug.

"It's great to see you both. We have so much to talk about, it's been quite a summer. You look well Harry - I hope you've been dealing well - it wasn't any quieter in Bulgaria with Voldemort's return (Ron shuddered at the name). But right now Ron and I need to get to the Prefect's car, so we'll talk later Harry, alright?"

She hugged Harry again, then grabbed Ron's hand and gave it a tug, "C'mon."

She and Ron walked off with their trunks, Ron looking slightly abashed. Harry called after them, laughing slightly "It's great to see you, too Hermione."

He then boarded the Hogwart's Express and took a seat in a compartment with Dean, Seamus and Neville. It was Ginny's fifth year, and much to Mrs. Weasley's delight, she had been made a prefect, so she had gone to the prefect car to get her directions along with Ron and Hermione.

"Howya Harry?" Seamus greeted him. "It's been quite a summer, hope you've done alright, nice to see you in one piece."

"Yeah, it's been rough alright, but I'm fine. Neville, good to see you again."

Neville, who Harry had seen earlier that month in Diagon Alley, smiled. Everyone remained pretty quiet for a moment or two. Now that they were back at school, the current situation of the wizarding world seemed even more pressing. Dean broke the silence.

"So how're Ron and Hermione?"

"They're fine. Pretty much the same... you know how they are."

"They're still avoiding the what's really going on, eh?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean..."

"No, I don't," Harry replied, feeling quite bewildered.

"Well, I didn't notice it myself until Ginny started talking about it, but- "

He was cut off as Ginny and Hermione entered. The room became silent.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Neville, Seamus, Dean and Harry all replied rather quickly, but casually enough so that nobody pressed the issue. Ginny sat down next to Dean, while Hermione, still eyeing them suspiciously, turned to Harry.

"Harry, I found us an empty compartment, Ron's there now. Since the three of us hadn't spent anytime together this summer, I thought it would be nice to just talk alone for a while," she said rather quickly, apparently not stopping to breath anywhere between words. "If you don't mind, of course," sheadded to the others.

"Not at all," Seamus and Neville replied. Dean and Ginny had already forgotten that the rest of the world existed, and were deep in conversation. Ginny looked up at Harry and giggled, and Harry had the feeling that Dean was filling her in on the conversation that had just taken place.

"Let's go," Harry said to Hermione and they turned and went to meet Ron.

"So what was really going on in there?"

"Dean was just talking about something, the rest of us were a little lost, I think he was just about to tell us when you and Ginny walked in..."

"It was probably something about him and Ginny. Of course you, Seamus, and Neville were lost: you're boys."

She grinned, and Harry said she was probably right, even though he knew that was a lie. He was glad they had reached the compartment with Ron waiting inside; he wanted to get off the subject until he could talk to Dean again.


	3. Chapter 3: The Great Hall

Chapter 3 – The Great Hall

The three of them spent the train ride catching up on everything that had happened that summer. Ron and Harry told her all they knew about what the Orderhad been up too, though they didn't have much information because Harry had been insistend on keeping his distance from Grimmauld Place. Most of what theyknew was thatVoldemort and the Death Eaters seemed to be laying a little low now that everyone had been alerted to their return. The Order and Ministry were using all their resources to make sure the Death Eaters couldn't do much anyway, but everyone was waiting for everything to explode into war any day now.

Hermione told them about Bulgaria, where everyone seemed pretty scared and cautious. She spent most of the time sightseeing with Viktor Krum, she watched a few Quidditch games that he was playing in, and – to Ron's pleasant surprise - she met Krum's fiancée. It seemed that whatever there was between the two of them, was now just friendship – apparently Hermione felt that he was a little too old for her.

Then of course, Hermione started talking about O.W.L,'s

"I don't think we got a chance to talk about them before we left..." she said excitedly.

"Let me guess," Ron grinned. "You got fifteen O.W.L's, all O's - and recieved special recognition for exemplary academic achievement?"

"How did you know?" Hermione asked.

"You told us already..." Harry said.

"Oh..." Hermione said. "Well, how did you do?"

"Eleven O.W.L's," Harry said. "Including O's in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and - by some horrible fluke - Potions..."

Harry had assumed his good fortune in Potion's had been due to the absence of Snape staring down his greasy-hook nose at him, but - despite the enjoyment of being able to present Snape with this unpleasant surprise, it meant Harry didn't have much excuse to get out of the N.E.W.T's Potion class - especially if he still planned on being an Auror.

"I got eleven, too..." Ron said. "But, my O's were in Defense Against The Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures... I got A's in Potion's..."

"How did you both do in Divination?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Ron looked at one another and laughed.

"That bad?" Hermione said, smiling a little.

"Let's just say we didn't pass, and we don't really mind," Ron told her.

Before they realized how much time had passed, they had arrived at Hogwarts. They got into one of the thestral pulled carriages, accompanied by Luna, Ginny and Dean. They walked in through the huge doors to the welcoming Entrance hall and then into the Great Hall, where they all eagerly sat down. Everywhere people were chattering excitedly, some anxiously. It was clear that some were talking about summer activities, while other where discussing the current wizarding world situation.

"I'm starving," Ron said. "I hope the House Elves pulled out all the stops tonight."

Hermione opened her mouth as though to say something, but it seemed as though something in Ron's face stopped her, and she looked away, slightly pink cheeked.

"Where's Ginny, I really want to talk to her..."

"Probably somewhere, attached by the lips to Dean Thomas," Harry laughed. Ron glared at him, and Harry busied himself with his reflection in a golden goblet.

Hermione scanned the table, and after spotting Ginny and Dean, she jumped up and ran over. Dean, Harry could see, reluctantly got up and left the two girls, then joined Ron and Harry. Harry wanted to say something about the conversation earlier on the train, but since Ron was there, he decided to wait.

"Females..." Dean shook his head. "They never shut up."

"Yeah," Ron agreed distractedly. It seemed he was both ignoring Dean and eyeing Hermione from across the table.  
Harry looked up and scanned the staff table as usual. He saw Hagrid, then Snape (unfortunately, as Harry was hoping he had died of some dreadful disease), Flitwick, Madam Hooch, Dumbledore, an empty seat, probably for Professor McGonagall, then Sprout, Sinistra, and – Lupin. Harry felt an excited jump in his stomach. Had Lupin gotten his job back? It was the only explanation Harry could think of for his presence at the staff table.

Just then Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall followed by a line of tiny first years – they seemed to get smaller every year, thought Harry. McGonagall placed the patched Sorting Hat on a stool at the front of the hall. It opened it's "mouth" and began to sing:

_Welcome everyone, big and small  
United now in this Great Hall  
Gather round, whilst I decide  
Which house the young ones belong inside  
Some will go to Gryffindor  
Where the most brave have dwellt before  
Others will take their place in Hufflepuff  
But only those loyal and just enough  
Then there are those for Ravenclaw  
Whose brilliant minds inspire awe  
Yet others will go to Slytherin  
The house where ambition gets you in  
But no matter what you're destined for  
Remember what I said before  
It is time to use our common sense  
In light of recent dark events  
So when I divide you into your respective homes  
Remember that you cannot overcome these hard times alone  
Use your strengths to come together  
To fight this evil, the more the better  
And now it's time for me to begin  
What strength will you use to help good win?_

The students applauded, though not with the usual energy. Although this year the Sorting Hat's message was less bewildering than the year before, it had reminded everyone about what was going on outside the castle walls, causing everyone to be slightly on edge.

After the rather uneventful sorting – which was only interesting because one first year was too frightened too put on the hat and had burst into tears – food appeared on the plates and everyone began to eat happily. It seemed that everyone had quickly pushed current events to the back of their minds, as the chatter once again became lighthearted. Hermione and Ginny had joined them. Hermione had taken a seat next to Ron and Ginny sat next to Dean. Harry looked around and spotted Cho, who he politely grinned at, and was pleased to see that she waved back at him. Seated next to Cho, was Luna, humming the Sorting Hat's song. Harry laughed, reminded of his dream, and then turned to Hermione.

"I had the strangest dream this morning, you and Ron..."

He was interrupted by Ron's hacking cough. He thought he saw Ron give him a warning look, but decided it must have been an effect of something he had caught in his throat.

"Okay there, mate? Anyway," he continued, "The two of you were getting married."

Ginny and Dean, who had started listening, found this highly amusing. Ginny giggled and Dean grinned before hiding his face. Hermione blushed slightly.

"Sirius was there, in the dream I mean," Ron said. Harry was a little taken aback. Ron seemed desperate to change the subject, as though he was afraid Ginny and Hermione might start planning the wedding.

Hermione's expression changed to concern.

"Are you all right? Waking up from that must have been terrible..."

"Well it wasn't the best feeling," Harry responded uncomfortably.

The mood had changed suddenly. Dean looked uncomfortable; Ginny shot a look at her brother. Ron looked as though he felt bad for bringing up Sirius, and quickly changed the subject.

"So Lupin's up there at the staff table, did anyone notice?"

Everyone started chattering excitedly, Hermione confirmed that Lupin had indeed gotten his job back – she had heard from another prefect who had spoken to Professor Sprout after getting off the train. This news was received well and later confirmed again by Dumbledore as he gave his usual speech to the students and then dismissed them to their dormitories. Harry bumped into someone as he was exiting the Great Hall –

"Watch it Potter."

It was Malfoy. A rush of memories involving Malfoy's father and the Department of Mysteries entered his mind, followed by something that hit Harry like a flying Ford Anglia, automatically pushing everything else from his mind. Harry didn't say anything; he didn't feel like dealing with Draco at the moment. He kept walking. Malfoy remained silently indignant; it seemed he didn't feel much like starting a fight either.

Harry dragged behind Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, and the other Gryffindors as they approached the Fat Lady, feeling slightly separate from the group. Ron and Hermione turned around to comfort him, but stopped dead when Ginny said the password:

"Wedding Bells"

Everyone entered the common room. Ron and Hermione quickly muttered good night and practically ran for their dormitories. Ginny giggled, and kissed a grinning Dean on the cheek before rushing after Hermione. Dean turned to Harry.

"Coming, mate?"

Harry nodded, his mind still swimming with thoughts. He slowly followed Dean upstairs, changed and climbed into bed. He heard Neville, Seamus, and Dean mutter goodnight. Ron seemed to be faking loud snores. Harry put his head against his pillow knowing he wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon as the words swirled around inside his head.

_"AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER..."_


	4. Chapter 4: The First Morning

Chapter Four – The First Day

Harry didn't sleep much that night, but the little sleep he had gotten had effectively gotten his mind off the prophecy. He woke up and got out of bed, looking around the room. Ron and Neville were still in bed. Seamus had just finished getting dressed. Dean had already left; Harry assumed he was already with Ginny.

"Morning Harry" Seamus said. "Sleep alright"

"Yeah" Harry replied. "You"

"I'm good. I was thinking about what Dean said on the train yesterday. Haven't had a chance to ask him about it, have you? I mean, with the way he's been attached to Ginny Weasley..."

"Not a chance, mate. But maybe we could catch him in the Great Hall, ask him about it at breakfast."

"Alright, are you ready then"

"Yeah, let's go."

They went downstairs, and to their surprise Ginny was sitting there with Hermione talking quietly over a stack of toast. They said a quick good morning to Harry and Seamus, then returned to their conversation.

Harry and Seamus sped up, eager to get to the Great Hall. If Ginny was with Hermione, then that left Dean alone; this would give them the opportunity to ask him what he meant they day before on the train.

"So what do you think this is about" Harry asked.

"Don't know. But Dean seemed to think it was pretty funny, and I could do with a laugh these days..."

"I know how you feel."

It was the truth - anything to forget about Sirius. Anything to forget about the prophecy.

They entered the hall and sat down casually next to Dean, who, obviously missing his second half, was reading the new sixth year timetables. He handed a couple to Seamus and Harry muttered a sleepy good morning.

"So, why are you and Mrs. Thomas spending breakfast apart? Trouble in paradise" Seamus joked.

"Shut up" Dean retorted. "She came down here with me, but then Hermione wanted to talk alone, so she ran off."

"Yeah we saw them. Lucky actually, because we were hoping that it would give us a chance to finish what we were talking about yesterday..."

"Yesterday" Dean asked distractedly.

"Yeah, you know about Ron and Hermione."

"Oh, that. Well that was nothing. Don't worry about it."

Harry knew this was a lie, because Dean was trying to hide his grin.

"Dean, just tell us. What's 'really going on'?"

"Look, I told Ginny that you were all clueless, and she said that I shouldn't say anything. If you figure it out yourselves, than that's cool, but she doesn't want to make Ron and Hermione uncomfortable by letting everyone in on it."

"Oh, well if you're going to choose your girlfriend over us" said Seamus

Harry thought he heard bitterness in his voice, which was understandable. Seamus was Dean's best friend, but since school had started he had taken a back seat to Ginny.

"Look, it's not about Ginny, it's about Ron and Hermione –"

Harry stopped him.

"It's fine, Dean, really. If Ginny thinks it's better for their sake that we don't know, then we should just stay out of it."

Seamus nodded, still looking indignant, and sat down to look over his classes. Harry meant what he had said, but he couldn't help but feel hurt. Ron and Hermione were his best friends, if something was going on with them, he felt like someone should tell him.

"Hey, we have Professor Lupin today." Seamus said.

That brightened Harry up. He looked down at his schedule. He had Defense Against the Dark Arts, followed by Transfiguration and Charms. Then looking at the next day, his spirits immediately came crashing down: Double N.E.W.T.s Potions.

"What's wrong, Harry – you look like you just ate a cockroach cluster."

It was Ron. Harry pointed at his schedule.

"Sorry, mate. But it was your choice to want to be an Auror."

"You're right, but still, it's not like I'm going to look forward to it."

Dean and Seamus, who had been sitting in uncomfortable silence, turned to Harry.

"You managed an O in Potions, Harry" Seamus asked

"Yeah, it was much easier without Snape breathing down my neck."

The conversation then turned to who got what on which exams. They were soon joined by Hermione and Ginny, then Neville. It turned out Neville and Dean,who had been in the DA, had gotten O's in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Thanks to you of course, Harry."

"No big deal."

But then Hermione sat down next to him, and took Harry's hand in hers.

"Don't be so modest Harry" she said, with admiration in her voice. "You were an excellent teacher. I wouldn't doubt the other DA students all received O's. I don't think I could have learned nearly as much from a book."

"Uh... thanks Hermione" Harry replied, casually removing his hand from her grasp to pick up a goblet of pumpkin juice, which in honesty he had no real desire in drinking. He looked up at Ron, questioningly, only to discover that Ron seemed unnaturally busy eating toast and paying no attention whatsoever to anything Hermione had just said. Dean looked confused; Ginny was trying not to giggle, while Seamus and Neville were grinning at Hermione's sudden admiration of Harry's teaching abilities.

"Well we should be off to Lupin's class" Hermione stood up quickly. "Harry could you be a dear and hold my books while I fix my robes." She looked at him adoringly.

"Um, sure..."

He waited a few moments while she adjusted her robes, then stood up and took the books from Harry's arms, flashing him a huge smile.

"Thank you."

For whatever reason, Ginny could no longer stop herself from laughing, and burst into fits of giggles. She then stopped suddenly, coughed and exclaimed "Great joke, Dean" before running off to her own class.

Dean looked even more confused, as he hadn't said a thing.

Harry turned again to Ron, who was this time, looking dejectedly at his rather large feet. The Gryffindor sixth years than set off for class, and Harry still confused, looking for some kind of sign of recognition from Ron, followed silently after Hermione's beckoning call.


	5. Chapter 5: Professor Lupin

Chapter Five – Professor Lupin

Entering Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry forgot about everything that was bothering him, which was difficult considering that Hermione was walking oddly close to him. At the front of the classroom he spotted Remus Lupin, sitting calmly at his desk, smiling.

"Professor Lupin, it's great that you're back, it's almost too good to be true."

"I know, I feel the same way. The new Ministry has been pushing Werewolf Anti-Discrimination Laws and awareness, and Dumbledore thought it was time to bring me back."

"That's great," Hermione beamed at him, "Of course, we weren't doing too badly without you," she eyed Harry, grinning, than quickly turned away. Ron preoccupied himself again, this time twirling his wand in his fingers.

"I heard," Lupin said, looking at Harry with interest. "I'm not sure there's much left to teach."

Terrified that this would give Hermione another opportunity to complement him, Harry quickly congratulated Lupin again on his return, then found a seat. Much to his annoyance, he was followed by Hermione. The rest of the class soon entered – it was a large class, considering that it was N.E.W.T. level. Many of Harry's classmates, including fellow Gryffindors Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, came to thank him for helping them get O's on their Dark Arts Exams.

Ron sat on the other side of Hermione, while Neville sat on the other side of Harry. Lupin cleared his throat to speak, the entire class fell silent and looked at him, all grinning. Harry had never seen so many students look so happy to begin a class.

"Well, it's nice to see all of you again, but I regret to inform you that this year will not be a walk in the park, or the Forbidden Forest for that matter."

He was very serious, but nobody seemed to care. Lupin was back, that was all anyone cared about.

"Now, I know that you all learned quite a lot last year, thanks to a fellow student who shall remain nameless..."

Just then someone, who sounded oddly like Seamus, called out, "Three cheers for Potter!" and the class cheered and applauded.

"Anyway," Lupin said, grinning slightly, "I would like to know just how much you all learned. I would like you to take out your quills and write what you learned from Mr. Potter, and tell me, honestly, how adept you were at performing particular spells. Harry, I would like you to write up a report pointing out particular students in this class who did particularly well, or not so well, with specific spells. It will be due at the end of class."

Normally a request like this would have caused much complaint, but again, nobody seemed to care. Hermione, after looking through her bag for a minute or two, turned to Harry.

"Harry, I can't seem to find a quill, do you have an extra?"

Harry, found this extremely odd – Hermione was always prepared for class.

"Er... sorry Hermione, I have just one."

Ron quickly jumped to the rescue.

"I have an extra quill, Hermione, if you'd like to use it."

He looked hopeful, but Hermione just than pulled a quill from her bag.

"Oh no, it's fine Ron, I found one after all."

"Oh, okay."

Ron turned back to his essay, looking upset. Harry felt badly for Ron, and even more annoyed at Hermione. He only imagine what she could be writing in her essay about what an excellent teacher he was

_I'll have to ask her what's going on,_ he thought to himself._ I don't think I can put up with this much longer._

At the end of class, everyone rolled up their parchment and handed their essays to Lupin. Harry handed his in after Hermione, who stood waiting for him, but to Harry's relief, Lupin asked Harry to stay after to talk for a few minutes.

"I'll see you in Transfiguration," Hermione called back as she left the room with Ron.

Harry turned to Lupin, who was looking concerned.

"How are you doing?"

Harry knew what he meant: how was he dealing with Sirius's death.

"I'm alright. I had a dream the other night, Sirius was there. He looked so young, and happy. I woke up and realized it wasn't real..."

He trailed off.

"I know how that feels. It happens to me sometimes. You dream about someone, and wake up and realize there not here anymore. I went through the same thing after your parents died, too."

Harry was relieved that someone knew what he was going through.

"After Cedric died, I had dreams about what happened. And now it's happening with Sirius too, I see him falling through that archway. I hear _her_ laughing in my mind."

He stopped, suddenly feeling angry. He hadn't mentioned the dreams to Ron or Hermione; he didn't want to make them worry any more than they already did.

"If you ever need to talk, Harry, remember I'm here."

"Thanks. I better get to class."

"Yeah, wouldn't want Hermione to panic..."

Professor Lupin winked and Harry shook his head in exasperation and left to get to Transfiguration before he missed too much and was forced to get Hermione's help.


	6. Chapter 6: Hermione's Plan

Chapter Six – Hermione's Plan

It was the first weekend of the term, and Harry had never been more relieved. Luckily he had only had to suffer through one of Snape's classes; it had been clear, however, from that one class how thoroughly upset Snape had been that Harry had managed to get an O in Potions, and how sure he was that Harry had found a way to cheat. Other than that, the classes had been tough, but not unbearable. Hermione's behavior was another story.

Early that Saturday morning, Harry came down to find Hermione in the common room writing her Charms essay. She was alone. It was time to approach her and ask exactly what was going on. He sat down in front of her. She looked up at him.

"Good morning, Harry."

She turned back to her essay.

"That's it? No 'your eyes are so green today', no 'will you hold my knickers while I brush my teeth?'"

Hermione looked taken aback, but Harry could tell she was hiding a grin.

"I don't know what you mean by that, but I have to finish this essay. Maybe you should have breakfast and do the same."

She looked at him expectantly. He got up and walked out the portrait hall. He didn't know what Hermione was doing, but he was going to get to the bottom of it eventually. He arrived at the Great Hall and sat down next to Dean and Ginny, then started shoving toast into his mouth, glaring at the butter dish as though it had insulted him.

"Something wrong, Harry?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine – it's just Hermione. She's gone nutters."

Ginny looked away nervously.

Just then Ron entered the Great Hall. He, too, had been acting oddly all week. Harry had originally thought it had something to do with Hermione, he had seemed hurt earlier in the week when she was ignoring him a little, but now he was just bad-tempered. Unfortunately, Ron hadn't been around during the only times that Hermione was behaving normally.

"Morning, Ron." Harry forced himself to sound cheerful.

"Morning, King Potter," he replied with a note of sarcasm in his voice.

Ginny turned to Dean.

"I have to go take care of something, I'll see you later." She turned at left.

Harry knew she was going to see Hermione. He got up to leave.

"Going to see your girlfriend?"

He turned around to see Ron looking at him, his arms folded on the table.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hermione. I'm not stupid; something's going on with the two of you."

"Ron, whatever is going on with Hermione, I have no idea, but..."

"Whatever."

Harry turned and left. This was ridiculous, Ron had been jealous of Harry before, but this had nothing to do with him. Besides, Hermione was following Harry around like a puppy dog, why would anyone be jealous of that?

And to think I thought I only had to worry about when Voldemort was going to come kill me, he thought to himself.

He was coming around the corner to the picture of the Fat Lady, when he heard Ginny and Hermione's voices. He stopped to listen.

"I think it's time you stopped, Hermione."

"Why, everything's going according to my plan. Harry is getting suspicious though."

"Look you've accomplished your goal..."

"We don't know that."

"What are you talking about, have you seen him lately – he's obviously upset."

"Well when he asks me about it, then we'll know for sure."

"Hermione! You know already, why are you torturing him? He's not going to say anything to you about it. He's not like that... I know him. You know him."

"Fine. I'll stop. You're right – it's not fair. Wedding Bells"

Harry heard someone enter the common room. He waited. Just then Ginny ran around the corner and knocked him over.

"Harry! What are you – did you – why..."

Harry saved her the trouble of actually choking out her sentence.

"Ginny, I heard you and Hermione. What's going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop lying; just tell me, what's going on?"

He glared at her, wishing that he knew Legilemency. She gave in.

"Fine. Hermione's using you to make Ron jealous."

"What? Why?"

"WHY? Are you completely clueless? Honestly... because she fancies Ron."

She looked at him while she waited for him to catch on. Seeing that it wasn't happening, she continued, trying to be clearer.

"She's acting like she likes you, so that Ron will stop being a moron and do something about the fact that he likes her."

Harry slowly caught on.

"That's what Dean was talking about, on the train, about – "

"About them not accepting the truth..."

Finally everything made sense to Harry. The embarrassment over the wedding dream, Ron being angry at Harry, the reason why Hermione showed no interest in him while Ron wasn't around. That night two years ago after the Yule Ball, when they had that huge argument over Ron not asking her, he had a feeling then there was something going on... but now Harry felt as though he had been ridiculously blind to everything all along. Why didn't he figure it out sooner?


	7. Chapter 7: The Quidditch Captain

_A/N:To repeat -the first several chapters seem off-base and kind of slow. And Harry does seem unconcerned. I'm planning on re-writing the first ones just a little to give more hint to what happened over the summer, which you really don't start to find out until around chapter 40. The story kind of works it's way into the back-story, rather than from._

_So if you've read this far, and are still wondering what on earth is going on, I promise: there is plot. Quite a bit actually, and a lot of angst. If you're not willing to read 70 chapters than stop now, but if you want the story to be worth it, the only way to do it is to read it all. _

_Besides, I hate stories that start off with an intricate plot... way to develop that last bit is sarcastic..._

Ch 7: The Quidditch Captain

Harry went into the common room and sank into an armchair. His mind was swirling with thoughts. Hermione was supposed to be one of his best friends, but she was just using him to make someone else jealous. And now to Ron, Harry was just a bigger embodiment of someone who had what everything he wanted. On top of that, he had never really considered Ron and Hermione liking each other before; now he knew for a fact that she liked him, and it could be pretty much assumed that he felt the same way. What if they started doing everything together, like Dean and Ginny? And what if Harry was left out, like Seamus? He could always hang out with Seamus and Neville, but it wouldn't be the same. He had just began imagining himself spending his evenings sitting in Hagrid's hut talking over tea and rock cakes, while Ron and Hermione where off somewhere else, when someone interrupted his thoughts.

"Something wrong, Harry?"

Harry looked up. Neville was standing there, holding Advanced Transfiguration Level Six in his arms, with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine. I was just... thinking."

"Well I don't want to bother you, but I was just with Professor McGonagall and she asked me to send you down to her office if I saw you today, she wants to have a word."

"Okay, I'll go now. Thanks Neville."

With that, Harry stood up, exited through the portrait hole and headed for McGonagall's office.

"You wanted to see to speak with me, Professor"

"Yes Mr. Potter, please have a seat."

She pointed to the chair across from her desk, and Harry sat down, slightly worried about what she wanted to talk to him about.

"Well as you know, Gryffindor is in need of a new Quidditch Captain this year. Considering that your 'lifetime Quidditch ban' has been removed along with the presence of Professor Umbridge, I thought you might like to take up the responsibility."

Harry was stunned, he was sure this would have something to do with the incident earlier in the week when he had accidentally transfigured Neville's nose into a parakeet. This wasn't what he had expected at all.

"Of course I understand you have a lot going on, and you might not be up to the job... but I thought this might help keep your mind off... other things. And, I do believe you are the best player for the job."

She looked at Harry, and he realized she was expecting an answer.

"Of course I'll do it. I would love to be Captain..."

"Good. Well the first game is in a month between Gryffindor and Slytherin. I trust you will take the responsibility of having the team assembled and well trained by then. As for now, you may return to what you were doing – and might I will suggest you practice your transfiguration before next class; I don't want anymore students with parakeets attached to their faces, Mr. Potter."

She raised her eyebrow as she handed him a small badge: the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain badge. Harry smiled and offered an excited thank you before leaving to share his great news.  
On his way to Gryffindor Tower, Harry met Ginny and Dean.

"Hey Ginny, McGonagall just made me Quidditch Captain."

"That's great news, Harry. I should have guessed she would pick you, I mean it was between you and Katie, of course. When are tryouts? I'll be trying out for Chaser of course, as we have our prize Seeker back."

Harry took a moment to take in everything Ginny had said before responding.

"I think I'll hold tryouts next Friday evening. That will give everyone time to find out and get ready. I can't wait to tell Ron..."

Harry stopped. He hadn't thought about how Ron would react; at first he just assumed that he would be happy, but now he wasn't so sure. It was bad enough he thought Hermione fancied Harry, but now he was Quidditch Captain, too. By the look on Ginny's face, she was thinking the same thing. Just then Ron, Neville, Seamus and Hermione approached them.

"We're headed down to the Great Hall for lunch. Are you coming?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'm starved." Dean replied.

"Where have the three of you been?" Ron asked.

Dean and Ginny looked at each other and grinned.

"We were just...walking around the grounds."

Before Ron was given too much time to think about what had just passed, Harry jumped in.

"I was in McGonagall's office."

"What for?"

Harry looked to Ginny, unsure.

"I've been made Quidditch Captain," he said cautiously.

"Oh...well congratulations. It's not really a surprise; you always get everything you want."

Ron's bitter statement was followed by an awkward silence. Hermione looked from Ron to Harry, and then turned away. Seamus took it upon himself to relieve the tension of the group.  
"Well that's good then. I was worried for a minute when you said you went to see McGonagall – I thought it had something to do with the parakeet incident."

Everyone laughed, and most of the group started talking as they entered the Great Hall, while Ron, Hermione and Harry remained silent. As they approached the table, Harry sat next to Hermione, and making sure Ron was out of earshot, he leaned over and whispered to her.

"I need to talk to you."

She looked up from her Ancient Runes book.

"About what?"

"I know that you were using me to make Ron jealous," he said quietly. "I heard you and Ginny talking," he added, not wanting to incriminate Ginny.

"Oh, look I'm sorry about that Harry. It's just that I don't know what else to do. He just doesn't seem to notice that I..."

She stopped. Her cheeks turned slightly pink, she seemed unsure of how much she should say. Harry finished for her.

"That you like him."

Hermione looked up at him.

"It's not... odd, is it? I mean for me to have feelings for him... We're friends. But it's always been different... with you and me, with me and Ron. And I don't know if he sees me that way."

Harry stared at her. He wasn't sure what she meant by "having feelings" for Ron. And he had no idea what the rest was about; Hermione might be smart, but she never was good at explaining her thought process and often left Harry and Ron in the dark. But whatever she meant by everything else, Harry knew one thing for sure: Ron definitely felt the same way about her.

"He does, Hermione. He's just an idiot. You have to remember that we aren't as good with our emotions as girls... let me try and give him a push in the right direction. And you might want to start being nicer to him, you've done some serious damage this past week."

"You're right, Harry. Thanks."

She got up to leave, but stopped.

"Oh... and Harry. All that stuff before about you being a great teacher, and everything else I said. I did mean it... yeah I was a little overenthusiastic – but I just want you to know, I wasn't just lying so I could use you. I meant it."

"Thanks, Hermione."

Harry had to admit, it made him feel a lot better knowing he meant more to her than just a pawn in her evil female plot. He looked over at Ron, who was staring at his plate blankly; he went over and sat next to him.

"So I was wondering if you could come to the tryouts on Friday evening. You're definitely in as Keeper, but I'd prefer if you were there."

"Ok," Ron replied uninterestedly.

Harry sighed.

"Look Ron, there's nothing between me and Hermione. I don't like her, she doesn't like me... we're just friends."

"Sure, whatever."

"No, really. Look – I know you fancy her."

Ron's ears turned pink.

"I don't fancy Hermione. She's Hermione – I can't..."

"Don't even try... I can tell. And I know she feels the same way."

Ron looked up.

"Really? – not that it matters, I mean. Since I don't..."

"I'll see you later, Ron."

Harry got up and left, leaving Ron to argue with himself. He turned to look at him before he left the Great Hall, and he couldn't be sure, but it looked as if there was a small smile on Ron's face as he sat there finishing his lunch.

That Friday, Harry held Quidditch tryouts. It went quite well. Katie Bell returned as Chaser, joined by Ginny and a second year named Euan Abercombie.. Kirke and Sloper, who, luckily enough seemed to have acquired more skill since last year, returned as Beaters. Ron was Keeper and Harry was, of course, Seeker. They ran through a few moves together before setting official practices and heading off the field to change. Katie congratulated Harry on getting Captain, and said she was relieved she hadn't been offered the job, as she didn't feel she was up for it. Ron seemed to be in better spirits than before. Hermione had been acting normal again that week, and her behavior towards Ron had definitely improved his mood. She had even come to watch the tryouts that evening. That night, the Gryffindors relaxed around the common room, enjoying sweets that Fred and George had sent Ginny and Ron earlier that week. Younger students listened to stories of past Quidditch games, and joined in while the older students thought up ways to physically disable the Slytherin team before their next match. After a few hours, everyone was getting tired and many started to leave for bed.

"I'm exhausted, I'm going to bed," Ron exclaimed as he stood up stretching.

"I'll follow you up in a minute," Harry yawned.

As Ron turned to head up the staircase, Hermione stopped him.

"Good night, Ron" She kissed him on the cheek and proceeded up to her own dormitory.

Ron's face could be seen turning red as he quickly left the common room. Ginny giggled as she kissed Dean good night and joined Hermione.

"All right, are you two staying up?" He asked Dean and Seamus. Neville was already in bed.

"Yeah, we haven't really had a chance to hang out in a while," Dean said.

"Well, good night then..."

Harry turned and went upstairs. When he entered the dormitory, he spotted Ron looking at something on his dresser. He jumped when he saw Harry.

"Sorry mate, I found something on the floor belonging to you. I was just putting it back."

With that, Ron turned and went back to his own bed.

"Good night."

Harry walked over to his bed and looked at his bedside dresser. There, on top of his books, was his Captain's badge.

_It couldn't have been on the floor_, Harry thought, _I put it right on top, and nobody could have knocked it down unless they were messing with my things._

Harry lay down in his bed, feeling guilty. He had always been jealous of Ron for having grown up with loving parents, and loads of siblings. But Ron had always let Harry share in that; the Weasley's had always treated him as one of there own. And Ron, well Ron wanted a lot of the things Harry took for granted. Yet, for the most part, he had stood by Harry as a friend no matter what. And now... now Harry was Quidditch Captain. Harry thought about the night, five years ago, when he and Ron had visited the Mirror of Erised together, and Ron had described himself: Head Boy, holding the House Cup, the Quidditch Cup and –

"_I'm Quidditch Captain, too..."_

The words echoed in Harry's mind. When Harry saw himself in that mirror, he was next to his family. Though that image could never be realized, Ron had helped him come as close as he ever would to having a family, to having his deepest desire. Ron's deepest desire was to be as great as his brothers, to be successful...

_To be Quidditch Captain_, Harry thought.

He turned over in his bed thinking. He knew what he had to do; he would talk to Professor McGonagall the next morning. It was his only choice. He owed it to his best friend.


	8. Chapter 8: The Bad News

**Chapter Eight: Bad News**

Harry awoke the next morning with a start. He had not forgotten the decision he made the night before, nor did he think about changing his mind. It was still early, and Ron, Dean, Neville, and Seamus were still fast asleep in their beds. Harry got out of bed quietly and got dressed. He picked his Captain's badge up off his dresser and put it in his pocket, and proceeded from Gryffindor tower to Professor McGonagall's office. He was pleased to see she was already awake, and was seated in her office writing at her desk.

"Professor McGonagall, can I talk to you about something?"

She looked up, startled. It was unusual for her to see a student so early on a Sunday morning.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. What's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just... I've been thinking, and I don't want to be Quidditch Captain."

This was clearly not what he had been expecting.

"What changed your mind?"

"Ron. I know he's only been on the team for one year – but I think he deserves it more than I do. And I think he would do a good job. Besides, I have more N.E.W.T. level classes than he does...If I'm serious about becoming an Auror I'm going to have to focus on school more. As far as Quidditch is concerned, I'm a good Seeker, maybe I should stick with that."

Professor McGonagall surveyed him over her spectacles.  
"Is that really what you want?"

He thought about it for a moment, than replied, more sure than he had ever been in his life.

"Yes. That's really what I want?"

"Alright then. You are officially relieved of your duties, I trust you to relay the message to Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, Professor."

He got up to leave and was almost out the door when she spoke to him again.

"That was very admirable of you, Mr. Potter," she said with a sincere smile. "Thirty points for Gryffindor on your behalf."

"Thank you, Professor."

And with that he left for breakfast.

When Harry arrived in the Great Hall, it was still very early. It was somewhat empty at the Gryffindor table except for a few seventh years, as well as Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Dean.

"Morning Harry," Dean called when he spotted him. "Where've you been, I heard you sneaking out this morning."

Harry grinned.

"I wasn't sneaking. I was taking care of business."

He reached into his pocket and took out the Captain's badge, putting it in Ron's hand.

"This is for you."

"Harry, this is the Captain's badge..."

"I talked to Professor McGonagall this morning. Told her I didn't think I was the best choice for the job; I've resigned. You're the Captain now."

Ron was speechless. Ginny, Hermione, and Dean were stunned.

"I don't know what to say to this, Harry..."

"You don't have to say anything," said Harry, sitting down for breakfast.

Ron stood there, still in shock. Then he turned to Harry, quiet and serious.

"Thanks, mate. I really appreciate this."

"You deserve it..."

Hermione couldn't take it anymore, she burst into tears. Ron's face changed to an expression of fear.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing... it's just you know how I... oh, and you two are just so..." she continued through her sobs.

They were interrupted by a flutter of wings above. Owls had arrived with the post. A large tawny owl landed in front of Hermione with the daily prophet. Wiping her tears away, she unrolled it an looked at the front page. Her expression changed suddenly.

"Oh no..."

"What's happened?"

She mouthed wordlessly and put the paper down on the table for the others to see. In bold letters across the top half of the page, it read:

**MINISTRY LOSES AZKABAN CONTROL**

**Dementors join You-Know-Who's ranks, all Death Eaters freed**

There was a tense silence among the group. People around them were still talking, obviously unaware of what had just happened. Harry looked up to the staff table, no teachers were there yet.

"This is it, it's started." Harry looked to his friends. They were still quiet with shock.

Just then Neville, Seamus, Lavender and Parvati approached the table.

"What's up with you lot?" Seamus asked.

Harry handed him the paper. Slowly, a frightened look passed over Seamus's face, followed quickly by the reactions of the other three. Harry turned back to his friends seated at the table; Dean was holding Ginny against his shoulder, still lost for words. Hermione got up and took the paper of Seamus, and began to read part of it aloud.

"_Early this morning, Ministry officials inspecting Azkaban Prison were assaulted by Death Eaters who had been apparently let out of their cells the night before by the prison guars, Dementors...After being knocked out the Ministry officials awoke to find the prison had been deserted by both the Dementors and Death Eaters...Some prisoners, who had refused to join the forces of You-Know-Who were left and were suffereing the effects of Crucio, the torture curse...the Ministry is particularly worried about the escape of recently exposed Death Eaters Lucius Malfoy, Augustus Rookwood, Antonin Dolohov, and others captured months ago after the incident at the Ministry of Magic that the world to the return of You-Know-Who..."_

"That's sure to improve Malfoy's attitude," Harry remarked.

"Yeah, he's been pretty quiet lately – it was too good to last," Rom replied.

Just then Professor Dumbledore walked from the side entrance of the Great Hall, followed by Snape, Lupin and McGonagall. They sat down at the staff table and were talking quietly and seriously amongst one another.

"The staff already knows," Hermione pointed out.

"What's going to happen now, what does this mean?" cried Parvati.

Ron looked at her seriously.

"This means that any day now, all this is going to break into war."

"People are going to start to suffer... people are going to start dying," Neville said.

Everyone looked at him. They had all been preparing themselves for the idea of war all summer... but they hadn't let their minds think of the effects it would have. They all looked at one another. Harry looked up again to the teachers. McGonagall had left. Harry had just began to wonder where she could have gone when suddenly –

"All students please report to the Great Hall immediately," Professor McGonagall's voiced boomed from the walls.

Within a few minutes the Great Hall was filled with the anxious chattering of hundreds of students.

"What's going on?"

"Does this have something to do with You-Know-Who, you think?"

It seemed that Harry and his friends were the only group of students who already knew the news – except for the Slytherins. Malfoy had walked into the Great Hall as though he owned it, followed by Crabbe and Goyle, whose fathers were also captured during the Ministry of Magic incident and, it could be safely assumed, had escaped that morning also.

"Look at him strutting around, proud that his father's in league with murderers. He's pure evil," Hermione glared tearfully in Malfoy's direction.

Ron, who was now seated beside Hermione, placed a comforting arm around her and shook his head in disgust. Dumbledore stood up to speak and everyone fell silent.

"As some of you might already know, early this morning, the Ministry of Magic lost control of Azkaban prison. Many prisoners, including all Voldemort's supporters, were freed by the prison guards, the Dementors, who, it is believed, have also joined forces with Voldemort."

Many people gasped. Harry looked around; most faces were horror-struck.

"As most of you know, this means that there are many worse things to come. I want you all to be on guard, but also know that as long as you remain inside these castle walls, I will not let any harm befall you. I want you all to write to your families, letting them know you are fine, and making sure they are fine, too. Older students, I want you to serve as an example to younger students, comfort them, make sure they understand what is going on. I want you all to put aside your differences, we must be strong and unified against what is about to come. We will, of course, continue with lessons normally. We will also continue with Quidditch games, Hogsmeade visits, the Halloween feast, and everything else that we enjoy. We will not let our enemies cause us to live in fear. We cannot give into what they want. And remember, no matter what happens, myself and the other professors, along with your peers, are here to see you through it," he paused and looked around at the students. "You are now dismissed."

Only a few students were able to bring themselves up out of their seats; many began to talk nervously amongst each other. Some were even crying in each others arms. Harry thought about all the destruction caused by Voldemort, he thought of Cedric and Sirius, of his parents, of Neville's parents; he looked around at the fear in his fellow students' faces. He saw Dean with his arms around Ginny, and he looked at Hermione in Ron's arms. Seamus was sitting stony faced at the table next to Neville who had his own face in his hands; Parvati and Lavender were seated next to each other, silent. He looked over and saw Katie trying her best to reassure Euan that everything would be fine, even though it was clear she didn't believe it herself. He looked up at the staff table where the teachers even seemed to be at a loss for words. And then he remembered the prophecy.

It's up to me, he thought. I'm the one who has to put a stop to this. It's _up to me_.


	9. Chapter 9: Harry's Burden

Chapter nine: Harry's Burden

Eventually all the students made their way out of the Great Hall and back to their dormitories. In Gryffindor tower, some people were still talking about what had happened while others tried to distract themselves with homework or games of Exploding Snap and Gobstones. While Seamus, Neville. Katie, Ginny, and Dean took it upon themselves to preoccupy the younger students, Hermione, Ron, and Harry found a secluded corner to talk in.

"Are you worried, Harry?" Hermione asked with a look of concern.

"Any more than I was yesterday, or the day before? No," He replied.

Ron and Hermione stared at him, incredulously.

"How can you say that, Harry? Voldemort has wanted you dead for fifteen years, and now it looks like he's ready to take control. We're on the brink of war, and you're his main priority."

"Yeah mate, I mean – you know You-Know-Who wants to do you in. You'd think the fact that he's got more power and he's starting to make his moves, well you'd think it would get you a bit more worried..."

Harry sighed.

"Look, it's just that it doesn't matter whether Voldemort has an army of Nifflers or an army of Giants. Like you said, he's still after my blood."

Hermione looked at him as though he had missed something.

"But it _does_ matter. The less power he has the quicker we can get rid of him, you can be protected until that happens. But if he has all these Death Eaters and Dementors behind him, I hate to say it, but he's going to get his hands on you eventually."

Harry paused for a moment. He thought about whether he was ready to tell them... Ron and Hermione always worried about Harry more than he worried about himself. What would happen if he told him about the prophecy? He took a deep breath.

"Look. I can't hide from Voldemort. I have to face him eventually..."

"Harry, maybe you want to avenge your parents, but I don't think – "

"Hermione, you don't understand. I have to face him. Voldemort won't go away unless I get rid of him myself."

Ron looked at Harry like he'd gone mad.

"Mate, you don't _have _to get rid of – "

"I do. Look, remember the prophecy that the Death Eaters wanted so badly, last year in the Department of Mysteries? It was a real prophecy, it was about me and Voldemort. That prophecy was the reason Voldemort when after me in the first place. It said that I was the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. It said that either he has to kill me or I have to kill him. There's no other way...Dumbledore has known about it since before I was born – he was the one that witnessed the prophecy, and he told me last year, after everything that happened."

Ron and Hermione were quiet. He had finally gotten through to them. After a minute or two, Ron finally spoke.

"So – you're the one who has to finish him?"

"Yes."

Hermione looked up, her lip was trembling.

"Harry? What – what happens...if...if he kills you instead?"

Harry looked back at her, he saw the fear in her eyes. Ron watched Hermione for a moment, then turned to Harry – waiting for his answer.

"I don't know, Hermione," Harry said. "I really don't know."

It seemed nobody knew what to say after that...so Harry told them everything. Everything that happened that night that they didn't witness, everything Dumbledore told him – about the locked door, what was inside – how Voldemort had taken over Harry's body and how it was his desire to die and see Sirius again that pushed Voldemort away. Harry talked until the early hours of the morning. It felt so good to get everything off his chest. When he finally finished, Ron and Hermione still remained quiet. Harry looked from one to the other.

"Look, I know this is a lot to deal with... but remember what Dumbledore said: We can't live in fear of the enemy. Please, just let's enjoy ourselves as much as possible. Worrying about this isn't going to get rid of Voldemort. Just...just act normal, okay? Make jokes, do homework – lets just be sixteen year olds, and face the big stuff when it comes up."

Ron looked up at Harry.

"Blimey, mate...And to think I thought you were doing me a favor by handing over the Captain Badge."

Hermione smiled, Harry laughed.

"That's more like it."

Hermione yawned.

"We should probably try and get a few hours sleep before the sun rises...Harry we have Snape's class tomorrow."

"I'm glad I'm not either of you," Ron laughed as the three of them stood up to go upstairs.

"Well good night," Hermione said as she was turning to go up her stairway.

"Good night," said Ron as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

He turned and went up the boys staircase. Hermione turned to Harry; her cheeks turned pink as she smiled, before she ran up to her room. Harry followed Ron up to his room. When he went in the door, Ron was standing there waiting.

"Well.. what did you think of that...?"

"Nice one," said Harry grinning.


	10. Chapter 10: Potions and Quidditch

Chapter 10: Potions and Quidditch

Harry woke up only a few hours after he had fallen sleep, but he looked around the room and saw that Neville, Seamus, and Dean had already left. He got dressed and walked over to shake Ron awake. Ron sat up quickly; his red hair sticking up about a half-foot above his head. One eye was closed, and his mouth was open. It was clear that Harry was not the only one suffering from lack of sleep.

"Leevmeehalown...imbizeewitdahouzelf"

"Ron get up, it's time for breakfast. I'm headed downstairs now."

Harry turned and left, leaving Ron to wake up a bit more.

On his way downstairs, Harry met Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Well if it isn't the 'boy who lived'" Malfoy smirked. He dropped his voice to an inaudible whisper. "Enjoy it while you can, Potter. Now that my father's out of Azkaban – you won't be the boy who lived for long."

Harry glared at him.

"You're scum father doesn't scare me, Malfoy."

"What about the Dark Lord, scared of him, Potter?"

"Well he hasn't managed to kill me yet... and it's not like he hasn't tried."

Harry kept walking, but Malfoy continued at his heels.

"So I heard you've been made Quidditch Captain... are you training hard so Slytherin doesn't totally embarrass you in three weeks?"

"For your information, Gryffindor is going to win. And I'm not the Captain. Ron is."

"The Weasel King is captain?" Malfoy laughed scornfully. "That's gold. Weasley chosen over Potter again; first prefect, now this – what, is your Mudblood friend going to choose him over you, too?"

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Struck a chord there, did I Potter?"

Harry didn't answer. They had reached the Great Hall and, determined to get Malfoy off his back, he just turned without a word, and walked to the Gryffindor table, and took a seat beside Hermione.

"Well it seems Malfoy's back to normal, if not worse..."

"Ignore him, Harry."

"I plan on it."

Harry was still pretty tired, as was Hermione, so they continued to eat in silence, when they were joined by Ron.

"Morning..."

Hermione looked up from her porridge.

"Morning," she said shyly. Ron smiled at her, than he turned to Harry.

"Thanks for waking me up, mate. Probably wouldn't have managed that on my own this morning. I had this weird dream I was doing ironing with a house elf..."

Hermione lit up.

"Maybe I've finally gotten through to you about S.P.E.W, and you feel bad for house-elves and all the work they have to do."

Ron hesitated; he clearly did not want to contradict Hermione, especially since things were going so well between the two of them.

"Yeah, maybe."

Hermione beamed at him, then turned to continue her porridge. Ron took this opportunity to shake his head and roll his eyes.

"Well, we better get going to Potions, Harry."

Hermione said, standing up. Harry sighed.

"I s'pose. See you later Ron."

"Yeah, and remember we have Quidditch practice tonight."

"Of course I remember, Captain."

Ron grinned and got up to head for the library, while Hermione and Harry headed down to the dungeons.

"So, how're things with you and Ron?"

Hermione blushed.

"Fine. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, anything."

"Well, the first Hogsmeade trip is this Friday, and well..."

"You want to go with Ron alone?"

"If you don't mind. Of course, he'd have to want to – so I don't even know – "

"It's fine Hermione. And I'll even drop some hints for Ron, too."

"Thanks, Harry..." she smiled at him. "You're my best friend, you know that..."

"I should hope so," Harry joked.

"Can we please leave our social lives at the door?" said a cold voice behind them.

They had just entered Snape's classroom.

"Yes, Professor Snape," they said in unison, as they sat down quietly at their desks.

Harry smiled at Luna, who was next to him, and tried to ignore Malfoy, who was smirking at him from across the room.

"Today, we will be learning a very difficult, dangerous Potion. It is not for use outside of this classroom...but since this is N.E.W.T. level, I thought_ most_ of you should be able to handle it."

His eyes rested on Harry for a moment.

"You may have heard me mention it before, It is a complicated potion that allows you to borrow another person's physical appearance. It is called the Polyjuice Potion."

Harry caught Hermione's eye, and grinned.

"Is there something you find funny, Potter "

"No, sir."

"I didn't think so. I would think, however, that someone with your lack of skill in Potions, would take this class more seriously, unless you would like to leave?"

"No, sir. I apologize."

"Alright then, we shall proceed."

They spent the rest of the class taking notes on Polyjuice potion, since all the ingredients wouldn't be ready for another week. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the bell rang and Harry and Hermione were free.

"Well the next few classes should be easy, after all – we have brewed Polyjuice Potion before," she dropped her voice so only Harry could hear her.

"No, Hermione – you brewed it. Ron and I just took it."

"You helped."

"Barely."

"I suppose you're right, but at least you've had some experience... it's better than nothing."

After that, they joined Ron for Charms, after which Hermione had to leave for Ancient Runes. Ron and Harry left for Quidditch practice. That evening, they were to break the news to the team that Ron was now Captain, Ginny being the only other one who knew. They gathered everyone in the changing room, and Ron stood up nervously and cleared his throat.

"I have an announcement to make."

Euan, Katie, Kirke and Sloper looked up curiously.

"Harry has resigned as Captain and, very graciously, handed the position over to me."

Euan, Kirke and Sloper only seemed mildly surprised, while Katie looked to Harry for confirmation.

"Why did you resign?"

"I think Ron deserves Captain more than I do, and I know he'll do a good job. Besides, I don't know if I'm really up for it."

Ron beamed at Harry, then turned to head onto the Quidditch pitch, followed by the rest of the team. Katie stopped Harry.

"Are you sure about this, Harry? I think I know what you're doing..."

"I'm sure, Katie. I already talked to McGonagall – Ron will do a great job, you just have to give him a chance," he stopped and sighed. "It's what he's always wanted."

Katie looked at him with admiration.

"It's really amazing of you, to give up Captain for him..."

"He's my best friend."

"Still..."

"Thank you."

Katie smiled, than turned and followed the rest of the team onto the pitch. Harry walked slowly, a few feet behind her. He had known Katie for years, played Quidditch, alongside her but they had never really talked much. Her praise made his spirits feel unusually high while they practiced. He watched her fly as she, Ginny, and Euan ran Chaser drills that Ron had assigned.

She's very good, Harry thought to himself. He never noticed before.

After a couple hours of various exercises, Ron blew a whistle.

"All right, that's it for tonight, good job everyone."

They all flew their brooms down to the ground and dismounted, then headed into the changing rooms to put their school robes back on. Ginny and Katie told Ron he did a great job, then left for dinner together. Soon Harry and Ron were left alone.

"So, honestly... what did you think? I found the drills in a Quidditch magazine...was it alright, I mean I think I did okay – but..."

"You were excellent. You make a great Captain, Ron."

Ron's ears turned pink.

"Well, I don't know how I could possibly improve you as a Seeker... I think you're too good for the rest of us."

"Whatever..."

"Seriously. I was paying close attention to you – you probably didn't notice because you were too busy watching Katie," Ron remarked, casually.

"What do you mean...I wasn't – I mean, why would you say..."

"Fine, whatever you say Harry. I'm starving, you?"

Harry hesitated for a second, still thinking about what Ron had said a moment ago.

"Yeah, let's go."

And with that they walked across the grounds, back to the castle to enjoy dinner.


	11. Chapter 11: Asking Out the Girl

Chapter 11: Asking her out

Ron scheduled two more Quidditch practices that week, one on Wednesday and one on Thursday; he seemed quite determined to win the first match against Slytherin.

"Malfoy's been looking down on me since I arrived at this school," Ron said as he, Harry, and Ginny headed down to the Quidditch pitch Wednesday evening. "We need to win this game, or it'll give him more to hold over my head."

"Stop worrying about Malfoy, Ron, he's not worth it," Ginny sighed with exasperation.

"So are you saying it's alright if we lose this game?"

"Of course not! Not when half the players have parents who break out of Azkaban and run around with You-Know-Who in their spare time..."

"That's what I thought."

They entered the changing room, where Katie and Euan were waiting.

"Where are Kirke and Sloper?" Ron asked.

"They said they'd be a bit late; they're with Professor Flitwick, doing extra Charms work – apparently they keep Banishing him out his classroom door..."

"Well maybe they should brighten up a bit so they can dedicate their time to more important things..."

"Like Quidditch?" Katie asked her eyebrows raised.

"Of course, Quidditch," Ron replied as if Katie's question was absurd. What else, after all, could be more important?

Katie walked over to Harry and dropped her voice to a whisper.

"I'm starting to think Wood put a curse on the Captain's badge," she said grinning.

"I think you're right," Harry laughed.

Ron worked them hard for three hours, until it was time for dinner. Harry was starting to think that maybe Ron was _too _good a captain. He must have made him chase the Snitch at least 50 times, and his arms were aching ("Stretch your arm Harry, every second counts! Imagine Malfoy's right behind you!") The team walked back up to the castle, exhausted.

"Well that was a good practice," Ron said as they reached the Entrance Hall, sounding as though he was commenting on a lovely walk through the park. "Same time tomorrow everyone."

Upon entering the Great Hall Ron, Harry, and Ginny sat down with Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, and Neville.

"How was Quidditch practice?" Hermione asked.

"Excellent," Ron replied.

"Exhausting," said Ginny and Harry together.

"I don't know what you're complaining about Harry, you seem to enjoy it," Ron said casually; Harry saw him fight a grin back.

"Yeah, Ron – but I don't think that has anything to do with the Quidditch," Ginny teased.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

Ginny and Ron looked at each other, grinning.

"Nothing," Ron said. "I just think Harry has _other _motivation, these days."

"I don't know what either of you are talking about," Harry said, checking to make sure Katie was well out of earshot.

"Katie's a very good Chaser, isn't she?" Ginny commented, as though changing the subject.

"I'd have to agree," said Ron. "I think Harry would too, the way he watches her every move at practice."

"I do not!" Harry protested.

The rest of the group had caught on to Ginny and Ron's game.

"Harry," Seamus leaned over. "Do you fancy Katie?"

"Katie?" Parvati giggled. "Katie Bell?"

"Harry must have a thing for Quidditch players," Lavender joined in. "First Cho, now Katie – Dean you better watch out or he'll be after Ginny next."

"Stop it..." said Harry.

"Before we jump to conclusions, I think we should give Harry a chance to answer..." Hermione said, always playing the voice of reason. She looked to him, earnestly, "Harry, do you like Katie?"

"This is stupid. I don't fancy Katie..."

Harry felt his cheeks burning, he stood up.

"I'm leaving, I have a Potions essay to do."

And with that he turned a left for the Gryffindor common room.

Harry was sitting in an armchair across from the fireplace when all the Gryffindors were arriving back from dinner. He saw Katie enter with a few of her seventh-year friends, and he quickly looked back down to his Potions essay. Hermione and Ginny passed him, saying good night as they walked up to their dormitory. Ron came over and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry about dinner, mate – I didn't want to upset you."

"How would you like it if I made a laugh of you fancying Hermione, in front of everyone?"

"I'd be mad. Look, I'm sorry..."

"It's alright. It's just – I don't know. I think I do fancy Katie."

"Well I know that."

Harry was stunned.

"C'mon mate. The last time I saw you look at someone like that was with Cho – before everything that happened with you two, of course."

Harry let out a deep breath.

"Look speaking of girls... The Hogsmeade trip Friday... I was thinking I might stay out of your way. You know – leave you and Hermione alone."

Ron looked as though Harry had just threatened to leave him alone in the Forbidden Forest with Aragog and his family.

"No. You can't – I can't. Hermione and me alone?"

"It's not as if the two of you have never been alone before, you've even gone to Hogsmeade without me.."

"But that was before, this is now."

Harry grinned.

"Ron, you're going to have to face this head on eventually. I know I'm not an expert on girls, but I don't think they're very patient – they don't like to be 'strung along'. Look, I'll make a deal with you: you ask Hermione to Hogsmeade with you, and if she says yes – I'll stay out of your way."

Ron looked appalled.

"How is that a deal?"

"Just trust me..."

"But – "

"_Trust me_."

Ron heaved a deep sigh.

"Alright. I'll do it, I'll ask her."

"Tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning!?"

"Tomorrow's Thursday – Hogsmeade is Friday. It's not like you have all the time in the world..."

"Well there'll be other Hogsmeade visits."

"Ron..."

"_Okay_...I'll do it tomorrow morning."

"Good, then it's set. Well I have to finish this essay... so I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright, mate. Good night."

Ron turned and went upstairs. Harry looked over to the corner where Katie and her friends were still talking and laughing. A thought entered his mind...

No, thought Harry. It's crazy – I can't.

_What are you so afraid of?_ A voice in the back of his mind said. _It's not like you've never done it before. Go on, do it._

Harry took a deep breath, stood up and walked over to the corner of the room where Katie was sitting with her friends.

"Katie, can I talk to you for a minute?"

She looked up at him, smiling.

"Sure," she stood up, and followed Harry away from her group of friends. "What's up?"

"Er... I was just wondering – There's a Hogsmeade visit Friday, and I was thinking that maybe, if you didn't have plans of course, you'd like to come with me... to Hogsmeade that is.

Katie grinned at him.

"Like, just the two of us – together, on a date?"

Smiling, Harry thought, smiling is a good sign.

"Yeah..."

"You're not pulling my leg are you, Harry?"

"No of course not."

"Sure. I'd love to."

"So then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at Quidditch practice. We can make plans afterwards about when to meet..."

"Alright," Katie said, grinning more broadly now.

"Okay then, good night."

"Good night.

She turned and walked back to her friends. Harry went over to the armchair where he had left his essay, picked it up and went upstairs, still amazed at what had just happened. He opened the door to his bedroom and looked in. Ron was already asleep.

I'll tell him in the morning, Harry thought.

He changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed, and before he knew it he was dreaming of flying through Hogsmeade on his Firebolt, Katie flying next to him, while Malfoy and Voldemort ran behind them, being chased by Hagrid and his little brother, Grawp.

The next morning, Harry awoke in good spirits. He looked up to see Ron pacing the length of the room, muttering under his breath.

"Hey, Hermione – want to go to Hogsmeade with me? No, no... Hermione, I was just wondering if you and I could go to Hogsmeade together, just the two of us? That won't do either..." he stopped and stood up very straight. "Hermione, I was wondering if I could have the pleasure of your company tomorrow ... argh! What's wrong with me?"

He looked up and saw Harry watching him; his ears turned pink.

"Just ask her, Ron," Harry said as he stood up and pulled on his robes. They went down to breakfast together. They found Hermione reviewing her Arithmancy essay. She was alone. Harry nudged Ron.

"Go ahead, I'll wait over here."

Ron looked slightly green, but he nodded and walked over to Hermione and sat next to her.

"Hi, Hermione."

She looked up from her essay.

"Good morning, Ron."

"Um... I was thinking about the Hogsmeade visit tomorrow... and I just thought that, you know if you want, maybe we could go together. I mean I know we would be going together anyway, probably... but just us. Together. Like..."

"A date...?"

"Umm...yeah. Like a date."

Ron looked as though he were about to start throwing up slugs any second now.

"Oh, Ron – Of course! I've been hoping you'd ask!"

Ron looked amazed at his luck.

"Really?"

"Really," Hermione blushed.

"Well then... that settles it. We'll be going to Hogwarts... I mean Hogsmeade. Just you and me. On a date. Okay then," he turned to Harry, and signaled that it was alright to come over. Harry walked to the table and sat down next to the two of them.

"Harry," Hermione said, wearing a huge smile. "Ron just asked me to Hogsmeade tomorrow, you don't mind do you? If it's just me and him?"

She of course knew that Harry would not mind, since they had already discussed it earlier that week.

"That's fine. It's actually perfect, as I'm going with Katie anyway."

Their jaws dropped in surprise.

"You're going with Katie...?"

"Yeah. I asked her last night – after both of you had gone to bed. I hadn't planned on it – I just saw her sitting there and I decided to ask her. And she said yes."

"That's fantastic, mate."

Ron gave him a pat on the back, he seemed proud.

Ron and Hermione spent the rest of breakfast acting in a manner quite similar to Ginny and Dean, while Harry talked to Seamus and Neville. When Katie came down to breakfast, she smiled and said good morning more shyly than usual. Harry felt the funny feeling in his stomach that he used to experience when Cho said hello to him; and he couldn't help but look forward to later that evening when he would see Katie at Quidditch practice – even if Ron made him chase the Snitch until his Firebolt wouldn't fly anymore.


	12. Chapter 12: Hogsmeade

Chapter 12: Hogsmeade

Harry woke up Friday morning with a groan. His body was still aching from Quidditch practice the evening before. Ron had turned into some kind of drill sergeant. Harry lay in bed for a moment, and thought about how later that day he would be going to Hogsmeade with Katie. They talked after practice and had decided to meet each other outside the Entrance Hall at three o'clock. He could hardly believe it. He had known Katie all these years and had never thought of her as anything more than a friend; today he would be going on a date with her. It had happened so fast, but the past week he had found himself thinking about her in class and looking forward more than usual to Quidditch practice; it was nice to think about something other than the prophecy, Voldemort, and Sirius's death.

"Awake, Harry?"

Harry lifted his head off his pillow and looked through the hangings of his bed. Ron was standing there, peering in at him.

"Yeah."

"It's about time. I just came back from the Great Hall to see if you were alright. Breakfast is just over, but I brought up some toast for you."

"Why?" Harry thought this was a bit odd, since he had missed breakfast before, and Ron hadn't provided delivery then.

"Well, you're my star player aren't you? You're going to have to have a regular diet, and missing breakfast isn't a good idea, mate."

Harry looked at him, nonplussed. Katie was definitely right, he thought, Wood had cursed the Captain's badge.

Harry ate his toast, then got dressed and left for class. He had to suffer through Double Potions that morning, then he had Transfiguration – after that he was free to spend the day with Katie at Hogsmeade.

Ron, who was headed to the library to research Human Transfiguration, walked with Harry while he was on his way to the Dungeons.

'Hermione wanted me to ask you if you and Katie could join us at The Three Broomsticks at around six o' clock. Dean and Ginny will be there too, kind of like a triple date..."

Ron didn't sound too excited about Dean and Ginny, he clearly still had negative feelings about the relationship.

"Sure, if Katie's alright with it."

"Alright then, I'll see you later, mate." He turned for the library as Harry headed down to the dungeons for Potions. Snape's class was, of course, thoroughly unenjoyable. While getting a piece of Boomslang skin, so he could study the properties and write a detailed essay, Harry had accidentally knocked over several of the Professor's liquid filled jars, knocking them onto the floor, where they broke with a crash. Of course Snape only had to point his wand at the mess and utter, "scourgify", but that didn't stop him from deducting 10 points from Gryffindor and then giving Harry detention.

"That was completely unfair..." Harry muttered as he and Hermione left class for lunch.

"Oh, Harry – you know how Snape is."

"You would think he would be just a _little _nicer to me. I mean, he's in the Order, and he knows I'm dealing with Sirius's death. You know, he's probably ecstatic that my godfather is dead – there's probably no shred of guilt in his tiny mind over anything that's happened. He's not human."

Hermione bit her lip; clearly she didn't think that Snape cared much about Sirius dying either. Usually if Hermione didn't have an opposing view or argument, or something new to say, she just didn't speak.

Harry spent lunch and most of Transfiguration in a bad mood, thinking about how much he loathed Snape, and how much he missed Sirius. By the end of class, though, it was time to meet Katie, and Harry decided to focus on the positive instead of the negative. Seeing Katie waiting for outside the Entrance Hall definitely made this easier; the sun was shining on her skin, and she looked as though she were glowing with radiance.

"Hey Harry," she smiled at him as they turned to leave.

"Hey Katie," he smiled back.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Er...Whatever you like. Ron and Hermione want to meet us at the Three Broomsticks at around six though, so if it's alright with you..."

"That's fine, as long as Ron doesn't start talking about Quidditch," she said, grinning.

"Ah... I think you'll be alright. He'll be too busy trying not to spill something all over Hermione."

"So, are they going together now?"

"Yeah, I think they're pretty much set."

Hermione and Ron were still upstairs in Gryffindor tower; Ron was probably pacing the room nervously while Hermione was upstairs getting ready with Ginny, Harry thought. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of what his best friends were going through right now.

"So what's it like, having your best friends dating each other? Do you feel left out?"

"I have company to keep me occupied, and I have to say – I enjoy the company."

Katie smiled shyly. She seemed to do this whenever she was complemented, Harry noticed throughout the rest of the evening. They spent a few hours just walking around Hogsmeade talking.

They talked about Quidditch (apparently Katie didn't mind talking about the game, as Ron wasn't around), their friends, school, just life basically. Harry tried to avoid the topic of the Voldemort, as he didn't want to think about it much. They went into a Quidditch supply store, and into Honeydukes where Harry bought Katie a huge bag full of Chocolate Frogs and Fizzing Whizbees, which he learned, were her favorite sweets. At around half-five, they headed for the Three Broomsticks. They found a booth big enough for six people, and Harry bought Butterbeers for Katie and himself. They talked a bit more while they waited for Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Dean. He was a lot more comfortable with Katie than he had been with Cho. She was laughing while he told her the story about the time he had set a snake loose at the zoo, when they were joined by the other four. Harry looked at Ron. He was holding Hermione's hand but he looked quite terrified – Hermione didn't seem to notice. She was laughing and talking with Ginny, who Dean had his arms around. The latter couple definitely looked more comfortable then the former. Ron and Dean left to buy butterbeers for themselves and their girls, while Hermione and Ginny sat down. Ginny started talking to Katie, and Harry excused himself for a minute to go talk to Ron.

"So how's it going?

"Alright, she does most of the talking. I don't know where she finds stuff to talk about though. It's like we haven't know each other for six years." Ron shook his head in disbelief.

"Well are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, we went to the Shrieking Shack. She asked me about how I was doing as Quidditch Captain – so I haven't been totally speechless.

"Well try to relax a bit. It's Hermione."

"I know – it's _Hermione. _ That's the problem."

"Ron – just act normal. Or normal for you anyway."

Ron sighed an 'okay' as they turned to join the girls.

They had just sat down when a shaken looking wizard ran into the pub, waving something around in his hand.

"The Daily Prophet just released an Extra edition...Five ministry workers were murdered this afternoon, and two more were taken..." he shouted so the whole pub could hear.

This announcement was followed by a terrified silence.

"This is what it says," He started to read from the paper in his hands, "_Someone, thought to be Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement, walked into the Magical Law enforcement office a few hours ago and started shooting killing curses at ministry employees. Five were killed in the attack. He then took two ministry officials by force and left the Dark Mark on the scene. Victims' names were not released. Shacklebolt, who was in a meeting with the Department Heads and Minister of Magic Amelia Bones at the time, was not the actually attacker. _

"_It is believed that this is the work of an imposter," Bones said. "Most likely by the means of Polyjuice Potion... Shacklebolt is now making a list of all people who he has had close contact with over the past month, and therefore may have taken something from him to brew the potion. The attack is thought to serve the purpose of merely sending a message to the Ministry and the public – as there was nothing, other than the two workers, taken from the scene and there doesn't seem to be any clear motive. The Ministry will be launching a massive investigation into the attack, putting forth as much man power as possible; For now we are do not know much about the situation or motive. _

_The Minister also remarked that the public should be cautious, as it seems that You-Know-Who's attack has officially begun."_

The wizard stopped reading at that point, and looked up to see the reaction. Everyone in the pub was in a state of shock. Suddenly the place burst into an uproar. Harry looked at the five people he was with: Katie had started to cry on Harry's shoulder, Hermione on Ron's. But Ginny, was not crying. Ginny was starting at the table, looking fearful, as was Ron.

"Dad..." she said quietly.

Suddenly Harry realized – Arthur Weasley worked at the Department for Magical Law Enforcement. Hermione looked up at Ginny and Ron; she too had realized what was going on inside Ron and Ginny's minds.

"What if... Ron..." Ginny looked at him, tears had started to fill her eyes, "Ron.. what if Dad...?"

With that Ron jumped up, still holding Hermione's hand –

"We have to get to the school now."

The group stood up along with ron, and they started to leave for the door, amidst the crying, screaming, angry, scared and shocked, witches and wizards in the pub.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Katie asked, clearly bewildered as to what was going on.

"I'll tell you on the way to the school," he said as they exited onto the street, also filled with distraught men and women. They made their way back to the school as fast as they could, in an urgent run, while the glowing red sun lowered slowly behind the distant mountains.


	13. Chapter 13: Dumbledore's Advice

A/N: The next to chapters are mostly plot development/character development. I like it a lot though. If you have a chance, please submit a review - I kind of live of them :)... it helps me keep my creative juices flowing : in other words, the more you comment on the better the story will be. ENJOY!

Chapter 13: Dumbledore's Advice

The six of them burst into the Entrance Hall, out of breath.

"I've got to get... to the Owlery... send Mum an owl...find out if Dad – " Ron was gasping for air. He had run to the castle as fast as his legs could carry him. As it turned out, however, there was no need to go to the Owlery. Professor McGonagall came striding over to the group, looking anxious.

"Mr. Weasley, an urgent owl just arrived for you... I think it's something concerning the recent events at the Ministry."

She handed the letter to Ron; Ginny looked down at the envelope, her lip trembling. Ron ripped it open, and quickly began to read. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Dad's fine. He's upset – he knew a few of the people who were killed...but he wasn't hurt."

The tension of the group subsided. Ginny was crying tears of relief.

"Thank goodness," Hermione said breathlessly.

The group was quiet for a few moments.

"Let's go upstairs," suggested Harry.

"Yeah," agreed Hermione. "I think we all need to sit down."

By the time they had reached the common room, the relief that Mr. Weasley was okay had subsided, and was instead replaced with the anxiety of what had happened.

"What do you suppose it was about?" asked Katie. "I mean, the Minister said they were just trying to send a message – but I don't think so."

"Yeah – they were definitely after something," agreed Harry.

"Well," Hermione said. "Whatever they want, it must have something to do with the two people they took with them."

"Yeah, I bet they just killed the other five because they got in the way..." Ron said.

"Or for fun..." Harry added, darkly.

"Whatever it was about," said Ginny. "This is it. It's started – we're at war."

"There wasn't any proof that it was a Death Eater, it could have been some random lunatic" said Dean, as though he just didn't want to accept what Ginny had said.

"I highly doubt a random lunatic could just walk into the Ministry of Magic, looking like Kingsley Shacklebolt, kill five people and then force two more to leave with him. Especially in the Law Enforcement office, it's filled with Aurors," said Ron.

Everyone, including Dean, knew he was right. This was definitely one of Voldemort's followers.

While the other three sat talking about what had happened, Hermione and Ron took Harry to the side.

"You have to go to Dumbledore, Harry," Hermione said urgently.

"Why?" Harry asked. What would going to Dumbledore accomplish?

"Harry – Voldemort is having people killed already. And you need to know, more than anybody – even the Minister of Magic – what he's after. It could have something to do with you"

"Yeah, mate – and you need to be ready, too – in case he comes after you next..."

"You're right, you're both right. I'll go to Dumbledore."

They stood looking at him expectantly.

"What, you want me to go this instant? – he's probably busy..."

"Then wait outside his office... Harry this is serious."

Harry realized they were right. He had to go now.

"I don't know what I'd do without the two of you."

"You're welcome, mate – now go."

He left for the portrait hole, Katie stopped him.

"Harry, where are you going?"

"I have to go see Dumbledore – it's really important, I'll see you later," he kissed her cheek, than left the common room. He walked quickly, when he was halfway there, he met Professor McGonagall. Not wanting to have to guess the password to the headmaster's office again, he stopped her.

"Professor McGonagall, I really need to speak to Professor Dumbledore," he said urgently.

"I was just headed to his office, Potter. Come with me," she told him, walking briskly.

This surprised Harry a little, he was expecting to be told that the headmaster was busy, but he really didn't think about it much. They had reached the stone statue that was the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Chocolate Frog"

McGonagall said the password and the entrance to the office opened. They went inside.

"I came to bring you the latest update on the Ministry incident, Albus. I met Potter on my way here, and he said he needed to speak with you."

"Thank you, Minerva. If you could leave us alone, please."

"Yes, Albus."

And with that, she handed him the letter she was carrying, then turned and left.

"I'll be with you in a minute, Harry – I just want to read this, first."

Harry waited anxiously while Dumbledore read the letter, he looked very serious.

"It seems that they confirmed the Ministry attack to have been conducted by a Death Eater, they left the Dark Mark at the scene...I assumed it was the attack that prompted your visit; am I correct?" Dumbledore asked, peering at Harry over his half-moon glasses.

"Yes, Professor."

"Is there anything in particular you want to ask me?"

"No, Professor. I just thought that I should come see you. If this war has started, and if Voldemort comes after me – I don't know, I just thought I should talk to you..."

"Well you made a good decision in coming to see me straight away," Dumbledore said, as he stood up. "Harry, I don't want you to let what's going on consume you – but you have to be prepared for what's coming. I think you should know, the Order believes there was more motivation behind this attack than just sending a message. The ministry workers who were taken, Ophelia Cunningham and Kenneth Brahms, were Unspeakables for the Department of Mysteries. They were the only two Unspeakables present at the time of the attack. Eyewitnesses say they saw the Kingsley-impostor entering the office, than leaving with Cunningham and Brahms, who seemed unusually placid. It is believed he had them under the Imperius curse. The attacker also stunned everyone else in the office, those he didn't kill, at least – than wiped their memories. It seems like a lot of work for one wizard, and the Order believes that he had inside help, but because no one who witnessed the attack has any memory of what happened – we have no way of knowing who helped with the attack, if anyone. They are of course trying to break the memory charms, but it might not happen."

Harry felt like his mind was a whirl, that was a lot of information to take in, but Dumbledore did not stop there.

"As for the kidnapped Ministry workers – we are assuming that Voldemort wants information about something inside the Department of Mysteries – something he learned about last year, when his followers got inside the Department," Dumbledore paused momentarily. "We are also assuming it has something to do with you, Harry. You're his main priority now; he wants to get rid of you more than ever. And he's tired of waiting."

"Does that mean he's just going to come finish me off?"

"I doubt it. You've encountered Voldemort before; you know his pride. He won't cheat – he has to prove that you are nothing more than a boy who got lucky too many times. You can use this to your advantage, Harry – because Voldemort will always give you a chance. If he doesn't, people might think he's scared of you."

"But he is scared, isn't he? That's why he tried to steal the prophecy – he knows it's not going to be easy to kill me.

"He also knows you're getting more powerful – that you might just be the end of him. And he's preparing to fight you. So you need to prepare to fight him..."

"Dumbledore – how am I going to kill him? I mean I can get away from him – yeah I've done it over and over again. But beat him?" Harry stood up, and began to pace. "And how – his own curse rebounded off me and hit him, and that couldn't even kill him..."

"I told you Harry, last year, what you need to rid this world of Voldemort's evil..."

"What? What's inside of me? What lies behind the locked door? – I don't know what any of that means?

"When the time comes, you will – when you face Voldemort for the last time, you will know what you need to do. I know it's not some puzzle you have to solve... it's something that's already exists in you. Only time will tell what you have to do. For now, just prepare yourself for this war. There will be losses, as you know – you have already suffered a terrible loss. Be prepared for what's coming. That's the best advice I can give you for now."

Harry heaved a sigh.

"Alright then, I should go – you probably have a lot to do."

"Feel free to stop by anytime, Harry."

"Thanks...bye."

Harry left Dumbledore's office feeling very conflicted. He wasn't sure whether he was more frustrated or relieved. On one hand, he didn't know anymore about how he was going to face Voldemort, but on the other hand, Dumbledore didn't seem to think it was something he needed to worry about. He seemed to think that Harry should be focusing on other things at the moment.

I'm just going to keep my mind off it, thought Harry. Face things when they come.

Harry thought about his parents – they had lived their lives normally despite everything that was going on around them. They got married, had a child. You'd never know from their pictures they were in the midst of a war. Harry decided that he should do the same. Like Dumbledore said, they can't live in fear of the enemy.


	14. Chapter 14: Confessions Part One

A/N: Romance fans - this chapter is for you : ) - also by the end of this chapter our tragic hero is actually happy.

Chapter Fourteen: Confessions Part One.

As Harry walked into the common room he was assaulted by Ron and Hermione.

"What did Dumbledore say, mate?"

Harry told them everything the headmaster had told him.

"I wonder what they want from the Department of Mysteries?" Hermione pondered out loud.

"Who cares? Harry – Dumbledore just wants you to sit still and wait for You-Know-Who to come after you?"

"It's not like that, Ron. Dumbledore knows that there isn't much Harry can do except stay on the lookout."

"Not much he can do? How about Dumbledore starts by telling Harry what this 'force' is, and how he's s'posed to use it against You-Know-Who?"

"Maybe he doesn't know..."

"Of course he knows!"

"I AM right here..." Harry exclaimed, interrupting their bickering. Ron and Hermione stopped.

"Sorry," they said together.

"Look, I agree with both of you," Harry said with a sigh.

"That's not possible, mate."

"Of course it is... Look I think Dumbledore knows what I have to do, and I wish he would tell me. But obviously he has reasons – so I'm just going to take his advice and just not worry about it. He said that I'll know when the time comes."

Ron was still thunderstruck at the fact that Harry had somehow managed to agree with both Hermione and him at the same time; clearly it had been something he believed impossible since first year.

"Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore; where's Katie?" Harry looked around the common room. Everyone had gotten back from Hogsmeade, and they seemed to have calmed down since the Ministry attack had been announced, but it was very quiet for a Friday evening. He saw Katie sitting at an armchair reading a piece of parchment.

"See you later," he said to Ron and Hermione, hoping that what he had said would put an end to their argument, and walked over to Katie, sitting down next to her.

"Hey," he said. "What are you reading?"

"It's just Euan's transfiguration essay, I said I'd look it over for him."

"You're really good with the younger kids; I think Euan is beginning to idolize you," Harry grinned.

Like always, when Harry complimented her, Katie gave him a smile shy. She finished the essay, than called Euan over, told him his essay was great, then turned back to Harry.

"So, how'd things go with Professor Dumbledore?"

"Alright."

"You know, it's not every student who can just walk into his office and ask for a chat, especially when he's busy."

"Well, when Voldemort tries to personally kill you about five times, you're given special privileges."

Katie had shuddered at the name, but put it aside.

"I don't know how you can talk about it so calmly... If it were me..."

"If it were you, you'd get used to it."

"Get used to being a target for murder? I don't know about that."

"It's not like it doesn't worry me. Yeah, I get scared – but living in fear doesn't solve anything. I don't know – and when I get in a room with him, it's like instinct takes over – I have to survive, I don't have time to be scared."

Harry couldn't believe he was telling her all this; he'd never even really discussed it with Hermione and Ron.

"He's still after you, isn't he – that's why you went to Dumbledore today?"

"Yeah."

"I can see why you're in Gryffindor; I, myself, always thought I was put in the wrong House... I'm not really brave."

"That's not true. Okay – so you've never been in a life or death situation, most people haven't. But it doesn't mean that when you're in that situation you can't fend for yourself. I mean look at Neville – he doesn't seem brave – he practically faints every time he enters Professor Snape's class. But I've seen him fight. I've seen him face Death Eaters, shoot spells, put his own safety on the line for others. And I know you'd do the same. You have that about you."

"You think?"

"Yeah, definitely."

Harry grinned, then realized people were leaving.

"Where's everyone going?"

"Dinner is late tonight, because of the Hogsmeade trip and all the chaos with the Ministry attack."

"Brilliant – I'm starved. Let's go." As they stood up and walked towards the portrait hole, and Katie took Harry's hand in hers and flashed him a smile that made his heart skip a beat. That evening they ate dinner with Harry's group of Gryffindor friends. Parvati and Lavender kept looking to Ron and Hermione, then to Katie and Harry – then looking to each other they would giggle and turn back to their conversation. Neville and Seamus would roll their eyes, and throw something at the girls. Harry was glad to see everyone was acting normally again.

"So," he turned to Katie. "Er...what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I was just going to finish some homework and relax a bit. I'm surprised Ron hasn't scheduled Quidditch practice..."

"Well be quiet, or he just might."

"You're probably right."

"So... if you want we could hang out."

"Yeah, I'd like that. I've actually wanted to take a nice walk around the grounds, before it gets too cold."

Glad that she had suggested something they could do, Harry agreed and they made plans to take a walk after lunch.

Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione, and was glad to see that Ron had calmed down considerably. It seemed he had regained control of his motor skills and speaking abilities.

"I'm tired," Katie yawned. "I think I'll go to bed."

"I'll walk you back to the common room..." Harry said. He was tired too; it had been a long day. They said good night and left the Great Hall. When they reached the Fat Lady, Katie said the password –

"Starry Night," it had changed two days before.

They walked through the portrait hole, and Harry walked Katie over to the staircase leading to the girl's dormitory.

"Well, thanks for a lovely evening, Harry. In spite of you know, the ministry attack – the day wasn't a total loss..."

"Same here."

Harry smiled; Katie smiled back. It seemed the two of them were stuck to the ground. All of a sudden Harry felt very nervous. He knew what she was waiting for, but the idea terrified him far more than the idea of facing Voldemort again. He had gotten used to taking risks recently, though – so he decided to go for it. He leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't like the time he had kissed Cho, mostly because she had been crying and Harry had been more uncomfortable than nervous. After a few seconds, Katie slowly pulled away, smiling at the floor.

"Good night," Harry said.

"Good night," replied Katie. She turned, her smile still reaching from ear to ear, and went upstairs.

Harry let out a sigh of relief, and collapsed in a nearby armchair. He didn't think he could motivate his body to climb up stairs to bed. He sat quietly for a few minutes; a few first and second years arrived back from dinner and went straight up to bed. Then, Hermione and Ron came through the portrait hole, laughing hysterically. Ron walked Hermione over to the girl's staircase and kissed her on the cheek, wiping a tear from her face. She was laughing so hard she was crying.

"Night Hermione,"

"Night Ron,"

She went upstairs and Ron walked over to join Harry.

"So, how was your night, mate?"

"Fine. What was so funny?"

"Malfoy was strutting around all arrogant like usual, probably bragging to the Slytherins about what happened at the Ministry today. Anyway, he saw Hermione and me walking together, and opened his mouth to yell out some insult – but he before he could, he fell through a step in the stairway. He had been so distracted he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking. Anyway – he panicked, and starting shouting for help. Peeves took advantage of his position and started throwing water balloons at him. By the time someone had rescued Malfoy, he was crying. It was priceless. I never thought I'd witness anything more enjoyable than the 'ferret' incident – but this won by a mile."

"I wish I could have seen that..."

"Yeah, but you were too busy with Katie," Ron grinned.

"I walked her back here, because she said she was tired..."

"And..."

"And I kissed her."

"Already? You move fast mate... When's the wedding?"

"Shut up? Just because it took you five years to ask out Hermione..."

"I can see it know – Katie Potter. Has a nice ring to it – of course not as nice a ring as Katie Bell... Get it? Ring, Bell – "

"You're mad, mate...I'm going to bed."

"Wait, I'm coming with you... so what color will I be wearing as your best man?"

"Shut up, Ron," Harry couldn't help but laugh. "You know at least Katie Potter sounds better than Hermione Weasley..."

"That was uncalled for."

"You started it..."

Harry pushed Ron out of the way, and took off.

"Last one upstairs has to eat a cockroach cluster..."

"That's not fair," Ron called after him as he ran to catch up.

Harry reached the dormitory first –

"You lost."

"You cheated."

"Potter wins again!"

"Whatever..."

Ron sat down at the edge of his bed and removed his shoes.

"Listen, mate. I want to be serious for a minute."

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you, you know – if it wasn't for you I'd probably still be acting a moron over Hermione."

"Don't worry about it."

"No really, I appreciate it."

"Well, you're welcome. But I still won."

"You did not, you cheated."

Ron threw his socks at Harry.

"Now there is no reason for sock throwing..."

Harry threw them back at Ron. For the first time in months, Harry felt truly happy again.


	15. Chapter 15: Confessions Part Two

A/N: by far my _favorite_ chapter so far... I loved writing it. Please let me know what you think, I love getting reviews.

Chapter 15: Confessions Part Two

"WHAT!? Are you serious?"

"Yeah! Of course I am – why would you think I wasn't?"

"Because it's crazy, Ginny.."

Harry had just entered the common room to find Ron and Ginny in an apparent argument.

"What is going on?"

"Ginny here thought it would be_ fun_ to steal a bottle of Veritaserum from Snape..."

Harry took a few moments to process what Ron had just said. Realizing that the words "fun", "steal" and "from Snape" had just been used in the same sentence, he looked to Ginny.

"You didn't, did you?" asked Harry.

"Of course I did."

Ron stared incredulously at her.

"Ginny, you're a Prefect – you can't just steal from teachers. Especially _Veritaserum_ from _Snape_! That stuff is under strict control by the Ministry."

"I just thought we could use it to have some fun."

Ron gaped at her.

"I don't know _how_ you became a Prefect – Dumbledore should have put you in the "Fred and George" category."

"Look who's talking – you don't exactly have a clean record, do you?"

"I have never done something like this for fun, Ginny."

"Well are you going to report me or not?"

"What? No, of course not..."

"Then stop making such a big deal."

And with that Ginny turned with a flip of her flaming red hair and left the room.

Harry was both amused by the situation, as well as impressed by Ginny's apparent stealth. Harry decided, however, it would not be wise to let Ron know he was either amused or impressed.

"I can NOT believe her... Veritaserum, I ask you...really..."

Harry suppressed his desire to laugh. Ron looked over at him; it was clear he was in a foul mood.

"Are you coming to Quidditch practice tomorrow night?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Just making sure – the game against Slytherin is in two weeks."

"Ron, don't worry – we'll beat them. You even have Kirke and Sloper in good shape – I don't think Wood could have even pulled that off."

Harry had said the magic words. Ron's mood suddenly changed.

"Really? You think"

"Yeah... but so you know, being a tougher and more obsessive Captain than Oliver Wood isn't exactly a compliment," Harry said, grinning.

"Well I choose to take it as one..."

"Where's Hermione?"

"In the library, she has an essay for Arithmancy."

It was the Monday after the Ministry attack, and the staff and students at Hogwarts were operating quite normally; it seemed the professors, under Dumbledore's instructions most likely, were doing their best to keep the students minds off what was going on outside the castle walls. Snape pulled this off without a hitch, of course – as his personality was still as poisonous as ever. Harry's first class that day had been Potions, and Snape had taken a total of twenty House points off of Harry: Ten for not paying attention during class ("Stop daydreaming, Potter, I'm sure you'll see Ms. Bell after class") and another ten for being cheeky (I'm already _aware_ of the effects of Polyjuice Potion, Professor."). On the bright side, Harry thought, at least he hadn't had class with Snape after he'd realized a bottle of Veritaserum was missing from his classroom.

"So, what do you think Ginny's plans are for that bottle of Veritaserum?" Harry asked.

"I do NOT want to know..." sighed Ron as they left for dinner.

Ron spent dinner shooting warning looks at Ginny, who continued to ignore him. When everyone in the group, which included Ron, Hermione, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, Neville, Harry Katie, Dean and Ginny, had finished eating they made their way back to common room, laughing and chattering happily. Upon entering through the portrait hole, they all sat down in a circle in a corner near the fireplace. As they sat down, Ginny suddenly went quiet, leaned into the center of the circle and beckoned the rest of the group to do the same.

"Who's up for a game of Truth?"

Curious, the group went quiet and listened to her, as she spoke in a barely audible whisper.

Ron shot her another warning look and shook his head; she ignored him again. Instead of stopping, she put her hand into her robes and pulled out a vial of clear liquid: Veritaserum.

"Ginny...is that what I think it is?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded.

"Where did you get it?"

"Snape's office."

"_WHAT?"_

"What is it?" asked Seamus.

"Veritaserum," Ginny whispered mischievously.

Everyone in the group was silent with shock.

"So here's how we play. We go one by one – each person gets asked one question, which the rest of us decide on – takes a drop of this, then answers the question."

Several people gulped.

"So, who's in?"

Immediately Parvati, Lavendar, Seamus, Dean, Katie and Hermione raised their hands.

"Hermione!?" Ron looked stunned.

"It sounds like fun."

This apparently changed Ron's mind – if she was willing to play, so was he.

"Alright, me too," he said somewhat reluctantly.

Ginny looked at Harry and Neville. Harry, who hadn't really been for or against the idea, gave in. Neville took some persuading, and only after Parvati and Lavender threatened to hex him if he didn't play, did he agree.

"Alright, who goes first?" Ginny said looking around, as if daring someone to volunteer.

"I think you should go, since it was your idea," shot Ron.

"Fine."

Ginny walked away so the rest of the group could think of what question to ask. They quickly decided, and called her back. She took a drop of the potion, and looked at them expectantly. She clearly was not frightened at all.

"Who was the first boy you ever liked?" asked Parvati.

"Harry."

Harry felt his face grow hot – he hadn't wanted to ask that question because he had assumed that would be the answer – but as he and Dean were the only ones who were against it, they were outvoted. Katie looked the most surprised, probably because she was the only one who hadn't known Ginny her first year when her infatuation with Harry had been quite clear. Parvati and Lavender giggled. After Ginny they moved clockwise around the group. They found out that Dean's most embarrassing secret was that he enjoyed reading Witch Weekly; that Neville had had two girlfriends before; that Lavender fancied Professor Lupin – and then it was Seamus's turn. He took a drop of the potion.

"How do you feel about Dean going with Ginny?" Parvati and Lavender had thought of the question – Harry had decided quickly that they were the troublemakers of this game.

"I feel left out most of the time, like he's forgotten that I'm his best friend."

There was an awkward silence following Seamus's answer. Dean and Ginny were awestruck.

"I'm real, sorry mate, didn't know that's how you felt."

"Seamus, if I had known – I'm sorry this is all my fault, I shouldn't take up so much of Dean's time..."

"Okay let's keep going – it's Katie's turn," Seamus said, clearly not wanting to discuss the subject any further with everyone watching.

Katie left for a minute while the group decided on what to ask – again they outvoted Harry, who was starting to dislike the game very much. She returned and took the Veritaserum.

"What went through your mind when Harry first asked you out?" Parvati asked; apparently she had assigned herself mediator.

Harry took this opportunity to look at the floor.

"I was really excited – I'd fancied him since the end of last year."

More giggling followed Katie's answer.

"Well it appears you're ladies man, mate..." Ron said, laughing.

Harry was too surprised to tell Ron to shut up.

"Really?" he said, turning to Katie.

"Of course 'really'– she just took a Truth Potion..." Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

Katie just gave Harry another one of her shy smiles.

"It's your turn, Harry," said Lavender.

Harry stood up and walked away from the group – he _knew_ he was not going to like what was coming. Suddenly he was regretting that he had agreed to play.

What was I thinking? He thought to himself.

"Alright Harry, we're ready."

He slowly walked back, feeling as though he were attending his own funeral. He sat down, took a drop of the Veritaserum and looked at Parvati, waiting for her to ask the question. He saw out of the corner of his eye, that Katie was now looking at the floor, and she seemed quite tense.

"Who do you prefer: Cho or Katie?"

Well that wasn't bad at all, thought Harry.

"Katie, of course." For some reason this was also cause for giggling.

That's really getting annoying, he thought. He saw Katie ease up.

"It's a good thing you answered my name; I won't scare you by telling you what I would have done if you'd have said Cho..."

Harry believed her; he'd seen her throw a Quaffle with a scary amount of force.

Hermione's turn passed without much incident – they asked her what the lowest grade she'd ever received was, and it turned out it was a B that she had gotten in Muggle school for P.E. Then it was Ron's turn. He turned green as he stood up and walked away from the group.

"Let's just ask him what his biggest fear is..." suggested Neville, he clearly wanted to go easy on Ron.

"Giant spiders, you know that – remember the Boggart?" said Lavender.

"I know what we should ask him..." Parvati said with an almost evil gleam in her eyes.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"How does he feel about Hermione..."

"Well we already know the answer to that... they go together," said Harry – he knew Parvati probably didn't care, but he didn't want to put Ron and Hermione through the embarrassment that would most likely spring from the answer to that question.

"Still, I want to hear him say it..."

They voted; Harry and Neville were the only ones who voted against the question. Apparently Hermione's desire to hear the answer from Ron's mouth overcame her shyness on the matter... Ron was called back over, took the last drop of potion from the bottle and then sat more still than Harry had every seen a human being sit – he was clearly petrified.

"How do you feel about Hermione?" Parvati asked, the almost-evil gleam still shining in her dark brown eyes.

"I love her."

Every single person's mouth dropped open. Even Harry couldn't believe what had just happened. Ron had just told the entire group that he loved Hermione. Parvati and Lavender were even to shocked to giggle. Harry looked at Hermione for her reaction. Her cheeks were pink but she was having much difficulty trying not to smile. Ron had buried his face in his hands – most likely trying to hide from everyone how red his face had turned – but it didn't help much because his ears clearly matched his hair.

"Okay, game's over," Harry stood up and started ushering people away from Ron and Hermione. "Get up..."

"Yeah I think our lovebirds need some privacy..." said Lavender.

"Away now!" he said warningly to Lavender, then turned to Ron and whispered. "Maybe you and Hermione should go upstairs to the dormitory – you probably need to be alone. I'll keep everyone down here."

Ron didn't waste any time getting away; he grabbed Hermione's hand and they quickly left the room.

Harry turned to Katie.

"Well that was interesting..."


	16. Chapter 16: The Midnight Walk

Chapter Sixteen: The Midnight Walk

In the common room, Harry and his friends sat in stunned silence – in the meantime Hermione and Ron were upstairs, also in silence. Ron's face was still buried in his hands...

"Ron? What's wrong?"

"Did you miss what just happened downstairs?" His voice was slightly muffled owing to the fact that his mouth was still covered by his hands.

"You said you loved me."

"Yes...in front of everyone we know."

"And what's so bad about that?"

He finally lifted up his face, and Hermione put her hand over his. She looked at him, with an earnest smile. She looked nervous, but calm at the same time.

'I don't know... it's just – I-..."

He hesitated.

"I'm not exactly good with feelings. I get nervous, and unsure – and I don't think that's the way you should have found out."

"It seems you're still suffering the effects of Veritaserum..." Hermione grinned.

This loosened Ron up a bit, he laughed. Then he looked at Hermione, his facial expression changing to resemble the face of someone who was about to jump from a very tall building.

"I love you, Hermione."

Hermione blushed, but was still smiling. She leaned over and kissed him, and afterwards she put her head and his shoulder and dropped her voice to a soft whisper.

"I love you, too."

By the next morning, Hermione had told Harry and Ginny everything that had passed between her and Ron after they had left the common room. Harry barely knew what was going on because she had told the entire story in about a minute with a voice that seemed to get more high-pitched by the second. Ginny seemed to understand, however, because she listened eagerly squealing and "awing" at all the right places. Harry shook his head in amazement. Girls are weird, he thought.

That morning all the Gryffindor sixth years had Defense Against the Dark Arts. They all walked into Professor Lupin's classroom excitedly – they were doing study of famous Aurors and their best captures, and Lupin was much better at relating history than Professor Binns. To their dismay, Professor Lupin was not in his classroom that morning: Snape was. Hermione leaned over to Harry –

"Full moon."

Harry made a note to himself to keep track of the lunar calendar and remember to skive off all Defense Against the Dark Arts classes during the full moon. Snape did what he usually did when he covered Lupin's classes: he spent the entire time criticizing everything Lupin had taught them, and basically implied that he, himself was superior to Lupin in every way.. Harry considered asking Snape why he had never been able to get the Defense against the Dark Arts teaching position, if he was so great – but decided that he didn't want to lose any more House points.

After suffering through Snape, Harry didn't have class all day, because for some reason, Care of Magical Creatures had been moved to midnight. This worried Harry a bit, because Hagrid's lessons were often dangerous enough without taking place in the middle of the night. So after a mostly relaxing day (except for Quidditch practice, which was quite grueling), Harry headed down to Hagrid's hut along with the rest of the sixth years.

"Alrigh' everyone. Got a nice treat fer yeh tonight," Hagrid said beaming.

A few of the students inhaled sharply; they had had too much experience with Hagrid's "treats" to believe this could possibly be good.

"Hagrid," Hermione asked. "Why are we here at midnight?"

"Cause th' creature we're studyin' tonight only comes out at th' full moon."

Ron looked terrified.

"Hermione, you don't think Hagrid's bringing us to see a werewolf, do you?"

"No, of course not," Hermione answered, though she didn't look convinced.

"Yeh have ter be quiet, now – don't want ter scare it off..." he said as he beckoned them to follow him; they followed him quite a bit away from the castle, into a very isolated area of the grounds Harry hadn't even realized was there. The class was very tense; worrying what new creature Hagrid was introducing them too. Harry was doing his best to convince himself that Hagrid would have enough sense not to bring the class to see a werewolf. Finally they stopped; the class was shadowed under thick trees lining the edge of a clearing lit bright with moonlight.

"Quiet, now..." Hagrid whispered. as though the class wasn't standing in a petrified silence.

The class drew in a collective breath as they saw something emerge from a small burrow in the ground. It was pale grey and had long, thin, spindly legs and huge, flat feet. It's two round eyes were bulging at the top of it's head. It crawled out of the hole slowly and looked around. Then it stood up on it's hind legs and began to move across the clearing, as though it were dancing.

"A Mooncalf..." whispered Hermione.

Harry assumed by the sound of awe in her voice that this creature was not dangerous.

The class watched quietly for about an hour as the Mooncalf performed it's complicated dance, leaving intricate designs in the tall grass. Then, the Mooncalf disappeared back into it's burrow. It had left a gleaming silver substance in many areas of the field, which Hagrid informed the class was the Mooncalf's dung and was very valuable. He then handed them small bottles to collect the dung in, which wasn't as bad as it sounded. Afterwards the Gryffindor sixth years walked back to the castle happily discussing the lesson.

"That's the best lesson Hagrid's ever given us." Seamus said.

The rest of the group agreed.

"I do wish he would tell us what he's showing us first though, instead of having us all scared half to death." commented Hermione.

"I think he enjoys the surprise," said Harry.

"Well, he's the only one," said Dean.

The next morning Harry told Katie about Hagrid's lesson the night before.

"Wow, that sounds like it was amazing. I wish I could have seen it."

Harry thought for a minute; Hagrid said the Mooncalf would be appearing again the next two nights...

"If you want, I could bring you to see it tonight," he said casually.

"Harry you said it comes out a midnight... how are we supposed to sneak out of the castle at that time and make it all the way to the edge of the grounds without getting caught?"

"There's a way..." he said, grinning. "Meet me tonight in the common room at half eleven and I'll show you."

"What if we get caught?"

"We won't."

That night, Harry crept out of his bedroom with his Invisibility cloak and Marauder's Map under his arm. Katie was waiting for him, looking skeptical.

"So, how are we going to get away with this..?"

Harry unfolded the cloak.

"This... is my dad's old Invisibility cloak."

He wrapped it around himself to show Katie. She looked at Harry (or lack thereof ) in amazement. Then, Harry took off the cloak, and took out the map.

"And this... is a map of the school and the grounds, including the people and where they are," He pointed to the dots labeled "Katie Bell" and "Harry Potter" in the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, well... what have I gotten myself into?"

"So, you coming?" Harry said, holding up the cloak.

"Sure..."

Harry through the cloak over the two of them, and they left the common room. They walked pretty quickly downstairs – the map showed that the teachers were all in bed; Filch was in his office – then out the front doors and across the grounds to where Hagrid had brought them the night before. They sat down at the edge of the clearing and waited.

"Here it comes..." Harry said, pointing towards the hole that the Mooncalf had begun to emerge from. Katie watched in awe as it danced around the fields. After about an hour, it crept back into the ground and Katie and Harry stood up to leave, throwing the cloak over them. They were just emerging from the trees when they heard a lazy, drawling voice a few feet away.

"Bellatrix, we're just going to have to be patient."

Harry felt his blood boiling – Katie looked at him and mouthed "Who is that?"

He lifted his finger to his lips, signaling that they should stay quiet.

"Lucius, we need to act now. The Dark Lord doesn't like to wait."

"If we act too rashly, the plan will most likely fail. It would be better to take our time and bring him back what he wants, than to be careless now and return with nothing."

"He's a sixteen year old boy, Lucius; how difficult could it possibly be?"

"You underestimate him, Bellatrix. I'm surprised – you know his history, you've seen him in action... we need to be careful, or Dumbledore will discover our presence here."

"Fine, Lucius. But this better work."

"Don't worry."

They stopped talking and began walking away, they appeared to be walking to the Forbidden Forest. Harry nudged Katie and whispered... "We need to get to the school _now._"

She didn't need telling twice, they quickly made their way back to the common room.

"What was_ that_ about? Who were they." Katie asked

"Bellatrix LeStrange and Lucius Malfoy, Draco's dad. They're Death Eaters." Harry said breathlessly. "And from the sound of it, they're here to bring me to Voldemort."


	17. Chapter 17: Malfoy's Proposition

Chapter Seventeen: Malfoy's Proposition.

"I have to go see Dumbledore, now."

"It's one o'clock in the morning, Harry."

"I don't care; he'd want to know right away that there are Death Eaters on the grounds," he said as he picked up his Invisibility Cloak again and headed for the portrait hole. He left, throwing his cloak over himself – he didn't feel like wasting time if Snape or Filch caught him walking about at night. He walked quickly, his mind racing with questions; he reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Chocolate frog."

The entrance opened, and he into the office, taking off his cloak. He looked around, all the portraits were asleep. He cleared his throat to speak

"Excuse me..." he said loudly enough to wake up a few of the paintings. "I...er...need to speak with the Headmaster. It's very important. Do you know where I could find him?"

A sleepy looking wizard Harry recognized as Armando Dippet muttered "Hold on Mr. Potter, I'll go get him..." and stood up, walking out the side of his portrait. A few minutes later, Professor Dumbledore entered the office from a door on the side. More of the paintings had woke up, and were paying rapt attention: they had enough experience with Harry's visits to Dumbledore's office to know this was probably worth listening to.

"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Dumbledore as he sat down at his desk.

"Well, I was, er... walking around the grounds a just now..." Harry paused, waiting for Dumbledore's response. Dumbledore, however, who had resigned himself to Harry's rule breaking, merely nodded and asked him to continue.

"I was coming back to the castle when I saw Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. They were talking about some 'plan' they were going through with – something they had to bring back to Voldemort. It had something to do with me."

Bellatrix was impatient, she wanted to get on with it, but Malfoy said they had to be careful – or you'd find out they were here."

"Whereabouts on the grounds did you see them, Harry?" Dumbledore asked very seriously.

"Very far out, right on the edge. When they left, they headed into the forest." Harry said as Dumbledore stood up and walked across the room to Fawkes, who disapparated in a flash after the Headmaster whispered something to him. "Professor, do you mind if I ask – how did they get into the grounds?"

"Well it's not impossible. You might remember, Harry, the time that Barty Crouch got in through the forest - and he was struggling against the Imperius Curse at the time. Can you tell me anything else about what happened, Harry?"

"No, sir."

"Then perhaps you should get to bed; if we have Death Eaters on the grounds then I have a lot to do."

"Yes sir."

Harry returned to the common room and tried to sleep. It was difficult – seeing Bellatrix had stirred up memories of Sirius's death; he felt angry just at the thought that she was still free to walk around, while his godfather was gone forever.. When he finally drifted off, his dreams were filled with Bellatrix's cruel laugh as the image of Sirius falling through the archway haunted him over and over again.

Harry woke up the next morning feeling like there was a huge weight on his chest. He hadn't had dreams of Sirius's death for nearly a month. Harry dragged himself out of bed and pulled on his robes – he had to find Ron and Hermione and tell them about the night before. He left for the Great Hall where breakfast was just starting. He scanned the table for his friends – but they were nowhere to be seen. He went over to Neville.

"Neville have you seen Ron and Hermione?"

"Yeah, they took breakfast with them and left –they went for a walk in the grounds."

"What? They shouldn't be in the grounds alone – not when..."

"Not when what? Harry?"

Harry looked at Neville. He deserved to know – he was part of this too; Bellatrix had put his parents in St. Mungo's, and hadn't hesitated in using Crucio on Neville in the Department of Ministries last year.

"Come with me to find Ron and Hermione...I'll tell you all about it."

Harry quickly turned and left for the Entrance Hall, Neville tailing behind him.

"What's going on?"

"I was out in the grounds last night with Katie. We saw Death Eaters, they were plotting something."

"Death Eaters? Are you sure Harry – how would they get on the grounds?"

"It was Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange – and Dumbledore said it's not impossible for an outsider to get onto the grounds,' Harry replied, walking quickly and looking in all directions, looking for Ron and Hemrione.

"Bellatrix..." Neville said nervously. "She's the one who helped torture my parents, and the one who..."

"...Killed Sirius." Harry said angrily

"You probably hate her as much as I do," Neville said quietly.

Harry looked at Neville, shocked for a moment.

"I do hate her... but I think what she's done to you is worse."

"Harry, you don't think Draco could be helping them? – Mr. Malfoy is his father, after all..."

"I wouldn't put it past him, Neville."

Just then, he spotted Ron and Hermione walking by the lake. He ran over to them.

"Ron, Hermione – I want to talk to you..."

"Now?"

"Yeah – it's important. You shouldn't be outside the castle alone anyway – it's not safe."

"Why?" asked Hermione, bewildered, but following him back to this castle anyway.

"Death Eaters."

"Harry, I highly doubt that there are Death Eaters strolling around Hogwarts..."

"Don't be so sure Hermione."

"Harry," Ron asked "What's going on?"

Harry told them about what he heard the night before.

"Harry, mate, you don't think...they're not here to bring _you _to You-Know-Who are they?"

"I don't know Ron."

"Harry," said Hermione. "Surely Voldemort wouldn't send Death Eaters to take you from Hogwarts? It would be too risky..."

"Would it Hermione? I mean, if I hadn't had my cloak last night they probably would have killed Katie and taken me with them – and they would have gotten away with it, too."

"And how would they have known you were going to be strolling around the edge of the grounds in the middle of the night?"

"I didn't say that they would know Hermione," Harry said, getting impatient. "I just said it wouldn't have been difficult. Besides, even if they're not here for me – it's something very important. I doubt Voldemort sends his best Death Eaters off places to take care of little tasks."

Harry was beginning to wonder why he always felt so obligated to tell Ron and Hermione everything, when all they did was ask questions that he didn't have answers to. Just then a voice called out behind them.

"Hey Potter!" It was Malfoy.

"Get lost, Malfoy..."

"Well, well – did Saint Potter wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning? Or maybe you're just scared to face your Quidditch competition, with the game coming up so close..."

"I don't consider you competition, Malfoy. We both know I'm better."

"Prove it, Potter..." He dropped his voice so the other three couldn't hear. "...you could meet me tonight for a little one on one Quidditch practice. Let's see who's really the better Seeker, tonight, midnight on the Quidditch pitch, without Granger and Weasel."

"We already know who the better Seeker is, Malfoy; stop wasting my time..." Harry said coolly as he walked away

"What's wrong, Potter? Can't handle a little friendly competition?" Malfoy called after him.

"What was that about, mate?" Ron asked Harry as he rejoined the other three.

"Malfoy wanted to meet me tonight on the grounds. Wanted to prove he was a better Seeker with a little 'friendly' competition, or so he says."

He turned to Neville.

"Looks like you were right, Neville, Malfoy's gotten involved in the family business."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Malfoy's helping his dad – that's why he tried to get me on the grounds tonight, alone. It was a trap." Harry sped up, walking towards the castle.

"Harry, where are you going – we have Herbology in a few minutes."

"Tell Professor Sprout I'll be late. I'm going to see Dumbledore so I can tell him exactly what Malfoy the Prefect is up to."


	18. Chapter 18: Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Chapter 18: Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin

"So what did Dumbledore say? Is he going to tell Malfoy to pack his bags and leave Hogwarts?"

Ron was having much difficulty hiding his excitement.

"No – he's not going to do anything."

"What?"

"He said 'it's not in his habit to punish students for crimes that there is no evidence of them committing.' Innocent until proven guilty."

"You're not telling us he doesn't believe you?"

"He believes me, and he said that it probably was a trap, but we don't know for sure. He only said that I should watch my back where Malfoy's concerned."

"What good is that?! You already watch your back where he's concerned –"

"Ron, calm down," Hermione interjected. "It's probably better off that Dumbledore doesn't say anything to Malfoy."

"How do you figure that?"

"Well then Lucius would know Dumbledore was onto him... this way, we have the upper hand."

Ron scowled; he hated it when Hermione was right.

"Look, can we not talk about this anymore," Harry said tiredly.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione, concerned.

"I didn't get much sleep last night. Seeing Bellatrix again – I just didn't sleep well."

The bell rang signaling the end of class; Harry gathered his things and left, not waiting for the other two. He didn't have the patience to deal with them at that particular moment. As he was walking back in through the Entrance Hall, he heard someone calling him from the marble staircase.

"Harry!"

He looked up; it was Katie.

"Hey..."

"How did things go with Professor Dumbledore last night?"

"Fine."

"You seem really tired. How late were you in his office."

"Not long – but I didn't sleep well. I had nightmares."

They turned to enter the Great Hall for lunch.

"About You-Know-Who?"

"No. About Bellatrix and Sirius."

"Sirius Black?"

"Yeah – he was my godfather."

"I know – I read..."

Katie, like the rest of the wizarding world, had grown up believing Sirius had been Voldemort's right hand man and a dangerous murderer, and only learned of his innocence after his death, when the Daily Prophet had published a front page story clearing his name.

"Bellatrix killed him. I saw it – and last night seeing her... it just brought back old memories."

"Were you really close with him?"

"Yeah. He was the closest thing to a dad I ever had. He bought me my Firebolt."

Harry was quiet. He was picking at his food distractedly. He remembered how he had felt that Christmas morning when he had unwrapped his Firebolt, how he felt when he had flown on it for the first time. It was his most prized possession, but he would give it up in an instant if it meant he could have Sirius back.

"Okay, Harry?" Katie asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking..." he said quietly. "I'll see you later at Quidditch practice."

Harry got up and left. He just wanted to be alone.

That evening at Quidditch practice, Harry spent most of the time flying around absent-mindedly not really looking for the Snitch at all.

"Harry!" Ron called from the ground. "Come here."

Harry turned his Firebolt and flew down to meet Ron.

"What are you doing out there Harry? You're not even trying... how we are supposed to win against Slytherin if you won't even look for the Snitch."

"I'm sorry. I'm not in a good mood – I'm distracted."

"Well then get in a good mood, then."

"Look, Ron – I'm trying..."

"Not hard enough."

"Excuse me?"

"I just think you're being selfish. Start thinking about the team – the team needs you."

"I'm being selfish? Look at you – all you care about is winning. I'm sorry If I'm having trouble concentrating – but I saw my godfather murdered four months ago and now I have nightmares about it...And it doesn't help that his killer walking around the Hogwarts grounds without any kind of remorse, whatsoever."

The entire team had stopped playing and was now watching Harry and Ron.

"I'm sorry, mate. I didn't realize –"

"You didn't realize what? That I might actually have something on my mind besides Quidditch? Talk to me later when you see someone you love die, alright?"

With that Harry stormed off the field. Ron looked at the other players.

"I think we'll call it a night. We've been working hard anyway, I s'pose you deserve a break."

The team changed and left, quietly. Ron walked up to Katie and Ginny.

"Did either of you notice anything wrong with him before practice?"

Ginny shook her head.

"This is the first I've seen him all day."

Katie, on the other hand, nodded.

"I talked to him at lunch – he's been pretty upset since last night after seeing Bellatrix and Lucius. He's been kind of withdrawn."

Ginny looked at Katie in surprise.

"Lucius and Bellatrix? When did he see them?"

"Last night on the grounds."

"_What?"_

"We'll tell on our way back up to the school, we probably shouldn't be out her so late with so few of us anyway," Ron said, and he and the two girls turned and made their way back up to the school.

"Hermione, where's Harry?" Ron asked when they got back to the common room.

"He went to bed."

"It's seven."

"He seemed tired, I asked him what was wrong, but he said he was fine and then went upstairs – what happened?"

"We kind of got into it at practice... he was distracted and I got on is case, said he should be more focused because the team needed him. Then he blew up at me about how he was upset over Sirius and how I'm selfish because all I care about is Quidditch."

Hermione said nothing, she just looked at Ron, remaining silent.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's just – well, you can be a bit insensitive sometimes..."

"How was I supposed to know he was upset?"

"You said he was distracted... why else would Harry be distracted from Quidditch, unless he was really upset?" Hermione stated as though she thought Ron an idiot for not noticing.

Ron opened his mouth to retaliate, but realized, once again, that she was right. He then sat down, folded his arms and resorted to scowling at Hermione, like usual.

"Just give him some time – he won't let you down. There's no way he'll let Malfoy get the Snitch before him."

"If that's what you think I'm worried about..." Ron started, but a look from Hermione quieted him.

A week and a half later, it was the Saturday morning of the Quidditch match against Slytherin. Harry still wasn't talking much – especially to Ron – but he had been focusing while at Quidditch practice; Hermione had been right, there was no way Harry would let Malfoy catch the Snitch. As the team walked out onto the pitch to meet the Slytherin team, Ron approached Harry.

"All right there, mate?" he asked nervously. Harry didn't answer, he merely shrugged his shoulders. The only thing Harry had said to Ron since their argument was "Your sleeve is on fire" when they had been practicing Flame Charms in Flitwick's class, and even then he hadn't sounded very concerned.

Ron shook hands with the Slytherin captain, and both teams mounted their broomsticks. Madam Hooch blew the whistle, and they kicked off.

"And their off, Gryffindor Chaser Ginny Weasley in possession of the Quaffle " Seamus Finnigan had taken over Lee Jordan's job as commentator.

"Weasley passes to second year Euan Abercrombie, Abercrombie passes to Katie Bell, Bell drops it down to Weasley – who scores! It's ten-nil Gryffindor – I think you'll agree these Chasers are brilliant together. I've only seen teamwork like this at an international level."

Seamus was right; Ron had trained Euan, Ginny, and Katie so hard they were practically flawless as a team. They reminded Harry strongly of the Irish Chasers at the World Cup.

"Slytherin Beater Crabbe hits a bludger at Bell, but Gryffindor Beater Kirke gets in their just in time to block it..."

Even Kirke and Sloper were playing superbly. Ten minutes into the game, Gryffindor was up eighty to nothing. Slytherin had only gotten two shots at the goal, and Ron had knocked the Quaffle away like it was nothing. Harry looked over at Malfoy, who was skimming over the top of the stadium, scanning frantically for the Snitch. Harry wanted to make him pay for trying to help hand him over to Voldemort –

"Potter is diving – it seems he has spotted the Snitch. Slytherin Seeker Malfoy is speeding after him, but there's clearly no way he's going to beat out Potter..."

Then suddenly, Harry pulled out of his dive; Malfoy hadn't been able to stop himself on time, and crashed into the ground.

"Potter was just Feinting – too bad for Malfoy, who seems to be injured badly. Nice one, Harry!"

Malfoy crawled back onto his broom, glaring at Harry – his cheeks had a pink tinge and he was bleeding through his robes.

The Gryffindor Chasers scored another 3 goals, and Ron saved another three shots at his own goal.

"Gryffindor is unbeatable – Slytherin are still shut out, while Gryffindor race ahead in the lead." Just then, Harry saw the Snitch – it was glittering down near the ground. He dove towards it as fast as his Firebolt could fly ("I'm not falling for that one again, Potter" laughed Malfoy maliciously), then closed his hand around the tiny ball, pulling out of his dive – the stadium erupted into cheers.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS! A hundred and ten to nothing; the Slytherin Seeker didn't even attempt to get the Snitch before Potter!"

Malfoy, realizing that Harry hadn't been feinting, landed with a thud on the ground and stormed off the field, enraged at his own idiocy. Harry was quite pleased that he had made a complete fool of Malfoy. Just then Ron came over to Harry.

"That was brilliant, mate!"

"Well I fulfilled my purpose – I caught the Snitch before Malfoy. That's all you care about, right?" He said coldly.

"Harry, wait-"

"I don't want to hear it Ron." And with that he walked away before the crowds could come to carry him off the field with the rest of the team. He didn't feel much like celebrating. He looked at the Firebolt in his hand, thinking of Sirius.

I wish he were still here to see me play, he thought as he left for the castle alone.


	19. Chapter 19: Missing

Chapter 19: Missing

While the rest of the Gryffindor's celebrated their towering victory over Slytherin, Harry went upstairs to get away from it all. Just then there was a soft knock on the door. Harry stood up, bewildered, as nobody had ever bothered to knock before entering the dormitory before. He walked over and opened the door to see Katie.

"Oh... Hi Katie."

"I don't want to bother you, I was just checking to see if you were okay" She seemed slightly nervous being in the boys' dorm; she was shifting uneasily on the spot.

"I'm alright; you can come in if you like."

She entered slowly, and followed Harry over to his bed, where they sat down.

"How come you're not downstairs with everyone else?"

"Not in the mood to celebrate."

"Well, just a warning – they're wondering what's happened to the man of the hour – they're bound to break in here and carry you off any minute now."

"Well they should stop acting like I'm the only reason we won."

Katie was quiet; it seemed as though she were working up the nerve to say something. Then she spoke quite cautiously -

"Ron's downstairs. He's quiet though – seems like he's not up for a celebration any more than you are."

"Wonder why that is? He got what he wanted, didn't he – maybe he's realized what a stupid git he is..." Harry said angrily.

"Maybe it's because his best friend won't talk to him."

"It's his own fault."

"He didn't mean to hurt you Harry... He said he was sorry ..."

"Yeah, well he's always saying he's sorry. Never stops to think much about what I might be going through, says or does something stupid, than expects me to forgive him. I've never done anything like that to him. Unlike him, I can tell when he's upset about something and I keep my mouth shut."

At first Katie didn't quite know how to respond to that. But she was quite determined to make Harry see that he should forgive Ron – so she continued.

"Look Harry, you're still upset over Sirius's death. It's not a pain that just goes away – you probably regret all the time you didn't get to spend with him, and you probably wish he was still here – you'd probably give anything to have him back."

"Yeah, I would."

"And if you could have him back, you probably wouldn't take a second with him for granted..."

"You're right, but what's this got to do with Ron?"

"What if something happened tomorrow and you lost Ron, too? He's your best friend, Harry. And you're sitting up here avoiding the celebration with all your friends, dwelling on all the pain that you have inside because you've lost someone you love. But you're also cutting out the people who are still here, the ones who can help you through this. If something does happen tomorrow, and you know it could, then you'll have even more pain inside, because you wasted valuable time you could have spent with them – with Ron."

Harry sighed.

"You're right. I s'pose I should go apologize.

Katie smiled.

"That's more like it."

They went downstairs. Harry looked around the common room, all the Gryffindors were having a great time – but Ron was sitting in the corner looking lost. Hermione was sitting next to him trying to comfort him, but it seemed he could do nothing but stare at the ground. Harry felt terrible. He went over to Ron.

"Er...Ron?"

Ron looked up at him.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, mate. I'm just going through a tough time – I shouldn't have taken it out on you, you couldn't have known..."

"No, I'm sorry – I should have realized. I've just wanted to beat Slytherin so bad – I was afraid if we lost they would make a laugh of me. And you, you handed Captain over to me, I didn't want to let you down."

Hermione, as though on cue, burst into tears, startling Ron.

"Hermione, er...are you okay?"

"I'm fine... it's just the two of you...you're so..." she sobbed again.

Ron looked up to Harry, with a questioning look and mouthed "What should I do?"

"Don't look at me; she's your girlfriend..." Harry grinned.

Once Hermione had dried her tears, she, Ron, Harry, and Katie rejoined the celebration. Harry was still a little distracted, but he had to admit that after having made up with Ron, he felt much better.

Sunday morning, the entire Gryffindor House was late rising, as they had all been up very late the night before. Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall together, along with Dean, Seamus and Neville – Hermione came running up to them with the Daily Prophet, looking scared.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ron asked.

She showed him the paper.

**Midnight Mass Muggle Killings, 39 Dead in London**

"What, now they're just killing Muggles for fun?" Harry asked, shocked.

Hermione nodded.

"The Dark Mark was left over all the homes of the victims – the murdered whole families..." she was on the verge of tears.

"Hermione..." Ron started, looking worried. "Your parents... did you write them to see they're alright?"

"Yes...they're fine. The murders weren't really anywhere near them, but they're scared."

"What's the Muggle news saying happened?" asked Dean.

"The Ministry of Magic sent officials to the crime scenes straight away – they got rid of the Dark Marks. But the Muggle communities are still suspicious, so many deaths in one night, no signs of forced entry to the houses, the bodies don't show any sign of murder, whole families killed. They think it's gang-related, it's the only explanation they can come up with."

Everyone was quiet for a minute, then Hermione spoke again.

"That's not all..."

"What else could have possibly happened?" Harry asked.

"There was another story about the investigation into the Ministry of Magic attack from two weeks ago. They've ruled our Polyjuice Potion as an option for the Death Eater who disguised himself as Kingsley... apparently since he's bald it would have been really difficult to get anything off him easily, and he hadn't had any close contact with anyone before the attack – he'd been busy with Ministry business. So they're starting to think it was a Methamorphamagus – probably unregistered, but they're interrogating all registered ones anyway."

"Tonks..."

"Yeah..."

"It took them two weeks to come up with that?" asked Ron skeptically.

"No, Ronald. It just took them two weeks to release the information to the press – the Ministry doesn't want the Death Eaters knowing how much information they have," Hermione stated as though it were obvious. Ron merely glared at her.

Despite the seriousness of the situation at hand, Harry couldn't help but grin at the fact that Hermione had used Ron's full name. Just then, Draco Malfoy came strutting up to the group.

"Hey there, Scarhead – seen Bell lately?"

"What's it to you, Malfoy?"

"I was just curious – last time I saw her, she was headed out into the grounds with Weasel's little sister...that was a couple of hours ago."

Harry felt his stomach turn over; Malfoy had a malicious glint in his eye.

"What do you know, Malfoy?"

"You know Potter – you made a mistake when you didn't agree to meet me for that one-on-one Quidditch..."

"What have you done with Katie and Ginny?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Potter."

He walked off, Harry glaring after him.

"What's Malfoy playing at?" Dean asked, clearly worried about Ginny.

Harry looked nervously at Ron and Hermione.

"You don't think... Bellatrix and Lucius?"

Just then an eagle owl landed lightly next to Harry, a piece of rolled up parchment was tied to it's leg. Harry tore it off, frantically, and began to read out loud.

"_Show up at midnight tonight on the far east side of the grounds, where the lake meets the forest, if you want them back alive. If Dumbledore finds out, you'll never see them again."_


	20. Chapter 20: The Plan

Chapter 20: The Plan

"What is going on?" demanded Dean. "Who's taken them?"

"Death Eaters – Malfoy's dad to be specific..." said Harry, seriously. His mind was racing, and he felt like he'd just been hit with a Stunning Spell. What was going to happen to Katie and Ginny?

Ron had gone pale. Hermione was trembling with fear.

"Wha-what are we going to do? What happens if they kill – "

"We have to tell Dumbledore..." said Harry quietly, walking out of the Great Hall

"What are you mad?" asked Ron as the group followed Harry. "The letter said that if Dumbledore finds out, we'll never see Katie and Ginny alive... "

"And how are they going to know if we tell Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

"Well, I bet you 10 galleons, Draco's following us right now, to make sure we don't go to the headmaster."

"I'm not going to see Dumbledore; I'm going to the common room," said Harry.

"But you just said – "

"You're right Malfoy is probably watching us – as well as all the Slytherins he has wrapped around his finger. Don't worry, I have a plan. But I need all of your help. Just stop talking, look upset, and don't walk too quickly – it'll look like we're up to something."

They reached the Fat Lady.

"Quidditch Champions," Harry muttered and the portrait swung open. They entered the common room. Harry was glad to see it was empty.

"Stay right here, I'll be back." Harry ran upstairs and got his Invisibility Cloak then hurried back down and launched into his plan.

"Alright, Malfoy was there when we got the letter – he knows that the six of us are aware of what's going on. His dad probably told him to make sure Dumbledore doesn't find out, that way he won't get caught. They'll probably have someone watching the Fat Lady so they know who's in the common room and who's not. We'll have to split up – Hermione and Ron, you leave together. Go anywhere; just make sure they see you, that you're not off to tell anyone what's happened. You can go back to the common room after about a half-an-hour, I'll probably be in Dumbledore's office by then. Neville and Seamus, you're going to be with me – but I'll be under my cloak. It'll look odd if the picture opens and nobody comes out, or if I bump into someone, so I'll need someone to walk behind. Dean – you stay upstairs in our dormitory, don't come out – we're going to say I was with you the entire time."

He explained a few of the smaller details of the plan, then Hermione and Ron left together while Dean went up the dormitory. A few minutes later, Neville and Seamus left, Harry trailing behind them with under his cloak. They walked, as though aimlessly, towards the Transfiguration department then back down to the Great Hall. Harry had left them at Professor McGonagall's office. He entered her room slowly, he was glad to see she was alone. He was, however, still nervous. This was the part of his plan he was most worried about. He crept silently over to Professor McGonagall's side, and whispered to her.

"Professor McGonagall, it's me Harry – I'm under an Invisibility Cloak. I need you to get up and close your door before I can take off the cloak – it's important."

He said it quickly, so she wouldn't be too frightened at the sudden voice in her ear. He silently hoped she wouldn't think he was playing a joke. She jumped slightly, then, to his immense relief, she got up slowly and casually closed the door, as though she were only trying to prevent an annoying draft.

"This better not be a joke, Mr. Potter" she said quietly.

He took of his cloak and showed McGonagall the slip of parchment he received that morning.

"I need to get to Dumbledore's office without anyone seeing me... I was hoping I could follow you under my cloak, and then you could say the password and we could go in together."

Professor McGonagall looked up from the letter, suddenly fearful.

"What is this about?"

"I'll explain it all when we get to Dumbledore's office..."

"Very well. Put back on the cloak – follow me."

Harry threw the cloak back on over his body, and followed her out of the office. She walked briskly, and they were there in a matter of minutes. Harry was silently praying that nobody had noticed what was going on. If something happened to Ginny and Katie...

"Chocolate Frog."

Professor McGonagall spoke the password and they entered Professor Dumbledore's office. Harry, relieved that he had gotten into his office without being caught, threw his cloak off and launched into the story of what was going on. Dumbledore listened silently. When Harry was finished, he stood up, looking very grave.

"Well Harry, it seems you have no choice but to follow the instructions you've been given."

This was not what Harry had expected. But then –

"I will, of course, be following you – unseen – but you will still need to be very careful. We can assume that this is from Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange – both very dangerous Death Eaters. We do not know, however, if there will be anyone else with them – or if Katie and Ginny will be with them."

Harry buried his face in his hands, thinking of last year in the Department of Mysteries. He heard Lucius Malfoy's cold voice in his head: _You don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix. He has a great weakness for heroics._

"This is all my fault," said Harry softly. "If it wasn't for my 'saving people thing', Katie and Ginny wouldn't be in danger."

"Harry, do not blame yourself. You couldn't have known."

"What if they're hurt, what if they're killed?"

Suddenly, Harry heard Katie's voice in his head: "_If something does happen tomorrow, and you know it could..." _Only yesterday she had spoken those words – if only she had known something _would _happen – and that it would happen to her...

"Harry you need to think clearly. Now, tonight, I want you to head to the prearranged location at half-eleven. Professor McGonagall, Professor Lupin, and I will be following you, hidden from view of course. Just remain calm, we will handle everything and hopefully no one will get hurt, and by the time it's over we'll have the Death Eaters in our custody. I will have Professor McGonagall escort you back to your common room now, while I make arrangements for our plan of action tonight."

Harry left under his cloak, following McGonagall. He felt angry that Dumbledore could be so calm – Katie and Ginny's lives were in the balance and he was acting as though they were planning a lovely afternoon picnic. Why hasn't he caught the Death Eaters anyway? Thought Harry. He's known about them for almost two weeks. Probably wasting time being cautious as usual – hadn't he already learned his lesson after everything that had happened with the prophecy?

"Quidditch Champions"

McGonagall entered the common room, Harry followed her. Only Neville, Seamus, Ron and Hermione were inside; Harry removed his cloak and sat down in a chair, with a sigh.

"See you tonight, Potter. Try to keep calm."

"Thanks, Professor," he replied, trying not to sound angry – if he was told to remain calm one more time...

"What's happening? Are you going tonight?" asked Hermione as soon as McGonagall left.

"Let's go upstairs, I'll tell you everything."

With that, the six of them went upstairs, sickeningly aware of the absence of the missing two. Harry was not looking forward to that night – but at the same time he wished midnight would hurry up and come so he'd know if Katie and Ginny were alright.


	21. Chapter 21: Rescue Mission

Chapter 21: Rescue Mission

That night, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean stayed up with Harry until it was time for him to leave. When at last the clock read half-eleven, they all wished him luck, looking nearly as fearful as he felt.

"We'll wait up until you come back," said Hermione

"If I come back..." said Harry grimly.

"Don't say that, mate. You'll be coming back. You always do."

Harry heaved as heavy sigh as he left through the portrait hole; he looked around, wondering if Lupin, McGonagall, and Dumbledore were following him yet. He walked quickly with determination downstairs to the Entrance Hall and out to the grounds. He could barely believe what he was doing: consciously going to meet with Death Eaters in the middle of the night, practically alone. The closer he got to the east side of the grounds, the harder his heart thumped against his chest. His mind was racing with prayers that Katie and Ginny were alright, and questions as to how exactly the three teachers were following him, unseen. Finally, he arrived at the area where the forest met the lake. He stopped, looking around for any sign of movement. Just then he saw four figures approaching him; as they came closer, he could make out Katie and Ginny, being escorted by two hooded Death Eaters. Harry felt a sense of relief wash over him, glad that the Death Eaters had brought them along; it made things much easier..

"Good evening, Mr. Potter. How nice to run into you here..." he heard Lucius Malfoy's cold voice through his mask. "The four of us were just taking a nice walk along the lake. It's a lovely night – don't you think?"

"What do you want?"

"I see you're a man of business. Well, isn't it obvious what we're here for?"

"Why don't you just tell me?"

"We're here to take you to our master. Now, Potter, just lower your wand, come over here and we'll release the girls. Then they can go back to the school and we can bring you to the Dark Lord."

"How do I know you won't kill them the second you have me?" Harry said, trying to sound unafraid, but he couldn't help wondering what Dumbledore and the others were up to... when were they going to step in? Then a horrifying thought struck Harry: What if they hadn't followed him at all, what if something had happened; he had no way of knowing... He looked at Katie and Ginny, who looked petrified with terror.

"I'm hurt at your lack of trust, Potter. After all the years we've known each other. Do you know me to be of dishonest character?" Lucius said, as he laughed a soft, mirthless laugh.

"You're as dishonest as they come," Harry retaliated, trying to buy time. "And your son is just as bad."

"Now, now, Potter - do not bring my son into this – he has nothing to do with anything."

Harry thought there was something strange about the way Malfoy was speaking, every word seemed oddly forced. But Harry continued, determined not to give in until Dumbledore stepped in.

"He seems to know an awful lot about what's been going on..."

"Stop wasting time, boy," Bellatrix interrupted their chat impatiently. "Just lower the wand, and we'll send you're little girlfriends back to the castle, where Dumbledore can watch over them."

She sounded like Malfoy, as if it was causing her discomfort to speak.

Just then, to his immense relief, two dark figures appeared behind Bellatrix and Lucius – pointing wands directly at them.

"_STUPEFY_," he heard Lupin and McGonagall shout, and two jets of red light hit the two Death Eaters; they fell, stunned, to the ground. Then Dumbledore appeared in a swish of his cloak, as though out of nowhere.

"Katie and Ginny, go back to the school with Harry, now." He said, checking the unconscious bodies of Lucius and Bellatrix. Katie and Ginny nodded, and began to run back to the castle with Harry. It had been almost too easy, thought Harry. Then, once they had gotten out of sight of Dumbledore, Katie turned on Harry.

"Idiot boy – you think we wouldn't be prepared for one of your schemes... " she laughed. "Brave Harry Potter, always playing the hero. We knew you'd find a way to tell Dumbledore without being caught."

Harry looked at her, confused – what was she talking about. Then she took out her wand, and began to force him to walk in the opposite direction, away from both Dumbledore and the castle; Ginny was walking briskly alongside her, her wand was also in her hand now.

"Katie, Ginny – what are you doing?"

"Did you think Bellatrix and I were stupid, Potter?" said Ginny this time. "We put your little friends under the Imperius Curse and we all took a bit of Polyjuice Potion. Dumbledore will find out in a few minutes the terrible mistake he's made, by then it'll be too late. We'll be off the grounds with you, on our way to see the Dark Lord."

He heard Bellatrix's laugh echo from inside Katie's body. Then slowly, he saw the two of them grow taller – Katie's hair grew long and black, Ginny's red turned to platinum blond. He watched, terrified, as they grew into the shapes of Bellatrix and Lucius. They kept their wands pointed at Harry, who was desperately trying to think of a way out of this situation – they had reached the woods. Dumbledore would know by now, Ginny and Katie would have returned to their own bodies – but how was he to have any idea where Harry had gotten to? Harry thought of stunning them both, but he knew it was impossible – by the time he hit one, the other would have hit him. Just then, as Harry had resigned himself to his fate, their was a burst of flame just ahead; a beautiful, but haunting, song filled the air and Harry saw a flutter of red flying above him, before disappearing in another flare. _Fawkes,_ thought Harry. _Fawkes will let Dumbledore know where I am._ Just as he felt the courage mounting again inside of him, there was a swish of midnight blue robes in front of them as Dumbledore appeared. He pointed his wand directly at Lucius and Bellatrix –

"Run, Harry!"

Harry didn't need telling twice, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, branches cutting at his skin and tearing at his robes. Just as he was nearing the edge forest – he suddenly felt his energy drain out of him. He felt the air turn cold; it was almost as though it was biting at his insides. Everything turned dark.

_No, not again,_ he thought.

Then he heard cold rattling breaths and he saw black cloaks gliding towards him. Bellatrix and Lucius weren't going to give up Harry without a fight; they had sent Dementors after him. Harry felt for his wand, trying to think of something happy, but despair and fear had taken over his mind. He could hear Bellatrix laughing inside his head – he could see Sirius falling through the archway. Then he felt a horrible pain, and Voldemort's voice hissed inside his head: _If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy..._

"NO!" Harry screamed as he ran, stumbling. Once he had gotten far enough away to think clearly, he turned around, brandishing his wand. He saw at least six figures gliding morbidly towards him. Harry searched inside him for a happy thought, any happy thought – he thought of Katie. He thought of when he had asked her to Hogsmeade, the first time he had kissed her, and how she had talked to him about Sirius, how she was so understanding, and then-

"_Expecto Patronum_!" A silver stag erupted from the end of his wand – chasing the Dementors away. Harry fell to the ground, breathless. He waited a few moments before getting up again. He had to get back to the castle, just in case there was something else waiting to take him to Voldemort. He flung himself in through the Entrance Hall, panting. Lupin, was there waiting for him.

"Are you alright, Harry?" he said, worried.

"Yeah...I'm fine. Dumbledore came. I ran. Dementors..." he said in between breathes.

"They sent Dementors for you?" Lupin asked as he helped Harry up.

"Yes. There were at least six of them."

"You need to get to the Hospital Wing, c'mon," he helped Harry upstairs.

"How are Katie and Ginny?' Harry asked.

"There fine. They're in a little shock. I can't believe we stunned them..."

"You didn't know. You couldn't have."

"Still..."

They reached the hospital wing, where McGonagall was waiting with Katie and Ginny.

"Harry!"

Katie ran up to him, throwing her arms around him. She was crying.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. And you don't have anything to apologize for. This was my fault."

Lupin looked at the two of them.

"It was nobody's fault but Voldemort's. No you all need to get to bed."

He looked over to Ginny, who was also waiting to see Harry. She came over and hugged him. "Harry, I'm so glad you're okay. Thank you..."

Then Madam Pomfrey came running out.

"Here, Ms. Bell, Ms. Weasley. Take this," she handed them glasses of steaming potion, then turned to Lupin and Harry. "Are you alright, Potter?"

"He's mostly fine," answered Lupin. "Just, cuts and bruises. But he had a Dementor attack"

"Dementors? _Again_?" she asked, appauled. "How many was there this time, Mr. Potter?"

"At least six..." Harry answered.

"SIX!?" she said bustling about, getting a bed ready and grabbing a chunk of chocolate.

"Into bed, you need to rest...Eat this." she pushed him in to the bed and handed him the chocolate. "Six dementors..." she muttered to herself, shaking her head and left the room.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Harry" said Lupin, he waved and left the room. McGonagall turned to Harry.

"You've had quite on ordeal tonight, Mr. Potter. I suggest you get some rest, you need not attend classes tomorrow."

"Professor?" said Harry.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"You might want to go to the Gryffindor common room and tell my friends to get to bed – I think they're waiting for me."

"I'll see to it that they go to sleep. Good night."

She turned and left. A few minutes later, Dumbledore entered.

"I don't want to bother you Harry, I just thought I would check in on you before I turned in for the night."

"I'm fine."

"Professor Lupin told me you were attacked by Dementors after you left me..."

"Yeah, but I'm alright."

"Good."

"What happened to Malfoy and Bellatrix, Professor?"

"I stunned them and held them until the Ministry could send officials; the Ministry has them in custody, now. I hate to admit it, but I don't think they'll be subdued for long. After a while, they'll probably find a way back to Voldemort."

"But he won't be happy with them, will he? They let me get away tonight. Won't they be scared to return?"

"That is true. But Voldemort is not stupid – he knew it would be difficult to get you, he's not going to get dispose of his two powerful Death Eaters over something like this. And Bellatrix will definitely return to him, probably forcing Malfoy to do the same. You have seen her unwavering loyalty, Harry."

Harry was silent for a moment, and then he spoke again.

"Professor, he's going to come after me again. I know it and I've accepted. I just don't want the people I care about being dragged into it...

"Harry. We are all in danger now that Voldemort is in full power again. You can't blame yourself for what happens to your loved ones," He looked at Harry with a very soft expression. "Now, you should get some sleep, you've had a difficult night."

Harry nodded, and turned over. But he didn't want to sleep. The Dementors had caused him to relive the worst memories from that night at the Ministry of Magic, and everything was clearer inside his mind. Bellatrix's voice was hauntingly real, and he could feel the hatred of Voldemort inside him. He tried to get it out of his mind. And then, he remembered how he got rid of the Dementor's – how the thoughts of Katie had pushed out his bad memories and gave him the power to produce the Patronus. He looked at her over in her bed; she was sleeping peacefully. Harry thought about how close he had come to losing both her and Ginny; but they were safe. That was all that mattered. And with those final thoughts, Harry drifted into his own peaceful sleep.


	22. Chapter 22: Dress Robes

Chapter 22 – Dress Robes

By the next morning, the entire school knew about the events that had taken place on the school grounds the night before, as The Daily Prophet had run a front page story on what had happened. For this reason, Harry, Katie and Ginny were very relieved they did not have to attend classes that day – they didn't have to worry about being bombarded with questions from other students. They spent the day in the common room talking amongst themselves about what had happened.

"What made you go out on the grounds? You both knew Bellatrix and Lucius were out there..." Harry asked them.

"Well, the Slytherins were talking near us about their practice the night before, and one of them said they had just left the balls out on the pitch because they didn't feel like bringing them in. We kind of interrupted and said they should bring them back in, in case they were stolen. They just told us to stuff it, so we went to get the balls ourselves. It was broad daylight, and it would only take a few minutes, so we thought it was safe," said Ginny.

"Let me guess, it was a set-up?" said Harry.

"I'd bet 100 galleons on it," she replied.

"Anyway," said Katie. "We never saw Bellatrix and Lucius coming, because they had performed Disillusionment Charms on themselves, so they were almost entirely invisible. They grabbed us and started pulling us towards the forest..."

"It took them a while; we practically dug our feet into the ground, and screamed as loud as we could. Katie even managed to give Malfoy a good kick right where he deserved it..." Ginny grinned. "We don't remember much after being taken into the forest because that's when they put us under the Imperius Curse."

"Sounds to me like you've got some Gryffindor in you after all..." Harry told Katie.  
"Maybe..." She gave a small smile, but she was still pretty shook up over what she had been through. Ginny was still a little shaken too, but not as much as Katie, which was understandable – she had faced this kind of danger twice before.

Just then, Dean came rushing in to the common room, for the sixth time since breakfast – he had been checking on Ginny all day as though he was worried she would disappear from the common room.

"Alright Ginny?"

"As good as I've been the past five times you've asked..." she said sarcastically.

"Good," he replied kissing her forehead; he seemed to have missed the sarcasm. Then, talking to the three of him, "Guess what?"

"What?" the asked.

"Well, Dumbledore's decided that this year, instead of just a Halloween feast, we're going to have an entire celebration, and we'll do a whole load of Muggle stuff. There'll be no class, so we can just hang out all day. At three there'll be a scavenger hunt. Then at four, we can all get dressed up and go trick-or-treating around the school. At six there'll be bobbing for apples and ghost stories in the Great Hall followed by the feast at seven. Then there's a Halloween ball from nine to midnight."

"That sounds brilliant..." said Harry. The Dursleys had never celebrated Halloween, most likely because they were afraid it would give Harry ideas. Every year they would leave the house so they didn't have to answer the door to trick-or-treating children. They would also, of course, buy Dudley a whole load of sweets to make up for the fact he wasn't allowed trick-or-treat. Harry was never given anything.

Katie and Ginny was confused... obviously the Muggle way of celebrating Halloween was unlike the way they had grown up celebrating the holiday.

"What's trick-or-treating?" asked Ginny

"...and bobbing for apples?" asked Katie.

Harry and Dean explained it to them, which just confused the girls even more.

"Why would someone stick their head into water just to get an apple?" asked Katie.

"It's a game..." said Dean

"Quidditch is a game..." said Ginny. "Sticking your head into water for fruit is mad. Honestly, I'll never understand why dad loves Muggles so much; they seem like a whole load of weirdo's to me...

Harry couldn't help but laugh; he remembered when he had first entered the wizarding world – it had seemed to him the wizards were the odd ones.

The next few weeks did not pass without incident. The Daily Prophet reported more Muggle killings. There had also been attacks on Ministry officials, none of which, however, had been fatal. Dumbledore seemed to be doing his best to make sure the students weren't too affected by the brewing war. He had arranged a field trip to Hogsmeade, escorted by all the Professors, so the students could purchased what they needed for Halloween. The girls had all headed straight for the clothing shops to find new dress robes for the ball, and the boys had all gone to Zonko's to buy materials for pranks they were going to pull. Harry, Ron, and Dean, who had no need for Zonko's as they now always got their 'materials' at a discount from the Weasley twins, accompanied Katie, Hermione and Ginny to get their dress robes, feeling quite uncomfortable in the midst of squealing girls.

"Katie, I think you would look fantastic in this color," said Ginny holding up a pair of satin gold dress robes to Katie.

"I don't know, Harry what do you think?" she asked.

"Er... yeah – they look lovely. Really bring out your...eyes." He, of course, had no idea what he was talking about, but she seemed satisfied.

"I love this red on you, Ginny. It matches your hair brilliantly..." said Hermione.

"I s'pose. But I don't know if they'll go well with Dean's robes...Dean, what color are your robes?"

"Um...black..." Dean backed against the wall, as thought this would prevent Ginny from asking him any more questions.

"Oh... Well everything goes with black, so I'll get these then." She said, as Hermione handed her the fluttery red robes. Dean let out a deep breath, relieved he had not been asked his opinion.

"That reminds me, Harry – what color are your robes?" Katie said.

"Er.. Green."

"What kind of green?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jade green, light green, grass green, emerald green, forest green...?"

She might as well have been speaking in a different language.

"Er...dark green." Harry hoped this was specific enough; it wasn't.

"How dark?"

"Ummm..."

"Harry's robes are bottle green," Hermione cut in.

"How d'you know that?" asked Ron.

"He wore them to the Yule Ball..." she said, exasperated with Ron's lack of memory.

"Oh, well that will look nice with the gold..." said Katie.

"Ron, what do you think of these?" Hermione asked, holding up a set of flowing, silky black robes.

"Umm... They're nice." said Ron, sounding unsure.

"Just nice?"

"More than nice...They're brilliant!" He answered a little too enthusiastically. Hermione looked at him skeptically.

"If you don't like them just say so..."

"I do like them, really. Besides, you'll look beautiful in anything."

Hermione grinned – that had been the answer she was looking for. As the girls went to pay for their dress robes, Harry and Dean looked at Ron, impressed.

"How long did it take you to come up with that?" Harry asked

"Four days," Ron answered.


	23. Chapter 23: Halloween

Chapter 23: Halloween

Halloween had finally come. Students spent most of the day trying to frighten their friends. Ron had put on Harry's Invisibility Cloak (much against Harry's advice not to) and walked up to Hermione, throwing it off and screaming at her. Hermione had yelped in fright, nearly jumping out of her skin, before hitting him across the head with her book ("Ronald Weasley! What is wrong with you!?"). She got her revenge at lunch when she Transfigured his sandwich into a spider just as he was about to eat it. He had screamed loudly, dropped what had been his sandwich, and fled from the hall to wash his hands, leaving the rest of the Gryffindors in stitches with laughter.

The Gryffindor sixth years won the scavenger hunt later that day because they had merely used the Room of Requirement, which provided them with everything they needed. They turned their sack full of items in to Professor McGonagall, and went upstairs to put their costumes on for trick-or-treating.

"What supposed to be?" Ron asked Hermione, looking confused.

"I'm a dentist." She answered matter-of-factly.

"You mean those Muggle-nutters who pull people's teeth out?"

Hermione merely scowled at him; apparently Ron had forgotten that her parents were dentists. She looked him up and down -Ron was wearing his regular clothes, and there was nothing unusual about him at all.

"Well, what are you supposed to be?" she asked.

"I'm not ready yet..." he cleared his throat and pointed his wand at himself.

"_Reflecio Simmetrio_." Suddenly an exact mirror image of Ron appeared to his left.

"Okay, so what are you?" Hermione said, still wondering what on earth he was doing.

"I'm Fred and George" he said, grinning.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but Harry could tell she was trying to hide that she was impressed at his creativity. Just then, Katie and Ginny came down the stairs – Ginny was dressed up as a Muggle's worst idea of a witch, and Katie was dressed like a frog. They looked at Harry and burst into laughter.

It was understandable, Harry knew he looked ridiculous. He wearing an unusual ensemble including football shorts and numerous layered mismatched socks; the look was completed by a tea cozy on his head.

"What in the name of Merlin are you supposed to be?" Katie asked.

"I'm Dobby the house-elf," Harry said, grinning. "Stop laughing, it's time to go."

Ron, Hermione, Katie, Harry, Ginny, Dean and Neville (who were dressed as a vampire and a zombie) left through the portrait hole. Seamus was waiting outside, and to Neville's horror he was dressed as 'Snape dressed as Neville's grandmother'. They all headed for Professor Lupin's room first, since it was the closest. Professor Lupin seemed to have grown a few feet (wider as well as taller), had a wild looking beard and mane of hair, and was wearing a huge moleskin coat; he said a booming "How yeh's doin'?" as he handed them out chocolate. Lupin particularly enjoyed Seamus's costume. Next they went to Flitwick, who had charmed himself to glisten a silvery-white and float off the ground. It was much more impressive than the white sheet that Muggles usually associated with a ghost costume, thought Harry.

Even McGonagall had gotten in the spirit – she had dressed in huge robes and put a horrible pink cardigan over it; she was waving around a tiny wand.

"Er... Professor. Are you supposed to be Professor Umbridge?" Harry asked.

"_Hem - hem_ – I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Potter."

She hid her smile as she put handfuls of Fizzing Whizzbees into their cauldrons. The next stop was Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was standing outside his office, he had transfigured a golden beak onto his face, and his body was covered in scarlet feathers; his enormous wings stretched to the sides; he was humming a spine-tingling tune. Harry couldn't help but laugh... Dumbledore had dressed up as Fawkes. The group walked towards when suddenly –

he burst into flames. Katie, Ginny, and Hermione screamed – all the boys jumped back in frightened astonishment, Ron letting out a vehement exclamation. Then the flames died down and Dumbledore gave a chuckle as he handed them lemon drops and Chocolate Frogs.

"That was quite enjoyable," Dumbledore said, winking at them. "A nice tickling sensation..."

They said goodbye and left, several of them were still recovering from the shock of seeing the Headmaster burst into flames. On their way downstairs, Harry passed by the entrance to the kitchens, where there was a small figure handing out sweets to passing students. He had on Gryffindor Quidditch robes, round glasses, a wig of messy black hair and a lightning bolt drawn on his forehead.

"Dobby?" Harry asked, astonished.

"Sir! Do you like Dobby's costume? Dobby is dressed as Harry Potter!"

"Yeah, it's great," he said. "Looks just like me; I dressed up as you, too..."

"Dobby is honored, sir that Harry Potter would dress as him!" he bowed, offering them the bowl of Every Flavor Beans, from which they all grabbed a box. They said thank you and left for Hagrid's hut.

"What do you think Hagrid's dressed as?" asked Dean.

"Maybe he's dressed as Lupin..." Seamus said, laughing.

Hagrid wasn't dressed as Lupin. He had on an entire black dragon skin suit, and long tail with spikes at the end, and huge leathery wings coming from his back.

"A dragon – we should've known, Hagrid," said Hermione.

"Not jus' a dragon, Hermione," said Hagrid, beaming. "It's a Hungarian Horntail. Did it fer you Harry, what d'yeh think?"

"Err...lovely Hagrid," answered Harry trying to think of a reason why Hagrid thought he would be pleased to be reminded of something that had tried to kill him.

"An' Fang here is dressed as Norbert," Hagrid said, sounding nostalgic. The group looked down at Fang who was asleep on the ground, and was dressed in green dragon skin, with small wings. Hagrid then put handfuls of assorted sweets into their cauldrons.

"It's probably abou' time we all went to th' Great Hall..." Hagrid said. "The sun is settin'" They all turned and went back to the castle, for the pre-feast celebrations. When they went inside the Great Hall it, there were no lights – the ceiling provided the only illumination. They Saturday down at their tables. Nearly Headless Nick glided over to them, looking excited.

"Oh I can't wait. I spent all week decided what stories I should tell you..."

"What do you mean?" asked Dean.

"Well, Dumbledore said there was to be ghost stories. I thought I would start with my first broom ride."

"Er.. Nick? Not that we wouldn't love to hear about that. But – well ghost stories aren't stories told by ghosts..." said Harry.

"They're not?" he said, looking disappointed.

"No, they're stories Muggles tell to frighten each other."

"Oh!" Nick brightened up a bit. "Well I can do that, too..."

From that point on, the night went well. Dumbledore told a very frightening story that had Hermione clinging to Ron, which Ron seemed pretty happy about. But when it came to bobbing for apples, all the girls were quite disgusted at the way their boyfriends thrashed their heads about in the huge bowls of water before pulling out their soaked faces with apples in their smiling mouths.

"Come on, Hermione – have a go..." Ron said, laughing.

"We have a ball tonight – I am not putting my head in there," she lashed at him.

Katie and Ginny shot Harry and Dean warning looks as though saying "Don't even think about suggesting we play..." The guys took the hint.

Then, lights came on and dishes and goblets appeared on the table; they were soon filled with food.

"Finally!" exlaimed Ron. "I really worked up an appetite with all that "apple-bobbing" – I'll have to teach that to dad...."

"Why didn't you just eat the apples, you got _five_ of them..." Hermione said scathingly. She looked up at Ron's sopping mass of red hair and gave a small 'tut'.

"What's wrong, Hermione? Not looking forward to being the prettiest girl at the ball?" Ron said grinning. Hermione's mood changed significantly.

Fifteen minutes into the feast, Katie, Ginny, and Hermione got up to leave.

"Where are you lot going?" asked Dean.

"We have to get ready for the ball..."

"You have two hours..." said Harry.

"One hour and forty-five minutes," corrected Hermione. "Besides we're not the only ones."

She was right, all around the Great Hall, girls were getting up and leaving. When Hermione, Katie, and Ginny were out of earshot Ron looked at Dean and Harry.

"They're all mad," he said.

Harry and Dean agreed with him - but they couldn't help thinking that all the girls looked fantastic that night at the ball. Ron had reverted back to his speechless, stumbling self at the mere sight of Hermione in her shimmering, black robes. Katie, who had worn her hair down for the first time since Harry had known her, had a similar effect on Harry, who couldn't help notice that her golden robes actually did bring out the color of her eyes. Ginny, who had her hair up, with curls cascading down at the back, looked equally stunning in her velvety red robes.

"Well...shall we...go ?" Harry was still recovering from how amazing Katie looked.

The girls took the arms of the three boys and headed downstairs to the Great Hall, where Seamus and Neville were waiting for them with Parvati and Lavender, who they had taken to the ball as dates. The music was already playing; Dumbledore had booked The Druids for the ball. In the corner, next to a buffet of sweets, Harry spotted Dobby (who had changed out of his costume) and a few other house elves serving drinks. Harry and Katie went over to him.

"Good evening, Harry Potter, sir!" squeaked Dobby, delighted that he had run into Harry twice in one day. "What can Dobby get for you and Ms. Katie?"

"What do you have?" asked Katie.

"We have water, Witch's Brew, pumpkin juice, and iced pumpkin coffees."

They got pumpkin juice and went to sit down, watching Hermione and Ron 'dancing'.

"Ron, you keep stepping on my feet..."

"Sorry..."

"Why are you holding my hand so tight?"

"I didn't realize...sorry."

It seemed Ron was too transfixed by Hermione to pay any attention to anything else. After a few minutes, Hermione gave up and they went to get something to drink, and then sat next to Harry and Katie. It seemed, however, that by the time they had reached the table, Ron had already injured Hermione again, because she was holding her hand against her eye, and Ron was apologizing profusely...

"I'm sorry, Hermione, from now on I'll try not to spit my pumpkin juice in your eye..."

"For most people that's a given, Ronald."

Harry, deciding that he would rather not know how Ron had managed to spit in her eye, asked Katie if she would like to dance, and they got up to go to the dance floor.

"They're really lucky," said Katie.

"Who?" asked Harry.

"Ron and Hermione."

"Oh...them. Why?"

"They were best friends for years, and now they're together – they must really love each other. It's pretty rare to find that when you're so young."

"My parents started going together when they were at Hogwarts," said Harry. "But then again, I s'pose they weren't best friends for years. My mum hated my dad."

"Really?" Katie said, surprised.

"Yeah, it's okay though. She like him well enough in the end..." Harry said.

"Were they very young when they died?"

"Yeah, they were about twenty-two," somewhat sadly.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked – "

"It's alright...I like to talk about them sometimes. I should show you pictures of their wedding, sometime."

Then Harry felt a painful jab in his chest – he had remembered the picture of Sirius laughing at the wedding. It might be easy to think of his parents, he'd had 15 years to get used to their deaths. But the loss of Sirius was still painful.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, just – Sirius was my dad's best man..."

"Oh..."

Harry wanted to change the subject.

"You look really nice, you should wear your hair down more often."

"Thanks."

They danced quietly for a minute or two before going back to sit down. The rest ball was quite a success. Dumbledore had decided to "Muggle-it-up" a bit, as he called it, by teaching everyone some Muggle dances called the Macarena and the Chicken dance ("Dad and Dumbledore should form some kind of a club" said Ginny). Ron had managed to finish of the night spectacularly by throwing his hand in Hermione's face during one of the Muggle dances. At midnight, they all went upstairs, exhausted. Hermione had somehow managed to remain in a good mood despite Ron's moronic behavior the entire night. Ron, however, still felt the need to apologize.

"Hermione, I just want to say sorry for injuring you so many times to night,"

"It's fine, Ron. Some people aren't very well coordinated."

"And for not really talking all night..."

"Don't worry about it..."

"It's just that, you really look beautiful tonight. You kind of knocked me senseless..."

Hermione's cheeks turned pink, and she couldn't do much other than smile and mumble a thank you. Ron kissed her good night and then followed the other four boys up to bed.

"You're getting much better at all that boyfriend stuff," said Harry.

"I sure hope so," Ron replied. "I don't know what I'd do if Hermione ever broke up with me."


	24. Chapter 24: The Fight

Chapter 24 – The Fight

Harry found that November passed quite quickly, though sullenly. The Death Eaters had become rampant in their destruction, more people dying every day. The Ministry of Magic was having a very difficult time keeping the Muggles oblivious to what was happening, as even they were starting to notice odd occurrences. Harry had no idea what the Order was up to, but Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape were often talking amongst each other in hushed voices. Mrs. Weasley was sending owls almost daily to Ginny and Ron, and often even to Hermione and Harry, with letters of concern over the well being. They could all tell that she was very worried about Mr. Weasley, who was very busy at work and with the Order. Charlie had come back from Romania to stay with her and help the Order, along with Bill.

Hogwarts, as Dumbledore had promised, still remained safe, and subsequently the lives of the students remained quite normal. Harry was most worried about classes and Quidditch. Quidditch practice was still quite grueling; their next game was against Ravenclaw on December 7th and since Ravenclaw had beaten both Slytherin and Hufflepuff, putting them in the lead for the Quidditch Cup, it was essential for Gryffindor to win – as Ron so often reminded Harry, Katie and Ginny whenever he had the opportunity. He had become fanatical, even more obsessed than Wood had ever been; Harry found it almost frightening, but amusing anyway – Hermione, on the other hand, didn't seem to be amused by Ron's behavior at all; she wasn't happy at all with the way he was acting, and she had become quite impatient with him

"Harry," Ron approached him in the Great Hall at lunch the Sunday before the game, "I was just wondering if you'd be able to come to Quidditch practice tonight."

"Tonight? You didn't schedule practice tonight... besides – we practiced last night."

"Yes – but I only didn't schedule because the field was booked by Hufflepuff, but I've just heard that they've cancelled practice because it's supposed to rain tonight, so I thought we'd take advantage of the opening."

"Ron, maybe they had a _good _reason for canceling practice."

"What? A little rain... what if it rains on Saturday? We need to be prepared for all conditions – besides, it's the last weekend before the game. We could use the time; I thought we might do a broom test to make sure they're all in good condition."

Just hearing Ron talk was making Harry tired, but he agreed to go to practice anyway.

"And you'll get Katie to come," said Ron; it was a statement, not a question

"And I'll get Katie to come," Harry responded dully. As Ron turned to leave, Harry seriously considered throwing his plate at him, but decided against it; he needed to preserve his energy for practice. Just then Hermione came in and sat down next to him.

"How do you put up with him?" Harry asked her.

"I suppose you're referring to Ron..." she said.

"Ron? I don't know a Ron," said Harry sarcastically. "I was talking about the manic Gryffindor Quidditch captain..."

"I think he's gotten a bit out of hand..." said Hermione, sighing.

"A bit?" said Harry.

Suddenly, her demeanor changed from resigned to fretful.

"He's being stupid really. I mean, look at what happened last time he acted like this – he ended being a complete idiot and got into it with you. Honestly I don't blame you for not talking to him all that time."

"Are you okay, Hermione?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... I'm just a bit upset with the way he's been acting. He hasn't paid much attention to me in a few weeks. I'm going to talk to him tonight, though. We're going to go to the Room of Requirement before dinner for some alone time."

"Er... Hermione - Ron just told me he's scheduled practice tonight..."

"What are you talking about?" she said, her face suddenly angry.

"Apparently Hufflepuff had the pitch booked, but they've cancelled – so he wants us to practice."

"I'm going to kill him, you think he'd at least tell me first..." Harry heard her muttering as she walked out of the Great Hall, fists clenched.

Harry turned back to his lunch, and was joined again, this time by Katie. She kissed him on the cheek and sat down.

"What's up?"

"Ron wants us to practice tonight..." he said.

"We practiced last night, besides – it's supposed to rain."

"That's why we're practicing – 'we have to be prepared for all conditions...'. He's gone mad. Hermione was just here, apparently they had plans tonight before dinner, and he didn't bother telling her about practice... she just ran off to kill him."

"Boys are idiots." Katie said.

"Excuse me? What have I done to you?"

"Well, your okay – I suppose," she said grinning. Then she got up. "If we have practice tonight, I should probably finish my Arithmancy homework now... so I'll see you later."

Quidditch practice did not go well. It rained, as expected; Ron seemed to be in a foul mood, causing him to bark orders at them in a very militant fashion. He had nearly reduced Euan to tears. Finally, it was time for dinner, and the team drudged their way back up to the castle, separate from Ron.

Hermione wasn't at dinner, and Harry left the Great Hall early to find her sitting in the common room scribbling furiously across a piece of parchment.

"Why weren't you at dinner?" Harry asked her.

"I don't feel like being around Ron at the moment."

"Oh..."

He looked down at the parchment that Hermione was writing on; at the top he could make out the words _"Dear Viktor"_ Ron would definitely not be happy about that, thought Harry.

"Writing to Krum?" Harry asked, trying to sound casual.

"Yes... about what an idiot Ron is."

Ron would _really_ not like that, thought Harry.

"Speaking of Ron," he said. "He seemed to be in a really bad mood at practice – what happened?"

Hermione put down her quill and looked at Harry.

"I told him that if he wanted to cancel our plans for Quidditch he should have told me first, and that if he still wanted to have practice tonight he should forget about me speaking to him anytime soon. Then he told me he didn't have time to worry about this, and left."

She looked angry, but even Harry could tell that she was trying to hide how hurt she was.

"This is all your fault," she said suddenly.

"How is this my fault?" Harry asked, indignantly.

"You made him Captain. None of this would be happening if you had have just kept the position."

"Hermione – how on earth was I supposed to know any of this was going to happen? I made Ron Captain because I was trying to be a good friend, just like I was when I suggested to him that it might be a good idea to ask you to Hogsmeade – or do you wish I hadn't done that either?"

Hermione let out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm just angry – I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Behind them, the portrait hole opened, and Ron walked in alone. He approached the two of them, eyeing them suspiciously.

"How come the two of you didn't come to dinner?" Ron asked.

"I came up here looking for Hermione," said Harry.

Hermione just looked at Ron coldly, and then turned back to her letter. Harry got a very ominous feeling that something very bad was about to happen.

"Who're you writing to?" asked Ron.

"Viktor," she responded coolly.

"What're you writing to him for?"

"Because it's nice to talk to someone who actually pays attention to me," she said, still not looking at him as she continued to write her letter.

"I don't want you writing to him," he said.

"Why not?"

"Because he fancies you."

"He has a fiancée..."

"I don't care!  
"You don't care about much, except for Quidditch, do you?"

She had finally looked up from the letter, staring Ron straight in the eye. Harry felt as though he had been frozen to the spot, otherwise he would have run for the nearest exit.

"You know that's not true, Hermione!"

"NO I DON'T!" she said, jumping up from her chair. "You've barely said anything to me for the past three weeks – it's all been about how badly you need to beat Ravenclaw!"

"So – what, are you writing to Krum to try and make me jealous?"

"I'm writing to Krum because he's my friend. I would never do it to make you jealous!"

"Well – you didn't have any problem using Harry to make me jealous..."

Hermione looked as though she had been slapped in the face.

"That is neither here nor there – I said I was sorry about that. Right now, you're the one being an idiot!"

"Hermione, this game is important..."

"Well how come Harry, Katie, and Ginny haven't lost their minds over it? How come Harry can do Quidditch, do all his class work, spend time with Katie, and still have time to be my friend, and you just won't make any time for me at all?"

"I don't know – maybe McGonagall gave him a time-turner..."

"Now is not the time to be making jokes!"

"It wasn't a joke. Sorry if I'm not as brilliant as Harry, alright? The game is on Saturday, after that I'll have loads of time to spend with you."

"Well, I'm sorry – but after Saturday, I want nothing to do with you."

With that, she picked up her letter and strode angrily up the girls staircase, leaving Harry and Ron in stunned silence.


	25. Chapter 25: Professor Alchemina

**A/N:** _This chapter began as just a filler between 24-26. So I was improvising (I literally knew about each new paragraph while writing this as you will while reading it), and all these new ideas entered my mind - and in the need of more new storyline 'Professor Alchemina' was born. And I'm trying for more H/K for those of you who want it so badly ;) Hint: Yes - I do a lot of foreshadowing! So if you think something a character says means something - it probably does. Please leave your comments - they fuel my writer's soul._

Chapter 25: Professor Alchemina

Over the next week, Ron had put even more of his time into Quidditch. When he wasn't practicing with the team, he was practicing alone. When he wasn't practicing at all, he was reading Quidditch books. It paid off – because Gryffindor had another shut-out victory over Ravenclaw. Hermione, however, had kept her word; she had given Ron until Saturday to come to his senses – and now she refused to have anything to do with him.

"Hermione's not speaking to me," Ron said to Harry glumly at breakfast that Monday.

"Really? That's a surprise," Harry said sardonically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked.

"It's not like she didn't warn you – and you have been a bit of an idiot..."

"What, you agree with her?"

Harry was amazed at how unbelievably dense Ron was being.

"Ron – you said you loved Hermione. I think that when you love someone you're supposed to want to spend time with them..."

"I just wanted to make sure that we beat Ravenclaw, it was really important to me."

"More important than her?"

"No, of course not!"

"Well that's how she feels, and I can't blame her... you put Quidditch ahead of her. You told her _she_ had to wait until after the game before you could spend time with her."

"Look... I wanted to win _for _Hermione."

"Why? Cause I don't think she really cares that much..."

"Look - Krum is one of the best Seekers in the world, at the World Cup she thought he was really brave for the way he played the game. She went to watch him play last summer. And then there's you – you're a fantastic Seeker, I'd say you're better then Krum... and Hermione really thinks a lot of you. I...I just don't want to come up short. If I make this team better then it's ever been, and I keep blocking every goal, I won't worry so much about whether I measure up."

"Ron... Hermione. Doesn't. Care. She loves you, she already thinks you're brilliant; you've already made this team better than it's been in ages, and even if you were a crap captain and you let in every goal, she would still think you were brilliant... would you _please_ just apologize and tell her what you just told me so she can tell you what an idiot you are and forgive you..."

They were interrupted by the flutter of wings above as the owls came to deliver the morning post. A small, tawny owl swooped down and to deliver Ron a letter. It was from Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum wants to know if you're staying with us for Christmas," Ron said over the top of the parchment as he read the letter.

"If I'm invited, of course..."

"It says that if you want to invite Katie to have dinner with us New Year's Day, you can, she'll be inviting Dean and Hermione..."

Ron stopped.

"I gotta go," he got up and left the Great Hall, the letter in his hand. Harry was just hoping that he had gone to find Hermione when Katie walked in and sat down. She looked exhausted.

"You look tired, were you up late last night?"

"All night...I had tons of homework for Arithmancy and then I couldn't sleep – had nightmares about Malfoy and Bellatrix."

"You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

"I talked to Ron this morning..."

"Yeah?"

He told her what they had talked about...

"If I'm ever that much of an idiot please hit me across the head."

"I'll look forward to it," Katie grinned.

"What are you doing for New Year's?" Harry asked.

"Haven't made plans yet..."

"Well I'll be staying with the Weasleys... and if you like – and only if you want to, of course – you can come over on New Year's Day. I suppose it will be kind of like a family dinner...thing."

He swallowed hard. For some reason, Harry didn't know why, he felt very nervous asking Katie if she'd come to the Burrow for dinner.

"I'd love that! It's okay with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, right?"

"Oh yeah, of course it is."

"Well, I suppose I'll send an owl to my mum and dad and make sure it's alright, so I'll see you at lunch," she said, as she stood up, grinning, to head for the Owlery.

Ginny arrived shortly after Katie had departed. She was smiling mischievously.

"I just met Katie outside..."

"And?" What was so unusual about that, Harry wondered.

"She told me you asked her to come for dinner on New Year's. She was very excited."

"Yeah – your mum wrote a letter to Ron telling me to invite her."

"You're not nervous...?"

"Why would I be nervous?"

"Well – it'll be like she's meeting your family...Mum will want to make sure she's good enough for her _precious_ Harry, and Dad will want to know all about her – and she'll be wanting to make a good impression...and then of course she'll probably want you to meet her parents...and then you'll be worried about making a good impression..."

"Well, I'm not nervous, Ginny."

He knew very well he was lying through his teeth. Ginny rolled her eyes disbelievingly, grabbed a stack of toast for her and Dean and left the Great Hall, passing Hermione on the way out.

When she sat next to Harry, who had been busy contemplating what Ginny had said.

"Morning, Harry."

"Does _nobody_ eat together anymore? Why is everyone always walking in and out?"

"I suppose we're all avoiding each other...I'm assuming you've seen Ron this morning."

"Yeah – haven't you. He left a while ago; I thought he'd gone to talk to you."

"No – I saw him, but he just stared at his feet and kept walking..."

"What is wrong with him? I told him to apologize for being a moron..."

"Well, that's his decision to make. Anyway – I don't want to talk about Ron. I got a letter from my mum and dad, and they've told me that they'll be traveling to Switzerland for some international dentist convention, so I'll have to stay at school."

"Why don't you just come to the Burrow?"

Hermione merely raised her eyebrows at him.

"I'm sure Ron will have come to his senses and graveled his way back to you by the end of the week..."

"What if I don't accept his apology?"

"You know you will – especially when you hear what he's got to say..."

"Why, did he tell you something?" she looked at him pleadingly.

"Apparently, he's pre-occupied himself with Quidditch because he wants to prove to you that he's just as good as me and Krum... so you'll like him more."

"What. An. Idiot."

"That's what I said."

"It's still not an excuse for how he acted..."

"We all make mistakes, Hermione. I can think of a few you've made."

"Don't remind me. Anyway – we have Snape in ten minutes. Are you coming?"

"Unfortunately, yeah – hold on a sec..."

He grabbed his bag and they left for the dungeons. Harry always felt a sense of foreboding gloom as he descended into the depths of the castle to go to Snape's classroom; somewhat like a fly about to get trapped in a spider's web. Because they had entered the early winter months, it had gotten quite cold in the castle, and as Hermione and Harry entered the classroom, their warm breath became visible in the chilly air. They sat silently, not wanting to be told off again by Snape for discussing their social lives. Then a gentle voice spoke from the entrance to the classroom

"Good morning, students – I'm sorry it's so chilly in here. I'll just light a few fires around the room, hold on a minute..."

Harry and Hermione looked to each other in disbelief, then to the woman who had begun to proceed around the room, lighting small blue fires along the walls of the room. She was somewhat young, with long wavy brown hair and hazel eyes, and she was wearing long bronze colored robes. She approached the front of the class and smiled at them sweetly.

"I'm Professor Alchemina. Professor Snape has very important business to attend to until the end of February; until then, I will be your potions teacher. Hopefully you will find me to be a suitable replacement."

She had a twinkle in her eyes, and a kind voice, reminding Harry very much of Dumbledore. They spent the rest of the class discussing the finer properties of dragon's blood, since they would be using it in several potions once they got back from the holidays. Harry had not known how complicated and extensive the magical properties of dragon's blood were, but he honestly didn't mind the cramp he had gotten in his hand from writing all the notes – he wouldn't have to see Snape for three months.

"How lucky are we?" he said to Hermione as they left class.

"I'll admit, it's nice to have a break from Snape – but I wonder what he's up to. It's probably something for the Order."

"He's probably spending Christmas with the Death Eaters. I expect it's his turn to put the Voldemort ornament at the top of the tree..."

"_Harry..."_

"Sorry, Hermione. But I honestly don't care where he is or what he's doing, as long as I don't have to deal with him."


	26. Chapter 26: The Talk

Chapter 26: The Talk

It was the last day of the term, and Ron and Hermione were still not talking. Ron had apparently still not said he was sorry, and Hermione was growing more upset with each passing day; due to her stubbornness, however, she still refused to say anything to him.

"It looks like I'll be staying here for Christmas after all," she said to Harry at lunch that day.

"Hermione, will you just come to the Burrow...you can hang out with Ginny..."

"It's probably too late to ask if I can stay..."

"Have you _met_ the Weasleys, Hermione? If they knew that you were going to be here all Christmas alone, they'd probably come to get you themselves..."

"You might be right, Harry... but I don't think I'll bother. I'll just stay and do my schoolwork..." she said, rather miserably.

"Suit yourself..." Harry said, getting up. He wasn't going to let Hermione spend the holidays holed up in the library reading about dragon's blood; he made his way up to the Owlery. When he got there, he pulled out parchment and ink and scribbled a quick letter to Mrs. Weasley.

_Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

_Hermione has to stay at school for the holidays because her mum and dad will be out of the country. Everyone else we know is going home, so she'll be alone. I told her to ask if she could stay at the Burrow, but she won't because she and Ron have had a fight. It's stupid really, and they'll probably be over it in a few days – and I don't want Hermione to have to spend the holidays alone just because of it, especially since it will probably only make things worse between her and Ron. Anyway I was just writing to ask if it was alright if Hermione comes to the Burrow with us, because she won't come unless it's alright with you, and she won't ask herself. Please write back as soon as possible, because we'll be leaving tomorrow at noon._

_Thanks,_

_Harry_

He found Hedwig, and tied the letter to her leg – stroked her feathers and said that she should get it to the Weasleys quick, because it was important. Hedwig gave a soft, reassuring hoot, and took off, flying gracefully over the grounds. Harry picked his bag up and went back downstairs for Transfiguration. He entered McGonagall's classroom to see Ron and Hermione were already there, sitting on opposite sides of the room. Harry sighed in exasperation and took a seat away from the two of them, next to Neville.

"Harry," Neville said. "I know that you don't want to choose between your friends, but I'd rather you not sit next to me," he said seriously.

"Why not?"

"I don't enjoy having bits of my face transfigured into birds..." he broke into a grin.

Harry laughed; he sneaked a glance at both Ron and Hermione. Neither looked angry; they actually both looked really miserable. They stayed like that all class. Hermione didn't even manage to transfigure Parvati into a mouse until the end of the period, and then the mouse ran around giggling incessantly. It wasn't up to Hermione's usual standards. Parvati had managed to transfigure Hermione, who just sat squeaking sadly and looking in the direction of the bright red mouse scuttering along Seamus's desk. When Ron was released from his mouse form, he hadn't even attempted to transfigure Seamus – he just tapped him a few times with his wand while staring off into the space around Hermione. Harry had never seen anything more depressing in his life.

That evening at dinner, Hedwig came swooping down to Harry with a letter from Mrs. Weasley. He untied the parchment from her leg quickly, and began to read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Tell Hermione that if she doesn't arrive at King's Cross with you Ron, and Ginny – I'm going to send Arthur to bring her to the Burrow personally. And tell Ron to apologize for whatever stupid thing he's done to upset her._

_Much love, Molly Weasley_

Harry laughed and showed the letter to Hermione.

"You wrote to Mrs. Weasley?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, now you have no choice but to come with us," he said, grinning. "Well, I suppose I better deliver the message to Ron as well – and you should pack for tomorrow."

Ron had already left dinner, so Harry went to find him in the common room; Hermione went with him to go pack her things. Ron was sitting across from the fireplace writing an essay on Human-Rodent Transfiguration that he been assigned due to his lackluster attempts that day in class.

"I got a letter from your mum today," he said casually.

"What about?"

"It was quite short, but she told me to tell you to apologize for whatever it is you've done to upset Hermione..."

"I already apologized..." he said glumly. "Hermione didn't accept it."

"_What?_ Why not?"

"Apparently it wasn't sincere enough."

"How did you do it?"

"Well, I didn't really look her in the eye. Actually I really apologized to the floor, instead of to her. And I kind of mumbled 'sorry'. It seemed to upset her even more."

"Were you dropped on your head as a child, mate? I s'pose it wouldn't make a difference though - I mean, I had a killing curse shot at mine, and I'm nowhere near as clueless as you..."

"I resent that statement."

"Yeah, whatever. Apologize again – and make sure it's sincere. I've gotta go, I have plans with Katie," With that he left Ron to contemplate how he was going to get himself out of his predicament, and he met Katie, who was waiting for him at the portrait hole.

"Ready to go?' she asked.

"Yeah," They left for the Room of Requirement; it had become quite a popular hangout for all of the students who had been in the DA. They entered the room – it had a shelf filled with bottles of butterbeer and a variety of sweets, and a big Gryffindor colored couch. Katie grabbed a Chocolate Frog off the shelf and sat down on the couch.

"My mum and dad said that's it's okay for me to go to the Weasleys' for New Year's."

"Yeah? That's great." Harry said, opening a bottle of butterbeer and taking a sip.

"I was wondering if you'd meet me in Diagon Alley on the 20th..." Katie continued.

"Sure...why the 20th though?"

"Because it's our three month anniversary..."

"Oh...yeah."

"So I'll be at The Leaky Cauldron at around three..."

"I'll meet you there."

Inwardly, Harry was terrified. Was a three-month anniversary supposed to signify something important? Would he be expected to dress nice? Was he supposed to get her a present? Then he remembered, to his immense relief – he would be spending the next few days in a house with Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley – surely they would be able to help him through it.

"Harry?" Katie said, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Um.. I was just wondering... how , exactly, do you feel about me?"

Harry suddenly became very aware how many walls their were in the room, and how very far away the door was.

"Er...what do you mean?"

"You know..."

"I _like_ you...if _that's_ what you mean"

"And that's it? After almost three months, you only_ like_ me?"

"Um... no of course not...I – er..."

Katie was looking at him expectantly. Harry swallowed hard and thought about exactly what the answer to this question was – how could she just spring this on him out of nowhere? Finally, he knew what to tell her, he let out a deep breath.

"Look Katie, I really care about you. Remember in October, when you were taken by Lucius and Bellatrix and I told you I was attacked by the dementors.?"

She nodded.

"It was the worst dementor attack I'd ever had, probably because they're were so many – and I had images of Sirius dying, and the pain of Voldemort being inside of...I felt weak and cold. Anyway – I never told you this before, but the happy thought I used to make my Patronus was you. The thought of you made a Patronus that was strong enough to drive away all of the dementors.

Katie smiled and Harry felt a wave of relief sweep over him; clearly, this had satisfied her question.

"I care about you, too."

"Er...thank you."

Katie laughed.

"We should probably get going, it's 10 o'clock. And I don't have my cloak."

"Alright, then."

They made their way back to the common room as quietly as possible, through the Fat Lady ("Lion's Winter") and into the common room. Harry kissed Katie good night, and then went upstairs. He wasn't sure what he was feeling – much of it was definitely relief – but he also thought he felt somewhat blissful as well, and at the same time frightened. He couldn't pinpoint the emotion, but whatever it was – it carried him into peaceful dreams of flying above the Forbidden Forest on his firebolt with Katie, while Prongs, his Patronus, rode alongside them serenely before disappearing into the crystal night.


	27. Chapter 27: Ron's Apology

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it. Please leave any comments or suggestions you have ;) I really hope you like the ending ::winks mischeviously::

**Disclaimer**: This chapter includes lyrics from "Underneath" by Jessica Simpson. They are not my lyrics, and I am not claiming to have written them. They just suited R & H so well, I couldn't bring myself to _not_ use them.

Chapter 27: Ron's Apology

Harry had an unbelievably difficult time saying goodbye to Katie the next day. _You'll see her in six days,_ he kept thinking to himself, but for some reason he just wanted to stay. It wasn't until Mr. Weasley told Harry that it really was time to go, that he gave Katie a final kiss goodbye and left.

The journey from King's Cross to the Burrow had been a highly uncomfortable; Ginny and Harry had tried to up a good flow of conversation to disguise the silence between Ron and Hermione. It seemed that neither one of them was angry anymore; they were both just too scared to say anything to the other one. Mr. Weasley kept glancing curiously at the four of them, clearly wondering what the source of the discomfort was. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they arrived. Mrs. Weasley came running out, throwing her arms around Ginny.

"Oh, thank goodness – you had me so worried..."

After Ginny was freed from her grasp, she spotted Harry and ran for him.

"And you...so brave, rescuing her – again – and the dementors. Are you alright?"

"We're both fine, Mrs. Weasley – it was ages ago..."

"Still..." she said, pursing her lips. She looked at Ron and Hermione, who were standing on opposite sides of the garden, with their arms crossed. "And you two..." she just shook her head.

"Alright, come inside – the others are waiting for you..."

Upon entering the Burrow they were bombarded with greetings from Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie. Ron turned to Harry –

"I'm going to bring our stuff up to my room, alright Harry?" he said.

Then turning to Ginny he whispered, "I need to talk to you..."

Ginny nodded and grabbed her belongings, along with Hermione's, and followed Ron upstairs.

"What do you s'pose that's about?" Harry asked Hermione as he sat down at the table. She just shrugged her shoulders, taking a seat next to him. Fred and George immediately joined them.

"So, Ron finally admitted he likes you," said Fred.

"I'm glad. Thought I was going to ask you out for him myself," said George.

Harry shot them a warning look.

"What's wrong, the honeymoon's over already?" asked Fred.

"It's nothing..." sighed Hermione.

"Ron's just being an idiot I suppose..." said George.

"Don't worry about it Hermione, we'll give him a few good kicks up the – "

"FRED! GEORGE! I NEED YOU IN THE KITCHEN!" they heard Mrs. Weasley shout from the next room.

"We'll see you in a bit," Fred said, as they both left.

Harry turned to Hermione, ready to change the subject.

"I need your help, Hermione."

"With what?"

"Well... Katie's asked me to meet her in Diagon Alley on the 20th – it's our 'three-month anniversary.'"

"And?"

"Well – I don't know. I think I'm supposed to do something about it – I think she thinks it's a big deal. She asked me last night how I 'felt about her'."

This seemed to spark Hermione's interest.

"What did you say?"

"I told her I cared about her, a lot."

"Well, you should probably get her something, for your anniversary I mean. It might be good to bring her flowers. You want to dress nice, too."

"That's what I thought," Harry sighed.

"Don't worry so much," Hermione said, laughing at his fatally serious expression.

"You should take your own advice," Harry said. "That's the first time I've heard you laugh in a week."

"Yeah, well. I don't know, I've been thinking – maybe I should just forgive him now."

"I don't know – I think you'll feel better if he apologizes first. And that's going to happen any day now..."

"I hope you're right..."

Then, Mrs. Weasley entered the room, levitating plates and bowls in front of her.

"Dinner's ready, someone call Ginny and Ron," she said as the rest of the family joined Harry and Hermione at the table.

"GINNY! RON! DINNER!" called Fred, taking a seat next to Bill.

"I could have done that myself, Fred..." she scowled. She sat down, then turned to Harry with a softened expression.

"Alright, Harry – so tell me about your girlfriend – Katie, isn't it?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley..."

"You're going with Katie? Katie Bell?" asked George, choking on his mashed potatoes.

"From the Quidditch team?" said Fred.

"Yes..." Harry felt his face grow hot.

"How'd you manage to get her?" they asked together.

"What do you mean, how'd I manage to get her? I asked her out and she said yes..."

"Blimey, Harry – you're good with the ladies," George said, impressed. "Cho Chang wasn't bad either, a bit whiny – but still..."

"Katie now, that's a catch," said Fred.

"She's an excellent Chaser," said George.

Ginny and Ron entered the room from upstairs, interrupting the conversation.

"What were you two up to?" asked Charlie.

"Nothing," Ron said – but he glanced nervously at Hermione, his ears turning pink. Ginny just giggled and took a seat next to Fred.

"I heard about the Veritaserum incident," he said to her, quietly so Mrs. Weasley wouldn't hear. "Impressive."

"Thank you," Ginny replied cordially, as though accepting praise from the Minister of Magic for being awarded the Order of Merlin.

They all ate the rest of their dinner happily, discussing how Fred and George's business was going, and how the school year had gone for the students. Harry and Ginny told them all about the incident with Lucius and Bellatrix, almost giving Mrs. Weasley several acute heart attacks. When they were all finished, everybody was full to the brim and exhausted, so most of them headed to bed. When Harry and Ron got upstairs, Harry immediately began asking about what he and Ginny were up to.

"Well I've decided that if I want Hermione back, I'm going to have to really deserve it. So I've asked Ginny to help me with an apology."

"Why don't you try 'I'm sorry I've been such an idiot Hermione, please take me back,'" Harry said.

"Not good enough, it has to be big. Ginny's a pretty good writer – so she's going to help me write a poem."

Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny – " Ron scowled.

"Of course it's not funny. I'm sorry I shouldn't have laughed."

"You're not sorry – you're still smiling..."

"Because I'm happy that you and Hermione will be together again," he said innocently.

Ron glared at him and climbed into bed.

"I don't care what you think – Hermione deserves something special."

This should be good, Harry thought to himself before falling asleep.

The next day, Ginny spent the day with Ron outside in the backyard, talking in hushed voices, writing over a piece of paper. Anytime anyone approached them to ask them what they were doing, Ginny pulled out her wand and threatened to hex them. Knowing that she probably would do it, everyone stayed away. Hermione spent most of the day coaching Harry on how he should act on his upcoming 'anniversary' date with Katie. Harry couldn't help thinking about how complicated girls were. After dinner, Ron stood up at the table – looking very nervous – and cleared his throat.

"I have something I want everyone to hear..." he said.

Everyone looked up, curiously. Ron walked over to where Hermione was sitting.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for being such a git. I should have never chosen Quidditch over you – and I've written something, with some help from Ginny, to show you how much you mean to me."

He gulped loudly, pulling out a piece of paper and got down on one knee. His face was as red as Harry had ever seen it, and Hermione's eyes were already brimming with tears. Ron began to read, his voice trembling.

"_Sometimes it's hard when you're so deep inside,_  
_To see all you can lose in the blink of an eye._  
_Dreams could be shattered, you could be gone_  
_How would I survive, cause you're where I belong._  
_My sole believer, without you, I don't know who I would be._

_Sometimes I listen to a voice that isn't mine,_  
_I disconnect from everything inside_  
_And I have made choices and wasted all the days_  
_I could have been with you, when my heart has stayed._  
_And I know you've waited, faithfully blessing our love even stronger._

_Underneath I feel you move through me  
__Inside out, you surround me_  
_I breathe you like I'm taking my last breath_  
_You're everything I know_  
_So how could I let you go?"_

Ron stood up, and Hermione immediately burst into tears and threw her arms around him. Mr. Weasley, Charlie and Bill clapped, while Fred and George were respectful enough to put their heads _under_ the table to laugh. Mrs. Weasley was wiping tears away, as was Ginny.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Ron said.

"It's okay..." she replied, smiling – still sobbing.

"You're definitely your father's son," Mrs. Weasley said, smiling nostalgically at her husband.

After everyone had finally settled down, except for Hermione, who it seemed would be crying quite awhile, there was a knock at the door. Mr. Weasley looked around.

"Who could that be?" It was very uncommon for wizards to call on each other using the front door. Mr. Weasley got up and went to the door – everyone else was quiet with curious anticipation. The door was opened.

"Hello, dad..." a voice said.

It was Percy.


	28. Chapter 28: The Weasley Family Reunion

A/N: Okay - things are going to get quite 'interesting' with the next several chapters - please be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think ;) Thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter...

Chapter 28: The Weasley Family Reunion

There was a stunned silence.

"P-Percy," said Mr. Weasley. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to say I'm sorry – I was wrong, wrong about everything."

"You've known that you were wrong for six months – what's the sudden change of heart?" Fred said angrily, standing up and walking to the door.

"Fred!" said Mr. Weasley, looking at him sharply.

"No – he's right, Dad," Percy was looking thoroughly ashamed.

"Come in, Percy," Mr Weasley said, moving aside so he could come inside.

Fred was still standing in his way looking indignant, but with a warning look from his father, he stepped aside. Percy walked in and looked around at everyone. The shock of Percy's entrance had caused Hermione's crying to subside, but she was sitting with Ron's arms around her, her face still tear-stained. Ron wouldn't look at Percy; nor would George or Ginny. Charlie and Bill were with Mrs. Weasley, who also couldn't bring herself to look at her son. Harry sat on the floor looking from Percy to Fred to Mr. Weasley.

"Looks like everyone's here," Percy said nervously.

"Yeah," said Fred. "Everyone...we've been waiting for you. Remind me again, how long ago did you leave?"

"I think it's been over a year, Fred. Isn't that right, Perce?" said George, getting up to join Fred, his voice malicious.

"Fred. George. That's enough," said Mr. Weasley.

"Look, I came to say I'm sorry. I know – I should have come sooner. I was afraid. When I left, I thought I was right – I thought you were all in trouble, I thought leaving would knock some sense into all of you – I never meant to hurt you, any of you. Please, _please_ believe that I'm sorry."

This was a Percy Harry had never seen before. He had changed – maybe because, for the first time he had been proven wrong. His ego had taken a hit. Harry looked at Mr. Weasley, who began to speak quietly.

"It's okay, Percy... I understand. It's alright."

George looked at his dad as though he'd gone mad.

"WHAT? You're just going to take him back, just like that? After everything he did to us? He hurt you Dad! He hurt everyone! He made Ginny and Mum cry; he told Ron to stop being friends with Harry! And you're just going to forgive him?"

"We're supposed to be a family, George – "

"Well maybe Percy should have thought about that before he ditched us all," he replied, before storming upstairs. He was followed by Fred, who threw Percy one more scathing look before leaving.

"I'm going to bed, Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley quietly, and she got up and followed her two sons upstairs.

Bill sighed and stood up, walking over to Percy and Arthur.

"They just need time, Perce... you really hurt some of us," he said.

"Yeah, I know," said Percy quietly. He looked at Harry. "Harry, I'm sorry about – "

"Don't worry about it..." Harry said. He could tell Percy was honestly ashamed of what he had done to the Weasleys, and to him.

"So...what's going on with everyone?" Percy asked.

"Well, Fred and George have their own business; it's doing well. Charlie just moved back from Romania. Ron's Quidditch Captain; Ginny's just been made a prefect."

"That's great. That's all great."

The conversation was all very stiff.

"Maybe we should go to bed – talk more in the morning," Arthur suggested. "We have an extra bedroom downstairs now, Perce – you can sleep in there..."

"Alright,' said Percy. "Thanks dad."

He said goodnight to everyone and then Mr. Weasley showed him to the room.

Charlie stood up, stretching.

"Yeah, I think it is best we go to bed – it's been quite an interesting evening," he winked at Ron and Hermione. He and Bill both said goodnight and went to bed. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny were the only ones left. They sat quietly for a minute or two. Ginny looked very upset.

"What do you think, Ron, about Percy?"

"I don't know..." he said blankly. "I think he means it – that he's sorry. But even Mum couldn't stay in the same room as him."

"He was brave to come back," said Hermione. "He's really had to swallow his pride..."

"Yeah, and for Percy that's pretty hard – all he's ever had is his pride," agreed Harry.

"Are you going to forgive him?" asked Ginny.

"Dad did..." Ron replied. "I s'pose we should, too."

Harry stood up to go to bed.

"I'm going to go on up, I have to write to Katie..." he said.

"Yeah, I have to write to Dean," Ginny said, joining him.

"Hermione and I are going to stay up for a bit,"

"Alright, g'night..." Harry said, and he and Ginny went upstairs.

Charlie was right; it had been a very interesting night.

Harry was first downstairs the next morning. He walked into the sitting room to find Ron and Hermione asleep on the couch. He walked over and nudged them.

"Ron, Hermione – wake up."

"Whoosdat?" Ron said.

"It's Harry – wake up, you've fallen asleep on the couch."

The two of them sat up sleepily.

"We know, Harry..." Hermione said, getting up and going into the kitchen.

"Yeah – we didn't fall asleep, we _went _to sleep," said Ron groggily.

"Together? On purpose? _Why?_" Harry asked, disgustedly.

"Because we wanted too..." Ron said walking over behind Hermione, putting his arms around her and kissing her on the cheek.

"There is something _really_ wrong with the two of you," Harry said. Neither of them seemed to be listening, though. They were acting worse than Ginny and Dean. Luckily, Harry wasn't subjected to having to be alone with them much longer; Mr. Weasley, Bill and Charlie came downstairs. Mr. Weasley told them all in a hushed voice that Mrs. Weasley was staying upstairs because she wasn't ready to talk to Percy, and to give her some time, then he grabbed something to eat and left for work, as did Bill. Charlie stayed and made breakfast for everyone. Ginny, Fred, and George arrived shortly. It seemed Fred and George were as equally disgusted by Ron and Hermione's behavior as Harry had been, but they put this aside to discuss Percy.

"I can't believe him – showing up here like that, asking for forgiveness..." said Fred.

"He probably has no where else to go..." added George.

"Come on – give him a break. Like Dad said – we're a family..." said Charlie, putting a few sausages on Harry's plate.

"Yeah, well tell that to Percy..." said George

"He's trying to make up for his mistakes. If you push him away, you'll be no better than he was," replied Charlie.

"Charlie's right," said Ron. "I think we should give him a chance. You're not going to make things better acting the way you are now..."

"Oh, why don't you go kiss your girlfriend..." said George.

"All right then, come on Hermione – let's go upstairs."

With that they left.

"They're not serious..." said Fred, with an appalled grimace.

"Oh, I think they are," said Harry.

Percy entered the kitchen a few moments later.

"Good morning, everyone," he said apprehensively.

"Percy, just in time for breakfast," Charlie said trying to sound friendly, and giving Fred and George a significant look from the corner of his eye.

"Where's Mum?" Percy asked.

There was an awkard silence.

"She won't come downstairs," said Ginny quietly.

"Oh...I see," said Percy, sitting at the table. "You've grown a lot Ginny," he said trying to make conversation.

"Well it's been a year since you've seen her," George said in an undertone. Charlie looked at him warningly; luckily Percy hadn't heard him. Ron and Hermione came back downstairs, blushing.

"Thanks for the suggestion, George," Ron said grinning and sitting back down for some eggs and toast, Hermione next to him.

"Oh...good morning Percy..." Hermione said a little too formally, when she spotted him at the table, looking at the two of them very perplexed.

"Are the two of you...?"

"Yes," said Ron –he wouldn't look Percy in the eye, but he sounded as though he was trying to be friendly.

"So," said Fred, eyeing Ron and Hermione with disgust. "What are everyone's plans for the day?"

This pattern of formal, forcefully friendly conversation continued throughout that day and the next at the Weasley household. Mrs. Weasley still hadn't come downstairs, and had all her meals in her room. Finally, that Wednesday – Harry came downstairs to find Charlie, Bill, Mr. Weasley Ginny, Fred, George, Hermione and Ron eating breakfast at the table, being served by Mrs. Weasley. She was bustling around the kitchen, humming as though nothing unusual had happened recently.

"Good morning, Harry dear! What would you like for breakfast?"

"I'll just have some toast, thanks..." he looked at Ginny and mouthed 'what's going on' but she just shrugged; clearly she was as clueless to her mother's behavior as he was. Then, Percy entered the kitchen. He looked surprised to see Molly as well.

"Mum...It's nice to see you."

"Oh, good morning Percy dear – would you like some toast? I was just putting some on for Harry..."

"Oh...yes, please..." he said unsurely.

Everyone looked curiously at one another, even Ron and Hermione took a break from feeding each other cereal; what on earth was going on? Mrs. Weasley served Harry and Percy their toast, then announced that she would be going to Diagon Alley after breakfast.

"Does anyone want to come with me?" she asked.

"Oh, yes," said Harry. "I have to pick up some things."

"George and I will come as well, mum – we have to check on the shop," said Fred.

"Us too," said Ron and Hermione in unison, which was quite frightening.

"And me," said Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Percy expectantly.

"Will you be coming too, dear?"

"If you want me to, of course."

"Don't be silly – of course I wanted you to come...why wouldn't I?"

"Alright," said George. "Can we end this act right now – forgiving Percy is one thing, mum. But you can't just act as if _nothing_ has happened – especially after spending two days avoiding him – it's unhealthy, and it's just strange."

"I don't know what you mean, George..."

"_Mum,_ stop it! We all need to talk about this," said Ginny. "Right now. We're all here. Things aren't going to just go back to normal if we all play nice..."

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips and looked around.

"Molly, Ginny's right... we'll have to talk about this," said Mr. Weasley.

There was an awkward silence.

"You sent back your sweater," Mrs. Weasley said suddenly.

"I know, mum. I'm sorry"

"You hurt your father and me, and your siblings – And all things you said about Harry..."

"I was wrong, I let Fudge get to me, I thought you were all traitors, I thought Dumbledore was wrong, I thought Harry was mad..."

"Maybe you shouldn't believe everything someone tells you just because they're in a powerful position," Mrs. Weasley replied, a hint of anger in her voice.

"I know. _Believe me, I know._ I've learned my lesson – I'm sorry. Please forgive me for everything I've done, for all the hurt I've caused. I don't want to lose any more time – with the war and everything else; I don't want to lose you, any of you."

"And what about last Christmas, when your father _nearly died_! You couldn't even stop by, or send an owl – nothing!"

"I cannot tell you how incredibly sorry I am for that – you know I would never want anything to happen to Dad – to any of you. There is _nothing_ I regret more than not being there for Dad when he was bitten. And I realized that, if anything were to happen to any of you now, and I missed the chance to say I was sorry, I would have to carry it inside me for the rest of my life. And I love you all too much to not get the chance to tell you that."

The sincerity in Percy's voice was heartbreaking, and it brought Mrs. Weasley to tears – she threw her arms around Percy.

"I'm so glad you're back, I've been so worried," she said, sobbing into his shoulder. Mrs. Weasley breakdown washed over the others like a wave; it was like a spell had been broken. Even Fred and George realized they had to forgive Percy. After that, things were back to normal at the Weasley household; Percy still seemed a little apprehensive, and obviously nobody was as comfortable with him as they were with each other – but then again, Percy had all been a little closed off – and now he was on his way to being closer with them all then he ever had been before. It seemed as though everything that happened had, in some odd way, been for the good, and that Percy's return had brought the Weasley family, Harry and Hermione included, closer together than they ever had been before.


	29. Chapter 29: The Watch

A/N: Alright, this is not my favorite chapter for sure, but the point is to get back in with the plot now that R/H is back and Percy has been forgiven. It gets the job done, let me say that - and it's pretty important, sooo... enjoy!

Chapter 29: The Watch

Harry looked in the mirror nervously; he had given up trying to flatten his hair. He was supposed to be meeting Katie at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour. He had gotten her white lilies and a bell shaped medallion with her initials engraved on it on a silver chain. He sat down on his bed and kept looking at the clock anxiously. Hermione was watching him from Ron's bed with a patronizing look.

"Harry, _calm down_," she said. "It's Katie..."

"Yeah," said Ron. "You know – your girlfriend?"

"I know, I know – I'm being stupid..."

He couldn't calm down, though. He spent a half-hour pacing the bedroom, before deciding to go ahead and leave. He went downstairs, told Mrs. Weasley he was going to Diagon Alley ("Have a nice time, dear...") and grabbed a handful of floo powder, throwing it into the fire. The flames turned bright green, he stepped in, taking a deep breath – "Diagon Alley" he said. He felt the familiar whirling sensation and in a few moments he stepped out into the Leaky Cauldron.

Well, at least I'm getting the hang of it, Harry thought to himself. He dusted himself off and ordered a butterbeer from Tom. He looked at the clock on the wall – Katie was supposed to be there in 10 minutes. Just as he was noticing this, she walked in the door.

"Hi Harry," she said smiling. She had worn her hair down again and was wearing bronze colored robes that, again, brought out the color of her eyes.

"Hey," her arrival seemed to finally bring Harry to his senses, and the nervous feeling in his stomach subsided. He handed her the lilies.

"They're lovely," she said, kissing his cheek. "So, where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking we should go to Florean Fortescue's for some ice-cream..." he said.

"And maybe some hot chocolate?" she asked sweetly.

"And some hot chocolate," Harry agreed, laughing.

They went out to back and through the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"So, how have your holidays been going?" she asked.

"Very interesting," he said. "Ron's brother, Percy, came back a few nights ago – he kind of left a year ago, he thought that Fudge was right and his family was wrong to be hanging around with Dumbledore and me..."

"Wow, that must have been emotional," she said.

"Yeah, there was some shouting, and crying – some uncomfortable silences. Things seem to be getting back to normal now, though."

"Speaking of back to normal, Hermione and Ron are back together?"

"Yeah..." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked, laughing.

"It's sickening. I told you in my letter about Ron's 'poem' right?"

She nodded.

"Well since that night they've been all over each other – feeding each other, going to sleep in each other's arms, running upstairs to snog every chance they get; it's quite annoying really..."

"It sounds cute," Katie said.

"Wait until you have to see it yourself...Even Ginny's starting to get annoyed..."

"Leave them alone – they're in love..."

"Well they should be in love somewhere where I don't have to watch them..." he said.

They sat down at a table outside Fortescue's and ordered sundaes and hot chocolate.

"I have something for you," he said, taking the box with the chain out of his pocket.

"Oh, you didn't have to..." Katie said.

Hermione told him that she would probably say this, and that she would probably be lying. He handed her the box, and she accepted it excitedly.

"Oh, it's lovely..." she said. "Thanks, Harry."

She pulled out something from her own pocket.

"I got this for you."

She handed him a small box, much like the one Harry had given her. He opened it curiously, wondering what it could be. It was a silver watch. The face was black, and there was an engraved image of a large black dog behind the moving hands. The words "_In loving memory of the courageous Sirius Black, a beloved friend and godfather_," were engraved in script around the edge. Harry was completely speechless; it was one of the best gifts he had ever received.

"Katie...I-I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

From that point on, the date went wonderfully. At eight, he kissed her goodbye and she left for home. He left for the Burrow through the fireplace, wondering why he had been so nervous in the first place. When he got to the Burrow, he showed them all the watch Katie had given him. Mrs. Weasley left the room because she 'got something in her eye.' Her eyes were red when she returned. Clearly, despite the differences she had with Sirius, his death had upset her quite a bit.

"This was really thoughtful of her," said Hermione.

"And it's so beautiful," added Ginny

They were interrupted by a loud crack outside, and Mr. Weasley came in looking apprehensive.

"Another Ministry employee was attacked today," he said, sitting down tiredly. "I don't see an end to this anytime soon..."

"I know what you mean," agreed Charlie, who was reading from the Daily Prophet. "It seems everything is just Death Eaters running around killing and destroying – I don't see how anyone's going to get to You-Know-Who at this rate. And until someone finishes him – this will never be over."

Hermione and Ron glanced over at Harry, looking worried. Mrs. Weasley put a cup of tea down in front of her husband.

"So... what?" asked George. "They're not doing anything but going on killing sprees? I always thought You-Know-Who had a bit more class than that..."

"I think they're trying to get power by intimidation," said Mr. Weasley. "It's what happened last time. At first it was just random killings – but soon they started trying to get political power, got people inside the Ministry; got rid of loads of Muggle borns and Half-Bloods, got laws changed..."

"This is all Fudge's fault; if he had just come to his senses..." she stopped and looked at Percy, guiltily.

"It's alright, Mum..." Percy said.

Harry looked at Mr. Weasley.

"Do you know if the Order's found out what the Death Eaters were after when they kidnapped the Unspeakables back in September?"

Arthur threw a look at Molly, Bill, and Charlie, before turning back to Harry.

"How did you know...?"

"Dumbledore told me."

Molly sighed.

"Dumbledore did say to tell Harry anything he wanted to know, Arthur..." she said, somewhat sniffily as though she thought it was a bad idea.

"No, Harry – we don't know anything yet. Ophelia and Kenneth are still missing," Mr. Weasley said seriously. There was a tense silence.

"I've invited Remus for Christmas," said Mrs. Weasley clearing her throat. Obviously she wanted to change the subject.

"Lupin? That's great," said Fred.

"Yeah – he's back teaching at Hogwarts now, isn't he?" asked George.

"Yeah," said Ron. "It's a good thing too... I couldn't have put up with any more of Umbridge."

"Speaking of teachers," said Hermione. "We have a new potions teacher, Professor Alchemina. She's really nice – she'll be replacing Professor Snape until the end of February."

"Yeah – it's nice to be rid of Snape for a while," added Harry.

There was another tense silence among the older members of the family.

"What?" he said suspiciously.

Nobody said anything.

"Is Snape doing something for the Order?" he asked. "Is that why he's not teaching?"

Still, nobody spoke.

"What's going on? You just said that Dumbledore told you to tell me anything I want to know – where's Snape?" Harry demanded.

"We don't know, Harry," said Charlie finally.

"Snape disappeared a few weeks ago. Dumbledore just told Alchemina 'the end of February" because 'indefinitely' would sound too suspicious," added Bill.

"So what do you mean – has he been kidnapped? Killed?"

"We really have no idea, Harry" said Mr. Weasley.

A lump formed in Harry's throat. He had imagined Snape leaving so many times before – but now it felt like a dark cloud had formed over his head. If something really had happened to Snape, they were all in serious trouble.


	30. Chapter 30: Call Me Molly

**A/N: Okay, I'm updating chapter 30 again because for _some _reason, it hasn't uploaded the last fourth of the story (which is pretty important). So if you've already read it, it's basically the exact same, there's just some more added to the end.**

Chapter 30 – Call Me Molly

For the next five days Harry's mind raced with questions: Why had the Unspeakables still not been found? What were the Death Eaters doing to them? What where they trying to get from the Department of Mysteries? Where had Snape disappeared to? Was he even still working for the Order? Perhaps he was really working for Voldemort and had left Dumbledore because he had finally gotten the information he needed. Maybe he was working for the Order, but Voldemort had discovered him and had him killed. Theory upon theory was building up in his mind, each more ridiculous than the one before. Harry found himself wishing, for the first time in his life, that Snape was safe and sound somewhere, far away from Voldemort. Harry was never so happy to see Christmas arrive, despite having to watch Ron and Hermione go at it every time they 'accidentally' stepped under the mistletoe. He went to sleep the night before knowing he wouldn't be given the chance to think about the war the next day, and woke up without a trace of worry in his mind. He looked at his new watch and smiled as he heard Sirius's voice in his head singing "God Rest Ye, Merrye Hippogriffs" – it was eight o'clock. He looked over at Ron's bed – he wasn't there. Either he was already up, or he had spent the night on the couch with Hermione, again. He got up and ran downstairs excitedly – he found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Ginny, Ron and Hermione sitting around the huge Christmas tree, decorated with dazzling read and gold fairies and topped off with a sparkling white gold star. There were few "Have a Very Harry Christmas" baubles. They hadn't been on the tree the night before; Harry wondered where they had come from

"Merry Christmas, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said when she saw him. "We got a package from your friend, Dobby I think his name was – he sent us these lovely ornaments. He must really like you..."

"Er, yeah...he's a big fan," Harry said laughing – he should have known.

"Thank you for the cauldron by the way," she continued. "I've been meaning to get a new self-stirring one for a while. Now come and have a seat, you've got quite a few presents of your own to open."

She forced him onto a large cushion on the floor where she had arranged his gifts in a neat pile, while Mr. Weasley thanked him ecstatically for the rubber duck he had given him.

At the top of Harry's pile was a messily wrapped assortment of things from Mrs. Weasley, including a green hand-knit sweater with a silver stag on the front. Ron had given him a book called "The Best Seeker You Can Be". Hermione had gotten him personalized parchment with his initials and lightning bolts running along the side in scarlet ink. Dobby had sent him socks, one was red, the other gold – and they both had roaring lions stitched on to them. Mr. Weasley gave him a professional secrecy sensor he had gotten from an Auror at work. Katie had sent a picture of the two of them they had taken at Florean Fortescue's; it was inside a silver picture frame with their names and the date inscribed at the bottom. Harry grinned as he watched his picture self try to tickle Katie as she struggled, laughing, to get away.

Lupin arrived at the Burrow about an hour before dinner, with Chocolate Frogs and Every Flavor Beans for everyone. Everyone sat around the fireplace playing games of wizard's chess and Exploding Snap while they waited for the turkey to finish. There was even a competition to see who would eat the most disgusting jelly bean. Ginny had a bright green one that tasted like grass, and when she frantically drank a glass of water to wash out the taste, it – for some reason – only got stronger. Fred and George even managed to get Percy to eat an odd brownish bean that turned out to be dirt. The contest winner, however, was definitely Charlie who had bravely picked up a dark brown one that turned out to be dragon dung. Luckily for him, dinner was served the second after he had swallowed the bean.

Everyone gathered around the table but before they had a chance to tuck in, Mrs. Weasley said she wanted to say a few words.

"I know some things have happened over the past year that we wish had never occurred, but we need to be grateful for what we have now and move on from the past because you never know what will happen tomorrow, or how much time you have left with the ones you love." She smiled at them all, her eyes resting a moment on Harry. "I just wanted to take a moment to remember how fortunate we are to all be here, together, this Christmas."

"I think we should toast to the memory of Sirius," Mr. Weasley said solemnly, raising his glass, everyone else following his lead. They were a silent a few moments, and then they chinked their glasses together as Charlie said 'rest in peace.' Harry thought of his godfather a moment as the other's began to eat – he realized that wherever Sirius was now, he was probably happy – he wasn't locked up in Grimmauld Place any more, trapped in a place he loathed, unable to go outside in fear of being caught and sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss. As much as he missed Sirius, he was in a better place. Harry smiled to himself as he looked at his watch; he looked up to see Lupin watching him. He sent him a look to say "I'm okay," and Lupin smiled and turned to Bill.

"Pass me the potatoes, Bill?"

"Sure," Bill said as he pulled his wand out and pointed them at the potatoes, levitating towards Lupin. Mrs. Weasley scowled.

"Bill, having a wand at the table is rude..."

"So is having long hair," he winked at his mother, who tried to hide her smile.

"The food is delicious, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione.

"Thank you, Hermione dear," she said smiling. "You know, you can call me Molly if you like."

"No, that's quite alright. Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said

"If you feel more comfortable calling me Mrs. Weasley, its fine," she replied. "But once you and Ron are married, I'll insist that you call me Molly."

Hermione blushed furiously, Ron nearly choked on his carrots.

"Mum –" he said recovering, "We're only sixteen..."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley – we're much too young to be thinking about marriage," Hermione said.

"That's certainly not true," Ginny said in an undertone to Harry. "She's already asked me to be her maid of honor..."

"Whatever you say, dear..." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Anyway – did anyone hear about the Cannon's game," said Ron, trying desperately to pretend that they hadn't just discussed his marriage to Hermione.

Nobody said anything. Everyone at the table, minus Ron and Hermione, couldn't stop grinning.

"_Stop smiling like that," _Ron begged.

Everyone laughed. Charlie smiled, taking pity on Ron.

"Yeah...so, how about those Cannons..."

By the time dinner was over, everyone was full to the brim with food and all the Christmas crackers had been opened. It was most amusing when Ron and Hermione had pulled at one, revealing a veil and two golden rings. Percy read a joke that came out of a cracker he shared with his dad – he told it rather badly, as though he were reading an official document at a Ministry hearing, but Harry was sure he had never heard Percy tell a joke before, so it was understandable. They all moved from the kitchen to the sitting room, laughing and talking merrily. They sat around the fireplace and at Lupin's suggestion that they sing Christmas carols, they all broke into a loud chorus of "Jingle Bells" (the wizarding version was quite different from the Muggle version, Harry observed.)

"That sounded horrible," laughed George.

"Well we're not very good singers..." said Fred.

"Ginny is..." said Bill.

"I am not!" said Ginny, her cheeks turning pink.

"Yeah you are – go on Ginny, sing us a song," said Charlie.

"No," she protested.

"C'mon Ginny! Please?" pleaded George, grinning.

"Oh, alright..." she said grudgingly and stood up to sing something – suddenly Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared in the Weasley's fireplace.

"Sorry to interrupt you all – Arthur, I have something very urgent to discuss with you..." he said very seriously.

"Alright ,Kingsley," he turned to the others. "Can you give us a few minutes?"

They nodded and silently filed out into the next room, everyone was very tense. Whatever was going on, it had to be very serious for Kingsley to call on Christmas evening.

"What do you s'pose has happened?" Ron asked nervously

"Must be pretty bad..." said Fred.

They waited five minutes, doing nothing, saying nothing. Finally, Arthur opened the door and sat down at the table.

"Arthur, dear what's happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked frantically.

"We're not sure, but three Aurors were on duty today down at the Ministry and they've been killed..." it was clear that there was more, but that he couldn't bring himself to say the words

"What were they doing at Ministry on Christmas, Dad?" Fred asked.

Arthur looked at Lupin. It seemed he already knew the answer to Fred's question, as well as Bill, Charlie and Mrs. Weasley – whose expressions had all become very fearful.

"Arthur – Bellatrix and Lucius...?" Lupin said quietly.

Arthur nodded slowly.

"They've escaped."

A petrified silence ensued this announcement.

"Dumbledore said it was going to happen," Harry said suddenly. The others looked at him with surprise. "He said it was only a matter of time before they returned to Voldemort."

Almost everyone in the room flinched at the name.

"What now? What is the Ministry doing?" asked Bill urgently.

"They've raised the alarm...it's pretty much all they _can_ do," replied Mr. Weasley.

Harry couldn't take it anymore; he stormed out of the kitchen, upstairs to Ron's room.

He couldn't give us one day, Harry thought. He had to take Christmas away from us. Three people are dead – on Christmas. Two more Death Eaters to worry about – on Christmas.

He felt a bitter sense of loathing taking over his insides as he threw himself down onto his bed. Ron, Hermione and Ginny entered the room.

"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Ron.

"I would have thought it was obvious," he snapped. Ron was taken aback; he looked to Hermione for help. She walked over to Harry and sat next to him.

"We know – Bellatrix and Lucius...but something else is wrong..."

Harry sighed.

'It's just – I'm sick of this. I'm sick of it all – I thought I wouldn't have to worry about all of this today – but they made sure we'd remember what's going on – wouldn't let us be at peace for one day..."

"Harry, this is all going to be over eventually," Hermione said, trying to comfort him.

"When? When I finally figure out how to defeat him? How long is that going to take – and by then who knows how many people will have died..."

"So that's it," Hermione said. "You think this is your fault, you think that if you hurry up and get rid of him, all the pain will end..."

"No, Hermione – I know that for a fact," he said, getting angry again.

Ginny looked confused;

"What's going on?" she asked.

Ron looked at Harry, wondering if he should say anything.

"Go ahead."

Ron took a deep breath and explained it as simply as he could.

"There was this prophecy – it says that Harry has to be the one to 'vanquish' You-Know-Who..."

"Last year, at the Department of Mysteries – that's what they were after..."

"Yeah..."

"So – what are you going to do, Harry?" Ginny asked, worried.

"Me? Well I'm going to sit here and have a laugh with you lot while more people get murdered..." he said bitterly.

"Harry – it's not your fault. Dumbledore said that the time will come – you aren't able to defeat Voldemort now any more than any one else is. I'm sure it's all part of the prophecy..." Hermione said.

"Yeah, mate – you can't blame yourself."

Harry wanted to scream at them; tell them it was easier said than done – that they couldn't possibly understand the guilt eating away at him. But he stopped. He knew he couldn't afford to waste another day – not with all the death surrounding them.

_They're just trying to be there for me_, he told himself. _This is hard on them, too._

"You're right," he said. "You're right; blaming myself won't get rid of Voldemort."

There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in," said Ron.

It was Lupin.

"Are you okay, Harry?"

"Yeah – I'm fine. Just stressed, is all."

"Good – well I just thought I'd check on you. I have to go, take care of some things for the Order," he said.

"Alright – thanks," Harry said. "Merry Christmas."

"You, too." He nodded to the four of them and left. When he was gone Harry collapsed backwards onto the mattress.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep for the night," he said.

"Sounds like a good idea," Ron agreed. "I think I'll turn in as well."

"Well I s'pose we'll leave you boys here," Ginny said, saying good night. Hermione gave Ron a kiss and left behind Ginny.

Harry felt so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. Maybe it was just a long day, or perhaps the burden of the prophecy was weighing his body and thoughts down. He thought about just letting himself fall asleep in his glasses and clothes, on top of the blankets, but he exhaustedly changed and climbed under the covers.

"Good night, mate," he heard Ron say as he was drifting off. "And don't worry; everything's going to be all right."


	31. Chapter 31: New Year

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my rave reviewer (or perhaps, raving reviewer) - Skittles 07. I'm having the Burrow degnomed so they can't carry of any more of your sanity ;) btw: confessions part 1 & 2 - totally bopping off Usher on purpose)**

**Anyway, this chapter's got it all - some humor, some brooding Harry, a dash of R/H, a spritz of H/K, a dream sequence, and a bit of a cliffhanger... ENJOY!**

**BTW - Ron finally... can't tell you, you'll have to read, ::insert evil laugh::**

Chapter 31: The New Year

Harry felt quite separate from everyone over the next few days. He tried to keep his spirits up, but it was difficult with everything he had on his mind.

On New Year's Eve, everyone in the Weasley family stayed up. Harry looked up at the Weasleys' clock – for the first time since Christmas, all the hands were pointing at 'home'. Mr. Weasley had been at the Ministry since Christmas night, only stopping back at home once a day to grab a bit of shut-eye. Bill and Charlie had been running around on assignments from the Order. It had been very difficult for the rest of them to get into the holiday spirit.

Harry felt as though the hours to midnight were taking an eternity to pass – he couldn't bring himself to be happy about the New Year. It was supposed to be a time to forget all the bad things that happened the year before, and start over. For Harry, none of this meant anything. He couldn't forget the prophecy, or Sirius – he certainly couldn't forget that only a week ago Malfoy and Bellatrix had escaped and rejoined Voldemort's ranks. They were probably planning another scheme to kidnap Harry at this very minute. He just wanted to go to bed. He would wait, though – he didn't feel like upsetting anyone, not when they were all finally having a good time.

Harry had written to Katie after he had found out about the escape; it shook her up quite a bit. Harry supposed that finding out that the people who had kidnapped her and put her under the Imperius curse had escaped couldn't be very comforting to her thoughts. She seemed more worried about him, though, then she was about herself.

She wrote "..._Please be careful, Harry. I don't want you to get hurt – I can't help worrying that they're going to come after you again..."_

Finally, the clock stuck midnight. Fred and George released their custom fireworks into the house; one of them fashioned to look like Peeves chasing Umbridge around. Bill, Charlie, and Ginny broke into song, while Ron and Hermione and Mr. & Mrs. Weasley were sharing New Year's kisses. Finally, after a few rounds of butterbeer, everyone headed for bed. Harry remembered happily that he would be seeing Katie the next day, then the exhaustion took over and he fell straight to sleep.

"Potter, don't you know the Dark Lord won't stop until he has you?" he heard Lucius Malfoy's cold drawl whisper maliciously in his ear. He turned around to see a tall dementor-like figure towering over him. He felt fear take over his body, as the sky turned black. Other than the stars, which seemed tiny, he could see nothing.

"We'll keep coming..." it was Bellatrix's voice this time. "And everyone you care about will be in danger until you give in."

"You've already sacrificed that mutt of a godfather; you've put two of your friends in danger... but you keep running – very foolish, Potter."

"A true Gryffindor would give in – he'd stop the pain he was causing to every one around him..."

"No, but Potter values his own safety above others – he doesn't care who dies..."

_THAT'S NOT TRUE!_

Harry tried to scream at them, but he didn't know where they were, and no sound would come out of his mouth. He wanted to tell them to go away – he wasn't going to give into their torment. The last thing he saw was a flash of green light streaking past him, and he heard a thud on the ground, screams filling the air...

Harry woke up in a cold sweat. It was morning. He sat bolt upright in his bed

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Ron.

"It was a dream...just a dream," he said, breathlessly.

"What happened?"

"Lucius, Bellatrix – they told me it was my fault. Everyone I care about is in danger. I should give in; they said I should sacrifice myself now – instead of putting everyone in danger."

"It's alright Harry," Ron said, patting his back. "You know that's not true,"

"ISN'T IT?"

"No – it's not. If you give yourself to You-Know-Who now, he'll kill you – and then we won't have any chance. More people will die. You know that..."

Harry took a few deep breaths, Ron was right.

_I can't give in now – I won't be saving anyone_, he told himself.

"Harry – I believe you'll beat him one day. You're our only hope – against...V-" Ron stopped, and took a deep breath. "– against V-Voldemort."

Harry looked at him in shock.

"You said his name..."

"I thought it was about time – I mean, if you have to kill him, I should at least be brave enough to say the name..."

Harry didn't know why, but the fact that Ron had said Voldemort's name made him feel better. A lot better

"Thanks, Ron..."

"For what, mate?"

"I'm not sure," Harry grinned at him. "But thanks, anyway."

The next day passed very much like Christmas. Both Dean and Katie arrived around three o'clock. Seeing Katie, for some reason, made Harry feel as though a great weight had been lifted. At four, Mrs. Weasley asked the boys to degnome the garden – they turned it into a competition to see who could throw a gnome the furthest, with Bill as the judge. Katie and Ginny provided an excellent audience, cheering for all the best throws. Hermione however kept flinching every time she saw someone grab a gnome by the legs ("Do you have to be so violent, Ron?") Ron's violence was rewarded when he won the competition by sending a gnome sailing 213 feet. On the point of Ron's victory, Hermione stood up and applauded louder than anyone.

Mr. Weasley then insisted that everyone make New Year's resolutions. Fred and George said they would make more trouble than any year before; Bill resolved to grow his hair as long as Dumbledore's, while Mrs. Weasley vowed to get a scissors to Bill's hair before he accomplished any such thing. Ron and Hermione promised to stop having arguments over stupid things; Harry laughed out loud. He had known them too long to believe that was possible.

"Well big fights, at least," said Hermione.

"What about you Harry?" asked Bill.

Harry knew what he wanted to promise – he wanted to say that he would discover how to get rid of Voldemort; he certainly couldn't tell everyone that.

"Win the Quidditch Cup," Harry said after a few moments.

"Oh – I should have made that one, too," said Ron, "But I must have had _more important_ things on my mind," he added quickly when he saw the look on Hermione's face.

"That's what I thought," she said.

"Well, I think it's almost time for dinner, so you lot need to set up the tables out the back," Mrs. Weasley said, standing up and heading for the kitchen. Everyone got up and started setting up for dinner – they put out chairs, utensils, and plates, while Mr. Weasley stayed in the living room; he had to talk to Kingsley for a quick update before dinner.

Mrs. Weasley had pulled off a delicious dinner again, and they ate and talked until night had fallen and the black sky filled with stars.

"We should probably go on in," said Mr. Weasley. "Not too safe to be outside, with one thing and the other."

They cleared up and went inside – they could barely move they had eaten so much.

"Oh, dear – I've left my new cauldron outside," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I'll get it, Mum," said Ginny, and she ran out the back. Then, just like the night Percy had returned, there was a knock on the door. Mr. Weasley got up, confused, just like he had that night, and opened the door, throwing a curious glance back to his family as he did so.

"Good evening, Weasley. Having a good New Year?"

It was Lucius Malfoy, and he had a wand pointed squarely at Arthur's heart. There were several Death Eaters behind him. Harry counted at least three. Then from behind, Bellatrix entered the room with several more Death Eaters – Ginny Weasley struggling in the arms of a man Harry recognized as Macnair. Bellatrix laughed her horrible, cruel laugh.

"Look who I ran into out the back, Lucius," she turned to Ginny. "We seem to keep running into each other, don't we?"

Arthur's chest swelled up and he looked at Lucius defiantly.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" he said.

Lucius smiled at him mirthlessly.

"We're here for Potter."


	32. Chapter 32: The Faceoff

**A/N: All I can say is, be prepared. Darkest chapter yet. And I'm sorry.**

Chapter 32: The Face-off

"You're not leaving here with Harry," Mr. Weasley said defiantly. He didn't sound frightened at all.

"And what makes you think you'll be able to stop us?" Lucius asked lazily.

"There are thirteen of us and only eight of you," Mr. Weasley replied coolly.

Lucius looked up to see that Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Katie, Dean, and Harry had all armed themselves with their wands. Ginny was still struggling in Macnair's arms.

"I suggest you let my daughter go, immediately," said Mr. Weasley

"Or what," snarled Bellatrix. "You'll have one of the children stun us? Weasley – might I remind you that we would all be willing to kill each and every one of you without a moment's hesitation."

Lucius looked sharply at her.

"I'm going to have to ask you to hold your tongue, Bellatrix," he turned to Mr. Weasley. "I will have to confess, Weasley, my sister-in-law has a point. Just how much are you willing to sacrifice for Potter?"

Mr. Weasley did not back down.

"I said let my daughter go. Now."

Lucius looked at him appraisingly, then said to Macnair.

"Let the girl go..."

Macnair threw her from him, onto the floor. Ginny was not phased at all; she immediately pulled herself up and drew her wand, glaring at Lucius.

"Now, about the boy..."

"I told you, you are not taking Harry anywhere. I won't let you."

Lucius stepped closer to Mr. Weasley, pressing the wand harder into his chest.

"I'm afraid you don't have much choice, Weasley," he said, smiling frostily.

Harry heard Lucius mutter something under his breath, and Mr. Weasley fell to the floor, screaming in anguish. Lucius continued pointing his wand at him as he writhed on the ground in pain.

"STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Harry yelled, stepping away from the group. He felt Mrs. Weasley grab his arm, but he shook her off and strode towards Lucius.

"I should have known you would give yourself up to save the fool," Lucius said, as he relented from torturing Mr. Weasley. "So Potter – Are you willing to sacrifice yourself to the Dark Lord to save your friends?"

"How do I know that if I let you take me, you won't kill them all anyway?"

"I can't make any promises, Potter – except for this: If you _don't _come quietly – I'll make sure they're killed."

"Harry – don't listen to him..." Mr. Weasley groaned from the ground.

"Have you not tasted enough pain, Weasley?" Lucius asked, as he pointed his wand at him again, muttering the spell under his breath. Mr. Weasley let out another cry of pain as he twisted on the ground.

"STOP!" shouted Harry. "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Lucius, again, relented. He eyed Harry with interest.

"Are you ready to meet your fate against the Dark Lord, Potter?"

Harry hesitated – if he was taken to Voldemort now, he would probably be killed. But if refused to go – Lucius would take him by force anyway. It turned out, however, that Harry didn't have to make a decision at all – a dozen jets of red light shot from the center of the room and each of the Death Eaters dropped to the ground unconscious.

"What were you thinking, Harry?" asked Hermione. "Giving yourself up to Voldemort – you know we can't risk you..."

"Somebody had to do something!" he snapped.

"Well, you should have just let us take care of it," said Hermione.

"How long were you going to let him be tortured before you did something about it?"

"We did something when we had the chance – really, you need to start thinking more clearly, Harry."

Harry glared at her. How could she possibly lecture him about 'thinking clearly' in a situation like this?

_You think she'd be a little more grateful for the fact that I had been willing to give myself up to save them all_, he thought angrily.

"We've been cut off from the Floo Network..." said Bill as he took his out from the fireplace. "I can't contact anyone."

"We'll have to leave," said Mrs. Weasley, pulling her ashen-faced husband from the ground. "Quick, before they wake up. Charlie – I want you to Apparate, alert the ministry."

Charlie nodded gravely and disappeared with a pop.

Mrs. Weasley turned to everyone else. "The rest of us will have to stay with those who can't apparate – except you Katie, perhaps you should go..."

Katie was seventeen and old enough to apparate – but clearly the fact that she was still in school caused Mrs. Weasley to worry more about her safety.

Katie however shook her head.

"No, I'm staying."

"Katie..." Harry said. "You should go."

"Harry – I'm not leaving you...the same way you wouldn't leave me."

Harry knew there was no pressing the issue. Mrs. Weasley must have gotten the same impression.

"All right then, let's go, we have to get as far away as possible – just in case Charlie can't find anyone to come before they wake up" she said.

The twelve of them, including a recovering Mr. Weasley, ran hurriedly from the Burrow and over the hill. They kept going, headed towards the faint glow of the nearby town. They were traveling through some kind of forest, and they had only the light of their wands to see where they were going. After about a half-an-hour Charlie apparated nearby. He spun around, and upon spotting them, ran towards them – almost out of breath.

"There are Aurors at the house – they've managed to get seven of the Death Eaters, but Malfoy was already gone when we arrived. He must have woken up before the others. We think he ran for it – probably back to You-Know-Who."

There was a collective sigh of relief – they sat down for a break, sweaty and exhausted from the running.

"Can't hang around too long...it's probably safest to get back to the house," said Bill.

"You're right – you never know who could be prowling around these parts," said a maliciously cold, drawling voice from the darkness.

Everyone froze – it was Lucius. They all looked around, wondering where he had spoken from. Then, suddenly, Harry made a gasping noise as he felt fingers wrap tightly around his neck – lifting him from his seat on the hard ground.

"You think you're all very clever," he snarled, stepping into their vision – one hand enclosed on Harry's throat, the other holding his wand. "You really thought I would let you get away with it."

Everyone had armed themselves with their wands again, pointing them at Lucius – but they knew there wasn't much they could do, since they'd probably hit Harry instead, making it easier for Lucius to take him.

"Let him go," Mr. Weasley said. He was walking towards Lucius, his wand still steady in his hand – he was staggering slightly, due to the fact that he was still recovering from the Cruciatus Curse.

"Haven't had enough yet, Weasley?" asked Lucius bitterly. "You always were a pathetic fool."

"LET HIM GO!"

"Or what – you'll stun me?"

"_Stupefy!" _yelled Mr. Weasley. He missed – he had been trying to avoid hitting Harry.

"I've had enough of this," said Lucius coldly. He threw Harry to the side, and walked threateningly towards Mr. Weasley. "You're days of meddling in my affairs are over, Weasley."

Harry looked up from the ground where Lucius had thrown him. He could see Mr. Weasley and Lucius standing face to face right in front of him, and off to the side were the Weasleys, Hermione, Katie, and Dean – all petrified with fear. There was a moment of silence, the air filled with impending doom. The darkness around them was almost suffocating – and that was when it happened. It only took an instant – but it seemed like an eternity. Harry watched as Lucius pointed his wand at Mr. Weasley; he heard the words, he heard the screams from Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. A streak of green light flashed through the air, illuminating the silhouettes of the trees surrounding them. And then, with a thud that Harry felt echo loudly inside of him, Arthur Weasley dropped to the ground – dead.


	33. Chapter 33: Grief

**A/N: warning! if you're the kind of person who cries when things get emotional - you might want tissues. I cried a little writing this chapter...**

Chapter 33: Grief

Harry couldn't believe what had just happened. He stared at Mr. Weasley's lifeless body – he looked just as Cedric had when he died...

_No_, Harry thought. _He's not dead. He can't be. No._

Harry just kept repeating it in his head; he watched Molly run over to Arthur's body, she was screaming. Harry could see George holding Ginny back, in the same way Lupin had held Harry back when Sirius died. A few people had fell to the ground on their knees, pale with shock – still taking in what had just happened. There was crying. Harry could hear his own thoughts, 'No, he can't be," spoken by someone else. Everything was a blur. Then Harry felt someone tug him violently from the ground. It was Lucius. He dragged Harry from the clearing, away from where anyone could see them. Harry threw him off.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Do you want to have someone else killed, Potter" Lucius threatened.

Harry could barely think; he only blinked furiously at Lucius, who lifted his wand, pointing it at Harry.

"_Follow me, NOW!" _he ordered.

Harry's mind felt peaceful; he realized immediately Lucius was trying to control him with the Imperius Curse; he struggled against the desire to follow him.

"No!"

Lucius looked surprised.

"No?" he asked softly. He then turned his wand towards the clearing, to point at Mrs. Weasley, who was crying over her husband's dead body. Harry pulled out his own wand, pointing it directly at Lucius.

"Don't even think about it," Harry warned.

"Or what?" Lucius challenged.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Harry heard a voice behind them growl. Lucius's wand was knocked from his hand; the two of them turned to see Alastor Moody approaching them menacingly, followed by Tonks. The latter sent a jet of blue light at Lucius, entrapping him inside some kind of invisible cage.

"Thought you could get away, eh, Malfoy?" Moody grunted.

Lucius just sneered at them.

"HARRY! WHERE'S HARRY?" they heard Charlie's voice yell.

"I'm here..." said Harry as loudly as he could manage. He could still hear the thud of Mr. Weasley's body, repeating in his mind over and over.

Charlie came running, alongside Bill. There eyes were red, faces pale. They took in the scene of Lucius standing idly, watching them all with contempt, and Moody and Tonks, still standing with their wands drawn, pointed at Lucius.

"Nothing to worry about, lads – Malfoy will be coming back to the Ministry with us; the boy's safe; no harm done," growled Moody.

Harry saw Charlie swallow hard, Bill looked on the verge of tears.

"What's happened?" asked Tonks, worriedly.

"It's Dad..." said Charlie. "He's..."

"He's been...killed," choked Bill.

There was silence, then the realization of what had just happened crept up on Moody and Tonks.

"No...Arthur – dead?" asked Moody. Bill and Charlie nodded.

Moody and Tonks, hardly daring to believe that Mr. Weasley had been killed, ran into the clearing to see for themselves; they stopped dead at the sight of Mr. Weasley on the ground. Molly was still sitting next to him – all around the rest of the family gathered. Some were crying; others, such as Ron, were still suffering from the shock.

"Wha- what happened?" asked Tonks, frightened.

"He tried to stop Lucius from taking me," Harry said tonelessly.

_He tried to save me, he tried to stop Malfoy,_ Harry thought. _He'd still be alive if it wasn't for me._ Harry couldn't bring himself to look any of them in the face as the guilt took over his mind. Then, Katie, her face streaming with tears, ran to Harry, throwing her arms around him.

"Harry...I was so worried," she said, stifling through her tears. "Oh, God – he's dead. Harry – Mr. Weasley...he's dead."

Harry had to blink back his own tears; it was finally sinking in. Mr. Weasley was dead.

"I know Katie...I know," the words got caught in his throat as he spoke, and he swallowed hard. He didn't know what else to say – he didn't know what he could say. Arthur Weasley was gone.

Back at the Burrow, everyone gathered in the living room. Aurors and members of the Order were still darting around, closing up the scene where the Death Eater's had intruded the Weasleys' home. Mrs. Weasley was sitting with Lupin, who had a comforting arm around her; she was drinking a cup of tea, still crying. Ginny had her face buried against Dean. Hermione was crying too, but was doing her best to comfort Ron, who had his head rested against her shoulder, his face in his hands. Then Dumbledore arrived. He immediately went to Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly, I heard," he said softly. "I'm sorry for your loss. Arthur was one of the finest men I've ever known." Mrs. Weasley's response was nothing more than a choked sob. Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"Harry, I need a word. If you don't mind..."

Harry nodded tiredly and followed Dumbledore upstairs into an empty room. He sat down mindlessly; he still couldn't think clearly.

"Harry I know you must be very upset; Arthur must have been like a father to you."

Harry gulped hard and nodded.

"I know what you're thinking..." Dumbledore continued.

Harry looked up into his clear blue eyes.

"It was my fault," he said.

"Harry – it was _not_ your fault."

"Why is that the first thing that popped into your head then? 'Make sure Harry knows it's not his fault' – why would you jump to that if I wasn't to blame at all?'

Dumbledore sighed.

"You must not blame yourself, Harry."

"Why not? Lucius came to get me, he killed Mr. Weasley when he got in the way... it seems that blaming myself is the _obvious_ thing to do!"

"Harry – I know you're in a lot of pain. You feel an immense burden of guilt. You feel partly responsible for every life being taken – you can't bear the thought that Mr. Weasley gave his life to save you, because it kills you inside."

Dumbledore was right. The pain was so unbearable; Harry thought he was going to collapse inside. He felt like he just couldn't face another day

"I just don't think I can live like this anymore," Harry said miserably, as he struggled to fight back the tears that were welling up inside him.

"Harry, you have to keep going – it's the only way..."

"I don't think I can," Harry said.

"You just need time," he said consolingly as he stood up and left, leaving Harry alone in the dark room.

After a few minutes, Ron and Hermione came in quietly.

"All right, mate?" Ron asked throatily.

Harry just nodded.

"You?"

Ron couldn't bring himself to answer. He dropped leadenly onto the bed across from Harry. Hermione followed him.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Ron said a few minutes later.

"About what?"

"Everything with Sirius – not being sensitive, and all that. I get it now."

'_Talk to me when you see someone you love die!' _Harry heard his own words ringing in his mind. He suddenly regretted them, wishing instantly that he could take them back.

"And I don't blame you, mate." Ron continued in a strangled voice. "Dumbledore said you might think it was your fault – Dad dying. But you can't think that way, Harry. You just can't. You shouldn't feel guilty. At least he died for a cause, he died a hero..."

Ron broke off into tears.

"I can't believe he's gone," Ron cried. "He's gone."


	34. Chapter 34: Back to Hogwarts

A/N: thanks for all the wonderful reviews ;)   
This chapter is dedicated to none other than Mr. Arthur Weasley ::tear::

Chapter 34: Back to Hogwarts.

"My father was an honorable man, a man of principles. He never changed who he was to please those higher up than him, he never betrayed his family. He was humble, loyal, caring and forgiving. He was everything that I failed to be. He would not bend to the influence of evil for money or power like many have. His life was devoted to love and goodness. My father spent his entire life defending what he believed in. He died defending what he believed in, and I know we will all remember him for that."

As Percy stepped down from the podium and went back to the first row of seats, giving his sobbing mother a hug, Harry felt his stomach give a nervous flop – he was supposed to speak next. It was the day of Mr. Weasley's wake. The sense of sadness and mourning was so strong Harry could literally feel it in the air. From the corner of his eye, Harry saw Dumbledore motion for him to go up. Harry swallowed hard; he didn't know if he could do it.

_I owe it to Mr. Weasley_, he told himself as he stood up and approached the front of the room slowly. He reached the podium and looked out at the masses that had arrived for the wake. The men all wore suits and ties; the women, black dresses. The Weasleys had thought it would be appropriate if everyone wore Muggle clothing, in memory of Arthur's lifelong fascination of the non-wizarding society. Harry took a deep breath before he began.

"Since I've known Mr. Weasley, he has treated me like a son," he began, hoarsely. "He has always looked out for my best interests and I have never had anything but respect for him. I witnessed how much all his kids loved him, and how much he loved all of them. A lot of people dream of being rich and powerful – but Mr. Weasley was happy just the way he was. He had a loving family, a job he enjoyed, and a cause worth fighting for. Mr. Weasley died fighting for that cause. Mr. Weasley was given a choice – a simple choice. He could do what was easy; he could hand me over, protect himself and his family, and hope that I'd be able to fend for myself, as I've managed before. Or – he could do what he believed was right," Harry stopped, trying to prepare himself for what he was going to say next. "Mr. Weasley died to save me. He traded his own life for mine. And nothing I can say or do can ever repay him or his family..."

He trailed off Harry's mind went blank. He knew he had planned on saying more, but he realized – what else could he possibly say? He was silent. He felt everyone watching him, waiting for him to speak. But no words would come. After what seemed to be hours, Dumbledore walked up to Harry, putting his arm on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Harry. You can come down now," he whispered calmly in his ear. He then walked him back to where he was seated. Other people got up to speak: Kingsley, Moody, Lupin, Tonks... but Harry couldn't hear any of it. He saw there mouths moving, he saw tears falling, but there was no sound coming out; he could hear nothing but the deafening thud of his heart beating against his chest. When it was all over, people came to offer their condolences to the Weasley family. Harry stood there with them. People hugged him and shook his hand as though he were, too, a son of Mr. Weasley's.

"Alright there, Potter?" he heard Moody growl.

"I'm sorry for your loss," a small witch squeaked mournfully at him.

"It'll be okay," cried Tonks.

It was like an endless stream. Harry could not remember ever feeling so miserable in his life. He looked at Mrs. Weasley – he had never seen her look so lost. A memory suddenly flashed in his mind. He remembered Mrs. Weasley crying over the Boggart that had disguised itself as the dead body of Ron, the other Weasley children, Harry himself and Mr. Weasley. All of this was her worst fear come to life, thought Harry. The thought made him feel sick to his stomach. He watched Mrs. Weasley sob into Dumbledore's shoulder.

"Touching speech, Potter." a lazy voice said behind him.

Harry hardly dared to believe it.

_He wouldn't, not even _he_ would sink that low_, Harry thought.

He turned and found himself face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Harry asked.

"My mother and I came to pay our respects," Malfoy sneered.

Harry didn't speak. He didn't breath. He would have never imagined that Malfoy would do something_ this_ insolent. The rest of the Weasleys turned around. Harry saw them turn rigid with anger.

"Do you have no conscience, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I don't know what you mean, Potter?" Malfoy said, smirking.

The atmosphere was tense; it had seemed it had just reached a breaking point when Dumbledore stepped up to Malfoy and his mother.

"I'm going to have to ask you and your mother to leave, Draco," he said calmly. "Due to the – nature – of Mr. Weasley's death, I do not think your presence here is entirely appropriate."

"Whatever," Draco scowled, turning around and leaving – Narcissa, his mother, walking stiffly behind him.

"The nerve..." Harry heard Fred mutter from behind him.

"All right, everyone, we should probably head back home," Mrs. Weasley said quietly. "You four have school tomorrow," she added to Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

They all went outside, it was already dark. The climbed into the cars the Ministry had lent to them and traveled back to the Burrow, very quietly. When they arrive home, everyone went straight to bed. It had been a long day. Ron and Harry checked to make sure everything was packed for the trip back to Hogwarts the next day.

They had been lying in bed, quiet when quite suddenly, Ron sat up.

"Harry," he whispered. "You awake?"

"Yeah," Harry said. He had been nowhere near falling asleep.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, tentatively.

"Of course..." Harry replied, he was now sitting up also.

Ron walked over and sat at the end of Harry's bed.

"I laughed today..."

Harry stared at Ron, utterly bewildered.

"What d'you mean?"

"I mean, I laughed. Hermione and I were walking outside before the service, and she said something funny about this bloke who looked like he was trying to steal chocolate from this Muggle kid, trying to cheer me up, I s'pose; and I laughed."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Well, because I feel guilty. Dad died less than a week ago, I should be mourning him."

"Ron, you _are_ mourning him... nobody expects you to be depressed every second of the day."

"So it's all right then? I mean – when Sirius died, were you sad all the time?"

"When I was at the Dursley's, yeah – but that's nothing unusual."

Ron snorted a small laugh. Then...

"See I did it again..."

"Ron, it's all right. In fact it's good – you're dad wouldn't want you moping around. Really, mate – don't worry about it."

"Well, what about Mum? I mean – you don't think it would upset her if she knew..."

"If she knew what – that you're still human? I think she'd be a bit more upset if she found out that her son no longer new how to experience happiness..."

Ron sighed.

"You're right. Alright then, mate. Thanks – I feel better, really."

"Glad I could help."

After that, Harry noticed that Ron fell asleep quite quickly, as his loud snores were filling the room within ten minutes. Harry didn't remember anything past that, because he too, drifted off to sleep soon after that.

The next morning, Harry and Ron were awoken by the sound of Fred's voice – or George's, Harry couldn't tell which.

"Up! Up! Oy! Up you two! Mum's going to go mad if she finds out you're still in bed..."

Harry rolled off his bed and hit the floor with a hard thump.

"Ow..."

"Stop complaining, Harry" said the unidentified twin with slight humor in his voice, as he left the two of them to crawl out of their beds. "Breakfast is ready downstairs, you have five minutes..."

Harry rushed about, changing into his clothes and gathering his things to bring downstairs.

"Sleep alright?" he asked Ron.

"Okay, I suppose..." he yawned.

They hurriedly ran downstairs with their trunks. Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill and Mrs. Weasley were all up. Mrs. Weasley handed them plates with eggs and sausages; she had dark circles under her eyes.

"There you go, eat it up – you'll be leaving for the station in 10 minutes. Charlie's driving you – Bill, can you get the boys' trunks into the car?"

"Yeah, mum?" he said, shoving his last sausage into his mouth and getting up to bring the trunks outside.

"Are you okay, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Oh, me? I'm fine dear. Didn't sleep very well, but I'm alright. Don't you worry about me," she said, wearing her familiar warm smile; though Harry noticed that her eyes no longer twinkled the way they had always done before.

A few minutes later, they all said there goodbyes – Mrs. Weasley urging them all to be careful, hugged each of them several times before finally letting them go. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry climbed into the car with Charlie and they set of for King's Cross. The car ride was nearly as silent as it had been when they traveled to the Burrow at the beginning of the holidays, though with obvious differences. Harry thought with a pang, of Mr. Weasley, glancing back at the four of them as he had that day.

Finally, they were back on the Hogwarts Express. The four of them found a compartment where they sat with Katie, Dean, Neville and Seamus. Parvati and Lavender, as well as many other students, such as the Creeveys and several members of the DA, stopped in to offer condolences, as they had heard of Mr. Weasley's passing. It was getting quite repetitive. Ginny and Ron, along with Harry, began wishing people would just go away and leave them alone.

"I don't see why we have to be reminded every five minutes, I have a hard enough time thinking about anything else as it is," said Ginny wearily as they got off the train.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Ron. "It's not like I'm not grateful, but –"

Ron stopped suddenly, he was looking at something in front of them.

"_Thestrals_..." he said tonelessly.

Everyone turned to look at the carriages – Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Dean, and Katie were all watching them with a kind of quiet trepidation. Harry realized – they had all seen Mr. Weasley's death, so now they would be able to see the thestrals for the first time.

"Oh, right..." Harry muttered.

_As if they needed any more reminding_, he thought.

The group watched the thestrals for a few moments, before finally moving on and getting into the carriages.

They had just arrived in the Entrance hall, and were headed upstairs when Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle walked by them, talking loudly; Harry noticed that Malfoy had regained his arrogant swagger.

"Yeah, my dad was pretty busy over the holidays," Malfoy was bragging so that they could all here him. "Got quite a lot done, you could say."

Ron dropped his trunk in anger.

"You're father is a murderer..." he said furiously.

"My, whatever do you mean, Weasley?" Malfoy asked in mock confusion.

"Your scum father killed my dad in cold blood!" Ron shouted.

All the students who were near stopped to watch. Harry could feel rage pulsing through his entire body.

"He was doing the world a favor, Weasley..." Malfoy shot, his eyes glinting maliciously.

Ron couldn't take it any more; he lunged for Malfoy, knocking him to the ground, hitting him with all his force.

"Ron, NO!" screamed Hermione. Ginny watched, fearful with tears in her eyes, but she did nothing. Harry pulled Ron off. Malfoy was bleeding from his eyes, and Ron's eyes were watering.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" shouted Professor McGonagall lividly as she came down the staircase.

"Weasley attacked me, Professor," Draco said, Goyle pulling him off the ground.

"Is this true, Mr. Weasley?" she asked.

Ron just nodded. His face was red, he still looked as though he were on the verge of tears.

"Was it provoked?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione answered for Ron.

"Not exactly, Professor," she said quietly. "Draco was bragging...about what his father... had been doing over the holidays – and he said that he did the world a favor ...by killing Mr. Weasley..."

Professor McGonagall looked gravely at Ron.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to take five points from Gryffindor for this, Mr. Weasley."

Everyone watching was astonished.

"WHAT?" yelled Draco. "Five points? That's it? He physically attacked me! I'm bleeding."

"Then I suggest you go to the Hospital Wing, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said coldly as she turned and left.


	35. Chapter 35: Unforeseen Emotions

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews ;) - if one more person says I'm as good as Jo, I might start demanding pay, & and then JK will be legally allowed to sue me. Oh well... **

**I'm trying to keep the grammar mistakes down, but I think fast so it all just comes spilling over the keyboard - plus, it's very difficult to edit your own work, patience is not my virtue, and I don't trust others with my work. So yeah, it's something I have to live with. But I'm trying.**

**You keep reviewing, I'll keep writing **

**Now, on with the story -  ch 35 & 36 are very Harry/Katie, and there's some funny R/H stuff too. ENJOY!**

Chapter 35: Unforeseen Emotions

The first week of classes automatically reminded Harry of another issue that had been pressing on his mind: _Snape_. He couldn't explain why he was as worried as to where his least favorite professor had gotten to; all he knew is that it bothered him.

"All right, class," said Professor Alchemina cheerily when the bell rung to release the students for the weekend that Friday. "Please pour you dragon's blood back into the flasks and bring them to the front of the room. Be careful – you don't want to waste any – it's hard to get a hold of."

Harry mindlessly followed her directions and then followed Hermione out of the dungeons up towards the Great Hall.

"What do you think has happened to Snape?" Harry asked her.

"I don't know – I thought you said it was probably his turn to put the Voldemort ornament on top of the tree..." she said sarcastically.

"Yeah- I know. But I'm serious Hermione – where do you think he is?" he asked.

"Honestly Harry, I have no clue," she sighed.

The entered the Great Hall, Hermione greeted Ron with a lingering kiss. Harry watched them, appalled.

"How come you don't kiss me like that?" Katie said, as she came up behind Harry.

"Why would I want to?" Harry said grimacing.

Katie just raised her eyebrow, but was grinning, so Harry figured he was safe from her wrath. He peeked another glance at Ron and Hermione; they were now just sitting talking quietly, Hermione was playing with his hair softly. Ron was dealing all right, he had taken Harry's advice and let himself have fun now and again, but he was still pretty down most of the time. It seemed he had thrown himself into his relationship with Hermione; they spent much more time alone together than before. Harry didn't mind too much – he hadn't really felt like talking much to anyone. He spent most of his time alone, thinking – about the prophecy, about Voldemort, about Snape.

"So, are you feeling all right, Harry?" Katie asked sitting down and opening her Arithmancy book.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asked casually.

"Just with all that's going on right now...you're probably wishing, more than any of us, they'd hurry up and catch You-Know-Who, already..." she said.

"Oh – yeah," Harry said uncomfortably; he had not told Katie about the prophecy, he hadn't even considered telling her, yet.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh... nothing. I'm just thinking," he replied. "Umm, I've got to go, Katie – I'll see you later, alright?"

"Oh – okay," she said, sounding a bit disappointed.

Harry decided that he needed to talk to someone, but he wasn't sure Katie was what he needed. He headed upstairs to Lupin's office, and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," he heard Lupin say from inside.

Harry walked in a bit anxiously; he noticed Lupin looked quite tired and a bit peaky, he looked up from the rolls of parchment he was grading, and smiled at Harry.

"Hi, Harry – what brings you to my office on a Friday afternoon? Shouldn't you be off causing trouble? Your father would be disappointed..." he said, grinning.

Harry smiled nervously.

"You said if I needed to talk – that I could come to you..."

"Of course. What's wrong?" Lupin said, putting away the rolls of parchment.

"Nothing really – or everything, maybe..." Harry sighed.

Lupin waited for him to go on, looking at him thoughtfully.

"Professor Lupin – do you know anything about...about the prophecy?"

Lupin furrowed his brow, and gave a deep sigh.

"I'm assuming you're talking about the one concerning you and Voldemort..."

Harry nodded. Lupin continued.

"I know of it – but I don't really know anything about what was contained inside it. Dumbledore decided it was your business, not anyone else's..."

Harry was quiet for a minute. Then he let out a deep breath.

"It said that I am the only one with the power to vanquish Voldemort. And either I finish him, or... he finishes me."

Harry watches the effect his words had on Lupin; he was clearly surprised.

"There's more. It said that I have "power that the Dark Lord knows not". Dumbledore seems to have a pretty good idea of what that power is – but he hasn't been very clear in telling me what it is I'm supposed to do...   
"I guess I'm telling you this...because – I don't know, it would help to have someone else know – other than Ron, Hermione and Ginny."

"You haven't told Katie?" Lupin asked, curiously. "I thought the two of you were close."

"Well...no. But I mean – Ron and Hermione are my best friends, and Ginny – well she's been there for a lot of the stuff I've had to deal with... Katie – well, she's my girlfriend, but it's not like we're really serious."

Lupin nodded; he looked as though he were trying to remain a straight face – but Harry saw the corner of his mouth twitch. It was though he thought he knew something Harry didn't.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing... nothing at all..." Lupin said casually; before becoming serious again. "So, moving on – I've thought you've seemed burdened since last summer – more than usual, of course. I thought it was just Sirius's death... but – I had no idea, Harry. That's a lot to deal with."

"Yeah it has been," Harry said, deciding to ignore whatever Lupin had been smiling about before. "I feel partly responsible, whenever anyone dies... like maybe I should be getting on with it."

"With getting rid of Voldemort?"

"Yeah."

"Harry – you know you can't blame yourself."

"I know – that's what everyone says."

They were silent for a minute.

"That's not all that's bothering me..." Harry said.

"What else?" Lupin asked.

"Snape," Harry said.

"Oh – yes. The Order has been trying to figure out where he's gotten to for the past month. We have no clue what's happened to him..." Lupin said gravely.

Harry hadn't really thought much about the Order since Sirius had died, he hadn't had the energy to care.

"What do _you _think's happened?" Harry asked tentatively.

"I think that maybe the Death Eaters found out..." Lupin trailed off, no one had ever told Harry what Snape's assignment for the Order was.

"Found out what...?"

"Honestly Harry – all I know is that Snape gets information for us. Detailed, inside information - but I don't know what he does to get it. Dumbledore keeps that between the two of them..."

Harry couldn't help but feel disappointed. He thought he had been on the verge of finally discovering what Snape had been up to for the past year. Now he knew that everyone else was as much in the dark as he was.

"You don't think...he's been killed?" Harry asked.

"Probably not. I think if Voldemort did find out something, he's planning on using it against us – and killing Snape probably wouldn't help him as much as keeping him alive."

Lupin stopped and look at the clock.

"You should probably go now, Harry..." he said.

"Full moon?" Harry asked.

Lupin just nodded, and smiled darkly.

"Alright," Harry said, turning to leave. "Thanks, Professor Lupin."

"Anytime."

Harry went upstairs to the Gryffindor common room, he found Ron and Hermione sitting in an armchair together, talking softly.

"I don't know – I like Michael," said Hermione.

"Too boring...I prefer something like Dimitrius."

"Ooh... I like that. 'Dimitrius Weasley' – it sounds good."

Harry stared open mouthed at the two of them.

"Are you two _naming your children?_" He asked, horrified.

They both blushed a little.

"Not seriously of course – it's just an interesting subject to discuss," Hermione said. Ron, however, couldn't bring himself to look Harry in the eye.

"Sure..." said Harry, disbelievingly and he walked away, shaking his head, and muttering. _"What_ has gotten in to those two?"

"Hey, Harry..." Katie said in a small voice from behind him.

"Hey..." Harry didn't know why, but he felt a little uncomfortable. He blamed it on Lupin.

_I want to know what he thinks is going on with Katie and me_, Harry thought.

"So where'd you go today?" she asked.

"I went to talk to Professor Lupin," Harry said.

"Are you on personal speaking terms with _all _the professors?" Katie asked, smiling.

"Not all of them, no..." Harry said. "Lupin was best friends with my dad and Sirius..."

"So what'd you talk about?" she asked.

Harry hesitated. He wasn't sure if he should let her know about the prophecy. He definitely wouldn't have wanted to share something that personal with Cho...

_But Katie's not Cho_, he thought to himself.

"Of course, you don't have to say anything, if it's too personal..." Katie said quickly, when she sensed his delay in answering her.

Harry just looked at her.

_I never felt this way about Cho,_ he thought.

"Harry...?" Katie asked when Harry still hadn't spoken. "Is something the matter?"

"No...no nothing. I'll tell you later – alright. I'm just tired. I have to go to bed. G'night," he muttered hurriedly and dashed up the stairs, leaving Katie totally bewildered.

Harry collapsed into bed, not knowing what to think.

_Maybe..._, he thought.

_No..._another voice said in his head.

_Would it be so wrong_? Asked the voice

_Yes, yes it would._

_But, why?_

It went on like that for a good while, as Harry spent the rest of that night trying desperately to convince himself that he was not in love with Katie Bell.


	36. Chapter 36: The 'L' Word

**A/N: okay - here's what I've decided. From now on I'm posting chapters either   
a) every three days** _or _**b) when I get five reviews on that particular chapter.**

**Whichever comes first. I could post every day if I had to, but I don' want to update**** so fast that you can't read them,  but after five reviews, I'll put the next chapter up.**

**Anyway - thank you all once again for the wonderful reviews! keep 'em coming... I aim to please ;)**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 36: The 'L' Word

"Has anyone seen Ron or Hermione?" Harry asked out loud after entering the common room. He wondered to himself why he had used the word 'or', assuming they could have possibly separated from each other for a single moment.

"They're upstairs in our dormitory," muttered Seamus, who was glaring down at his Defense against the Dark Arts essay, which was still 6 inches short of its required length.

Harry left the grumbling Seamus to his essay and went upstairs to find Ron and Hermione. After thinking about it all that morning, he decided he had to talk to someone about Katie and whatever it was he had been feeling towards her lately. Ron and Hermione had been the clear choice of people to get relationship advice on, for obvious reasons other than the fact they were his best friends.

Harry made quite a procedure of stepping loudly outside the room, making sure he had plenty of trouble with the door handle, and opening the door as slowly as possible – he didn't want to walk in on anything if he could avoid it. By the time he had finally entered the room, Hermione and Ron were looking at him, very calm, trying not to laugh.

"Have a bit of trouble getting in, mate?" Ron grinned.

"Er...yeah - slippery handle."

"Harry – we were just talking..." Hermione said.

"Oh – right. Ummm, anyway," he said. "I was wondering if I could talk to the both of you. About Katie."

"What about Katie," asked Ron.

"Well – I'm not sure...lately I've been feeling...er – I don't know. I think that I – well I don't know... I was just – wondering, really..."

"What did I tell you, Ronald?" Hermione said after Harry's ramblings had finally trailed off.

"Yeah – I had a feeling you were right..." Ron replied.

"What are the two of you on about?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's obvious Harry...you're clearly starting to develop more mature feelings for Katie – and now you've come to us, because you want to know just how strong those feelings are. You want to confirm what you already think is true."

Harry stared at Hermione suspiciously.

"Have you been studying Legilemency?" he asked, not even sure if he was kidding or serious.

Hermione laughed.

"Harry, you're giving yourself a lot of credit if you think I need to learn Legilemency to read your emotions – you're practically an open book..."

"Yeah, mate – even I can see it. And I have the emotional range of a 'teaspoon' – right Hermione?"

"Well, I'm glad the two of you find this funny," Harry said angrily.

"Oh calm down, Harry," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Do you love, Katie?"

"What!? – no I don't – well maybe. I don't know."

"Do you care about her?" Hermione asked.

"Well, of course – you already know that..."

"When you're with her do you feel like you're the only two people in the world, and as long as she's with you, everything will be okay..." Ron said softly, gazing at Hermione the entire time.

"_You're not helping, Ron..." _Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, right..." Ron said, pulling his eyes from Hermione. "Okay – what I _meant _to say is, when I'm with Hermione, she really does make me feel like everything's going to be all right. She knows just what to say to make me feel better. She makes me feel calmer – and I know that I would never want anything bad to happen to her. I wake up every morning looking forward to seeing her, and I don't want to imagine life without her..."

Harry was amazed. He wasn't aware that Ron could ever be so adept at talking about his feelings. And not only that – but he had described exactly how Harry felt about Katie. Harry processed all of this as Hermione gave Ron a huge kiss of gratitude; then she turned to Harry.

"Harry – are you in love with Katie?" she asked earnestly.

Harry paused for a minute, then gulped.

"Yeah – yeah. I think I am," he said.

"Then tell her."

_Easier said than done,_ Harry thought.

When Harry went downstairs, he found Katie sitting in an armchair doodling on a piece of parchment. His stomach did a little flop, and Harry realized that, despite the fact that he was sickeningly nervous, he was still elated to see her.

"Hey, Katie," he said.

"Harry...Hi," she said a bit awkwardly.

"Listen, Katie. I'm really sorry about last night – I was just trying to figure something out – and I think I understand it all now – and well...I really need to talk to you."

He tried to swallow, but it was very difficult considering that his heart felt as though it was, for some strange reason, now in his throat.

"Okay, sure,"

"Let's go for a walk," he said, grabbing her hand.

"What's going on, Harry?" Katie asked as they exited the common room.

"Remember before the holidays, when you asked me how I felt about you and I said I cared about you..."

"Yes..." she said.

"Well – um...things have changed a bit since then. And – well, this is hard to say. Katie – I think..."

He stopped. Katie had started crying. Harry wasn't sure what to do.

_Why on earth is she crying_? He thought, scared out of his wits, remembering Cho...

"What's wrong?" he said putting his arm around her.

"I had a feeling this was coming – you've been distant lately. And you haven't been able to talk to me... I should have known. Harry, if you want to break up with me, it's okay – just get it over with," she said in a muffled voice, owing to the fact that she had her hands over her crying face.

"You think I'm breaking up with you?" Harry asked, totally confused as to where she had gotten this idea. She looked up at him, her eyes red, face splotchy.

"You're not?"

"No! Of course not... I just wanted to tell you – well..."

Katie waited, silent.

"I love you, Katie."

Harry felt as though his lungs had emptied themselves of oxygen for the last time as he exhaled with the words. He could not believe it. He, Harry Potter, had told a girl that he loved her. It was as though he had entered a kind of alternate reality... he inhaled as silently he could, then held his breath – unable to let it go, waiting in trepidation for her to say something. Finally, she smiled.

"I love you, too."

Harry let out a long deep breath. Katie laughed.

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions..."

"I'm sorry for being an idiot and making you think I was going to break up with you..."

"I'll forgive me if you give me one of those nice, long kisses..." she said grinning.

Harry obliged to her request. Then he looked at her seriously.

"There's some stuff I need to tell you – if we're going to be serious and all. I really want you to know..."

"Alright, go ahead."

"You told her everything?"

"Yep."

"About the prophecy?"

"Yes."

"What did she say?"

"She cried a little. She was scared for me, you know. Usual girlfriend stuff."

He was answering her very unenthusiastically. Hermione finally stopped asking questions, Harry thought perhaps because she had finally run out of things to ask, but then he realized, with a happy hop in his stomach, that it was because Katie had sat down beside them. She greeted him with a kiss that was quite reminiscent of Ron and Hermione.

"Good morning," she said, smiling.

"Morning," he replied, grinning back at her.

"What'd you do last night?" she asked.

"Went for a walk...told this girl I loved her..." he said.

"Really? Wow – how mature of you. I think you're finally growing up, Potter."

"The two of you are really strange, do you know that?" said Ron, staring at them as though he feared for their mental health. Harry and Katie just laughed.

"We've got nothing on you and Hermione," Harry said raising his eyebrows, just as Hedwig came fluttering down onto the table, with a small piece of parchment tied to her leg. Harry unrolled it casually, and read it. His face went pale.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked,

"He's back," Harry said quietly.

"Who?" asked Ron and Katie together.

"Snape."

**A/N - look at that, I did it again. Don't you hate when I leave you with an ending like this... ::evil laugh::**


	37. Chapter 37: Extra Potions Lessons

**A/N: alright - we're up to six reviews for ch 36 ::sighs::I _did_ promise to put up the next chap. after five...   
hehe - I hope you all enjoy!**

**I've had to update this chapter twice, because for some ridiculous reason or other, it won't upload the page breaks, where I have a symbol centered to signal I'm jumping to a different scene, so now I have to use those absurd horizontal lines, which I think are _too_ dividing... If anyone knows why it's doing this, feel free to send me an owl **- it won't allow me to write my email here either...

Chapter 37: Extra Potions Lessons

Harry read the letter aloud quietly, so only Hermione, Ron and Katie could hear.

_Snape returned last night. He's in pretty bad form, and we have no details about what's happened to him – it's most likely that he and Dumbledore will refuse to tell any of us anything, so don't look forward to finding out any more. Just thought you'd like to know._

_Remus Lupin_

"Well, that was informative..." muttered Ron.

"I bet you anything it's all we're going to find out," said Harry.

"Why?" asked Katie.

"Well, because nobody except Dumbledore has any real clue what Snape's been up to – so I doubt there going to tell us anything about where he's been the last month and a half..."

Harry folded the letter and put it in his pocket, then casually returned to his breakfast.

'Dees sossjuses er fantashtk," he said, his mouth full.

Ron gaped at him incredulously.

"Who cares about the bloody sausages – what are you going to do about Snape?"

"Well there's not much he _can_ do Ron..." said Hermione, pouring him some pumpkin juice.

"How d'you figure that?"

"Ronald – how long have we wanted to know why Dumbledore trusts Snape, and what he's been up to with the Death Eaters?" she replied, buttering his toast.

"Well – ever since we've known there's something to know..."

"And how much have we figured out?" she continued, cutting his toast.

"Nothing at all..." he said, scowling at Hermione.

"Exactly – now I believe you have a Charms essay to finish before Professor Flitwick's class, which begins in precisely 17 minutes – so I suggest you eat your breakfast so you can get it done."

"What are you, my mother?" he snapped.

Hermione, dropped the spoon she had been using to scoop the lumps out of his porridge, and looked back at him, clearly hurt.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Ron said automatically. "I'm just... you know...a little tense."

"It's alright, I know," she said apologetically.

Harry and Katie began to applaud.

"What's the matter with you two?" Ron asked.

"Nothing – just a congratulatory clapping of the hands, mate. You two are really doing good with your resolution to stop fighting..." he said, patting Ron on the back as he and Katie got up and left the Great Hall, laughing. They were stopped at the staircase by Malfoy.

"What are you laughing about, Potter ? Didn't take you long to get over that Muggle-loving fool snuffing it, did it?" Malfoy growled.

"Shove off, Malfoy," he replied angrily.

"Whatever you say, Scarhead..." he retorted. Then he turned to Katie, looking her up and down. "Hate to admit it, Bell – but you're way too much woman for Potter, I have to wonder why you're wasting your time with him" he said smirking, and then, shoving past Harry, he descended into the dungeons. Katie turned red.

"I'll kill him," Harry said through gritted teeth. "I. Will. Kill. Him."

"Don't mind him, Harry..." she said soothingly, though clearly still flustered from Malfoy's comment. "Come on – I have to get my things for Potions; class starts in fifteen minutes..."

She began ushering him up the stairs to the common room. Harry could feel his blood boiling as he checked his Charms Essay for errors, not really taking anything in, as he was busy imagining a number of violent ways in which Malfoy could die. Crookshanks kept jumping up onto the table and sitting on his essay, smearing the ink on his freshly corrected mistakes.

"Get off," he snarled as he shoved the screeching cat onto the floor.

Katie gave him a warning look as she came down from her dormitory with her book bag

"Let's go, or I'll be late – I've got to get all the way to the dungeons..." she said.

Harry threw his essay and quill into his own bag and followed her through the portrait hole, kicking a rat that that was squeaking on its way in.

"Harry! I know you're in a foul mood – but if you want to vent your anger, you could just wait for Quidditch practice tonight, and stop taking it out on poor defenseless creatures," she said.

"Well, they're shouldn't be bloody rats in the school anyway," he replied, bad-temperedly.

"We have toads, owls, cats, spiders, ghosts a poltergeist, and who knows what else – I don't think that rat was causing anyone any harm..." she sighed.

"Well it was bothering me. It reminded me of Malfoy the ferret..." he said, a grin coming to his face as he remembered the day that Moody's impostor had bounced Malfoy all around the Entrance Hall.

"That's more like it," Katie said as she saw him smile. "I was worrying I wouldn't get to see your handsome smile before having to leave you for class."

This, of course, just made his grin even bigger. He walked her down to the dungeons before heading back upstairs for Charms; he took a seat next to Ron and Hermione. He opened his mouth to complain about Malfoy – but realizing that Malfoy was probably the worst name to mention around Ron at the time-being, he decided against it. Then Professor Flitwick came tottering into the classroom, squeaking excitedly.

"Today, we will be beginning work on the Protean Charm. It is, of course, N.E.W.T level, and therefore, extremely difficult. You will all need to concentrate very hard if you're going to get this charm working properly..."

Harry and Ron both flashed grinning sidewards glances at Hermione, who, the year before, had already proven she was fully able to do the Protean Charm.

"Time to work your magic," whispered Ron.

"What's he mean by that?" asked Harry.

"That's Ron's code for 'you already know it, so you have to help me'" Hermione replied, rolling her eyes.

"Oh..." said Harry. "Alright then, Hermione – time to work your magic," he said, grinning.

* * *

"Those Protean charms are impossible, Hermione – how'd you manage to learn them by yourself?" Ron asked as they left from their exhausting Double Charms lesson. 

"I'm brilliant – it's why you love me..." she said.

"Yeah, right..." Ron said quietly.

"Excuse me, Ronald – what was that?" she said, cupping her ear.

"I said 'you're right'..." he replied loudly, clearly trying not to laugh.

Hermione hit him playfully as they sat down for lunch – at least she disguised it as playful, because Harry later found Ron in the dormitory nursing a bruised arm.

"We have Quidditch practice, tonight, Hermione..." Harry said. "Stop trying to injure our Keeper."

"Oh, right" said Ron. "I forgot about practice..."

Harry clutched his chest dramatically.

"What? You're kidding? _You_ forgot about Quidditch," he said, jokingly. "But we're playing Hufflepuff in two weeks, and we still have to meet our 500 hour practice quota."

"Shut up, Harry – it was forty hours..." Ron said. "You know, I can always assign you extra practice hours if it's that important to you..."

"No, it's alright, really..."

"I don't know, maybe you should – you're starting to lag on your Feinting..."

"Really, Ron. It's okay."

Ron opened his mouth to respond with, most likely, more threats of mandatory practice for Harry when they were interrupted Katie, who sat down and urgently hushed them

"Look up at the staff table, quickly..." she said.

"Katie, what – " Harry started, but stopped when he saw what she was pointing at. Professor Lupin was sitting quite close to Professor Alchemina and they were talking and laughing – they looked very friendly. Hermione, Ron, and Harry turned back to Katie who was clearly waiting to tell them some juicy bit of information.

"I had double Potions this morning, and Professor Alchemina mentioned something about Lupin, and she had this cute little smile on her face – then, I stayed behind to help her bottle up some of the cypress essence...anyway, Lupin came to meet her and walk her to the Great Hall for lunch..."

"You don't think there's something... going on, with the two of them, do you?" asked Harry.

"Of course!" said Katie. "Look at them."

They turned to look at the two teachers again; Alchemina was using a napkin to wipe something off the side of Lupin's face very gently.

"Blimey," said Ron. "Look's like Lupin's got himself a girl..."

"This should be fun," said Harry, smiling mischeviously.

"What should be fun?" asked Hermione distractedly, still looking at Lupin and Alchemina.

"We have Defense Against the Dark Arts right after lunch..."

* * *

"So," said Harry loudly as he placed his books on a desk at the front of Lupin's classroom. "Professor Alchemina's fantastic, don't you think Hermione?" 

"Oh –she's wonderful... an excellent teacher..." Hermione responded just as loudly, looking at Lupin from the corner of her eye.

"She's gorgeous, too," said Ron. "Ow!"

Hermione had elbowed him.

The three of the sneaked a quick glance at Lupin, who was bent over his desk reading the Daily Prophet and looking like he was trying not to listen to their conversation

"Professor Lupin..." Harry said.

Lupin looked up – his cheeks were a little pink.

"Yes, Harry?" he said

"What do you think of Professor Alchemina?"

"She's nice," he said, trying to sound casual, but failing miserably.

"Just nice?" Ron asked.

"She's a lovely person..." Lupin asked, avoiding eye contact with the three of them.

"Do you like her?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not, why would you think _like_ her...what could possibly give you that idea?" he said quickly – he still had not looked them in the eye.

"Professor Lupin, I think Hermione just meant 'do you like her as a person'," Harry said innocently. "But now that you mention it..."

Lupin looked at the three of them finally, and saw their smirking faces. Realization dawned upon him.

"You three..." he said shaking his head, trying not to smile, his face turning redder

"I think someone fancies the Potions professor..." Harry said .

"I'm going to assume you're not referring to Professor Snape," Lupin said, smiling darkly.

"So – is it true?" said Ron. "Has someone been taking extra Potion's lessons – maybe learning how to whip up a _Love_ Potion?"

"That's enough..." he said grinning, his face now glowing crimson. "Now sit down, it's time to start class..."

"Whatever you say, Professor," they said in unison, sitting down, thoroughly satisfied with themselves.


	38. Chapter 38: The Letters

**A/N: I know, it's been four days, and I said three days: oops. My phone line went down because of a stupid storm (ARG!) and after four long days - IM BACK! yay! While I've left the virtual Harry Potter world, Mugglenet has an entire page full of new news (including a rumored HBP release date, score!) and I've had another editorial published on mugglenet too ;) go read it, it's called 'Acromantulas, Hippogriffs, Dragon's - Oh My!' by Jenna go to Editorials on It's good to be back. _anyway..._**

**Hmm - I sobbed when I wrote this chapter, but I think it's harder to write than it is to read - but I will have to aplogize for the cliffy... ::hangs head in shame:: couldn't resist.**

**Enjoy! And, like always,please leave a review...**

Chapter 38: The Letters

That night was the first Quidditch practice since the holidays and Mr. Weasley's death, it was nothing like any of their previous practices; Harry, Katie, Ginny, and Ron didn't have their hearts in it at all. About a half-hour into practice, Hermione came to tell them that Harry, Ginny, and Ron, as well as herself, were wanted in Professor McGonagall's office.

"Katie, do you think you could stay with the others and oversee practice for another half-hour?" Ron asked.

"Alright..." she replied.

"What's this about?" asked Ginny nervously, as the four of them headed for the castle.

"I'm not sure," replied Hermione, biting her lip. "She seemed a little upset, but said that there's nothing to worry about."

They were pretty quiet as they made their way in through the Entrance Hall and up the stairs to the Transfiguration department, all silently wondering what they could be wanted for. When they arrived at McGonagall's office, Ron knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," they heard her say from inside.

The four of them walked in slowly. McGonagall gestured to four chairs that were placed in front of her desk.

"Take a seat, all of you," she said she took a stack of envelopes from the shelf to the back of her desk. They sat down, their curiosity growing by each passing moment. McGonagall took a seat in her chair and eyed them all sorrowfully.

"Last summer, after the death of Sirius," she began gently, "everyone in the Order became much more aware of how suddenly any of us could die. We all decided that we would write letters to our family and friends that were to be passed on in the case of our deaths."

She stopped, giving them all a moment to take this in, before continuing, her voice quivering slightly.

"Arthur left letters to each of you. They arrived from the Burrow this evening."

She untied a piece of string from around the stack of envelopes she had taken from the shelf behind her and handed them each an envelope. Each had their full name written on it in Mr. Weasley's untidy scrawl. Harry felt his hands trembling slightly as he held his letter.

"That's all I needed to say," said McGonagall. "Hopefully they will provide you with some kind of comfort..."

They left for the common room, each of them waiting to open their letters. When they passed through the portrait hole, they found it bustling with chattering students.

"We should go upstairs," Harry said quietly.

All four of them went to the boys dormitory, Ginny sat on Dean's bed across from Ron and Hermione. Harry sat across from them on his own bed. They sat still for a moment before all opening the envelopes together. Harry unfolded his and slowly read it to himself.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you're reading this, then it must mean that my life has been taken – hopefully I died for defending our cause, and nobody else was harmed in the process._

Harry felt a pain in his chest at these words.

_I am proud to say that you have been like a son to me over the past five years. You have been an amazing friend to Ron, you have saved my daughter on more than one occasion, and you have shown amazing generosity to all of us and outstanding loyalty. I have watched you grow braver and stronger every day, and I have seen you face dangers that I could not bear to imagine myself. It is a privilege to have had you in my life. Please watch out for Ginny and Ron, as well as the rest of my family, as they will need you now more than ever. Though you may not have been born into our family, you are no less a Weasley than any of us – with our without the red hair. I believe that you will live to see an end to these dark days, and I hope you will remember me when that time comes._

_Sincerely,_

_Arthur Weasley_

Harry could feel the tears forming behind his eyes as he folded his letter back up. He looked across the room to the other three; Hermione and Ginny had tears streaming silently down their faces, all three were still reading. He crossed the room and sat next to Ginny. Hermione finished hers first, then Ron, then Ginny. Nobody could really speak. After five minutes, Hermione cleared her throat to speak.

"He said that he's always had a feeling Ron and I would be together one day, and he's glad that he lived to see the day that we finally realized it ourselves," she said.

"Yeah – he wrote the same thing in my letter," Ron added, smiling feebly. "Except he told me he was glad that I stopped being an idiot and got on with it."

He stopped, wiping a tear from Hermione's cheek.

"He also told me that I should treat you with all the respect in the world, because you deserve nothing less."

Ginny began to sob, as though she had been holding it back the entire time.

"He said to me... that he had waited...all his life – for a daughter," she said, choking on her tears. "And that, the day I was born – was one of the proudest days of his life."

Harry put his arm around her while she continued to cry. He thought about what Mr. Weasley had written to him. It meant more to him than almost anything in the world that Mr. Weasley considered him to be a Weasley. There was nothing Harry could wish for more.

The following weeks proved that receiving the letters, after the initial sadness, had actually provided each of them with much comfort. It provided them with closure, and it also helped them to know that Mr. Weasley had been fully prepared to sacrifice himself for the Order. Harry only wished that he could have had this kind of solace after Sirius's death.

It had been over two weeks since Snape's return, but Alchemina was still teaching Potions – and Harry had not seen or heard any sign of Snape himself. He woke up on the morning of their Quidditch match against Hufflepuff with a pounding headache; he had the same dream all night:

He was writing a letter to Mr. Weasley when Crookshanks jumped onto his desk and ran off with it into the fireplace, where Peter Pettigrew's head appeared telling him that Sirius wanted his knife back. Harry had tried to explain that the blade had melted, and he hadn't been able to find Sirius to give it to him anyway – but Snape had interrupted by telling Harry he should be paying more attention in potions. Then Snape was dragged away by Death Eaters while Professor Alchemina danced through the common room with a werewolf – he had woken up at this point, only to fall asleep again and dream the whole thing over again. Needless to say, he didn't sleep much.

He put on his Quidditch robes and went downstairs to the Great Hall where the rest of the team was already seated, eating breakfast.

"You don't look so good," said Katie.

"I was having this weird dream – it was terrible really. But I'm alright."

"Good. Are you ready for the game?"

"Yeah – it's not like it matters much though – the Quidditch Cup is ours unless Hufflepuff beat us by 580 points... and there hasn't been a victory at Hogwarts by that much in decades. I don't think we have much to worry about."

"Might I remind you that Hufflepuff is the only team we've ever lost to while you've been playing seeker...?"

"Yeah – but that was with dementors on the field and Cedric..." Harry said.

"Still..." Katie added.

"Alright, team," Ron said standing up. "It's time to head down to the pitch."

They got up and followed Ron out of the Great Hall – just as they were leaving the school, they were cut-off by Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well – if it isn't the fantastic seven," he said icily. "I have to wonder why nobody's managed to score against you this year Weasley...I mean last year you were the laughing stock of Quidditch."

"Shut it, Malfoy," Euan piped up.

Malfoy laughed.

"What – are you all leaving the second-year to fight your battles..."

Harry just glared at Malfoy.

"I suppose you four are used to letting other people fight your battles..." he said looking at Ron, Ginny, Harry and Katie "After all that's how you got that pathetic excuse for a wizard killed, isn't it? It's really thanks to you lot that Weasley's dead – because you were all too useless to defend yourselves..."

He was just trying to get under their skin.

"Malfoy, just be quiet..." Harry replied coldly.

"Why? Don't like what I have to say? Because you know it's true, Potter. The idiot died to save you. Waste if you ask me – which is saying a lot because Arthur Weasley always was a waste of space anyway..." he growled.

Ginny started to cry. Harry felt his stomach give a sickening lurch. He told himself not to listen – but he knew that Malfoy was saying everything that he believed himself, somewhere underneath it all. He was saying everything that everybody else had been so desperate to stop Harry from thinking.

Katie pulled her wand from her robes and pointed it directly at Malfoy.

"Shut your mouth now Malfoy. You don't want to see what I'm willing at able to do to you, right now."

He pulled his own wand out.

"You're on, Bell."

"Katie – don't waste your time on Malfoy..." Harry said, his voice tremoring, watching them nervously. The last thing they needed was for one of their players to get into a duel before the match.

"Looks like Potter's afraid. Did I say something to upset you, Scarhead?"

"Shut up, Malfoy" Katie said.

"Going to let your girlfriend protect you, Potter?"

He turned to Katie.

"Just how much are you willing to sacrifice for your boyfriend, Bell?" he asked in a threatening voice.

Katie stared back at him, unblinkingly.

She opened her mouth to jinx him – but Malfoy beat her to it.

"_Crucio!" _


	39. Chapter 39: Malfoy's Consequence

**A/N: Sorry Jewls White, but just as you weren't allowed review - I haven't been allowed update. Darn it! And on a cliffhanger too! Oh well.**

**And BTW: thisis a 'review' I got, you might find it funny: **

_Did ya know that the title of the 6th book is Called "Hrry Potter and  
the Half Blood Prince" have not read your story and not going to._

**Does anyone else find this really rude?**

**Hmmm... yeah I do know the title of book six, I'm not a half-wit. I also happen to know they title of chapters 2, 6, and 14 of the sixth book, and I was at wal-mart last night at midnight to snatch up the POA DVD as soon as it was on the shelf, and I stayed up until 4:30 watching special features and the movie - so don't even TRY! Hehe. It seems this person's implying that my story should be called Half-blood prince, because I can't think for the life of mewhy else they would randomly inform me of this. And of course - I write to write, not to theorize, so of course I've excluded all references of any half-blood prince from my story.**

**Oh well -I just want to thank all my faithful readers and those who do give me actual reviews,LOL.  
**

**Enjoy this chapter ;)  
**

Chapter 39: Malfoy's Consequence

Harry dove at Malfoy before he had finished the spell, knocking him to the ground. A jet of red light issued from his wand, exploding the head of a nearby statue. The rest of the team watched, shocked at what Malfoy had just attempted to do.

"What is going on?" asked Lupin sternly as he saw Harry and Malfoy on the floor; he had just come out of the Great Hall with Professor Alchemina.

"Malfoy just tried to use the Cruciatus on Katie," Ginny said quickly and breathlessly – as though she herself couldn't believe her words. "Harry stopped him just in time…"

Lupin and Alchemina looked at Malfoy and Harry, horrorstruck.

"Is this true, Mr. Malfoy," Alchemina asked.

"Of course not, Potter just attacked me. His teammates here are just covering for him."

"Do you have any proof of this accusation?" she asked the Gryffindors.

They pointed at the statue, whose head was missing.

"Harry knocked him over, and the curse hit the statue…" Euan said.

Lupin and Alchemina looked gravely at Malfoy.

"Can I see your wand, Draco?" Lupin asked.

Malfoy gulped, but didn't answer. He knew that he had just made a huge mistake.

"Your wand, Draco…" Lupin repeated firmly.

Draco handed over his wand. Lupin took it and pointed his own wand to its tip.

"_Priori Incantetum_" he muttered.

A tiny vapory red explosion was emitted from the end of Malfoy's wand. Harry assumed this must have been a shadow of the Cruciatus Curse, because Alchemina looked at Malfoy, clearly shocked.

"This is out of our hands, Mr. Malfoy – you'll have to see the Headmaster."

Draco's face turned an odd shade of green, as though he was about to be sick. Lupin and Alchemina each took him by an arm and they escorted him to Dumbledore's office.

The team was stunned. They couldn't believe what had just happened.

"What do you think they're going to do to him?" asked Sloper.

"Well – he used an Unforgivable Curse – that's supposed to be a lifetime sentence in Azkaban…" said Harry, putting an arm around Katie – who was trembling from head to foot.

"Yeah – but he didn't actually hit Katie, and he's not of age. Besides, Azkaban isn't used anymore, remember?" said Kirke

"They can't let him stay here, though – even if he's not sent off to prison," Harry replied.

He was so shocked by Malfoy's behavior that not even the thought of his expulsion cheered him up. They set off for the stadium – the game wasn't going to be cancelled just over a behavior incident with Malfoy. But Harry was worried – they weren't going to be able to play their best after what had just happened.

The entire team was quite shaken as they entered the Quidditch stadium. Ron and Ginny were visibly upset about what Malfoy had said about Mr. Weasley; Ginny's face was still splotchy from tears. The seven of them walked out onto the field, numb to the sound of the hundreds of cheering students in the stands. Harry was suddenly nervous – he looked at his fellow teammates, not a single looked ready for a game of Quidditch. They're minds were clearly somewhere else. Hufflepuff, on the other hand, looked very determined – and much calmer than their Gryffindor counterparts.

Madam Hooch blew the whistle, and they were off – Ginny starting with the Quaffle. She zoomed towards the Hufflepuff goals, but distracted as she was, she did not notice the Bludger that had been aimed directly at her. She was hit and she dropped the Quaffle; it was caught by a Hufflepuff chaser, who turned sharply and headed for Ron.

Ron steadied himself, ready to block the Chaser zooming towards him, but the Chaser faked left, throwing Ron off and scored through the right hoop. There was a deafening roar from the Hufflepuff supporters: they had scored the first goal against Gryffindor all year.

Harry looked desperately around for the snitch, but it was nowhere to be seen. The game continued, but the Gryffindor's were still not on their game. A half-hour later, Katie and Euan managed to score one goal each, but were outmatched by another seven goals on Ron, who now looked a both lost and angry, Harry stopped looking for the Snitch for a moment and flew over to Ron.

"You doing alright, mate?"

"I'm fine Harry – just look for the snitch…"

His eyes were a little red – it was obvious Malfoy had accomplished his goal and distracted Ron from the game significantly.

Harry flew over the top of the stands, now frantically looking for the Snitch – he wasn't going to give Malfoy the satisfaction of a Gryffindor loss. There was another roar from Hufflepuff's side – they had scored again. Hufflepuff was now up 80 to 20.

Kirke and Sloper were desperately trying to ward off the endless Bludger attacks on Katie, Euan, and Ginny when they actually managed to get the Quaffle – but it wasn't often. Hufflepuff had launched a full-on attack on Ron. He was actually doing a decent job blocking the shots, considering how upset he was. But it was definitely too much for him to handle; within the next twenty minutes, Harry had still not found the Snitch and Hufflepuff had increased their lead by another ten goals. They were now up by 160 points – meaning that even if Harry caught the Snitch now, they would lose. Ron called a time-out.

"They're killing us," Ron said as the other six landed on the grass next to him.

"I'm sorry Ron – I just can't get the Quaffle from them," said Katie, tiredly.

"It's alright," he replied. "I know none of us are really focused – but we have to end this soon."

"Ron, if I see the Snitch I'm going for it," said Harry.

"But we'll lose – we need to score at least one more goal if we're even going to tie," said Kirke.

"I don't care – we'll still have the Quidditch cup. Besides – none of us are up for this," he looked to Ron. "What'd you think?"

Ron nodded.

"Yeah – I think we just need to finish this. I don't feel like dragging it out any more…"

"Alright then," said Harry.

They flew back up into the air. Harry was paying no attention to what was going on at this point; he had to get the Snitch. Within five minutes their was a cheer from the stands – Harry groaned, before hearing Seamus's voice ring through the stadium:

"Ginny Weasley scores – ten points to Gryffindor!"

If he managed to catch the snitch now, they would tie.

It was another five minutes before Harry saw the Snitch. It was whizzing around the top of the stadium on Ron's end for the field. Harry felt relief sweep over him as he raced towards it – there was no way the Hufflepuff seeker would catch him on this one. He closed in on the shimmering gold ball and wrapped his fingers on it as it struggled to get away. Harry heard a tumultuous applause from the Gryffindor supporters as he flew down onto the pitch. Katie touched down about fifteen feet from him and came running, ecstatically throwing her arms around him – a huge smile across her face.

"We won! We won!" she shouted.

Harry was confused – they hadn't won, Hufflepuff had been up 150 points when Harry caught the Snitch.

"What – I thought we tied?" he asked her.

"I scored a second before you caught the Snitch!" she said as the rest of the team gathered around them and the other student's poured onto the field. "It put us up an extra ten points!"

Just then, Madam Hooch approached the team, holding the gleaming Quidditch Cup. She presented it to Ron, who was beaming madly, gripping Hermione's hand – who was absolutely sobbing for some reason. The team gathered around the Cup in a circle, passing it amongst each other. When it reached Harry, he caught Ron's eye and raised the Cup above the team.

"For Mr. Weasley," he said.

"FOR MR. WEASLEY!" the team shouted so everyone around them could hear.

They were then raised above the crowd and carried off, back to the castle amidst the colours of scarlet and gold.

"He tried to use the Cruciatus Curse on Katie?" Hermione asked, horrified.

Ron, Harry, Katie, and Ginny had managed to break away from the celebrations for a few minutes to tell Hermione what had happened before the game – and explain why they had been on such poor form at the match.

"Yeah," said Harry, still disgusted – but half amused as he watched Seamus and Dean dance around joyfully near the fireplace.

* * *

"Surely he'll be expelled?" Hermione said.

"I don't see how they can let him stay," said Harry.

Professor McGonagall then came through the portrait hole, scanning the crowd – her eyes rested on Harry. She walked over to the group.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Bell – the two of you are needed in the Headmaster's office," she said.

Harry and Katie nodded silently and followed McGonagall, hand in hand.

She walked swiftly, and they actually had to struggle to keep up without running.

When they got to Dumbledore's office he was sitting at his desk, looking very serious. Malfoy was seated in front of the desk, and his mother was standing behind him with her hands on his shoulder, looking absolutely livid. She kept glancing at Dumbledore in disgust, and when Harry and Katie entered the room she scowled at them. To the right of Dumbledore were Lupin, Alchemina, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Amelia Bones, and – Snape. He had a long cut on the right side of his face, and his eye was slightly bruised. His eyes met Harry's for a second, and then he looked away uncomfortably.

McGonagall pointed Harry and Katie in the direction of two empty seats in front of Dumbledore's desk; they sat down. Dumbledore peered at them over his half-moon glasses.

"I hate to take you away from your celebrations – but a very serious accusation has been brought against Mr. Malfoy – and I need to ask you both some questions regarding this allegation."

"Yes, Professor," they both said quietly. Harry felt Katie grip his hand more tightly.

"Is it true that Malfoy attempted to use the Cruciatus Curse on you, Ms. Bell?" Dumbledore asked, fixing Katie with his piercing blue gaze.

"Yes sir."

"Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"We both had our wands pointed at each other, and then he shouted…_Crucio_," She dropped her voice at the last word, and then paused. Dumbledore nodded slightly and signaled her to continue.

"Harry knocked him down just as he had said the spell, so it hit a statue instead of me."

"What happened to the statue?"

"It's head shattered, sir."

"Might I ask why you had your wand pointed at my son in the first place?" snapped Narcissa. Dumbledore shot a silencing look at her.

"I will ask that you leave the questioning to me, Mrs. Malfoy," he said with a tone of authority. He then looked seriously at Katie. "However, I must ask, Ms. Bell – _though it does not affect the seriousness of Mr. Malfoy's actions –_ why you did have your wand pointed at him?"

"It was my mistake, Professor," she said. "He was taunting us – Ron, Ginny, Harry, and myself – saying Mr. Weasley's death was our fault, he blamed Harry in particular. He said some awful things about Mr. Weasley. Ginny had started to cry, and Harry looked very upset. I understand I shouldn't have let him under my skin, but it's not the first time he's done something like this…"

Dumbledore nodded again. He then looked at Harry.

"Is everything Katie just told me true, Harry?" he asked.

"Yes, Professor," he replied.

"How did you know Mr. Malfoy was going to use the Cruciatus Curse?"

"I didn't, I just heard him start to say it and I did the only thing I could think of – I had no time to take out my wand - it was a reflex."

Amelia Bones stepped forward.

"Well, Albus – I think I've heard everything I need to hear. We have both Ms. Bell and Mr. Potter's accounts of what happened, as well as statements from both Remus and Alexandria about what they saw – including the fact that Mr. Malfoy's wand emitted a shadow of the Cruciatus Curse when using the reverse spell charm. Not to mention the suspicion that he was assisting his father while he was on the grounds at the beginning of the school year - I don't think we have much of a choice except to expel him."

Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"I'm afraid she's right, Draco. All the evidence is against you; you have attempted to use an Unforgivable Curse against another student. I cannot allow you to stay at Hogwarts."

Narcissa let out a shout of fury.

"This is ludicrous! You have no witnesses to these accusations except those who are known enemies of my son!"

"I think it is quite clear that there is more evidence than that, Narcissa," Kingsley said sternly. "Now, I'm going to have to take your son into Ministry custody – as this goes further up than the school. It will of course be taken into consideration that he is underage, and that the curse was only attempted. But he will have to stay in our custody until disciplinary action is decided upon."

Kingsley pointed his wand at Malfoy, muttered "_Incarcerous_" and ropes coiled around him. Katie and Harry were dismissed, and Malfoy left Dumbledore's office accompanied by Kingsley and the Minister, followed by a fuming Narcissa spouting empty threats.

Draco Malfoy had just been expelled from Hogwarts.


	40. Chapter 40: Snape's Discovery

**A/N: Alas, it has not been three days nor five reviews - but this is my way of GIVING THANKS to my lovely readers and reviewers... though I'm don't set much store by celebrating Thanksgiving - I know they're are many of you who do, and this is your treat.**

**ENJOY! And please be kind and review; thanks, love ya's ;)**

Chapter 40: Snape's Discovery

Harry sat pounding his asphodel roots, completely elated. Every few minutes, he glanced over to the empty space that Malfoy usually filled, just to remind himself that good things did happen. Not only that, but Professor Alchemina was still teaching Potions, and as Harry had seen Snape him in Dumbledore's office during Malfoy's expulsion only a few days before, he was no longer worried about him either. Harry allowed himself to enjoy the break from Snape and the absence of Malfoy – it was like the Hogwarts he had always dreamed about.

_If only I could get rid of Filch and his cat as well,_ he thought happily. _It would be perfect._

"Did you read the Daily Prophet this morning?" Hermione asked him tiredly as she measured infusion of wormwood.

"No, why?" Harry replied.

"There was something in there about Malfoy – apparently his mother found some way of getting the Ministry to release him."

_"What_?" Harry spluttered, nearly hitting his own hand with the small mallet he was using to powder his asphodel roots.

"Oh – don't worry, Dumbledore still won't be allowing him to return to Hogwarts… but the Ministry won't be charging him. Mrs. Malfoy probably paid someone off."

"So what's going to happen to him now?" Harry asked, almost as though he cared.

"Don't know – they won't snap his wand, because he's already taken his O.W.L.'s – I suppose he could go to Durmstrang, they'd probably be glad to take him – but the Prophet said he won't be needing to return to school anyway, as he'll be seventeen next month."

"He'll probably start running around after his dad, helping Voldemort – bet he'd love that."

"Yeah, but his father is probably furious with him – Malfoy's gone and done something stupid to get himself expelled, and now he doesn't have anyone to spy on you and Dumbledore."

"Too bad…" said Harry happily.

The bell rang for the end of the day and Harry and Hermione started clearing away their ingredients.

"Alright," said Professor Alchemina. "Hopefully, you've all finished preparing your ingredients. Next class, we will begin the potion itself."

"Excuse me, Alex – can I take Harry with me?" a voice said from the entrance to the classroom. Harry turned around to see Professor Lupin standing at the door.

"Of course, Remus – class is over anyway," she said, smiling sweetly.

Lupin stepped outside the classroom, and for Harry to follow him. Harry grabbed his book bag and turned to Hermione, telling her he'd see her later – then left the room behind Lupin.

"Yes, Professor Lupin?" he asked.

"Dumbledore needs to speak with you, it's very important," Lupin said anxiously, and without another word he set off for the Headmaster's office.

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" Harry asked.

"I think it has something to do with Snape," Lupin answered quietly.

"What?" Harry asked, dropping his voice to a whisper. "But, I thought that Dumbledore doesn't want us knowing anything about what Snape does."

"Snape found out something very important, probably something to do with you. I think… I can't be sure… that he wasn't supposed to find out, and that's got something to do with why he went missing."

They continued walking to Dumbledore's office in silence. Harry was very anxious; what could Snape have found out?

"Good afternoon, Harry, please have a seat," Dumbledore said solemnly from behind his desk. Snape was sitting to the left of the headmaster, still looking quite battered. Harry sat down nervously.

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about, Professor?" Harry asked, attempting to sound unconcerned, as though Lupin had told him nothing of what he was to expect – though, since Dumbledore was a Legilemens, he didn't know why he was even trying.

"Professor Snape has found out information explaining the Ministry attack in September, and what information Voldemort is trying to get from the Unspeakables that were abducted," Dumbledore responded slowly. Harry felt himself move to the edge of his seat. He waited for Dumbledore to finish, but he said nothing. He merely nodded towards Snape, as though gesturing for him to speak.

"The Dark Lord has managed to learn of the entire prophecy," Snape said abruptly.

"Thank you, Severus – that is all. If you could please leave me with Harry now…"

"Yes, sir," Snape said, leaving the room quickly. Pushing aside the startling information he had just received, Harry tried to understand what had just happened. Why had Snape been there just for that, if he had to leave? Surely Dumbledore could have told him about the prophecy himself.

"After Professor Snape found out about the prophecy, Voldemort made him a secret-keeper of the information. I cannot explain anymore to you, for reasons that are only known to Professor Snape and me – but that is why Snape had to be the one to tell you about the prophecy."

Now that Harry's confusion had been set to rest – he realized the seriousness of the situation. The only upper hand he had over Voldemort was the fact that he, himself, had heard the entire prophecy. Now that Voldemort all of it, Harry was no longer at any kind of advantage.

"So – how does that explain why he kidnapped the Unspeakables?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Because, somehow, he knows that the power you must use to vanquish him – lies somewhere in the Department of Mysteries," Dumbledore explained. Then he added, reassuringly, "That is all he knows about the power, Harry."

Harry was a little angry that Dumbledore seemed to think this was good news in any way.

"Oh – and I know so much more about what that power is," Harry said sarcastically, folding his arms. "Because I know _which_ room it's in…"

Dumbledore frowned.

"Harry I told you already – when the time comes…"

"…I'll know what to do – yeah. You did tell me already."

"Now that Voldemort knows about the prophecy he'll be more determined then before to get his hands on you. He'll want to finish you off before you have the chance to destroy him."

Harry sighed, and leaned his head back, and closed his eyes.

_Great_, he thought. _This is all I need._

After a few minutes, he looked back at Dumbledore.

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

"I honestly cannot tell you, Harry. I'm sorry."

* * *

"That's it?" Ron asked, enraged. "Honestly – that man is getting less useful by the day…"

"RON!" Hermione said, appalled.

"Well, it's true – "

Hermione glared at him and he stopped.

"Look!" Harry interrupted. "Dumbledore also said that I'll come to understand what I need to do with time. So… so I just have to stay alive until then. If there's one thing I'm good at it's staying alive."

"Sometimes at the expense of others…" Ron said bitterly.

Hermione stared at him. Harry just looked to the ground, guilty.

"I'm sorry mate," Ron said. "I didn't mean that – really…"

"No. You're right."

"No – I'm not. My dad made the decision to protect you, it's not your fault."

"Well, there's clearly a part of you who believes that it is my fault…why else would you have said that?" Harry asked uncomfortably.

"Harry, it slipped…" Ron said pleadingly.

"Exactly."

Harry stuck his fork into his steak and kidney pie, and left it there. Katie arrived after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence among the three.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Katie asked, glancing over a tottering pile of books she was carrying.

"I'm fine," he said, still not looking at Ron. "What are all those books for?"

"Oh – well, N.E.W.T.'s are in a few months, so the teachers are piling on the homework. I've been in the library all afternoon."

Harry had completely forgotten that Katie had N.E.W.T's that year – and for her it was very serious, since she planned on being a Healer after she left school.

"Right. I forgot about that. You're probably going to be pretty busy…"

"Not too busy for you – what's wrong?" she asked again.

"Eat first, then we can go somewhere and we can talk," he said quietly.

"Alright," Katie said, sitting down and helping herself to dinner. She said hello to Ron and Hermione, and immediately sensed the discomfort at the table.

"Okay – what's happened?" she said, putting her fork down.

"Nothing," said Harry.

"Ron said something _he didn't mean_," Hermione said, emphasizing the last three words as she looked pointedly at Harry.

"Really, Hermione –it's all right…"

"What did Ron say?"

"I accidentally blamed Harry for Dad being killed – but I was just in a bad mood," he added, turning to face Harry. "I was reading his letter again this morning, I'm upset – Hermione's right, I didn't mean it."

"Honestly Ron, stop trying to make me feel better. You're right – no matter what anybody says, if it wasn't for me, your dad would still be alive – "

"And if it wasn't for you – Ginny would have died two times over!"

"If it wasn't for me, _Ginny_ wouldn't have even been in danger the second time, and she also wouldn't have walked into an ambush of Death Eaters _last summer_, along with you, Hermione, Luna, and Neville!"

"Harry – stop blaming yourself for every bad thing that happens to anyone!" said Hermione.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because – it's not your fault!" said Ron

"I'm pretty sure it is!"

"Maybe you want to blame yourself," said Katie. "You're afraid that people will think it's your fault and they'll hate you for it, but if you take the blame yourself and play the tormented victim, then they'll excuse you for whatever's happened. You're just scared of getting blamed by other people, so you do it before they get the chance. I thought you were braver than that, Harry."

Harry opened his mouth, thinking of how to respond to Katie's accusations - which he believed to be completely false and totally unfounded - but no words came, so he just stood up and stormed out of the hall.


	41. Chapter 41: Dark Corridors

**A/N: Strange, but I don't have much to say - so just enjoy the chapter. And thank you again for the lovely reviews.**

Chapter 41: Dark Corridors

Katie managed to catch up with Harry just as he was entering the common room.

"Harry, wait…"

Harry spun around.

"What?" he snapped icily.

"I'm sorry I was so short with you– I'm just trying to find a way for you to stop blaming yourself…"

"Well, do you think it's true?"

"Do I think what's true?"

"Everything you said…"

Katie hesitated.

"You do, don't you?"

"Not entirely, Harry – but on some level – yeah, I think you're just taking the blame before anyone else can put it on you because you're scared…"

"I'll talk to you later…" he said grumpily and went up the boys' staircase to his dormitory, almost stepping on a rat that was running around outside his door.

"What are you doing running around? Go away," he muttered angrily to it. It squeaked in fright and ran away. He sat down on his bed, watching his picture of Katie and himself that was sitting on his nightstand. This was the first time he'd had a big fight with her. He couldn't believe she had said what she did.

_It was completely of unfair of her to judge me_, he thought, she has no idea what it's like.

_But Katie usually always tells you what you need to hear_, a voice at the back of his head piped up. _And she's right, you know._

Before the first voice had time to respond, Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the creak of the opening door.

"Harry?"

It was Ron. Harry turned over on his bed, away from him.

"Harry, I'm really sorry…"

Harry didn't say anything; after about a minute he heard the door snap shut. He let out a sigh of relief and turned onto his back, staring at the ceiling.

_I should go talk to Lupin_, he thought.

Without another moment's hesitation he got off his bed and ran down stairs, trying very hard to avoid looking at Katie, Hermione, and Ron who were all in the common room. They each looked at him uncomfortably, but he was glad they all were seated separately working on essays – at least they hadn't formed some kind of council to discuss his behavior as he had expected they would.

He exited the Fat Lady, walking briskly for Lupin's office. He just stepped onto the last staircase on the way, when it changed.

_Great_, he thought. _Just what I need, a detour._

He followed the staircase to a dark corridor, past unused classrooms. He was just turning the corner, back to more sets of staircases when he heard a loud bang in the last classroom to the left.

"Is someone there?" he asked loudly, walking slowly towards the door.

No one answered. He reached for the knob and opened the door, entering cautiously.

"Is someone there?" he asked again, more quietly this time.

He surveyed the room. His eye rested in the corner where a tall, dark figure stood. It was definitely a person. Harry gulped hard as he saw the person slowly emerge from the shadow, towards him. Two beams of light that were shining through the window rested on the person's face. It was Snape.

"Professor Snape?" Harry asked, breathlessly. "What are you doing down here, sir?"

"I might ask you the same question, Potter," Snape responded coldly.

"I was on my way to see Professor Lupin, the staircases changed," Harry said, annoyed. "And you? Sir?"

"What I'm doing here is my own business, Potter…"

"Still – it doesn't seem like a good idea to be wandering the school, making loud noises when the entire school thinks you're on vacation…sir," Harry said, bitterly.

Snape eyed him suspiciously, but Harry could see an odd look of anxiety in his pupils – they looked as though they were darting from side to side; but it was dark, Harry assumed he was seeing things. Snape wasn't exactly what one would call the nervous type.

"Be on your way, Potter," Snape said briskly after a moment. "Wouldn't want to keep Remus waiting…"

Harry heeded his command gladly, still thinking that he had been right: it definitely wasn't too smart on Snape's behalf to be sneaking around the school while everyone thought he was gone; it would bring up a lot of awkward questions.

He was just about to exit the corridor when he noticed a small piece of parchment sitting in the corner next to the doorway. Curious, he picked it up and smoothed out it's crinkled surface.

_Meet me in the old Charms classroom at seven._

Harry didn't recognize the handwriting, but judging from the time and location – this note had been written to Snape.

_Well that explains it_, Harry thought.

Of course, it didn't seem like Snape to leave evidence of his lurkings around carelessly. Harry thought nervously that maybe he should go back to check on Snape – but then remembered how coldly Snape had acted when telling Harry to leave, and figured he wasn't needed. Whoever he was meeting was his own business. Harry stuffed the parchment into his robes pocket and headed for the staircases.

It was another ten minutes before he managed to get to Lupin's office – only to find that Lupin wasn't there. Harry groaned frustratedly as he turned to go back to the common room. He passed a window only to see a shining full moon outside.

_Of course_, Harry thought angrily at himself, _how could I have forgotten?_

By the time he got back to the common room it was half-eight and he was exhausted; he didn't have the energy to go back upstairs so he just sat down in an empty armchair. Across from him Hermione was seated on the loveseat, with Ron draped across her lap, sleeping. His legs were sticking off the end of the seat, but he looked quite comfortable nevertheless; Hermione was running her hands through his mass of red hair and watching him lovingly. She hadn't even seemed to have noticed Harry sitting down across from her.

Harry thought painfully of Katie; he looked around the room for her, but she wasn't there.

_This is ridiculous, Harry_, he thought.

The realization that Katie was right slowly crept up on him; after all, the reason he had blamed himself again was because he thought Ron held him accountable.

_I'll have to apologize when I see her_, he thought.

He sat there for a good while, debating going to bed or not before, eventually, he drifted off to sleep himself. He woke up early the next morning to find he was not the only person who had fallen asleep in the common room. Hermione and Ron were still lying on the couch; Ron was snoring loudly. Harry looked at the clock on the wall – it was seven o'clock. They had Defense Against the Dark Arts in two and half hours. He decided he should probably wake Hermione up. He walked over to them and gave her a nudge.

"Hermione," he whispered. "Wake up…"

Her eyes fluttered open. She yawned tiredly. She took a few moments to realize where she was and what time it was, before jumping up and knocking Ron to the floor.

"Goodness, how could I have fallen asleep?" she said, panic-stricken. "We have classes today…"

Harry laughed as she shot upstairs in a blur; he looked down at a startled Ron and reached out his hand to help him up.

"Sorry about that, mate…" he said.

Ron looked at him nervously, as though trying to figure out if he was apologizing for inadvertently having caused his fall to the floor, or for what had happened the day before. Deciding that it didn't matter, he took Harry's hand and pulled himself up.

"Don't worry about it," he said casually.

* * *

Alchemina had taken over the Dark Arts lesson as Lupin was out. The class had only been mildly interesting and Harry had spent the entire class hoping he would see Katie at lunch and running his apology over in his mind.

He left class separate from Ron and Hermione, and walked briskly towards the Great Hall. He found Katie at the Gryffindor table; Michael Corners was sitting next to her. He was talking and smiling, but Katie looked thoroughly irritated by his presence. Harry strode over to them.

"Hello," he said icily.

Michael looked up at him smirking.

"'Lo, Potter,"

"I can't be sure, but it looks like you're bothering my girlfriend," Harry said.

Michael sneered at him. Then stood up and turned to Katie.

"Bit territorial, isn't he?" he asked. "Well, tell me if you change your mind Katie…"

He strode off and Harry sat down next to Katie.

"Change your mind about what?"

"He asked me out…" she said uncomfortably.

"WHAT?" Harry said incredulously. "What did you say?"

"I recall using the phrase, "over my dead body." What's it matter to you, anyway?" she said coolly.

"Actually – I couldn't find you at breakfast… but I wanted to apologize," he sighed. "I'm sorry – you were right. Accept my apology for being a git?"

Katie looked at him appraisingly, then grinned and said "Alright…"

Harry smiled and kissed her, causing Michael, who was watching from the Ravenclaw table, to scowl.

* * *

That night, Harry and Katie hung out in the Room of Requirement for a while, and then went for a walk around the castle, just going wherever their feet took them. They had been walking for an hour when they found themselves in an abandoned hall on the seventh floor that neither of them had ever encountered before. It had four or five doors on the right, and seven-foot tall windows on the left, which let in the gleaming moonlight.

"It's incredible, isn't it?" Katie said in awe. "I've been at this school for seven years, and still – there are places I didn't even know existed…"

"It's cool alright," Harry agreed with her as they stopped to look out the window at the full moon. Harry thought momentarily of Lupin before feeling something run over his foot. He jumped back, startled. It was a rat.

"That bloody rat!" he snarled. "It's the same one, it's been all over the school – I feel like it's been following me…"

Katie and Harry watched as the rat determinedly squeezed itself through a small crack in one of the doors on the right.

"Why's it want to get in there so badly?" Harry asked.

"Probably scared of you," laughed Katie.

Harry had the odd sense that there was more to it than that. He walked slowly over to the door and opened it to see what room the rat had entered. Inside was Professor Snape.

"What are you doing, Potter?" he snarled.

"Sorry – it's just… well – a rat…"

"What are you talking about, Potter?" he snapped.

"Nothing, sorry to bother you, sir…" Harry said, wondering what on earth Snape was up to now.

"What are you doing here?" Snape asked. Harry thought he, again, looked nervous

"Katie and I were just walking- "

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your inability to curb you desire to run about the school at night, Potter. Now go back to your common room. It will be twenty points next time!"

They left, completely dumbfounded by Snape's peculiar behavior.

"It was completely unfair to take points – it's only eight o'clock, and this part of the school isn't out of bounds…"

"Well Snape's not exactly fair when it comes to me – but he does have a tendency to be a bit more irrational when he's trying to cover his own tracks," Harry said darkly.

"What's he doing prowling around the castle? In abandoned corridors for that matter?"

"No idea – but he's up to something. And I intend to find out just what that is…"


	42. Chapter 42: Names on the Map

**A/N: A matter of hours and there have already been five reviews! Goodness gracious. I really like all of your reactions to Ch. 41 - funny, especially since I know what's _really_ going on ::EVIL LAUGH:: Well, it means you get Chapter 42, so here you go ;) Pleasant reading.  
Note to Esrb99 - you're one of my favorite reviewers - but what's with your story? I feel like I've been waiting forever for chapter eight, hehe! Just letting you know ;)**

Chapter 42: Names on the Map

As much as Harry wanted to figure out what was going on with Snape, he didn't get much of a chance to investigate over the next week and a half. In Potions, Professor Alchemina had moved from the Draught of Living Death to the most complex Befuddlement Draught Harry had ever seen. For Flitwick they were learning Disillusionment Charms and they were learning Conjuring Spells in McGonagall's class. In the meantime, Hagrid had them learning about Dragons, and the fright that he might actually try and bring one to class was more stressful than any of the other work Harry had been assigned.

It wasn't until the second Tuesday of February, in Defense Against the Dark Arts that Harry was able to get any information on Snape.

"Professor Lupin," Harry asked at the end of class while the other students were finishing up their several feet of notes, "I was wondering – have you noticed anything… well, a bit _odd_ about Snape?"

Lupin looked at him thoughtfully.

"Always. I've always thought it's a bit strange that he doesn't seem to wash his hair, and then there's the way…"

"No...I mean lately," Harry said, trying not to laugh. "Odd for Snape…"

"Oh…" Lupin said. He stopped to think for a moment "I can't tell you Harry. I haven't seen him out of his room in weeks. He hasn't even been to our Order meetings with Dumbledore and McGonagall – says he hasn't been feeling well. Dumbledore tried to send Madam Pomfrey, but he said he didn't need 'medical attention.'"

"You don't think that's a bit odd?" Harry asked as the bell rang.

"For Snape? No. He's always moody and private. And it's not like he can't take a few weeks from his Order business – I mean, take a look at the way he came back last time," Lupin stopped and looked up at Harry seriously. "Why are you asking me this, Harry?"

Harry related the incidents from the weeks before about finding Snape lurking around in the more discreet parts of the castle.

"I don't know Harry, I'll look into it. But it might be nothing. In the meantime, you need to get to class…"

Harry nodded and quickly left the classroom. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him outside; they too were very interested in Snape since Harry had told them about what happened.

"So…" Ron asked as they walked quickly for the Transfiguration Department. "What'd he say?"

"Nothing, really…" Harry replied "Hasn't noticed anything odd, but he'll look into it."

They slowed down a bit as they passed Dean and Lavender walking down the corridor for McGonagall's classroom; they still had a few minutes to get to class. They walked inside and sat down breathlessly in the first row of seats. The bell rang a minute later and McGonagall immediately stood up and starting passing back their Conjuring Spell Essays. Harry was overjoyed to see he had gotten an 'E'.

"By last class you were all able to successfully conjure both inanimate and living objects. We will now be moving on to a segment of Metamorphamagi. There will be no practical application in this subject, so it shouldn't take long. Please take your quills and parchment out, now. Can anyone tell me what a Metamorphamagus is?"

Hermione, of course, raised her hand – but much to her disappointment, it was Harry that was called on.

"A Metamorphamagus is someone who can willingly transform themselves to look like someone else," he said.

"Very good, Mr. Potter – ten points to Gryffindor."

With that she waved her wand and bright red words wrote themselves across the air in front of the class, as McGonagall began to talk at length on the subject of Metamorphamagi. She talked all the way through the Double-Transfiguration period. Harry's hand was cramping by the time she finally wiped the words from the air.

"You are to write an essay, eighteen inches, comparing and contrasting Metamorphamagi with Animagi. It will be due on Friday."

The bell rang, though it was difficult to hear over the groan of the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff sixth years exiting McGonagall's class.

"I'm going to start on that now," Harry heard Hannah Abbott say tiredly to Ernie Macmillan as they turned into the corridor, "We still have to write an essay for Sprout's class as well…"

Harry turned to Hermione and Ron.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," he muttered. "We have Sprout, Flitwick and Alchemina's essays to finish by Friday not to mention Lupin and Hagrid for Monday…"

"To the library then?" Ron said forlornly.

"To the library…" Hermione sighed – even she wasn't looking forward to their homework.

When they got to the library they found Ginny and Katie both writing at a table in a quiet corner. They were both surrounded by piles of books – Harry felt bad for both of them. As many essays as he might have, Ginny had O.W.L.'s and Katie had N.E.W.T's; he could only imagine how tired they were.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asked Katie, sitting down next to her and gesturing to the books and parchment that littered the table.

"Would you believe that Professor Alchemina has assigned two essays in class today? And they're due tomorrow…"

"Why two?" Harry asked incredulously.

"The Potion's N.E.W.T's test is extremely comprehensive, apparently…" Katie said, not looking up from her essay, which was already about twenty inches. "Thank goodness Quidditch ended early this year…"

Ron and Hermione sat down with a few books for the Transfiguration Essay. Ron shoved one in Harry's direction: _Ridiculously Difficult Transfiguration: The Guide to Finding a New You. _Harry sighed and flipped through the pages. He stopped whenever he spotted both 'Animagus' and 'Metamorphamagus' on the same page.

_..Now, like Animagi, a Metamorphamagus is usually born. It is possible, however it would take several years and a lot of hard work, for a reasonably powerful witch or wizard, especially one with a certain talent in Transfiguration, to learn to us this ability. It is so difficult to become one that most witches and wizards would never be bothered…_

Harry scribbled down a few notes to himself, then flipped a few more pages.

_…If a magical person is born an Animagus, it is easier for them to learn to become a Metamorphamagus. In the same way, if someone is born a Metamorphamagus, they can more easily learn to become an Animagus. This is because the said witch or wizard has a natural ability for self-Transfiguration. They can skip the complicated methods of learning to physically change their appearance/body, and go straight to learning the specific adaptations involved in their transformation…_

Harry felt something stir in his mind at these words, but ignored it and continued to copy down notes. By the time they had to leave for dinner, Harry had written twenty inches on the subject McGonagall had assigned. He rolled up his essay, very satisfied with himself, but very tired and left with the other four for the Great Hall. At dinner, he had to fight the strong desire to put his head down in his mashed potatoes and go to sleep. After dinner, they returned to the library and by nine o'clock, when they had to return to their dormitories, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had finished their Herbology, Charms, and Potions Essays, and Ginny and Katie had fallen asleep. Harry woke them up, and they all left for Gryffindor tower – Harry carrying Katie's books, and Ron carrying Ginny's.

"Where is Dean?" Ron muttered, frustrated as he tried to look over Ginny's towering pile of books. "We've been with you all day, Ginny, and I haven't seen him since McGonagall's class…"

"I don't know," said Ginny, yawning. She didn't sound like she cared much.

"_Phoenix Feathers_," Hermione said as they reached the Fat Lady, who swung open at the password. The five of them went inside and straight up to bed.

Harry changed and climbed under his covers, desperate for sleep. He was just falling asleep when he remembered that he still hadn't found anything out about Snape. Harry thought for a moment of getting his cloak and going to see if he could find Snape lurking about the castle again,but then he thought of a much better idea.

He opened the drawer on his bedside table and pulled out his map; grabbing his wand, he tapped the weathered looking parchment and said sleepily: "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The ink slowly ebbed onto the page. Harry's eyes drifted slowly over the map and rested on the name 'Severus Snape' which was stationary in a small room in the dungeons area. Disappointed, he pulled out his wand to erase the map when two more names near Snape's caught his eye.

_No, it can't be_, Harry thought.

Harry closed his eyes and opened them again slowly, thinking he must be seeing things. He was tired, after all – and he'd been reading all day. The two names were still there, slowly pacing the room with the unmoving dot labeled "Severus Snape". He got up and rushed over to Ron's bed, desperate for a second opinion confirming he'd gone mad.

"Ron…" he whispered, glad to see he had not fallen asleep yet.

"What is it, Harry?" Ron groaned.

"Look at the map," he said urgently, pointing out the room where Snape was.

Ron took the map grumpily and looked at it. He blinked, and his eyes widened in shock.

"Harry, does that say what I think it says?" Ron asked in an unbelieving tone.

"Yeah, it does," Harry said. It seemed Ron, too, was seeing the same names on the map.

According to the map, right now, Snape was sitting in a room with Draco Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew. Suddenly Harry remembered the rat that had been so constantly following Harry around.

"The rat," he whispered angrily to Ron, who was still staring at the map in disbelief. "That stupid rat – it's been in the castle since Snape got back. It was him. It was Pettigrew."


	43. Chapter 43: Pettigrew's Power

A/N: You guys are outdoing yourselves - seven reviews withing 24 hours.I'm almost to 100 reviews, andI'm thinking of a way to celebrate when we hit 100... hopefully I'll comeup with something. Continuing...I'm actually LOVING my latest chapters, starting with this one! Hopefully you will, too...  
Note to Skittles-07: Don't worry, you're still my fave reviewer - the one who started it all.

**Chapter 43: Pettigrew's Power**

"I've got to go tell Dumbledore," Harry said, grabbing his Invisibility Cloak. He looked down at his map into Dumbledore's office – there were three dots reading "Albus Dumbledore", "Remus Lupin" and "Minerva McGonagall".

"I'm coming, too," said Ron.

"No, it will be faster if I go alone. Don't worry; I'll fill you in on everything when I get back."

"Well, I'll at least wait down in the common room," Ron replied, following Harry out the door and down the staircase to the common room, where about a dozen students, including Hermione, were still up. It seemed Hermione had returned to the common room and was now working on her Arithmancy essay. Ron rushed over to her and began talking quickly, most likely telling her what he and Harry had just seen on the map.

"See you later," Harry said as he went out through the portrait hole. Once outside he threw his cloak over himself and started for the Headmaster's office. He looked back to his map, watching the room that had showed Snape with Malfoy and Pettigrew. Pettigrew had left, and was now walking down a corridor on the third floor. Harry swallowed hard, but looked up from the map and continued walking as quickly as possible. He looked back down at the map every few minutes, noticing anxiously that Pettigrew was getting closer and closer to him. As he was turning a corridor near Dumbledore's office he saw that the dot labeled Pettigrew was moving quickly behind him. Harry stopped and quietly pressed himself to the wall. He watched the dot move closer; he looked at the floor, waiting with bated breath for Pettigrew to pass. He would be crossing Harry's path in a matter of seconds.

But it was not a rat, as Harry had been expecting, who passed – it was Snape. Harry looked back down onto the map – the dot moving across Harry's own path was clearly labeled "Peter Pettigrew".

_What is going on_? Harry thought, absolutely bewildered.

Pettigrew-Snape walked up to the statue that guarded Dumbledore's office and stammered "Chocolate Frog". Harry followed him inside, up to the door and watched him tensely as he opened the door entered the office. Lupin, McGonagall and Dumbledore were waiting inside. Pettigrew-Snape straightened up and walked inside. Harry could see his hand trembling.

"You called Headmaster," he said, keeping his distance.

Harry saw Dumbledore's eyes flicker slightly to wear Harry was standing, quivering in his cloak. He had always had the feeling that that Dumbledore could sense Harry's presence even when invisible – Harry tried to send some kind of mental message to him.

_Pretend I'm not here, Professor. It's important. Wait until Snape leaves, please. Pretend I'm not here_, he pleaded desperately.

Dumbledore's eyes flickered once more to Harry, then back to Pettigrew-Snape.

"I just wanted to make sure you're doing alright, Severus. You've been conspicuously absent from out meetings," he said kindly.

"I've been resting, sir," said Pettigrew-Snape. "I haven't been feeling myself lately. Didn't think I was up for Order business."

He was clearly avoiding Dumbledore's eyes. McGonagall and Lupin were eyeing him suspiciously. Dumbledore again glanced to the spot where Harry stood, frozen and then looked back to Pettigrew-Snape.

"Very well, Severus – you may return to what you were doing," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, sir," Pettigrew-Snape said, and he turned swiftly and left. When he had shut the door behind him, Dumbledore waited a few moments and then, looking to Harry again said quietly.

"Now, Harry, why is it that you're here?"

McGonagall and Lupin looked at Dumbledore confused, then to the spot where he was looking. Harry pulled off his cloak.

"Professor – Snape. He's Pettigrew. I was coming to tell you just now – but then, I ran into him on my way here. I didn't know he was Snape – I mean, I saw him on my map. Malfoy, too. But then I saw Pettigrew on my map and it was Snape."

Harry stopped, unsure if what he'd just said made any sense to anyone other than himself. He strode over to Dumbledore's desk and handed him the map. Dumbledore looked down at it, Harry could see his eyes following something behind his half-moon glasses on which the map was reflected; his brow was furrowed thoughtfully.

"I was wondering when I'd have the opportunity to see this wondrous map," Dumbledore said after a moment, his mouth twitching slightly. Then he turned to Lupin. "Is it true this map never lies, Remus?"

Lupin nodded.

"What's going on Albus, what is Potter talking about?" McGonagall asked anxiously.

"It appears that both Peter Pettigrew and young Mr. Malfoy are in the castle," Dumbledore replied seriously, yet calmly. "It also appears that the man just in our presence was Pettigrew, not Severus."

"How is that possible?" asked Lupin. "Surely we would have noticed…"

"It was definitely Severus that arrived at the school in January," said Dumbledore

"So how long has Pettigrew been masquerading in his place?" Lupin asked.

"Since that night…" Harry said suddenly.

The three teachers turned to look at him.

"The night you met Snape in the Charm's classroom?" said Dumbledore. Clearly Lupin had related Harry's story to him already.

"Yes – there was a note. It said 'meet me in the old Charm's classroom at seven' – it wasn't Snape's handwriting. And then, when I was walking past the room, there was a bang. Pettigrew – or Malfoy – or both…they must have attacked him…"

They took a moment to let this information sink in.

"How is he doing it?" asked McGonagall.

"Perhaps Polyjuice Potion…" Lupin suggested.

_That doesn't make sense_, Harry thought. _There couldn't have been time…_

"No," Harry said. "No he couldn't have. I opened the door too soon after I heard the bang… and the other night when I followed the rat in – it was two seconds later. He'd already turned into Snape…"

"How then…" Lupin said softly, obviously trying to think of how Pettigrew had managed it.

…_In the same way, if someone is born a Metamorphamagus, they can more easily learn to become an Animagus…_

Suddenly everything clicked for Harry.

"Professor – have you ever wondered how Pettigrew – how he managed to become an Animagus, despite the fact he seemed so weak…" he said tentatively, looking at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at Harry thoughtfully.

"I did think it seemed unlikely, why?"

"Well – we know Voldemort has a Metamorphamagus working for him –because of the Ministry attack; someone was disguised as Kingsley. Well – people who are born as Metamorphamagi have an easier time learning to be an Animagus… what if Pettigrew…what if he's a Metamorphamagus?" Harry paused, waiting for all three teachers to exclaim that his theory was ludicrous. But to his surprise, they didn't do any such thing.

"He's right," said Professor McGonagall, clearly impressed that Harry had known this piece of information.

"But surely he would have told us," said Lupin. "James and Sirius would have thought it was brilliant – Wormtail would have loved to impress them…"

"Maybe he had an advantage by not telling them – he could have done anything, pretended to by anyone." Harry said.

"And why wasn't Pettigrew registered?" McGonagall said after a moment.

"Well he didn't get registered as an Animagus either…" said Lupin.

They were all very quiet.

"So it's possible?" asked Harry, breathlessly. This was usually the kind of thing he relied on Hermione to come up with.

"It's the only other way Pettigrew can disguise himself as Professor Snape without Snape's own permission," Dumbledore said. "So yes, Harry – it is most likely that you are correct.

He paused for a moment, and then spoke again.

"But for now, I think you should get back to Gryffindor Tower and let us discuss it. I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Weasley – excuse me, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger…" he corrected himself, his eyes twinkling, "…are waiting for you to return and fill them in on everything that's happened."

Harry tried to suppress his grin at Dumbledore's oddly timed joke, said good night and threw his cloak back over himself to return to the common room. Ron and Hermione were the only people remaining when he got back.

"What happened?" Hermione asked anxiously.

Harry told them everything that had happened in what felt like a single breath.

"Wormtail – a Metamorphamagus? You really think that's possible?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore, McGonagall and Lupin all seem to think so…"

"Well what's going on now, where's your map?"

Harry paused for a moment, trying to remember where he'd put it. Then he remembered – he had never taken it back from Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore has it…" he said.

"Oh well, I s'pose we don't need it as much as he does right now," said Ron, clearly disappointed. "And I'm sure he'll give it back when he's finished…"

"I don't think he should," said Hermione.

"Why not?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Because it's a tool used to break school rules…" she said, with a note of superiority

"Last time Harry's used that to break the rules was to sneak into Hogsmeade third year…"

"And to run around the school at night?"

"Well he's been doing that since first year anyway…"

"That map is one of the only things I have left of my dad and Sirius," Harry interjected. "I'm going to ask for it back whether Dumbledore likes it or not. Now you to can stay up and fight some more, but I'm going back to bed…"

Harry walked up the spiral staircase to his room, which was filled with Neville's snores. Harry took his glasses off and climbed into bed, falling asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

Suddenly, Harry was walking down a dark corridor, slowly. He was angry. He twirled his wand in his hand and stopped in front of a door.

"Is she in there?" he asked in a deadly whisper to the man standing to the side.

"Yes, master," the man said quietly.

Harry entered the room. Inside there was a woman, lying crumpled on the floor; she was breathing sharply, and whimpering slightly.

"Cunningham – you can still save yourself…" Harry told her menacingly, trying to hide his impatience. "Just tell me what lies within the Department of Mysteries…"

The woman made an indistinct noise; Harry was quite sure it was a signal of her refusal – he pointed his wand at her. And spoke, more forcibly this time.

"Brahms is already dead because he refused to speak – do you really want to meet the same fate, Cunningham?"

The woman repeated the same noise. Harry walked over to her and lifted her face to meet his. She had dark hair, and though her face was aged, Harry could tell she was still quite beautiful. The woman cringed as she looked into his eyes.

"Don't make me do this Ophelia," Harry said softly, but the underlying tone in his voice told the woman he was only playing with her mind. She gathered her strength and glared at him defiantly.

"Do what you want, Tom," she said.

Harry stood up, whispered "Very well then," and lifted his wand. He was filled with anger at her insolence, but even as he dragged out the woman's last few seconds, there was an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, something like sadness.

_Impossible_, Harry thought furiously, _I know no sadness._

A moment later there was a flash of green light, and the woman's last breath escaped her tortured body. He had killed her.


	44. Chapter 44: Mysterious Vision

**A/N - Haven't slept in - let's see - 33 hours. I'm moving between 'dead' and 'lively' moods. I'm currently operating on dead. Ummm... let's see -an important update in my shipping theories. I was reborn today as a Harry/Luna shipper. I finished re-reading OotP you see, and I was paying close attention to all his prospective romances, and Luna just clicks for me published editorial on 's Madam Puddifoot section concerning my reasons. I've never shipped Harry with anyone before. Anyway - this won't affect my story in any way, though.**

I don't even have the energy to yawn - I should make coffee. Well - loads of thanks for the lovely reviews, really - I appreciate it. Enjoy the chapter! Ugh - that exclamation point doesn't feel right... 

Chapter 44 - Mysterious Vision

Harry sat bolt upright in his bed, there was a drop of sweat rolling down his face. He told himself it was just a dream; nothing more.

_But it seemed so real,_ he thought nervously.

He looked to the clock on his bedside table; it read 4:00 am. He thought momentarily of waking Ron up, or going to Dumbledore, but decided against it – he would wait. He remained awake on the off-chance it had been real - another insight to Voldemort's thoughts - and that falling asleep would only invite him back into Harry's mind. Harry ran through his dream again, trying to remember every little detail. After what seemed like an eternity, the glow of the rising sun began to creep slowly in through the windows. Seamus stirred in his bed. Harry got up and dressed quickly, his mind frantic with thoughts about what his dream, if it even was a dream, meant. He sat back on his bed for another few minutes. He looked at his clock again – a quarter to seven. Deciding he had waited long enough, he got up and went downstairs. Katie and Hermione were already there, casually checking their essays and chatting quietly.

"You're up early …" Katie said when she saw him. "What happened? You look exhausted."

"I've been up since four."

"Why?"

Harry walked over and sat between the two of them. He decided that he'd get their opinion before going back to Dumbledore.

"But, Harry – that's not possible, you haven't had any visions since summer, have you?" Hermione asked when he told them about his 'dream'.

"No, I haven't," Harry said. "But this was the same – it was so real."

Katie looked from Harry to Hermione, obviously having missed something.

"What do you mean, 'visions'?" she asked.

"Well, I have some kind of, I don't know – 'mental connection' with Voldemort. Last year I kept having dreams from inside his head, and I would pick up on his mood changes. That's how he…" Harry stopped.

"…lured him to the Department of Mysteries – when Sirius died," Hermione finished quietly. "He used the connection – made Harry think he was torturing Sirius, so Harry would try to rescue him."

"Anyway," Harry continued after a moment. "I studied Occlumency all last summer with Dumbledore – it's the power of closing your mind from intrusion," he added at the questioning look on Katie's face, "he made special trips to the Burrow and everything – and by the last few weeks of summer I had managed to shut Voldemort out of my mind completely."

They were all quiet, giving Katie a minute to process all the new information.

"And now – you've had another vision?" she asked.

"Looks like it…" Harry said glumly.

"But what could have changed – unless, you don't have to constantly practice Occlumency, do you?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore didn't mention anything about that – so no, I don't think so…"

Hermione fell silent, looking trapped in thought.

"Well – you had to shut down your emotions, right? What if you've been too emotional, lately – maybe you've become more vulnerable…" she said after a minute.

"I shut down my mind during the summer – when Sirius died – what could be more emotional than that?" Harry said, a touch of anger in his voice.

"Well – grief is different. It's powerful, but it's more emptiness than anything else. And you would have wanted to shut down your emotions then, anyway. But now…"

Hermione shot an anxious glance at Katie.

"Now what?" Harry demanded, not understanding why she was looking at Katie.

"Well – what if you're feelings for Katie have… well – opened you up to Voldemort again?" she asked nervously.

"This is not Katie's fault!" Harry snapped.

"Harry – that's not what I meant. I'm not blaming her, I'm just saying…"

"Well, don't 'just say'!" he spat, standing up. "I've got to go to Dumbledore; maybe he'll know what's going on…see you later."

Harry stormed out of the common room, wondering furiously why Hermione never managed to keep her opinion to herself. As he walked, however, his anger at Hermione slowly ebbed away and was replaced with frustration – frustration of what he had seen. The woman Voldemort had killed, Ophelia – she had called him Tom. And before Voldemort had killed her, he had called her by her first name, and he had felt _sad_. Harry knew there had to be something important there, but he couldn't understand what.

Suddenly Harry, who had been paying no attention to where he was going, felt himself slam into someone and fall over. He looked up from the ground.

"Professor Lupin!" he said. "I'm sorry – I wasn't watching…"

"It's alright Harry, no harm done," he said as he helped Harry up. "Where are you going so early?"

"Dumbledore," Harry responded abruptly, as he began to walk again.

"Again? It's not about last night is it?" Lupin asked quietly as he turned to walk with Harry.

"No – but what happened with that?" Harry asked.

"Nothing really – Dumbledore still has the map. He's decided to keep a close eye on both Pettigrew and Malfoy, but not to let them now we're aware of their presence. So don't you let them know either… treat Pettigrew as you would Snape…"

Harry let out a snort of laughter. It wouldn't be too difficult to treat Wormtail with the same animosity as he would Snape, considering he was the reason his parents were dead. The only problem would be an increased desire to throttle him on the spot.

"No problem," he said. "But that's not why I'm going to see Dumbledore – Chocolate Frog."

The statue guarding Dumbledore's office didn't move.

"Ice Mice," Lupin muttered, and the entrance opened. "Changed it last night, just in case Pettigrew has the bright idea to sneak in. So what have you come to see Dumbledore about?"

"S'pose you'll find out in a minute," Harry said as Lupin pushed open the door to the office. Dumbledore was already up, surveying something on his desk.

"Ah – there you are," Dumbledore said, smiling. "Saw you coming – this map is truly amazing – however did the four of you manage it Remus?"

"Never mind that now," Lupin replied. "Harry seems to have something important to discuss with you…"

Dumbledore turned his gaze to Harry.

"I think… that I've had another vision."

"A vision?" Dumbledore asked.

"From Voldemort's mind."

"Are you sure, Harry…that it wasn't just a dream?" Dumbledore asked.

"It could've been. I don't know. But it felt real."

"What happened?"

"I was inside Voldemort. He went into a room, Ophelia Cunningham was inside, she had been tortured…she was really weak. He asked her what was inside the Department of Mysteries, and he said that Brahms had been killed. He tried to convince her to talk – but she didn't. He killed her."

Dumbledore was silent; Lupin looked, still with shock, from Harry to the headmaster.

"Dumbledore, sir – did Voldemort know Ophelia Cunningham at Hogwarts?" Harry asked tentatively.

Dumbledore surveyed him curiously

"Yes – they were in the same year. Ophelia was a Gryffindor, though. Why do ask?"

"Because… Voldemort – well he referred to her as Cunningham, but the last time he asked her to change her mind, he called her Ophelia. And she called him Tom. And just before he killed her, he felt, I don't know – sad…"

Dumbledore smiled sadly at this.

"Perhaps there's still a small piece of Tom left inside Voldemort, after all," he said quietly. "_If_ this really was a vision of course – hopefully it was no more than a dream…"

Just as he said this a small tawny owl tapped on the window. Dumbledore strode over and opened the window, taking the Daily Prophet from the owl's beak. He unrolled it, and Harry read a small amount of shock on his face when he looked at the first page; he sighed deeply.

"What does it say, Dumbledore?" Lupin asked anxiously.

"_Abducted Ministry Workers Brahms and Cunningham Found Dead This Morning_"Dumbledore said, looking up at Harry.

"So it was real?" Harry asked. "But how – I thought I closed my mind to him…"

"Have you been very emotional lately, Harry? Maybe because of Arthur Weasley's death or Pettigrew's presence within the castle…"

_…or Katie_, Harry thought.

Dumbledore watched him sadly for a moment.

"Try to close down your mind tonight and tomorrow night when you sleep – I know it will be difficult, Harry. But it's very important. Then Friday afternoon, around five, I want you to come to my office. We'll practice you're Occlumency, and see if that's the problem."

"There a chance it's something else?" Harry asked, hopeful and frightened at the same time.

"It's possible. But we won't know until Friday – until then, try to focus you're energy on shutting down your emotions."

Harry nodded, and without another word he left.

_Hermione was right_, he thought. _It's Katie_.

He walked aimlessly for a minute, but headed for the Great Hall when his stomach grumbled. He sat down at the Gryffindor Table just as Ron, Hermione, Katie, and Ginny were walking in. He gulped hard when he spotted Katie and busied himself by spreading marmalade on his toast. He tried not to look at her directly, but this was made difficult when she sat next to him and asked what happened.

"Turns out the vision probably was real," he said off-handedly.

"And…" she said.

"Well, Dumbledore's going to figure out why it's happening again," he said. It wasn't a total lie.

"Oh… well – there's a trip into Hogsmeade Friday… and since its Valentine 's Day, I figured we'd…"

"No, I don't think I can – On Friday I have to go see Dumbledore at five…"

"That's fine – we'll go early, and I'm sure we'll be back in time –"

"No. You can go yourself if you like – but I don't want to," he said briskly.

He stood up and strode quickly out of the Great Hall, bringing his toast with him. He felt guilty; and he could only imagine what Katie was feeling at the moment. But he had no choice – he wasn't going to be able to shut down his emotions if he was with her – and giving Voldemort access to his thoughts wasn't an option. So, until Friday at least, he was going to stay as far away from her as possible.


	45. Chapter 45: Lily's Eyes

**A/N: IMPORTANT, added 12/08/04. Okay, I've had comments asking why I haven't updated. If you check my profile, as I hoped a few of you might, I explained that I was taking a short break from writing. Emphasis on short. Sorry guys, but I really need it. When I started the story, I rushed into it and now I'm trying to make it better an author is their own worst critic and I'm also just tired and I think time off will help remove this horrible writer's block that I've been having. I thought you'd rather hang on a little for a really good chapter than get a crappy one right now.**

**I hope you understand, I'm going to try and be back by next week - until then thank you for all the wonderful reviews. By letting me know what you do & don't like I'm really getting a good idea of how to shape this half of the story. I appreciate all of you very much, and I'm trying to make this as good as possible for each and every one of you.**

Chapter 45 – Lily's Eyes

A sense of relief washed over Harry as he woke up on Friday – he had managed to make it two nights without any more visions. He looked around the dormitory; Ron was the only person still there. He seemed to be trying to wrap something in flashing silver and pink wrapping paper with extreme difficulty.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked groggily.

"Wrapping Hermione's Valentine's present," Ron muttered. "What are _you_ doing?"

"What do you mean?" Harry said, putting his glasses on.

"With Katie. I can't tell if she wants to cry or hit you."

"Oh, that – " Harry felt a guilty squirm in his stomach.

"Yeah – that. So what's going on?" Ron said, placing the finally wrapped gift on his bed. Harry looked at him apprehensively.

"Promise you won't say anything?" he said.

"Of course."

"Not even to Hermione?"

Ron looked slightly put out at this request, but he nodded reluctantly in agreement.

"Alright," said Harry. "I told you about the 'vision' I had. But – I don't know, did Hermione tell you what she thought was the cause…"

"Katie?" Ron said.

"Yeah…" Harry said.

"But – but I thought you told her she was wrong…"

"Well, Dumbledore said almost the same thing as Hermione. He didn't mention Katie by name, but from what he said, I gathered that Hermione's right. And – well, I have to shut-down my emotions if I'm going to block Voldemort from my mind."

"So what – you're just going to stay away from Katie without giving her an explanation?" Ron asked. "_I'm_ not even that stupid…"

"I can't tell her Ron. This way it'll be easier for her to forget about me if…"

"If what?"

"If I have to make this permanent."

"Harry, you can't be serious?"

"If my feelings for Katie make me vulnerable to Voldemort, and he gets into my mind…" Harry said. "Let's just say it won't be good. I mean, he'll know how I feel about her for one – so she'll be in danger. Not to mention other stuff he can use against me. Against all of us."

"Harry – "

But the dormitory room door opened, and Hermione came in.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing, Harry and I were just talking."

"About what?"

"It doesn't matter, alright?" Harry said moodily.

"Harry, I've been meaning to ask you about Katie. None of this has anything to do with what I said, does it? Because I didn't mean – "

Ron gave her a warning look and she stopped. Harry grabbed his bag and pushed past Hermione, out into the spiral staircase and down into the common room. Katie was sitting in an armchair with a stack of books. She looked exhausted, and she was scribbling frantically across a piece of parchment. Harry felt a horrible pang of guilt, but he continued out of the room through the portrait hole and went towards the Great Hall.

_It's for her own good_, Harry thought. _It's for everyone's good._

Harry sat down for breakfast. Neville and Seamus were sitting to his left. Dean was sitting next to Lavender and Parvati. Harry was just wondering why anyone would voluntarily sit with the two of them when Ginny came storming into the Great Hall, red with rage.

"DEAN THOMAS!"

Dean, who had been impressing Lavender with some ridiculous story, turned to look at Ginny.

"I thought you were supposed to wait for me?" Ginny snapped.

"You were taking forever…" he said impatiently

"You couldn't have waited ten minutes?" she said, her eyes falling to Lavender. "But I suppose you had other interests in mind…" she added coolly.

"Ginny, I already told you – " Dean started.

"That you're not interested in Lavender. Yeah – then how come you're always with her and never with me? You know what? I don't care anymore, Dean. You're not worth my time."

She turned furiously on her heel and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving everyone in ear-shot of the argument, which included everyone in the room and a couple strolling around the Entrance Hall, in stunned silence. After a few seconds there was muffled laughter from a couple of Slytherins, but everyone else remained thoroughly shocked. At that precise moment, Ron and Hermione came walking in hand in hand, smiling madly. They didn't seem to notice the deafening silence surrounding them. They sat down next to Harry just as the Great Hall began to fill with chatter again.

"What's the matter with the two of you?" Harry asked bad-humouredly.

"Ron gave me the most thoughtful gift…" Hermione started, but she drifted off upon seeing the painful look on Harry's face. "Sorry – you know you should just talk to Katie…"

"Looks like Ginny and Dean are through," Harry interjected, not wanting to discuss Katie.

"What'd you mean?" Ron asked, taking a bite of an apple.

"Ginny was just in here – her and Dean had a massive fight."

"Well, it's not surprising," Hermione said, pouring herself some coffee. "She's been huffy about Dean for the past few weeks now. Don't blame her, the way he's always around Lavender nowadays," Hermione cast a scathing look in Dean and Lavender's direction.

"He hasn't been messing around on my sister, has he?" Ron demanded.

"No, I don't think so. But he hasn't been paying any attention to Ginny either. But don't worry," she added, casting an alarming look at the way Ron was holding his wand and eyeing Dean. "Ginny's not upset really, just mad at him…"

"Yeah – she said that Dean wasn't 'worth her time' before she left. Announced it to the whole school…" Harry said.

This calmed Ron down a bit, and the conversation drifted to what they were doing in Hogsmeade that day. Harry felt guilty about Katie again, and decided to leave early for Transfiguration, thinking about how unusual a start Hogwarts had for Valentine's Day.

"Good afternoon – have you had any more visions?" Dumbledore said when Harry entered his office later that day.

"No," Harry said.

"Good. Well let's not waste anytime, take out your wand, stand over there, and we'll see how you're doing."

Harry did as he was told. Dumbledore stood in front of him.

"Ready?" he asked. Harry nodded.

"Alright. One – two – three – _Legilemensia!"_

The spell hit Harry with incredible force, but he stood his ground, looking directly at Dumbledore, not allowing the spell to enter his mind; Dumbledore held his wand for another few seconds, and then relinquished.

"Good, good. You're no worse off than you were last summer. Sit down in front of my desk, Harry," Dumbledore said as he, too, walked to his desk. "We'll do it without wands now. I'm going to ask you some questions…"

Harry nodded to show he understood – Dumbledore was going to question him, and Harry was supposed to lie. It was the same as what they had done over the summer.

Dumbledore took a seat across from Harry and fixed him with his piercing blue gaze.

"What is your name?"

"Ronald Weasley."

"Did you go into Hogsmeade today?"

"Yes."

"What did you do?"

"I went to the Three Broomsticks and had a butterbeer with Hermione."

Dumbledore watched him; Harry knew he was searching his mind, trying to find traces of information that contradicted his lies. After a few moments he sat back in his chair.

"Well, you're all clear. You don't seem to be having any trouble at all," he said with a heavy sigh. "I don't think this is the source of the problem."

"But I've been practicing for two days – "

"Still, Harry. If your Occlumency abilities slipped enough to let Voldemort back into your mind, two days of practice wouldn't be enough. I should have been able to pick up on something."

Dumbledore sat looking pensive for a minute. Harry nervously fiddled with the clasp of his robes, wondering what the problem could possibly be and thinking regretfully about how he had shut out Katie for no reason. Then Dumbledore looked as though realization had dawned upon him.

"Harry – it is possible that Voldemort is not in your mind, but that _you_ are in _his_ mind…."

"What do you mean, Professor?"

"If you have any powers of Legilemency then you would be able to see into his mind without him seeing into yours, especially if his defenses are down."

"But Professor, I don't – I can't…"

"Can you, Harry? I want you to look into my eyes. Focus. I'm going to say something to you, and I want you to attempt to see into my thoughts –"

"How do I – "  
"Just concentrate. I want you to look into my mind and see if you can find something, anything – a thought, a memory… something that contradicts what I am going to say to you."

Harry gulped apprehensively, but nodded.

"I am an only child," Dumbledore said, calmly.

"But Professor, I know you have a – "

"Not what you know Harry, you need to look into my mind…" Dumbledore said softly.

_This is ridiculous_, Harry thought. But he gathered all his concentration and looked into Dumbledore's eyes, trying to summon his thoughts. Suddenly he heard a voice, Dumbledore's voice, say "_Aberforth, you really shouldn't be using magic…_" Harry pushed this aside as his own imagination, trying to give him what he wanted, but then a scene entered his mind.

He saw two young boys, both with sleek auburn hair, running around a large garden with; the sky was a stunning cloudless blue. One of the boys had his wand out and was zapping the goats with red jets of light, causing them to bleat with fright and trot away quickly. The other boy, hiding his slight amusement at the reaction of the goats, stood up and took the wand from his hand. "Aberforth, you really shouldn't be using magic out of school. And you're bothering the goats; they'll be giving us spoiled milk if you don't stop…" The boy called Aberforth laughed, but heeded his brother's advice. "Whatever you say, Albus…"

The memory faded away. Harry looked at Dumbledore, shocked at what had just happened. Had he really just witnessed a scene from Dumbledore's childhood?

"Did you see anything, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. You were with Aberforth, in a garden. He was bothering the goats…."

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Ah, yes. I am quite fond of that memory. Though it was just the beginning of a long fascination with goats for my dear brother…" he said nostalgically. Then he looked at Harry. "Well, it seems that you do indeed possess the skills of Legilemency, Harry. With a bit of practice, it could be quite useful."

Harry was still looking, dumbstruck, at Dumbledore. He was able to use Legilemency; it was not what he had expected at all.

"It's not surprising, though," Dumbledore continued, smiling. "After all – your mother was a gifted Legilemens – and you do have her eyes…"


	46. Chapter 46: Consolation and Curiosity

_A/N: Wait! Before you throw something at me, I'm sorry! For those of you who do not yet know -I tried to inform as many as possible -I really had to take a break from the story...for my sake and for the sake of the story itself! I was going to write another few chapters before I posted this so I'd be a few ahead and would have some for quick updates - but I decided that you've waited long enough, and it will be my responsibility to write a new chapter in time for the next update._

_And **Skittles-07**, I don't know if you got my email or now, but I do love you! You have been the #1 reviewer from the beginning no complaints from the rest of you - she earned it, and she deserves it!_

_So, without further ado - I give you Chapter 46!_

Chapter 46: Consolation and Curiosity

"Harry, are you alright?"

Harry snapped out his daze and turned to Ginny, who was looking at him with concern.

"What? Oh, yeah – I'm fine… just thinking…"

Harry was sitting in the half-empty Great Hall; most of the students were still at Hogsmeade. How he had gotten there, he had no idea. His mind was so flooded with thoughts after leaving Dumbledore's office; he hadn't paid much attention to anything outside his own head.

"Does what you're thinking about have anything to do with Katie?" Ginny inquired.

"Katie?" Harry replied. "Well, yeah – a bit… you wouldn't happen to know where she is?"

"She went to Hogsmeade with some of her friends," Ginny said.

"Oh…"

Harry thought momentarily of going to find her; of apologizing for shutting her out for a reason which was now void. He decided against it, though. He wanted some time to let the new knowledge of his inherited powers and new advantage over Voldemort to sink in; and he thought Katie might need some time also. He could understand if she didn't feel much like hearing him out at the particular moment, considering what an idiot he'd been.

Harry chewed distractedly on a piece of lamb chop. He saw Ginny glance disdainfully at the Patil twins who were seated at the Ravenclaw table.

"What about you, Ginny? You alright?"

She sighed and returned her gaze back to her dinner plate where she twirled her fork in her mashed potatoes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wondering – I mean… Lavender's not with them, is she? Probably with Dean. Not that I'm upset about it or anything, I don't need him…"

Harry was silent. He wasn't sure what to think of this. He wasn't an expert on feelings, especially girls' feelings, but he sensed that Ginny was more upset then she was letting on.

"Ginny, it's alright you know, to be a bit upset…" he said quietly after a moment.

She turned to face him and was slightly startled to see her eyes were filled with tears. A single drop escaped and splashed down onto her robes.

"It's not Dean, really. We've been distant for a while now – it's just that, well… there's a West Ham game this Sunday – and Dad had gotten us tickets, he was going to pick the two of us up this weekend to go. I've just been upset this week, and I thought Dean would understand. But he's been further away than ever. It's just too much for me to deal with right now…"

As she finished, more tears spilled down her face. Harry put his arm around her and she leant her head on his shoulder.

"Ginny, you don't have to deal with it alone. You have people who care about you who want to help you through it," he said quietly.

Ginny made a muffled sound of gratitude. It was at this moment that Dean, Lavender, Seamus, Neville, and Susan Bones all walked in to the Great Hall. Dean looked at Ginny's head on Harry's shoulder, but then turned quickly back to Seamus and Lavender with whom he had been chatting animatedly.

Harry scowled slightly at Dean. He didn't know Dean as well as he could have, but he never expected him to do something like this – to abandon Ginny when she most needed someone.

"C'mon, Ginny – I'll take you back to the common room…" Harry said, standing up and lifting Ginny with him. She nodded tiredly. He walked her out into the Entrance Hall with his arm around her. As they turned to walk up the marble staircase, they met a group of seventh-year girls and Harry found himself face to face with Katie. He stood stunned for a moment, not sure of how to greet her. He thought he saw her eyes show a sign of hurt for a moment, before she fixed him with a cold gaze. Her gaze flickered to Ginny for a moment, and then she turned without a word back to her friends and followed them into the Great Hall.

Harry felt like he was going to be sick; Ginny was still very upset and hadn't noticed Katie's presence. He slowly walked her back upstairs and into the common room. Once inside, she sat down in an armchair in front of the fire.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I'm okay, thanks…" she said, gazing into the fire.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm alright. I'd actually like to be alone for awhile," she responded softly, still staring at the bright flames. "Besides – It seems like you have some things to think about yourself…"

Harry nodded and turned to go up the staircase to his bedroom. Just as he was leaving he saw Ginny pull a folded piece of parchment out of the inside of her robes and begin to read it. Harry felt a stab of sadness on Ginny's part as he went up to the stairs and through the door to his dormitory. Ginny's strife had only distracted him from his own thoughts momentarily. He sat down on his bed and pulled out the photo album of his parents Hagrid had given him in his first year. He opened to his favorite picture of his mother and father. It was a black and white picture, but he could still tell from it how much his mother's eyes were like his own. He traced her face sadly as she smiled and blinked back up at him. Harry thought it might be his imagination, but she seemed to be looking at him proudly.

Somewhere inside him, Harry felt his own sense of pride stir. He had always felt a small connection to his father through Quidditch, but now he felt a connection with is mother too. He had inherited more than her eyes; it felt as though something he had been longing for sixteen years had finally fallen into place, and the thought comforted him. He watched his parents happily for a few more minutes, then slowly put the photo album away.

His thoughts now turned to Voldemort. Harry had experienced a vision of Voldemort thoughts; he had done it safely, no worries that the window worked two ways. Harry had thought this unusual at first: surely Voldemort was powerful enough to close his mind to the infiltration of a sixteen-year old wizard with basic Legilemency powers?

But Dumbledore's response to this had stirred Harry's thoughts more than anything else he had learned that afternoon…

_"It seems that something happened to weaken his defenses. Perhaps his emotions made him vulnerable…"_

Harry had never considered Voldemort to have any emotion not connected with evil, whether it was angry or happiness. But what he had felt right before Voldemort had killed Ophelia Cunningham had been a kind of feeling that Harry never would have imagined him experiencing. Sadness. A sadness that seemed to be connected to the woman. Harry wondered what could have triggered the emotion as Dumbledore's words from two days before echoed in his head:

_"Perhaps there's still a small piece of Tom left inside Voldemort, after all."_

---

Harry had returned to the common room that evening at seven o'clock to find that everyone had finally returned from Hogsmeade. Ron and Hermione were cooing over one another on the floor in front of the fireplace, while Ginny sat across from them scribbling on a piece of parchment with a book open on her lap. She looked in a much better state than she had earlier. Harry strode over and took a seat on the floor between Ginny and the happy couple.

"Hey Ron, Hermione – how was Hogsmeade?" he asked.

"Oh, it was…lovely," Hermione giggled.

Harry decided he didn't want to know.

"Been meaning to ask, what _did _Ron get you?" he asked.

"Oh, let me show you…" she said brightly, as she took a locket of from around her neck, opened it and handed it to Harry. Harry, expecting to see a picture of each of them was slightly taken aback to find engraved images of a feather and a troll facing on each side. Before he had a chance to ask what on earth was so thoughtful about it, he noticed words glowing like fire around the edges. On the side with the feather it read: "_You'll always be there to show me the way…_", and on the side with the troll it said _"…and I'll always be there to protect you."_. Harry smiled nostalgically and closed the locket. On the outside it read "_Wingardium Leviosa" _and there was a dazzling fiery golden stone embedded in the center.

"Nice," Harry said grinning.

"Isn't it lovely?" Hermione said, as she glowingly received the locket back from Harry.

"So, what happened with Dumbledore?" Ron asked with a loud yawn.

Hermione immediately snapped out of her romantic state and turned attentively to Harry. Ginny gazed warily over to the group, clearly wondering whether or not she should listen. Harry gestured encouragingly to her she moved closer to where they sat on the floor.

"Well – it wasn't my problem after all…" he said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked breathlessly. "How…?"

"I'm seeing into Voldemort's thoughts again, but he can't see into mine…"

Ginny looked confused.

"Have you had another vision, then?"

Harry nodded and explained what had happened. When he finished, Ron looked at him questioningly.

"But – how is that possible mate? How can you be in his mind, and he not be in yours?"

Harry hesitated. The revelation of the powers he had inherited from his mother was still fresh, and he wasn't sure if he felt entirely comfortable sharing it so soon. He watched the three of them lean forward ever so expectantly.

"Well… our mental connection is still there, and it seems that his defenses are low – not mine. So I've had an insight to his mind…" he said quickly. It wasn't the whole truth, but he hoped it would satisfy them for the time being.

Hermione looked cautiously at him for a moment, but then seemed to except his explanation.

"Well that makes sense," she said logically. "And, it's good too. That you're safe, at least. But it does seem like there should be more to it," she added.

"Well, maybe there is," Harry said nervously. "But that's all we know about it for now."

"So… what about this Ophelia woman?" Ron asked. "What happened with her and Voldemort?"

Ginny looked at her brother in shock; clearly she had not yet heard him use the name.

"I don't know," Harry said. "But I'd definitely like to find out…"

"Yeah, but how?"

"Almost wish I hadn't destroyed Riddle's diary, now…" Harry said darkly.

Ginny's expression suddenly changed; she looked as though she was trying to remember something.

"Now that you mention it…"

"What?" Ron asked excitedly. "Did the diary tell you something about Ophelia?"

"No," she responded dismissively. "He never gave much information about himself… but he did seem – bitter – bitter about someone. He told me feelings of love were a waste of time, nothing more. That you'll only get hurt in the end…"

Ginny drifted off momentarily, while the others processed what she'd said.

"I'd never thought much of it. Well, when I had the diary I asked him about it, but he never told me anything. Then I found out who it really belonged to– I mean, it seemed like something You-Know-Who would say… so I just stopped wondering - but now…"

They were all quiet. Then Ron cleared his throat and shook them out of what seemed like a group reverie.

"So, how are we supposed to find out more," he asked, his voice slightly eager.

"Simple," Hermione said. "We ask someone who knew Tom Riddle while he was at Hogwarts…"

Ron and Ginny mouthed cluelessly at her, as though she were mad to think this was a 'simple' solution. But Harry knew exactly what she meant.

"Hagrid."


	47. Chapter 47: Checkmate

_A/N: Ah, my faithful reviewers have returned, a maiden blush bepaints my cheek. One of you said I was better than JK, but I sincerely hope you were poking fun, else you be a heretic! I use the term lightly, condemn me not... So, as five reviews have come and gone, I retain my promise to update..._

_Oh - and did I say Tom cared for Ophelia? nooo.. ::mischevious grin::  
Also, the Cruciatus shadow: the spell never hit Katie, it only shattered a statue, so I figured the shadow couldn't be a scream and I improvised..._

_Read on, my childers, read on._

Chapter 47: Checkmate

The next morning at breakfast was uncomfortable for Harry. As an after-effect of Valentine's Day, Ron and Hermione had again allowed themselves to be enveloped in their own little romantic world away from all distraction, while Harry kept shooting nervous glances to Katie's end of the table, but she seemed to be ignoring him. Ginny kept nervously looking over to the group that was Dean, Lavender, Seamus, Parvati, Neville, and Susan Bones, until eventually she heaved a sad sigh and moved over to the Ravenclaw table to sit with Luna.

When Harry finished his toast he turned to Ron and Hermione, coughing loudly to shake them from their quiet conversation.

"You want to head down to Hagrid's now?" he asked.

They had made plans the night before to take advantage of the free-Saturday morning to ask Hagrid if he knew anything about Ophelia Cunningham and any connection she may have had with Tom Riddle. Ginny had opted not to go, as she had so much homework due to her O.W.L.'s

Ron and Hermione nodded eagerly and frighteningly in unison and stood up to leave the Great Hall with Harry; Harry threw one more glance at Katie, who was now immersed in writing an essay, before leaving with them.

"Why haven't you apologized to Katie yet?" Hermione said as they crossed the grounds to Hagrid's hut. "I mean, now that you know it's not her fault…"

Hermione drifted off warily as Harry shot a glare at Ron.

"You weren't supposed to tell her," he hissed.

Ron's ears tinged pink and he looked sheepishly at the ground.

"I thought it would be okay – now that you know it had nothing to do with her, I thought you'd go back to normal and it wouldn't matter if Hermione knew…" he muttered shamefully.

"And I kind of forced it out of him," Hermione added quickly.

Harry remained silently indignant as they reached Hagrid's hut. Hermione knocked loudly while Harry threw another vicious look at Ron.

Hagrid opened the door sleepily.

"Mornin'," he said smiling at them. "Yeh's must want somethin' teh be here this early…"

Harry put his anger at Ron away for a moment to shoot Hagrid a mischevious grin.

"Yeah, actually Hagrid – there is something we want."

"What can I do yeh fer?" Hagrid said as he poured himself a cup of tea and put it down on his table next to a huge bowl that must have contained at least a gallon of porridge.

"We want information," Hermione stated matter-of-factedly.

"Abou' what?" Hagrid asked, eyeing the three of them with interest.

"We want to know if you knew Ophelia Cunningham while you were at Hogwarts," Ron said.

Hagrid eyed them all again, suspiciously this time.

"Yeh's aren't meddlin' again, are yeh?" he asked accusingly.

"No," Harry said simply. "This has something to do with Voldemort. It's important – I need to know if he knew Ophelia when he was at Hogwarts…"

Hagrid was hesitant at first, but then let out a sigh of resignation.

"Alright, there doesn't seem to be any harm in it – and it's not as if you're not goin' to figure it out anyways…" he said. "I knew Ophelia when I was at Hogwarts. We were in Gryffindor together, though she was a few years ahead o' me. Lovely girl, she was. Real nice – after Tom got me expelled, she went right down teh th' Headmaster an' told 'im it wasn't me who'd gotten Myrtle killed. O'course, she hadn't any proof, so nothin' could have bin done… but she still supported me. I saw her around while I was helpin' Ogg with the groundskeepin' – was still always very friendly, even when every one else was scared o' me, or thought me a monster…"

"So, she knew Tom Riddle, then?" Harry asked. "She must have if he was the one who got you expelled…"

"Yeah – she knew him alright. Don' really know if they got on at all, though. Or if they'd ever had anythin' teh say teh eachother… but they were in the same year, both Prefects as well…"

"But surely if she thought you were innocent, she would have blamed Tom…" Hermione started.

"Ophelia was never quick teh judge anyone, Hermione. She probably thought tha' he had everyone's best interests at heart…" Hagrid said, cutting her off.

"Doesn't sound like a very good judge of character," Ron scoffed.

"Well, she knew tha' I was innocent," Hagrid replied.

"Oh – yeah… well she was right there, of course," Ron said, his cheeks slightly pink.

"So, is that all you knew about her?" Harry asked.

"Yeah – sorry I can' be anymore help…" Hagrid said.

"No, no – it's fine. It was plenty," Harry said.

"Alrigh' well, if there are no mor' questions, would yeh like some tea and rock cakes, and stay around to chat fer a bit?" Hagrid asked enthusiastically.

They accepted the tea and conversation, but politely declined the rock cakes on the excuse that they'd already eaten breakfast.

---

"Well, that was bloody useless…" Ron said a couple of hours later as they returned to the castle.

"No it wasn't Ron, we learned plenty…" Hermione said.

"Why don't we just skip the bit where I don't listen properly, and you go ahead and tell us what exactly you picked up on that we didn't," Ron said.

"All right then – we can assume from what Hagrid told us that Ophelia, despite what you think, _was_ a good judge of character. She was the only one, besides Dumbledore of course, who believed Hagrid was innocent. It also seems that, despite the fact he got Hagrid expelled, Ophelia didn't place the blame on Tom, either…"

"Well, maybe she was just naïve…" Ron said.

"No, I don't think so," said Harry suddenly. "The woman I saw facing Voldemort didn't seem naïve at all…"

"Precisely, Harry – meaning she probably had a good idea of what Tom was up to, just as Dumbledore did, but maybe she was willing to give him a chance. There's a reason Voldemort felt sad before he killed her."

"Maybe he was remembering a game of chess he'd lost earlier that day…" Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say Ronald," she replied loftily. "But I think there is more to the story, and I plan on finding out just what happened between Ophelia Cunningham and Tom Riddle."

She began to climb the marble staircase and Ron called off to her.

"Where are you going?"

"To the library," she replied, still walking away from them.

Ron turned to Harry and rolled his eyes, before heading into the Great Hall to wait for lunch.

---

Hermione spent the rest of the day in the library, only leaving once when Ron dragged her to dinner. When Harry got up the next morning, he entered the common room to find Ron massacring Neville in a game of wizard's chess. Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Library again…" Ron said. "Knight to E5"

"What exactly is she expecting to find in the library?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, school records, I guess…Queen to F7. Checkmate."

Neville groaned in defeat.

"Plus, she's switching between her research and her essay for Alchemina," Ron continued, clearing the board of his pieces, as Neville scraped up his own pieces forlornly. "Tough luck, Neville, but there's always the next game…"

"Oh, yeah –forgot about that thing," Harry said. "Neville, have you finished it yet?"

"Oh, no… I'm going to meet Susan in the library today – she's going to help me with it…" he said, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"Susan, eh?" Ron asked, his interest peaking. "Been hanging around her a lot lately, have you?"

"Well, yeah," Neville responded flustered. "Gran knows Amelia Bones and they – well, kind of – set us up… over Christmas. Embarrassing really, but – well she's nice…"

"She's quite a catch, too," Ron continued. "Niece to the Minister of Magic and all…"

Neville gave a shy smile, as Harry opened his mouth, but stopped when he saw Katie walk by without looking at him.

"_I can't stand this anymore_," he said quietly to himself, and he leaped of the arm of the chair he had been leaning against and followed her, reaching out to grab her hand.

"Katie, we need to talk," he said breathlessly.

Katie turned to him and he felt the slight instinct to back away, but he stood his ground.

"About what?" she asked coolly, her eyebrows raised.

Clearly it had been a rhetorical question, because the moment Harry opened his mouth to speak, she answered for him.

"About how you just decided to shut me out without giving me any reason? Or perhaps about ditching me on Valentine's Day? Or maybe it's about telling me you love me, than turning around and proving that it was never true?"

Her eyes burned into him, and he could almost see fire blazing from them, but Harry could hear the hurt in her voice, because it trembled with each accusation.

"Katie… please let me explain –"

"I don't hear you denying anything."

"Okay – yes, I shut you out, I gave you no reason. And yes, I ditched you on Valentine's day – but I love you. Katie I promise, I thought I was doing the right thing…" Harry said nervously.

Katie stared at him incredulously; clearly his words hadn't come out as smoothly as he'd planned.

"Harry, I'm sick of hearing you're excuses. I'm sick of being so forgiving. I can understand that your life is difficult, but there's no reason to continue to shut out the people you supposedly love – I would have thought you'd learned from your mistakes by now."

Harry knew she was right – but she didn't know. She didn't know that this time he'd shut her out to save her, to save everyone. He had to make her understand.

"Katie, please – "

"I don't have time for this right now, Harry. I have other things to do, and honestly I don't have the energy to deal with you at the moment," she said sadly as she strode away from him, out through the portrait hole.

Harry swallowed hard and he turned to find Neville and Ron gaping at him.

"Tough luck, mate," Ron said.

Harry didn't respond, he just collapsed into the armchair, afraid that he may have lost Katie forever.


	48. Chapter 48: The Plotting Potions Profess...

_A/N: Thanks again for the gorgeous reviews!_

_Yes, Hermione seems to think that all answers will be provided by the library... and yes, you'll find out if she's right or not._

_I'll be crissing and crossing my plots for a bit, with plenty of cliffhangers to come - you guys will either love me or hate me for everything I have in store for you.._

_On with the chapter ... enjoy!_

Chapter 48: The Plotting Potions Professor

The next week passed by painfully for Harry. Ron was getting moody because Hermione had spent half her free time in the library (or half "their" free-time as Ron referred to it); Hermione, it seemed, had not yet unearthed anything interesting concerning Ophelia Cunningham or her connection to Voldemort. In the meantime, Katie had not approached Harry, and frankly he was a little frightened to attempt reconciliation again so soon. They passed each other with tense silences all week, and Harry felt like he was dying inside.

On top of that, Ginny was still hanging out with Luna – but they had now moved their mealtimes to the Gryffindor table, and Luna kept stating her upfront opinion on Harry's problem, as usual. Not that he disliked Luna, but he wasn't up to having her tell him that he 'clearly loved Katie' and that he should 'just tell her whatever is on his mind' ten times a day.

It was understandable, then, that he approached the breakfast table wearily that Friday morning. He had already had a run-in with Katie who was being followed puppy-dog-like by Michael Corners. Michael had thrown Harry a look of utmost superiority, but Harry found small satisfaction in the clarity of Katie's annoyance with her tag-a-long friend. To his immense relief, Luna had not yet arrived to give Harry the update on his own life.

He sat down next to Hermione and poured himself a glass of pumpkin-juice.

"It's a bit late for you to be still eating, shouldn't you have set off for the library by now?" Harry asked her.

"No. Waiting for the Daily Prophet, it hasn't arrived yet," Hermione said distractedly as she checked over what appeared to be Ron's Charms essay. Harry groaned as he realized he had left his own upstairs. Deciding he would get it after he finished his breakfast, he added treacle to his porridge and began to eat quickly. It was then that several owls fluttered into the Great Hall, each obviously carrying a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Finally," Hermione sighed as she paid her owl and unrolled the paper, and passing Ron's essay back to him. Her eyes immediately began to scan the page, and she let out sound of disgust.

"What's the matter?" Ron said, fixing his Charm's essay.

"They've done a special story on Death Eaters – it looks like we've got more to worry about…" she replied painfully.

"Let me see," Harry asked anxiously and Hermione handed him the paper.

**Death Eaters Swelling In Ranks, Sharpening Agenda**

_Early this morning the Department of Magical Law Enforcement issued a statement to the magical community estimating the total You-Know-Who's active followers to be at least 70 witches and wizards._

_"We are unaware of how he has gathered so many supporters so quietly, but it has become a huge concern," Department Head Kingsley Shacklebolt said. "We are using all our resources to prevent any more people being persuaded into the ranks of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."_

_Ministry officials have also noted that the activities of You-Know-Who's followers have become more focused, and less set on mere death and destruction._

_"Random Muggle violence and killings has decreased significantly, though not completely," Shacklebolt said. "It seems they have shifted their agenda to what they consider more 'time-worthy' causes. More Ministry workers have been attacked, some have been found under the Imperius Curse, even, and important documents have been stolen from our offices."_

_The increase in suspicious and mysterious curses and hexes being used on Ministry workers has been so great, that a new ward has been opened at St. Mungo's for the sole purpose of tending to victim's of the said crimes._

_"We get at least two new cases a day," Healer-in-charge Katherine Bell said. "The Aurors are, of course, very interested in each case and it is important that they get as much information from the victim as possible; at the same time we're expected to heal the patients. It's getting almost unmanageable. So much that St. Mungo's is in need of more Healers from the stress of it."_

_On top of this, the Department is also having trouble containing Death Eaters who have been caught, including those caught at the home of recently-murdered Ministry Official Arthur Weasley after his death on New Year's Day._

_"There has already been one escape of Death Eater's we'd captured since the loss of Azkaban – Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix LeStrange. We are still investigating the circumstances of this escape in order to prevent the same thing happening again," Shacklebolt said._

_Bellatrix LeStrange was recaptured among the Death Eaters at the Weasley home; Lucius Malfoy, however, remains at large._

"What's it say, Harry?" Ron asked when he'd finished fixing his essay. Harry looked up nervously and read the article to Ron – excluding the parts that had anything to do with Mr. Weasley's death. Hermione threw him a curious look, but caught on quickly before taking the paper back from Harry.

"Katherine Bell, she's not Katie's mum by any chance?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah – she is. She's a really successful Healer – so is Katie's dad. So she's got a lot of pressure on her to pass all her N.E.W.T.'s this year," Harry said, thinking wistfully of Katie.

"She must be very good, to be in charge of that ward. It's a very important responsibility," Hermione said, taking no notice of Harry's emotion. Despite her accusations against Ron and himself, Hermione could be quite tactless herself at times, Harry thought.

"I've got to go get my Charms essay," he said uncomfortably, and taking the last swig of his pumpkin juice and left for Gryffindor Tower. As he traveled up the marble staircase he noticed a rat squeak past him and run off for the dungeons. Harry felt rage flare up inside him, and if it hadn't been for the numerous students chatting around him, he might not have been able to contain his desire to run after what he knew to be Peter Pettigrew, seize him by the tail, hit him with a good hex and fling him out into the lake for the Giant Squid to devour.

---

"So, Harry – have you talked to Katie, yet?" Ron asked tentatively that Sunday afternoon while they sat answering questions for Transfiguration homework.

"If I had, I don't see why I'd tell you…" Harry said moodily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked.

"Well, you couldn't keep your mouth shut last time I asked you to keep a secret," Harry snapped, smearing the ink on his parchment as he did so.

"I'm sorry about that, Hermione can be quite persistent sometimes," Ron said.

"Yeah, Ron – I know."

Ron couldn't be sure if this was a good or bad response, so he just decided to leave it as it was and he returned to his own homework. It wasn't long before Hermione came bouncing into the common room, her face aglow with what seemed to be success.

"What're you so happy about?" Ron asked her, amused.

"I found information on Ophelia Cunningham," she said proudly.

"Really, what did you find…" Ron asked. Harry turned his attention to the two of him.

"Ophelia Cunningham was Head Girl while Tom Riddle was Head Boy. Of course, I can't believe it took me so long before I thought of checking the Heads list, but there you have it."

"So she must have known Tom Riddle pretty well – it would have been impossible for the two of them to not have talked if they were Heads together…" Ron said.

"Once I found out she was Head Girl, I decided to check the Trophy Room. Turns out she was also the Keeper on the Quidditch Team, but that's not important," she added dismissively.

Ron glowered at her.

"Not that being Keeper isn't important – it's just not important to our case," Hermione said as quickly and as sweetly as possible.

"So, that's all you found?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Yes – but it's better than nothing," Hermione responded coolly.

"Whatever…" Harry said dully, returning to his homework.

"Well, I don't see you doing anything to help!" Hermione snapped.

Harry simply ignored her, and Ron sensing his foul mood told Hermione to drop it, and she fell silent. It was at this moment that they were passed by Seamus and Lavender who, holding hands, settled themselves into a cozy corner of the room, talking and looking very snug indeed. Ginny joined Harry, Ron, and Hermione and cast a patronizing look at the two of them in the corner.

Ron looked incredibly confused, he looked from Ginny to Seamus and Lavendar before looking back to Ginny and asking, dumbstruck, "What's going on?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "I thought Dean was getting all friendly with Lavender, what's she doing with Seamus?"

Ginny gave a small laugh.

"Apparently, Dean was only trying to find out if she was interested in Seamus – kind of a favor to him," she replied amusedly.

"What? Well, why didn't he tell you that?" Hermione asked incredulously. .

"Apparently he tried to, but I was so distracted with everything else, I wasn't listening the first couple of times, and I refused to listen the last several times… It's for the best, anyway," she said sounding thoroughly unconcerned. "We're at completely different places in my life, and he just didn't understand me as well my real friends do…"

"Well, I never liked the two of you together anyway," Ron said, as though it settled the matter.

---

Days later, Harry was still in a bad mood. He kept thinking angrily of Pettigrew and Malfoy's presence within the castle He was still a bit upset with Ron for selling him out to Hermione, and Hermione was determined to prove the importance of her information on Ophelia Cunningham – both were decreasing his desire to share the secrets of his Legilemency powers with them.

The news of the Death Eaters increase in strength and new acuteness in operation hadn't settled well with him, either. And of course, he and Katie were still not talking. This had upset him more than anything – at least with Katie he had someone to make him feel better.

Harry descended to the dungeons early that Wednesday morning for Potions class. He felt the cold air hit him increasing his gloom even more, if it was possible. He entered Professor Alchemina's classroom, glad to see that she had lit fires along the stone walls, and found himself to be the only student there. He wasn't surprised at all, it was twenty minutes before class. He made to sit down and pull out his essay to check it over again when he heard Alchemina's voice from inside her office. She was talking with someone, someone with a voice Harry did not recognize. There was a crack where the door was open, through which he could see the flicker of green flames. Unable to curb his curiosity, he laid his book-bag on the desk and crept over near the door where he could hear her better.

"…so you've followed the instructions I gave you carefully?" a man's voice said.

"Yes, of course," he heard Alchemina respond.

"And the man…

"Remus Lupin."

"You understand how important it is that he be kept in the dark…"

"Yes, I do."

"And you're dosing him as well I assume?"

"In his morning coffee as you suggested."

"And nobody is aware that you are up to anything?"

"Of course not. I'm not a fool, I know this can't be exposed. I understand the consequences. I understand that no one can know"

"Very well then Alexandria, I'll be in touch."

Harry heard a pop, and was able to unfreeze himself from his place against the wall and dash back to his seat just as Alchemina opened her office door and stepped into the classroom. She looked startled to see Harry, but she smiled warmly at him.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter. Eager for class this morning?"

"Yeah…" he replied tonelessly. "Eager for class."


	49. Chapter 49: Tragic Reconciliation

_A/N: Poor Lupin, I know ...  
__Oh and, ummm, thanks for the review that read 'here's a review' Really nice to know what you guys think...  
__Hehe, anyway - enjoy the chapter, leave a review, repeat next time._

Chapter 49: Tragic Reconciliation

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked as they left potions together. "You've been acting really odd all class…"

"I don't have time to tell you now," Harry said, his pace quickening. "I have to go see Professor Lupin…"

"But Harry –" Hermione started as she tried to keep up with him.

"Later, Hermione," he said as he took off away from her and dashed towards the marble staircase.

Harry had spent most of potions class in shock; he had been completely unable to concoct a proper Blood Replenishing Potion and a disappointed Alchemina had given him extra homework. Now, however, as he raced towards Lupin's classroom, he was no longer shocked; he was angry. He felt a knot form in his stomach at the thought of how Lupin would react to the news that his newfound love wasn't who she appeared to be; that she was planning something secret with strangers, that she was keeping him completely in the dark, that she was even 'dosing' him daily – whatever that meant.

Harry was almost out of breath when he finally reached Lupin's classroom; he strode inside quickly, but no one had arrived yet. He looked at his watch: there was still ten minutes until the next class. He decided that Lupin must have been off running an errand, and that it would be best to wait there for him.

Three minutes passed painfully before the classroom door clicked and opened.

"Professor Lupin!" Harry said, but felt himself flush when it was not Lupin who entered, but Alchemina.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Potter – did you need to speak with Professor Lupin?" she asked as she walked inside and strode over to Lupin's desk.

"Yes." Harry said, avoiding her eye. "It's urgent."

"That's unfortunate," Alchemina said. "But surely you realized that last night was a full moon?"

"Oh. Yeah." Harry said dully. He had completely forgotten.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"No – no, I'll just wait until he's back," Harry said as he turned to leave.

"I'll be sure to give him the message that you were looking for him," she said.

"Thanks," Harry said as he fought back his building rage towards her and left the classroom in a cold sweat. He had felt that Lupin was in danger, but he told himself that nothing could really happen to him while he was in his werewolf form. Surely Alchemina didn't go about poisoning him while he was a dangerous monster?

Harry left Lupin's classroom quite distractedly, and wandered aimlessly through the halls for a few minutes before he carelessly knocked into a small second-year girl, causing her books to fall to the floor. Shaken from his thoughts, he picked her things up and, because he didn't have class until after lunch, headed for the Gryffindor common room.

He thought absently for a moment that he was supposed to have met Ron and Hermione in the Library to research Augureys for the Care of Magical Creatures essays, but pushed it to the side; he wasn't much in the mood for homework at that particular moment.

"Kneazle Hairs," Harry told the Fat Lady as he reached her portrait, and she swung open to let him through to the common room. It was empty, except for one person: Katie.

She was sitting in an armchair looking very upset; her face was splotchy and her eyes red.

"Katie," he said quietly, approaching her cautiously, "What's the matter?"

She was quiet for a few moments.

"Why should I tell you?" she muttered sadly.

He was taken aback by this question, but he proceeded with determination,

"Because I care about you. I don't like seeing you like this – what's happened?" he said.

"Funny – if you don't like seeing me upset, giving me the cold shoulder didn't seem like the proper thing to do, did it?" she sounded as though she were trying to prevent herself from crying, and she wouldn't look him in the eye.

Harry didn't know how to respond; he didn't want to get into the same fight again.

"Of course, you didn't have trouble talking to Ginny, did you?" she asked, looking him in the eye now. "Let her have a good cry on your shoulder, while I spent Valentine's Day alone…"

Harry felt a stab of impatience.

"Katie – Ginny's my friend, she's grieving for her father. She needs support."

"She's not the only one…" Katie said, sounding closer to the verge of tears.

"What?"

"This arrived an hour ago, from my sister," she told him, holding out a piece of parchment he hadn't noticed until now. He took it from her and read the first few lines.

_Dear Katie,_

_I'm sorry to have to write this in an owl, there was an attack at St Mungo's. A Ministry official just arrived at my house to inform me – Dad's alright; but it was Mum's ward they attacked, and – well, she was killed, Katie…_

Harry stopped, and looked up at Katie.

"Your Mum? She's been –"

"Killed," Katie finished.

Harry rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She fought for a moment, but then laid her head on his shoulder and started to cry softly.

"I'm so sorry, Katie," he whispered. He didn't know what else to say. Katie then

"No…" she said, as she tried to pull away again. Apparently she was torn between her anger towards Harry and her need to have him holding her.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't trust you Harry – please, I need to be alone…it hurts enough without having you here on top of it," she said.

"No, I'm not leaving you," Harry said. "Please, Katie – I promise you can trust me… I won't leave your side…"

Katie looked painfully and longingly at him, then resigned herself to defeat and walked back to Harry, throwing her arms around him and breaking down into tears.

---

The news of Mrs. Bell's death completely wiped the incident with Alchemina from Harry's mind. He spent all day taking care of Katie. He left her in his dormitory while he brought her lunch from the Great Hall, and he didn't go to the rest of his classes. He felt terribly for Katie, but at the same time, he was much relieved to have her back with him.

Around four o'clock, Ron came into the dormitory and told Harry that Hermione was worried out of her mind wondering where he had gotten to.

"Mind you, once she finds out you've been up here all day she'll go mental…" he warned.

"Honestly, I don't care," Harry said.

"What's wrong with Katie, how come she's up her with you? I thought you weren't talking," Ron said, nodding to where she lay on Harry's bed, having cried herself to sleep.

"She got a letter this morning from her sister," Harry said quietly. "Her mum was killed."

"Killed?" Ron asked, sounding stricken. "How?"

"There was an attack on her ward at St. Mungo's…" Harry said.

"That's horrible," Ron said, watching Katie now with sympathy.

The door to the dormitory burst open, and Hermione came in, pale with anxiety.

"Ron – is he in here?" she said, but stopped when she saw Harry. "Where on earth have you been – I haven't seen you since this morning…"

"Could you lower your voice just a bit? Katie's asleep…" Ron said.

"Katie, why's she in here?" she asked and she looked to Harry's bed.

"And, try not to go parading into other people's rooms uninvited while you're at it…" Ron added.

"You don't normally mind," Hermione said coolly, and Ron flushed slightly. "Anyway – what is Katie doing sleeping in here – and why have you missed all your classes?"

There was a moment of tense silence.

"Katie's mum was killed…" Ron told her.

"Oh, that's awful!" Hermione said, clapping her hands to her mouth. "Is she alright? Oh, she must be terribly upset…"

"Yeah, she is – I've been with her all day," Harry said.

"But I thought the two of you weren't speaking?"

Harry sighed in frustration.

"They've made up," Ron answered for him.

"How come you didn't say anything this morning?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"I didn't know until after Potions…" Harry said.

"Then what was wrong with you during class? You seemed upset…"

It was the first time Harry had been reminded of what he'd overheard, and he felt a small amount of anger flare inside him.

"It's Alchemina," he explained. "I heard her talking to someone in her office fireplace. She was planning something, they were all on about how 'Lupin must be kept in the dark' and how 'no one must know' and apparently she's poisoning him, too."

"You have to be kidding me…" said Ron, eyes wide with shock as he dropped onto his bed, apparently unable to take any more bad news.

"No, she couldn't be…" said Hermione.

"It's what I heard…"

"And you couldn't have misunderstood?" Hermione asked, now pacing the room.

"Seemed pretty clear. Lupin in dark, dosing him in his morning coffee, no one must know, consequences if they're caught…"

"Did you tell Lupin about it?" Ron asked.

"I went to his office but –"

" – it's the full moon. I tried to tell you when you went dashing off," Hermione finished. "It's a good thing too, because I don't think you should say anything just yet."

"How d'you figure that?" Harry asked furiously.

"You don't have any proof."

"No proof?" Harry hissed, trying not to wake Katie who was now stirring in her sleep. "I heard her, I saw her come out of her office when she was finished!"

"You may have misinterpreted," Hermione said simply.

"Hermione, if Lupin is in danger, I'm going to tell him…"

"And what if it's for nothing, and it ruins things with him and Alchemina?"

"If things are ruined between them it will be from the fact that she's _poisoning him_, not because I tell him about it!"

"Please, Harry – just do me a favor and hold on for a bit. We might be able to find proof…"

"Where? In the library?" Harry said, truly losing his patience at this point. "Because we all saw how much good that did us with Ophelia Cunningham. School records, I ask you…"

"Just wait, Harry," Hermione said. "Besides, Katie needs you. Focus on her, and we'll take care of Lupin later."

She turned and walked out of the room, leaving Harry glaring furiously at the door.

"She is _unbelievable!"_ he spat.

Ron was uncomfortably silent.

"I'll just leave the two of you alone, then…" he said after a minute.

"Yeah, alright…" Harry said, and Ron left them.'

Harry lay down next to Katie and after a few minutes she woke up, her hand to her head, groaning.

"You alright?" Harry asked her.

She looked at him, then at her surroundings, confused.

"Harry? What –" and she stopped. Her face fell as she remembered what had happened and she lay back down. She moved closer to Harry, and he ran his hands through her hair.

"It's okay," he whispered.

She made a guttural noise and closed her eyes as though trying to shut out an image from a bad nightmare, and Harry wished to himself that everything really was just a nightmare, and that any moment he would wake up in a world where Voldemort never lived, and loved ones never died.

* * *

_A/N: Before I'm scolded for doing that to Katie - I'm sorry! Don't send mean reviews as with Arthur! BTW, this might be cheesy, but I really like the last line... it's my favorite in the whole story..._


	50. Chapter 50: A Meeting and A Farewell

_A/N: For those of you who aren't on the Author Alert List, you might not be aware when the next chapter is up because it can take as many 24 hours to show up- but I'll give you a tip: if you see a review for a chapter that you don't have access to, it means it is still accessible to you. You just need to open up any chapter, then on your browser address, between the last two slashes there should be a number indicating you're current chapter **50**/__- just replace that number with the chapter number you want. For instance - if you_ _see a review for chapter 51 but it won't show up on the chapter list, just change the number to '51' and press enter and the chapter should appear for you. _

_Anyway - thank you so much for the lovely reviews, again! Enjoy the chapter_

**Chapter 50: A Meeting and A Farewell.**

"Have you packed your black dress robes?"

"Yes, Hermione…"

"What about your books?"

"What do I need my books for?"

"Homework – you have too much to ignore until you get back…"

"Hermione, I don't think it'll be appropriate to do homework at the service…"

"But Friday –"

"I'll do it on Sunday evening."

"Okay, okay...do you have –"

"I have everything Hermione, relax."

Harry wasn't trying very hard to disguise his agitation with Hermione; it was bad enough that she was so adamant about hiding the truth about Alchemina from Lupin, but now she was hovering around him as he sat in the common room, checking that he'd packed all his things in a manner that even Mrs. Weasley would consider overbearing.

The truth was he would of course be ignoring Hermione's advice concerning Alchemina and Lupin it wasn't for the fact he wouldn't have a chance to see Lupin before he left that evening. The memorial for Mrs. Bell was that Saturday, and Dumbledore had made arrangements for Katie to go home Thursday night and arrive back Sunday morning. She had asked for permission for Harry to accompany her, and Dumbledore had obliged, so Harry spent Thursday afternoon packing for his stay at the Bell home.

At about six o'clock Katie came downstairs carrying a bag of her own belongings.

"Do you want to leave now?" Harry asked her. He was hoping to have a word with Dumbledore concerning Alchemina before he left, and was eager to leave early.

"Yeah, okay…" she replied.

A few of her seventh-year friends, as well as Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Euan, hugged her and gave her their condolences. Ginny and Hermione hugged Harry goodbye as well and they set off for Dumbledore's office, from where they were to be traveling by Portkey to Katie's house.

"Ice mice," Harry said as they reached the office, and the statue moved to let them in. Upon entering the office Harry was unpleasantly surprised to find Professor Alchemina inside with Dumbledore and McGonagall. He wouldn't have a chance to say anything after all.

"Harry, Katie," Dumbledore said smiling at them. "Ready to leave?"

"Yes, Professor," Katie answered. Harry nodded.

"Alright then," he said, picking up an apparently empty teapot from his desk and walking over to the two of them. "I will see the two of you on Saturday; Professor McGonagall and myself will be attending the memorial services."

Harry and Katie nodded.

"Okay, then. Here's the Portkey, both of you take hold of it."

Harry took the teapot from Dumbledore and held it out to Katie, who grabbed hold of the spout, her other hand still grasping Harry's. They waited about five seconds, Dumbledore counting on a pocket watch, and then Harry felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel andDumbledore's office disappeared as they drifted upwards. Moments later, Harry felt his feet hit the floor with a thud. Harry took a moment to find his bearings and then, still feeling Katie's hand in his, took in his surroundings. He was in a large, old-fashioned but tastefully decorated room. The walls were pale yellow and the floor was hardwood. There was a large stone fireplace with pictures over the mantelpiece. The door opened and a tall man with hazel eyes and dark haired flecked with gray walked in. He smiled sadly at the two of them and Katie ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Katie, it's good to have you home," he said relieved, and the two of them started crying. Harry felt a bit uncomfortable, not wanting to intrude on their moment, but the man, who he assumed to be Mr. Bell, looked up to him.

"You must be Harry," he said, walking over and shaking his hand. Now that he was closer, Harry could see he had dark circles under his eyes, much like the ones Mrs. Weasley wore after Mr. Weasley's death. He gave Harry a small smile; a smile that did not reach his eyes, which remained sad and empty.

"Harry, this is - this my dad – Christopher Bell," Katie told him, wiping tears from her face.

"Nice to meet you… I'm so sorry about Mrs. Bell," Harry said earnestly, though wishing he was meeting Katie's father under different circumstances "From what Katie's told me, she was a wonderful woman."

"She was," Mr. Bell replied. "And thank you, thank you for everything. For being here for Katie…"

"You don't need to thank me," Harry said. "Katie's done the same for me, too."

"Still, thank you."

"Where's Libby?" Katie asked her father.

"She's not here," Mr. Bell answered. "She's taking care of the arrangements for Saturday. She'll be back at around eight, I think… but let's move into the kitchen. There's a fire lit, and I've just made tea."

"Where shall I put these?" Harry asked, picking up his and Katie's bags.

"Oh, yes I forgot –" Mr Bell said, then he pulled out his wand, gave it a small flick, and the bags vanished from the room. "There, all taken care of… now into the kitchen."

They followed Mr. Bell into the kitchen and sat down at a table with tea and a tray of biscuits. Mr. Bell flicked his wand again, and the teapot poured itself into three cups. Harry put milk and sugar into his and he sat awkwardly, wondering what on earth they were going to talk about, if anything. Harry looked at Katie, who seemed to be working up the courage to say something.

"How did it happen?" she asked tremulously.

Mr. Bell put down the cup of tea he was drinking and looked tiredly at his daughter.

"They attacked her ward. Hit her with a killing curse," he said as though each word was more painful than the one before. "It's thought to be painless…" he added quietly.

"So… so, they didn't – torture her or anything?" Katie asked.

"No. No, it was over very quickly…" Mr. Bell replied.

"It's not fair…" Katie said, crying again.

"I know it's not fair, love," Mr. Bell said.

"She's gone…I didn't get the chance to say goodbye"

"I know, Katie."

---

Harry thought that Katie's reunion with her father had been heartbreaking to witness, but it was nothing compared to the breakdown she and her sister shared upon her sister's arrival home. Katie stopped crying long enough to introduce Harry to Libby, who was an older version of Katie with long dark-blond hair and light-brown eyes flecked with hazel – the only difference was that Libby cheeks were slightly freckled. Katie then asked if it would be okay if she and Libby talked alone.

"Sure," Harry replied, and Mr. Bell nodded. Katie and Libby went upstairs, leaving the two of them alone in the kitchen.

"I've heard a lot about you Harry – not just from Katie," Mr. Bell said.

"Oh… er –" Harry wasn't quite sure how to respond to this.

"Don't worry, I didn't believe any of the stories the Daily Prophet ran about you being a deceitful, attention-seeker," Mr. Bell told him.

"What about the ones saying I was touched in the head?" Harry asked warily, but feeling slightly more relaxed.

"No. Didn't believe those either…"

"Good to know."

Mr. Bell surveyed him carefully.

"Do you care about my daughter?"

"Yes I do…sir… very much," Harry said growing uncomfortable again, but Mr. Bell smiled.

"Relax, Harry," he said. "I trust you. You seem like a good kid – and you've been through so much… don't think I could handle myself in your spot."

"I don't have much of a choice."

"You're modest, I like that…"

"Er… thank you," Harry replied.

"So, I hear you're quite the Seeker…"

---

Friday they were all very busy, making sure all the arrangements were set for Mrs. Bell's memorial service. Harry had helped in whatever way he could; Mr. Bell had asked him to handle the Daily Prophet reporters who had shown up asking for interviews, as he, Katie and Libby weren't up to answering questions. The Daily Prophet wasn't the only newspaper that had sent reporters to the Bell home, international papers from Ireland and Scotland to as far as Australia had been reporting on it too; this was due not only to the fact that she was an important Healer involved in a high-profile project at St. Mungo's who was murdered by Death Eaters, but also because she was the mother of the girlfriend of 'the boy who lived' – apparently making her death even more newsworthy.

Saturday was a very sad affair. Harry stood beside Katie the entire time, her hand in his, and as with Mr. Weasley's service, people shook his hand along with the Bells as they offered their condolences. He had seen Dumbledore and McGonagall, as well as Hippocrates Smethwyck, whom he recognized from his visit to Mr. Weasley at St Mungo's the previous Christmas; Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Mrs. Weasley had attended too, along with members of the Order. Harry also saw a woman he knew to be Neville's gran. A reception at the Bell home followed the service, and it wasn't until nine o'clock that night that Harry, Katie, Libby, and Mr. Bell were alone again. They all sat down, exhausted, in the sitting room; it seemed everyone was all cried out. Mr. Bell decided to get up and make tea, and Libby followed him. Harry sighed and put his arm around Katie.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, then hesitated a moment. "Harry, I've been meaning to ask you… what happened? Why did you –"

"Stop talking to you?"

Katie nodded, avoiding his eye.

"Remember what Hermione said, about maybe it was because of my feelings for you that I had that vision?" he told her; Katie nodded again.

"Well, when I went to Dumbledore – he basically said the same thing. And – well, I had to shut down my emotions and practice my Occlumency again, so I thought I would have to shut you out… I didn't want Voldemort to get into my head again, it would have been too dangerous, for everyone. And, I especially didn't want him to know… how I feel about you."

"Why didn't you tell me that, Harry?"

"Because… I thought that if it had to be over, then it would be easier for you to hate me. Easier then if you missed me because… I don't know – because I 'hurt you to save you'…"

Katie punched him.

"Ow! What was the for?"

"You told me once – to hit you, if you were ever as stupid as Ron was over Hermione…"

"Oh… thanks…I suppose."

"So – why've you come back now?"

"Well – turns out it wasn't me that was the problem. In fact, Voldemort doesn't have any access to my mind at all – just mine to his."

"How's that?"

"Well…it's kind of personal – it's just, it's still sinking in…"

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me…"

"I will eventually, it's just something I need to think about…"

"Harry, really – it's alright. I trust you."

"Thanks, Katie – I appreciate it."

"And thank you for being here – I don't know if I could have faced this without someone to lean on."

"Don't mention it…"

"No, really. Thank you," Katie said. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too."


	51. Chapter 51: Confronting Alchemina

_A/N: Once again, thanks for the reviews - they brighten my day. I wasespecially touched by yours, OCDaboutHarry1234..._

_Nothing else to say really, so enjoy the chapter. And I hope you're all having a Happy ChrisKwanHannEid... pronounced Krisskwan-hanneed ::smiles::_

Chapter 51: Confronting Alchemina

Harry spent the whole of Sunday finishing his homework for the next day. He had half a mind to not bother with his Potions essay to spite Alchemina, but he knew there was no point in jeopardizing his grades for such a superficial cause.

"How's it coming, mate?" Ron asked as he arrived back from dinner, setting down a plate of spaghetti in front of Harry and taking a seat in the armchair across from him.

"Just about done – and thanks, I'm starved…" he said, switching his attention to the food which he began to devour quickly. "Wersherrmynee?"

"Library. She has this massive Ancient Runes research project," he replied. "What about Katie – where's she gotten to?"

"She's with Professor McGonagall, doing the lesson she missed on Friday," Harry said. "She doesn't want to fall behind on her N.E.W.T.'s…"

"Did you see the Prophet this morning?" Ron asked warily.

"No, why?" Harry asked.

"Story about Mrs. Bell's death," Ron told him. "The Ministry thinks that the ward was attacked because the patients knew too much about what was going on and Voldemort's side didn't want anyone recovering well enough to give information. Especially with the Aurors investigating in there 24/7…"

"Makes sense – it's why they killed Bode last year," Harry said.

"They think Katie's mum knew something, too," Ron said, speaking more quietly now. "Because there were four other Healers on duty with her, and she was the only one killed –"

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but then Katie walked through the portrait hole and he quickly turned back to his plate of spaghetti without a word.

"Hey Harry, Ron," she said before collapsing into the chair behind Harry.

"Doin' alright, Katie?" Ron asked. Harry was looking at her concernedly, but his mouth was full to bursting and he was unable to ask her himself.

"Yeah – I'm fine," she said. "Just wish this year was over…"

"Noosh?" Harry asked.

"Excuse me?" Katie asked.

Harry swallowed his food and repeated what he had been trying to say.

"N.E.W.T.'s?"

"Oh, yeah…" she said, with a small grin. Harry was glad to see her smile, but it vanished quite quickly. "And other things, too… did either of you see the Prophet this morning?"

Ron and Harry exchanged an uncomfortable glance.

"Er… yeah – well, Ron told me about it," Harry answered.

"Do you think it's true?" Katie asked. "I mean, that she knew something?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "It's possible."

Katie sighed, and was now looking thoroughly depressed. Harry pushed away his left his food and his essay and got up and sat with Katie, who moved over obligingly. They sat quietly, and Harry watched Ron pull a folded piece of parchment from his robes and, settling himself into his chair, began to read it solemnly. Harry noticed he shared the same look as Katie, and knew that, for the length of time they all sat there, Ron must have been reading it over and over again.

---

Harry arrived at breakfast the next morning with Katie to a sight that made his stomach sick: Lupin and Alchemina seated together at the end of the staff table, talking and laughing. Harry felt his anger boil as he watched Alchemina lay her hand on Lupin's. He thought vaguely of running up to the two of them and exposing her for everything she was, but he knew it would be stupid to do it right in front of Alchemina herself.

_I have Lupin's class right after breakfast_, he told himself. _I'll tell him first thing_.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Katie asked him.

He realized Katie did not know about what he had overheard from Alchemina's office, he quickly related the story to her between bites of toast and vicious glances towards the two teachers at the staff table.

"And Hermione thinks I might be 'misinterpreting' and that I should wait for 'proof' before I tell Lupin…"

"Well, it's possible she's right, isn't it?" Katie said.

"What?" Harry asked, trying his best to not sound agitated by this response.

"Well, you might have jumped to a conclusion…" Katie said reasonably.

"So you think I should hold off telling Lupin?" Harry asked, slightly incredulous

"No, of course not. If you're right then you'll be putting Lupin in danger," Katie replied. "And if you're wrong, which I hope is the case, and then I'm sure Alchemina will understand… I mean it would be her own fault, having cryptic conversations in her office, not even properly closing the door…"

"But do you think I'm right or wrong?" Harry asked, much more eased now that he knew that Katie wasn't siding with Hermione. Katie just bit her lip looking worried, and turned her gaze up to the two teachers. Suddenly, her expression turned to one of alarm.

"Harry…" she whispered, nodding up towards the two of them.

Harry turned around to see Alchemina give a casual glance up the staff table – but that wasn't what Katie had noticed: the professor had just reached her left hand discreetly into her robes and pulled something out of them which she was now clutching as she moved her other hand across the table slowly towards Lupin's goblet. Lupin was talking enthusiastically to Hagrid on the other side of him, and neither were paying any attention to the woman next to them.

Harry stood up as he saw Alchemina bring her hand with the item, what he guessed to be a vial containing whatever she had been dosing Lupin with, closer to the goblet; she was still casually glancing around, almost as though checking to see that no one was watching. Her hand had just reached the edge of the goblet when Harry reached the table. She pulled her hand back quickly, as though she had been burned by the touch of it.

"Mr. Potter!" Alchemina said brightly. "Good morning, what can I do for you?"

"You can start by telling me what exactly you were about to put in Professor Lupin's coffee," he hissed. Lupin snapped his head around, looking alarmed.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" he said, searching both Harry and Alchemina with his eyes. Harry kept his angry glare on Alchemina, who looked frightened, like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Remus, I think Harry…"

"I heard you, in your office!" he told her. "What are you planning?"

Lupin looked again at the two of them.

"Perhaps we should move to my office," he said, sounding serious, but his voice was trembling. He turned to Hagrid. "If you'll excuse me, Hagrid…"

Hagrid nodded, looking curiously at Harry. Lupin and Alchemina got up and walked towards the exit of the Great Hall, Harry following them. He threw a look to Katie, who was watching him terrified. He continued to follow the two professors; nobody said a word until they reached Lupin's office.

"Harry, what is going on?" Lupin asked.

"I heard her – in her office. She was talking with a man about some plot – you were supposed to be 'kept in the dark', and nobody could know or else there would be consequences – and she's been dosing you in your morning coffee – and she was about to do it again until I just stopped her!" Harry said.

The color drained from Lupin's face, he looked at Alchemina – who was now staring at Harry open-mouthed and flushed. Lupin turned back to Harry.

"Did you not report this to anyone?" he asked, speaking even more tremulously than before.

"No – I haven't had a chance. I've been away with Katie – "

"Listen, Harry – you must not tell anyone," Lupin told him.

"But –" Harry began, but then he stopped, suddenly confused. "What – why not?"

"Because, what Alex and I are doing is top secret, and well – it's not exactly legal…"

"What is going on?" Harry asked, backing away from the two of them, now even more confused.

"Harry, let me explain…" Lupin said. "Alex has a connection with an Unspeakable who discovered something in his research. Something to do with werewolves, and a possible cure. The only way to tell if it's worth developing is to test their current findings on a werewolf – and well, let's just say that Ministry's not to concerned with the project at all, they think it's a waste time. Most of them can't be bothered with werewolves."

Lupin stopped for a minute, and Alchemina stepped in.

"My friend, Alphred Ionus, thinks that finding a cure for a werewolf bite is a worthwhile cause, so he's enlisted our help. The thing is, he's not supposed to divulge anything about the Unspeakable's work, and even if he was allowed – the potion I've been dosing Remus with is being taken without permission of the Ministry, so if word gets out what we're doing – let's just say we'd all be in a lot of trouble."

Harry looked from Alchemina to Lupin , then back again, trying to process this information.

"But… but the man reminded you that Lupin can't know…" he said.

"No. He said that Remus must be kept in the dark – meaning literally, he must be kept in the dark. While in werewolf form, Remus mustn't be exposed to any form of light…" she explained.

Harry felt as though pieces were clicking together in his mind - it all made sense to Harry, and he felt very relieved.

"But does Dumbledore know?" he asked.

"No, not that he'd mind, I don't think," said Lupin. "But I'd rather not have him incriminated, it's best he doesn't know. He'll probably find out, of course – but we'd rather keep it a secret for as long as possible."

"So this is really serious," Harry said, worried now. "I mean, could you got to Azkaban for this? Is it worth the risk?"

"Yes, it's serious," Alchemina responded. "But it's a risk I'm willing to take…"

She took Lupin's hand and he smiled at her, he then turned to Harry.

"Harry, you mustn't tell anyone… do you understand? Nobody."

"Er… I kind of already told Ron and Hermione. And Katie, just now. So unless you want them to think Alchemina's a Death Eater or something, I'm going to need some kind of explanation."

"I should've known," Lupin. "Okay – well, there's no need for too many details. Just tell them as little as possible…"

"Alright," Harry replied. "And I'm sorry for Professor Alchemina, for doubting you…"

"It's alright, Harry," she said. "Happens to the best of us, especially while eavesdropping…"

"But…"

"I'm just joking, Harry," she said, smiling. "I'll try to keep my door properly closed from now on."

"Okay then – well, I suppose I'll see both of you later in classes," he said, as he turned to leave.

"Well, actually Harry – I'm not teaching, Potions anymore…" Alchemina said, causing Harry to spin around so fast he looked as though he were attempting a pirouette.

"What?" he asked.

"I'll be staying to take over Defense Against the Dark Arts classes during the full moon, and I'll be assisting Dumbledore – but I was only supposed to teach Potions through February," she told him. "Snape will be teaching again."

"You mean _Pettigrew…?"_ Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so…" Alchemina said.

Harry groaned in reaction this this news.

"Alright then," he sighed. "Well, I'll see you around. And, again, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions…" Harry told her as he finally turned to and left Lupin's office to return from the Great Hall. He took a seat next to Katie, who turned away anxiously from her hushed conversation with Ron and Hermione to greet Harry.

"What happened?" she asked him; Ron and Hermione were next to her, literally on the edge of their seats.

"Let's just say I jumped to conclusions, after all," Harry said in a resigned tone, determinedly avoiding Hermione's eyes.

"I – ow, Ron what was that for?!" he heard Hermione say. He looked up and saw Ron giving her a warning look.

"Well – I suppose that's good news, isn't it?" Katie said, sounding surprised but relieved. "But – what else could she possibly have been talking about?"

Ron whose only movement before this point had been a shove to silence Hermione's 'I told you so," leaned forward eagerly.

"Er… well – I promised Lupin I wouldn't say anything, it's important," he told them.

"Oh, well that's okay then," Katie said. "At least we know everything's alright."

Behind Katie, Harry saw Ron's face fall so fast that he was surprised it hadn't actually slipped off and hit the ground. Hermione looked as though she were trying her very best not to say anything at all.

"I did find out something else, though…" Harry said. "Alchemina's done teaching Potions – meaning that Pettigrew's going to be teaching."

"What!" Hermione said. "But with that oaf teaching, we won't learn anything…and with our N.E.W.T.'s only a year away –"

"What are you complaining about?" Katie snapped, sounding panicked. "My N.E.W.T.'s are in two months! And Potions is my most important subject!"

Hermione looked quite taken aback, but said nothing.

"Honestly, I don't understand why Dumbledore doesn't just turn him into the Ministry…" Ron said.

"Apparently we have the upper hand since we know he's here," Harry said. "Dumbledore said that as long as he's here we might be able to get information – and he'll be able to keep an eye on him with the map, so it's not too dangerous…"

"Not too dangerous?" Hermione shrieked. "He has Professor Snape… who knows what information they could be getting from the Order!"

"She's right," Katie said. "And, it's not like they can't get information off him if the Ministry takes him into custody…"

"Dumbledore probably has his reasons…" Harry sighed, sincerely hoping that he was right about this one.


	52. Chapter 52: The Truth About Tom

_A/N: Hello, darlings! Loved the reviews, thank you so much! In case you don't already know:_

_Half-Blood Prince is finished!_

_Yes! The publication date has not been released as of my hour of updating - but be sure to check you're favorite Harry Potter site soon! may I suggest _

_Anyway, enjoy the chapter! And be sure to leave a review - I love details, hint hint._

**Chapter 52: The Truth About Tom**

Harry and Hermione had reached Potions early, and were nervously quiet. Slowly, other students joined them in the cold classroom, talking and laughing as they would have never done in the days before Alchemina as the Potions professor. Just as the bell rang, Snape – or Pettigrew, rather – came sweeping into the classroom with an air of superiority about him.

"As much as I've missed hearing you discuss you're fascinatingly dull lives," he told them coldly. "I must ask you all to be quiet."

This was hardly necessary, as Pettigrew-Snape's entrance had brought all conversations to a stunned silence.

"We have quite a bit to do – it seems that Alchemina womanhas been doing a poor job in my stead for the past three months…"

Hermione scowled.

"Well, he's certainly done his research on Snape…" shemuttered to Harry under her breath. Harry nodded glumlyin agreement.

"Potter," he said shuffling through papers, " – how you've managed to get above E on every assignment escapes my comprehension, but I assure you it won't last much longer…"

Harry glared into his black eyes unblinkingly, wishing he knew what was going through his head. Theresudden memoryin Harry's mind of a scene from the night in the Shrieking Shack when Pettigrew had been exposed by Lupin and Sirius, and Harry had intervened to spare his life. Pettigrew-Snape looked nervously unsettled for a moment, but quickly turned away from him, regaining his Snape-like composure.

"I want you all to redo your research on Blood-Replenishing Potions, expanding it to include precautions that must be taken when adapting the potion for wizards who have a venom or poison injected into their blood stream. I then want you to re-write the essays, 25 inches this time rather than the insignificant twelve you were assigned previously."

There was a large collection of groans and muttering at this point.

"I will now pass out the essays you turned in before – which were mediocre at best. I want you to revise them during class, so hopefully you'll realize what I found to be obviously extraneous information, most likely included to lengthen the essay in place of worthwhile research, and can eliminate it before your redraft…"

He took the first roll of parchment and made to hand it our, but upon seeing the name scribbled on the outside, he stopped, looking slightly panicked. Harry saw him swallow nervously, but his dark eyes then flicked up to Hermione.

"Ms. Granger – hand these out, please," he said, thrusting the essays into her hands and walking away to sit at his desk. Hermione glowered at him, but then got up and began passing the scrolls back to her classmates.

Harry got the feeling that having Pettigrew as a professor was going to be, if possible, much worse than Snape.

---

"Harry, would you hurry up?" Katie called from the bottom of the boys staircase. "We're supposed to be in the Great Hall by six – we'll miss Dumbledore's announcement…"

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" he said, rushing down the steps. "Though it's not like we can't find out from someone else…"

"Yeah, but I'm starved," Katie added, grinning.

It had been over a week since the memorial for Katie's mum, and though she was still quite upset a lot of the time, Harry had noticed a significant change in her mood. He grabbed her hand and they rushed out of the portrait hole and took of down the corridor in a slow jog.

"You shouldn't be running in the corridors – it's your own fault if you're late…" they heard the Fat Lady call after them.

They got to the Great Hall slightly out of breath, but on time.

"What do you suppose this is about?" asked Susan Bones, who was sitting with Neville.

Their teachers had informed the students that afternoon that Dumbledore would be making an announcement that evening at dinner concerning the Easter Holiday, and the students had all arrived in the Great Hall and there was now a mixture of excitement and anxiety amidst them all as they waited.

Harry and Katie had barely taken their seats when Dumbledore entered from the side door next to the staff table, walked across to his usual place, and without taking a seat, cleared his throat to speak.

"Good evening to you all, I have some rather pleasant news to give you today," he said, smiling at them. "As you already know, I'm sure, Easter Break is about a month from now. Traditionally, students are given a week off from classes but, unlike Christmas, we all remain at the castle. Due to the circumstances in our world, however, I have decided to allow you to return to your homes this Easter if you so wish. You may, of course, remain at the school – it will be entirely safe to do so, but I have the feeling that many of your families would like to have you home. Having said this, the Hogwarts Express shall be leaving for London the Friday evening before Easter; if you wish to stay over the break, you may of course sign up with your Head of House – please do so at least a week in advance. The train will be returning to Hogwarts from King's Cross the Sunday afternoon following Easter. You might want to send owls to your parents the next chance you get, and inform them that you will, in fact, be able to visit home for Easter. Thank you."

He sat down, and there was a great deal of appreciative murmurs among the students.

"Oh, Mum and Dad will so pleased," Hermione said. "I wasn't able to see them during Christmas Break, after all."

"So, you won't be coming to the Burrow, then?" Ron said, sounding disappointed, but worried too.

"Oh, I'll visit you of course," Hermione told him. "But I do really need to see my parents…"

"Well, then they can come to the Burrow, too!" Ron said brightly.

"Ron, a few days apart won't kill us…" Hermione said.

"That's not what I'm worried about…" Ron said.

"What, then?" Hermione asked.

"It's just that – well, with everything going on, I just think you'd be safer with wizards around. Your parents aren't able to protect themselves very well without magic…"

"They're not useless, Ron!" Hermione snapped.

"I didn't say that! I just think that you and your mum and dad would be safer if you had wizards around. And it's easier to communicate if anything happens - it's not like you're not at risk, Hermione – Lucius Malfoy knows who you are, and you know he despises the fact that you're a Muggleborn. It wouldn't come as a shock if he tried to hurt you…"

Ron's voice broke as he finished speaking. Hermione was astonished.

"I'm sorry Ron," she said. "I had no idea you were so worried."

"Yeah, well I am…" he said quietly.

"But don't you think it would be a bit crowded at the Burrow? I mean, all your family is home – Harry…"

"I don't think I'll go, actually," Harry interrupted.

"What? But you have to – Mum will be worried sick if you stay here," Ron said.

"Pettigrew's at the school. I don't want to leave," Harry said determinedly.

"How does that make any sense?" Katie asked.

"Who knows what he'll be getting up to while everyone's away for break. I plan on making sure his job isn't made too easy…"

"Harry that's ridiculous!" Katie told him.

"If Harry's staying, I'm staying with him!" Ron declared.

"Ron – no, you should go home!" Harry protested.

"Both of you are going home, stop being senseless!" Hermione said.

Before they could argue the point any further, McGonagall approached Harry.

"Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore would like a word with you…" she said.

"Oh – alright…" Harry said as he cast a curious glance at the others and stood up to walk to the staff table where Dumbledore was awaiting him.

"Yes, sir?" Harry asked.

"I was just checking with you to make sure you are planning on going to the Burrow for Easter," he said simply.

"Actually," Harry told him. "I thought I would prefer to stay at the castle, if it's all the same to you."

"No, Harry," Dumbeldore replied. "I'm afraid it's not all the same to me. The choice is yours, of course – however, I find it in your best interests to leave for the holidays. Though I've assured the students the castle will be safe, I am afraid that you may be a target for Pettigrew, and with so few people remaining, you will be more vulnerable. I ask, therefore, that you reconsider your decision to stay."

Harry sighed in resignation.

"Fine – I'll go to the Burrow."

"Good – I'm sure Molly will be delighted to see you, especially now after all she's been through."

Harry suddenly felt guilty for ever even considering staying at the castle, Mrs. Weasley would of course have been worried, he knew that – but he didn't think for a moment just how stressing it would be for her. After all – the Boggart at Grimmauld Place had taken the form of Harry's dead body, too. And now, with Mr. Weasley gone, the last thing she needed was Harry's refusal to return to the Burrow with Ron and Ginny.

Harry returned to the table, where he found Hermione battling with Ron over his announcement to remain at the castle with Harry.

"Never mind – I'm going to the Burrow," he told them.

"Alright then," Hermione said triumphantly. "Nothing to worry about."

"Yeah – except you, are you sure you can't get your parents to come?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Ron, I really don't think it would work well… the Burrow is too far from their dental practice, and I really don't want to burden your mum with so many people."

"I suppose your right," Ron said glumly.

"Hermione, where is your mum and dad's office?" Katie asked her.

"In London," Hermione answered. "Why?"

"Well – my dad lives just outside London. And well – we have an extra bedroom in our house. Perhaps you could stay with him, it wouldn't even have to be just for Easter." Katie said.

"Oh, we wouldn't want to be any trouble…"

"No – he'd love it. He'd love to have Muggles around, and it would take his mind of…things. He's terribly lonely – I mean, my sister, Libby is staying with him… but I know it would help if there were more people at his home. And Ron's right, you and your parents would be safer staying with wizards. "

"I don't know…" Hermione said, though she was clearly starting the consider the idea.

"Look, I'll send him an owl tonight, and I'm sure he'll say it's okay. Then you can owl your mum and dad and see what they think of the idea…"

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt," Hermione said slowly. "Alright, sure."

"Great!" Ron said. "It's settled then! We'll all go up to the Owlery after dinner and send off our letters! Mum will be delighted that we're coming home for Easter."

Without another word, Ron turned to his dinner.

_It suppose it will be quite nice to visit the Burrow for Easter_, Harry thought happily, wondering more than ever now how he could have contemplated staying at Hogwarts knowing that Peter Pettigrew was running about the place.

It was then that Harry noticed that Katie looked quite upset as she sat looking sadly at her food, touching none of it.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Oh, nothing – just Easter stuff… remembering Mum," she said.

Harry felt very sorry for her as he looked into her eyes, which were very sad indeed, and wished he could know exactly what it was she was thinking, and hoping he could better help her. Then, in a sudden flash, a scene like a memory entered his thoughts: he could see two young brown haired girls sitting happily with their parents, surrounded by chocolate eggs.. One of the girls picked up a huge egg wrapped in yellow foil and happily tore off the wrapping. Instead of eating it, as Harry would expect, the girl cracked-open the egg to find several packages of chocolate frogs. The girl took the packages out, and remained looking inside, as though searching for something else. Then she pulled out a small note from the egg. Harry read it:

_To Katie, on your 7th Easter,_

_The chocolate I give you, though made with sugar, could never make you sweeter than you already are. And though it is milky, and ever so rich – it can never be more valuable than my love for you. Have a Happy Easter, and know that I will always be here for you, no matter what._

_Love always,  
__Mum_

"Harry, are you alright?" he heard Katie say.

"What?" he said, as he was shaken back to the present. "Oh – yeah… fine – I was just, er… thinking…"

"You completely zoned out for a minute there," she said. "You were just staring off into space."

"Well – lots to think about," he said, still trying to process what he had just seen. Had he really seen a memory from Katie's mind? "Ummm… do you mind if I go back upstairs, Katie?"

"Oh – yeah, go ahead…" she said, still looking worried.

Harry left, his mind wild with thoughts.

_It's the only explanation_, he told himself.

Of course, he didn't know why he should be so surprised – he did, after all, inherit his mother's Legilemency skills. But it was still so uncontrolled and unfocused. But he had willed to know what Katie was thinking, what she was feeling – and like that, he was granted access to her mind.

_Pettigrew, too_, Harry realized.

He had wanted to know what was going through Pettigrew's head and than remembered the night in the Shrieking Shack. Harry had thought nothing of it then, assuming it was his own memory… but now he knew it must have been Pettigrew's thoughts, not his own.

_Maybe…_, Harry thought, thinking of the mystery surrounding Ophelia Cunningham.

But no, he couldn't. Or could he? Harry had reached the Gryffindor common room. He remembered what Snape had told him about eye contact being necessary for Legilemency – he had, after all, had eye contact with both Pettigrew and Katie. But of course, he had a mental connection with Voldemort that allowed him to bypass that particular rule.

_There's no harm in trying_, Harry thought.

He sat in an armchair near the fire; the only sound in the empty common room was the soft crackling of the wood in the flames. He closed his eyes and sat peacefully, before starting to concentrate. He concentrated on the face of Ophelia he had seen when Voldemort had killed her, he thought hard of Voldemort's mind.

_What happened?_

_What is your connection with Ophelia Cunningham?_

Harry thought hard, not even knowing if he would be able to make the connection or not. He wouldn't let go, his mind far away for several minutes, before the warmth of the fire and the weight of the food in his stomach caused him to slowly drift off to sleep. His mind relaxed.

"_Tom, I know the truth…" an oddly familiar young woman's voice told him._

"_You don't know anything, Ophelia," he responded coldly, walking away from her._

"_When the Chamber of Secrets was opened; it wasn't Rubeus – it was you."_

_He turned to face her, but his face registered no fear, or shock – he smiled mirthlessly at her, his eyebrow raised._

"_Have you any evidence to back up your accusations?" he asked in his high, cold voice._

"_No," she said, but remained as determined as ever. "But it doesn't change the fact that I know."_

"_Am I supposed to be hurt that you have a low opinion of me now? Because you believe I set a monster on the Mudbloods?"_

"_Tom – I understand why you feel the way you do…"_

"_You know nothing about me, Ophelia," he said, again turning to leave._

"_Don't do it."_

"_What are you talking about?" he snapped at her._

"_I know where you're going. And I know what you're planning on doing – what you're planning on becoming. If you do this now, you may never turn back. Now might be your last chance."_

_She looked at him pleadingly, and for a moment that there was a flicker of indecision in his mind, and an almost insignificant knot of fear in the pit of his stomach. But within a moment, it was gone – replaced by his cold fury._

"_Goodbye, Ophelia," he said, and he turned and left._


	53. Chapter 53: Fortune Cookies

_A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews, everyone. I love them! Anyway, here it is, chapter 53. Enjoy_

_July 16th, July 16th, July 16th! If you have no idea what I'm referring to, hang your head with shame for a moment, then read on.... it's the Half-Blood Prince release date! Yay! July 16th, July 16th, July 16th..._

**Chapter 53: Fortune Cookies**

"Harry, wake up!"

Harry opened his eyes with a shake – his vision came back into focus behind his skewed glasses and he found himself surrounded by Katie, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"How did you fall asleep? It's only seven!" Ron said.

"I… was thinking – must have drifted off," Harry said.

"Did you have another vision?" Hermione asked.

"What – how did you…?"

"We heard you say 'Ophelia' – you sounded angry, too – like you were…"

"Voldemort," Ron finished.

"No," Harry said. "Well, yeah – but I was Tom, not Voldemort – and I suppose that's different, isn't it?"

"Well…" Hermione asked.

"Well what?" Harry replied.

"Was it a vision?"

"Oh – yeah, I think so…"

"Did you find out anything?" Ron asked.

"She tried to stop him," Harry said, still trying to work out what he'd seen himself.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Ophelia – she tried to stop him from – from doing something…"

"What do you mean?" asked Katie.

"She knew it was him who opened the Chamber of Secrets…"

_"What?"_ said Katie.

"Oh yeah – well, I'll tell you later – but yeah, she knew it wasn't Hagrid. And Tom was going somewhere, he was going to do something; Ophelia told him not to do it, that he might never be able to turn back…" he trailed off.

Suddenly it had all clicked; he looked up at his friends surrounding him – they all were waiting with bated breath, each staring at him.

"She knew what was going to happen – she tried to stop him from becoming Voldemort."

---

"Harry, I'm not a fool – there's something you're hiding from us…" Hermione said early one morning about a week later.

"Hermione, I don't know what you're talking about." Harry replied.

"There's more to those visions then you're letting us know," she said.

"Hermione, if there's anything that I haven't told you about the visions, it's because it's none of you're business," Harry snapped.

Hermione looked at him, highly affronted, but couldn't seem to gather any words in response. She just pursed her lips in a way that reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasley, and followed him silently into the Potions classroom.

Pettigrew, it seemed, had found a foolproof way of handling Potions classes – he didn't teach at all. He would come in at the beginning of class, give them an assignment, and then sit at his desk for the remainder of the time watching them all. This class was no different. He entered the room, waved his wand at the board at the front where directions for an Insomnia Potion appeared, and took his seat behind the desk.

Harry was glad he didn't have Snape hovering around him while he brewed his Potions, but the mere presence of Pettigrew burned his insides with anger, and it wasn't much better. He did however, feel he did a satisfactory job concocting his Insomnia Potion, despite the fact that Hermione, who didn't seem to be speaking to him, kept glancing at his work and making impatient and overly superior 'tuts'.He was the last person to turn in his flagron of potion at the end of class, and he turned to leave when Pettigrew-Snape stopped him.

"Potter, I need a word," he said.

"Yes, sir," Harry said coolly.

"I need you to have your owl deliver this to Nymphadora Tonks," he said, holding out a scroll of parchment, and eyeing Harry nervously. Harry eyed him suspiciously and was about to oblige to his request when he realized what was going on.

"Nymphadora Tonks?" Harry asked with mild curiosity, and screwed his face up in concentration as though he were trying to recall a piece of information buried in his mind. "Isn't she an Auror? Why can't you just send it to her?"

"Don't be a fool, Potter!" Pettigrew-Snape snapped, sweating slightly. "For reasons that are obvious to both of us, I cannot send it to her personally – but it is very important that she receive it, soon…"

"Professor Snape, I have no idea what you're talking about..." Harry said, trying his best to look confused. Pettigrew-Snape eyed him tentatively for a moment.

"Fine, Potter – never mind. Go to class," he muttered.

Harry turned to pick up his things, throwing a few more bewildered looks over his shoulder for effect, and left the classroom hurriedly.

---

"So, what – you think he's trying to get information on who's in the Order?" Ron asked later that day, Harry having toldboth him and Hermioneabout what happened in Potions. The three of them sat down in a private corner of the common room after getting back from Care of Magical Creatures.

"Yeah – I reckon he's trying to trick the information out of me, because hasn't been able to getdirect informationoff Snape because he's not secret-keeper for the Order…" Harry said.

"Well – that might explain why Dumbledore thinks it's safe for Pettigrew to have Snape hostage," Hermione said in a disapproving tone, still refusing to look at Harry as a result of their exchange that morning.

"Have you told Dumbledore, yet?" Ron asked Harry.

"No – I told Lupin, though, and he'll tell Dumbledore of course…"

"Are you going to tell us anymore about the vision?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Drop it, Hermione," Harry told her.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Never mind…" Harry said.

"Apparently Harry thinks it's none of our business," Hermione said

"There's more to the vision?" Ron asked.

"I didn't say that! I just commented that maybe not everything is Hermione's business, and apparently she has a problem with that!" Harry snarled.

"Not fighting are we?"

It was Ginny.

"Nothing to worry about," Ron said nervously. "How's the studying for your O.W.L.'s coming?" he added, rather keen to change the subject.

"Exhausting," Ginny said. "Glad it's not my N.E.W.T's though… I just came from the library – Katie was up there checking out an entire stack of books, just for Herbology!"

"Is she coming back to the common room?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Ginny replied, flopping onto the nearby couch with a yawn.

"I'll go help her with her books," Harry said, and left them, thinking angrily of Hermione as he left – and assuming that she was, no doubt, complaining about him to Ron at that very moment.

He was about halfway to the library when he met Katie and Neville, each carrying about four huge books.

"Want some help?" he asked, taking the books from Katie without waiting for an answer.

"Thanks…" Katie said.

"Are those yours, too?" he said, nodding towards the stack Neville was carrying.

"Yeah," Katie said.

"What do you need all these books for?" Harry asked.

"Studying for my Herbology N.E.W.T – Neville recommended some of these books, I hadn't even heard of them…"

"They're really good, though," Neville said. "Loads of information on Restoration and Renewal Plants – which you'll need if you want to be a Healer."

"What are planning on doing when you leave Hogwarts?" Katie asked him. "Are you going to do something with Herbology?"

"Actually – I want to be research magical plants for Restorative Draught ingredients for St. Mungo's," Neville said shyly.

"Any particular area of interest?" Katie asked, though Harry felt he already knew the answer.

" Magical Brain Damage," he muttered sadly.

Katie made to question him further, but Harry shot her a warning look.

"Oh, well in that case – I hope you do well," she said just as they re-entered the common room. Harry noticed Ron, Hermione and Ginny immediately cease their conversation as they looked up at Harry. Neville and Katie took seats next to the three of them, and Harry reluctantly followed suit. Before anyone had the chance to say anything, however, Parvati and Lavender came rushing in through the portrait hole, and ran excitedly over to the group.

"Could you all do us a favor?" Parvati asked them.

"Ummm, sure…" Ron said. "What's the favor?"

"Well – we have a Divination project for Trelawney's class, and we had to make Fortune Cookies…"

"You mean those biscuits with the piece of paper inside them?" Harry asked.

"You are referring to that ridiculous Muggle intimidation of an ancient form of Chinese Divination!" Lavender said, highly offended.

"These…" Parvati said, holding out a small paper bag full of what looked like chocolate wafers, "…are real Fortune Cookies. Just eat one and your fortune should appear written across your line of vision."

"So you want us all to eat one?" Ginny asked.

"Yes – and then read us your fortune, so we can write it down and turn them in," Lavender replied, handing Neville, who was closest, a Fortune Cookie. He looked at it reluctantly, but then ate it anyway.

Lavender and Parvati watched him with anticipation. After a few moments, Neville's eyes moved as though he were reading something right in front of him.

"Someone close to you will be hurt," he said, sounding frightened.

Parvati scribbled this down excitedly, then handed a cookie to Hermione, who just raised her eyebrow at the two girls.

"This is a load of rubbish," she said.

"Please, Hermione – it's for class, you want us to make a good grade don't you?" Lavender pleaded.

"Fine…" Hermione sighed, and ate the cookie. A few moments passed, and then she, too, began to read her invisible fortune to them. "You must fight for the one you love, or he will be taken from you forever…" she said dully as though it were no more interesting than the ingredients of a chocolate bar. Parvati scribbled Hermione's fortune down, and Lavendar handed Ron a cookie.

"A prophet will bear bad news for a loved one; news which you must deliver…" he said, sounding a little more concerned than Hermione had, but trying to hide it.

Parvati and Lavender squealed with delight at each fortune, despite the foreboding messages. Harry convinced himself that, like everything else he had learned in Trelawney's class, this was exactly what Hermione had said it was: a load of rubbish.

Next was Ginny's turn.

"A brother's third intervention will fail and you will united with the one you long to be with," she said.

After Ginny was Katie.

"Someone in disguise will attempt to ruin your future."

Finally, Lavender handed Harry his fortune cookie, which he ate apprehensively. The second he swallowed it, bright red letters wrote themselves across the air in front of his eyes.

"Something you cherish will be stolen, never to be returned," he read aloud.

Parvati wrote down the last fortune, she and Lavender gave the group their thanks and they shuffled off over to Dean and Seamus, who were sitting nearby.

"Well – those fortunes were a barrel of laughs…" Harry said sarcastically.

"It's not like it matters," Hermione said skeptically. "None of it was true…"

"I certainly hope so…" said Katie, amused. "Not much up for having my future ruined."

"Well, mine wasn't bad," Ginny said. "Perhaps I'll be 'united' with that good-looking Slytherin Chaser…"

"Ginny – there is no way you're going to go with any Slytherin!" Ron interjected.

"You have no control over me," Ginny said.

"There goes your first failed attempt, mate," Harry joked.

Neville laughed and stood up with his bookbag.

"Well, I'm going to bring this upstairs," he said, accidently swinging it around and hitting Ginny over the head with it.

"Ow – Neville watch out!" she said, rubbing the place that he hit her.

Instead of apologizing right away, Neville froze, looking stunned.

"Neville, what – " Hermione started. "Oh, honestly, Neville – you're not thinking…?"

"What?" Katie asked.

"Someone close to you will be hurt," Neville said.

"It's a coincidence Neville…" Hermione said. "And even so, if our fortunes are based on things so trivial, I don't think we have much to be concerned about…"

"You will play host to a celebration," they heard Seamus say happily a few feet away.

"Sure hope that one comes true," Katie commented. "I could use a celebration…"

Everyone nodded in agreement as they each decided to start on their homework for that day, not giving another thought to any of their fortunes.


	54. Chapter 54: St Patricks Day

_A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! And Happy Holidays to those who don't celebrate Christmas! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the chapter ;)_

Chapter 54: St. Patrick's Day

"It's a letter from my dad – your parents arrived last night…" Katie told Hermione as she read from a piece of parchment that a dark owl had just delivered to her.

"Oh, thanks Katie," Hermione replied over her Ancient Runes book.

"So, will you be going straight to Katie's for the Easter Holidays then?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but we'll all be visiting the Burrow around mid-week…" Hermione answered.

"Has anyone seen a copy of _Factors for Procuring Restorative Draughts?"_ Katie's voice came from underneath the table.

"Ginny, that Slytherin Chaser is watching you..." Luna said.

"Oy! You stop looking at my sister and turn back to your own table!" Ron shouted.

"Ron, I believe that's your second intervention – one more and you'll fail to prevent me from uniting with the one I long to be with…" Ginny teased.

"That's not funny, Ginny!" Neville hissed.

It was breakfast a week following the fortune cookie incident, and Harry, despite trying his best to convince himself that Hermione was right, couldn't stop worrying about his fortune. _Something you cherish will be stolen…_ It reminded him horribly of the Triwizard task when he thought his Firebolt would be taken, and instead it was Ron – except this wasn't a game, or a riddle. This was real.

_Stop being ridiculous_, Harry told himself, and he tried to refocus his attention on the Potions essay sprawled in front of him. He gritted his teeth with impatience, wishing that Dumbledore would get rid of Pettigrew, but then thinking that it probably wouldn't be much better having Snape back either. Harry didn't know what he wanted anymore.

_Something you cherish…_

Harry looked up at Katie, who was explaining Calming Draughts to Ginny.

_It was just a stupid fortune_, Harry, he told himself again. He tried to think about something else, the Potions Essay clearly not effective in capturing his attention.

"Harry – we're going to have a party in the common room tomorrow night," he heard Seamus telling him. "Think you could procure us some refreshments?"

"What?" Harry asked, jerked out of his thoughts.

"Tomorrow's St. Patrick's Day, and I thought we could do with a party… you seem to have a way with the house-elves, so I was wondering if you could get us stuff from the kitchens…"

"Oh, yeah – alright," Harry replied.

"Great! Thanks, Harry…" Seamus said, as he ran out of the Great Hall, most likely to make more arrangements for his celebration.

"Seamus's fortune came true," Neville said tonelessly.

"What are you talking about, Neville?" Ron asked.

"His fortune told him he would play host to a celebration…"

"Yes, it did, Neville," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "And it's come true because it gave Seamus the idea in the first place. Really… just forget the whole thing ever happened."

Harry exchanged a quick glance with Neville, who still looked unconvinced.

"Ron," Harry said. "Do you want to come to Hogmseade with me tomorrow and get some Butterbeers for the party?"

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, slamming her book closed "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"You can come too, if you like," Harry replied.

"No, Harry – Dumbledore. He has the map," she hissed. "He'll know if you sneak off the grounds. And given present circumstances, I don't think he'll be too happy with that…"

Despite his recent growing agitation with Hermione, Harry knew that this time she was right. They couldn't risk going into Hogsmeade.

"Fine, I'll just ask Dobby to send us up some stuff…"

"Oh, and you think Dumbledore won't mind you visiting the kitchens?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, he won't!" Ron said.

"Still, just in case – I think you should just ask Dumbledore if he can get us some food and drinks for the party, I'm sure he won't mind. At least he won't mind any more than he would mind you taking food from the kitchens yourselves…"

"Fine, Hermione," Harry said. "I'll ask Dumbledore…"

"So let me get this straight," Ron asked Hermione, with a grin. "It's alright to break rules as long as you don't think we'll get caught?"

"That's not what I said…" Hermione protested.

"Oh, I think that's exactly what you said," Ron replied, laughing.

Without further delay, Harry got up and headed for Dumbledore's office, thinking that he had plenty to discuss with the Headmaster anyway, and that now was as good a time as any.

---

"Good morning, Harry," Dumbledore greeted him as he entered the office. "Do take a seat. What brings you to my office today?"

"Quite a bit, actually..." Harry said, sitting down. "First of all – Seamus wants to have a St. Patrick's Day party tomorrow night in our common room, to get everyone's minds off… things. And well… we were wondering if there was any way you could – provide drinks and food and stuff…"

"Why certainly, I'd be glad to. It sounds like a wonderful idea. I'm invited I assume?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"Err… yeah – sure," Harry replied.

"Okay, I'll have some things delivered to you room tomorrow evening. I do enjoy a good Irish celebration, and I'm sure Mr. Finnigan will be an excellent host… but I'm assuming you're here on more than party business?"

"Yeah, yeah I am." Harry said tentatively, trying not to sound rude. "I was just wondering, Professor – how long do you plan on letting Pettigrew teach the Potion's lessons. Or how long do you plan on letting him keep Snape hostage?"

"I know it may seem like an unwise decision, Harry – but I think we can benefit from having Pettigrew in the castle without his knowledge that we are aware of his presence. He's already made a few slip ups in his communications with his outside allies, that have given us a more shrewd idea of Lord Voldemort's general location of operation."

"Oh," Harry said. This had definitely come as a surprise. "But that's worth what he could be finding out from Professor Snape?"

"I admit, I am quite worried about Severus. But what he must be facing now is no more or less than he signed up for when he agreed to do what I asked of him. And I do not think that there is much valuable information he can draw from Snape about the Order since I am the only one who can divulge that information directly."

"But Pettigrew doesn't know that… because he tried –"

"To get information from you," Dumbledore nodded. "Remus informed me. You handled that situation quite well, Harry. Though you could not directly inform Pettigrew that Tonks was indeed a member of the Order, if you had let him know you were personally familiar with her, and showed any understanding of why Professor Snape would have any reason for secret communication with her, then Pettigrew could have surmised as much."

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked, now thinking of something else he wanted to discuss.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I purposely tried to look into Voldemort's mind, using Legilemency…" Harry said slowly.

"And, did you succeed?" Dumbledore said seriously.

"I believe so – I witnessed a memory, a memory that answered the question I was asking."

"About Ophelia Cunningham?"

"Yes…she tried to stop him from doing something that he'd never turn back from."

"I believe Ophelia knew that Tom intended on murdering his father and grandparents, and what such a crime would lead to…" Dumbledore said.

Harry put aside the irritation that Dumbledore hadn't just told Harry this in the first place.

"So now Voldemort's killed one of the only people who ever gave him a chance – despite the fact that she knew what he was?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I believe that is the case."

"But it just shows – that Voldemort had some kind of regret, about what happened."

"I believe it was Tom Riddle who felt that, not Voldemort, Harry."

"But what does that mean?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore rested his blue gaze on Harry.

"I think you know exactly what it means, Harry."

---

The Gryffindor common room was a sight to behold the next evening. Shamrocks were growing from the floor, which was strewn with leprechaun gold. The walls were covered in green, complete with pictures from the Irish Quidditch World Cup victory. There was music by a famous Irish group, the Ulster Warlocks, playing from all around the room. Dumbledore had sent two dozen house-elves up with Butterbeer, sweets and pastries, and had even made a small appearance himself in which he entertained the students with a jig before leaving them to their festivities.

Harry tried his best to enjoy himself, for Katie's sake if nothing else. She actually seemed quite happy as they danced to the music alongside Ron and Hermione and Neville and Ginny, as well as other students who had paired off. Harry was having a harder time paying attention to anything other than his conversation with Dumbledore the day before. The headmaster had been right – Harry knew exactly what he had meant about Tom Riddle. He didn't know exactly what to do with the information yet, but it was clear that Dumbledore felt that Tom Riddle and Voldemort were slightly separate entities, and Harry felt that this would help him fulfill his part of the prophecy – without being killed himself.

_…THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD…_

The words were pounding inside Harry's head. He knew he was not expected to use a killing curse on Voldemort, but he still couldn't wrap his mind around what other power he could use to finally rid the world of Voldemort's evil.

"Harry – you're stepping on my feet…"

"Oh – I'm sorry, Katie. I was thinking."

"You seem to be doing an awful lot of that lately…"

"Sorry…"

"It's alright. It gives you a brooding quality – I like it," she said, grinning.

Harry grinned back.

"Listen Harry – there's something I meant to pick up from Professor Alchemina. She said it would be ready by eight…"

"What are you picking up from her? She's not teaching any more…"

"I know, but I'm serious about my Potions N.E.W.T – and Pettigrew just isn't doing as good a job teaching as I'd like, so I've asked her to help me a bit more," Katie said hurriedly. Harry got a slight suspicion that this wasn't just about her N.E.W.T's; it seemed that Katie was just trying to busy herself as much as possible so she wouldn't have to think about her mother's death.

"Oh, alright – well, do you want me to go with you?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine – you stay here and… think," she said and she turned and exited through the portrait hole. Harry took a seat in the armchair and watched his friends enjoying themselves; he was happy that Ginny and Ron were having such a good time, as he had been worried about them, too.

A little while later, Professor McGonagall entered the common room. She looked quite taken aback at the scene that met her, but put it aside quickly as she scanned the room. Harry felt a horrible knot tie in his stomach. He had a feeling this was bad. His mind immediately jumped to Katie – but he felt only slightly relieved when he saw McGonagall stride over to Neville. Harry watched anxiously as the two of them went to a quieter area of the room. He couldn't make out anything either was saying; McGonagall looked serious, but not upset. She then left as quickly as she had entered, and Neville came over and sat next to Harry looking quite stricken.

"What happened, Neville?" Harry asked.

"Gran…" Neville said tremulously. "My Gran – she was attacked. She's in St. Mungo's now. McGonagall said she'll be alright. But she was attacked – by Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy, she said it was…"

"That's terrible, Neville," Harry said consolingly. "I hope she recovers quickly…"

"Thanks, Harry…" Neville said, staring at the fire. "Means a lot…"

Harry leaned back in his own chair as the people around him continued to dance, sing, and laugh. Harry felt very tired suddenly as he realized that the only thing that people were able to do nowadays was find new ways of pretending that everything was alright. When Katie got back from Alchemina's office, Harry acted just as the rest of them did, and wished desperately that a day would come soon when they wouldn't have to pretend anymore.


	55. Chapter 55: Hermione's Breakdown

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Loving' em. I'm glad you're all so interested in the fortunes... Great feedback, keep it coming!_

_Okay, so this chapter is a new personal favorite of mine - I hope you enjoy it, too._

**Chapter 55: Hermione's Breakdown**

The two weeks before Easter Break seemed to last an eternity for Harry; Potions was worse than ever, and Hermione was doing a poor job of pretending that she wasn't upset with Harry for keeping secrets from her and Ron. Ron at least, Harry thought, accepted that Harry had reasons for not sharing whatever it was he was keeping from them.

"Harry, you have everything packed?" Ron asked when the morning had come for them to leave the castle for one Pettigrew-free week at the Burrow. "I'm going down to breakfast…"

"Yeah, I'll follow you in a minute…Neville, you ready?"

It had been decided, also, that Neville would stay with the Weasleys over Easter Break, as his Gran was still at St. Mungo's being treated for her injuries.

"Almost," Neville answered. "But I feel like I've forgotten something…"

"Here you go, mate," Ron said as he tossed Neville his wand and left the dormitory. A few minutes later Harry and Neville, having finished packing, left for breakfast, too.

"Harry, I've been thinking of asking Mrs. Weasley if it'll be alright if Susan visits next week," Neville asked as they walked down the corridor to the noisy Great Hall. "Do you think it'll be okay with her?"

"Yeah, I know it will," Harry said, grinning. "So how are things with you and Susan, anyway?"

"Nice," Neville said, blushing furiously. "Better go see her, actually…"

They had reached the Great Hall, and Neville took off for the Hufflepuff table. Harry took a seat with Ron, Seamus, Lavender, Dean, Luna and Ginny.

"Morning" Harry said to them all as he sat down and started to butter his toast.

"How is Katie doing, Harry?" Luna asked.

"She's fine – why do you ask?" Harry said.

"Oh, I was just wondering. My father knew her mother – she was his Healer when he got a bad leg injury on a Crumple-Horned Snorkack expedition… She was a lovely lady."

"Er… what did the Snorkack do to him?" Harry asked.

"Oh – he didn't find one. But he had a misunderstanding with an Australian witch and she jinxed eight-foot wings onto his bottom - let's just say things went down-hill from there," she replied.

Ginny rolled her eyes good-humoredly, and Harry heard Ron snort into his goblet beside him. The others gave Luna an odd look, and then turned back to their own conversations. The hall then filled with owls delivering the post. Luna had been sent a copy of the new Quibbler, and Ron accepted and paid for Hermione's Daily Prophet, as she and Katie were still upstairs.

Harry heard Ron, who had taken a quick glance at the front of the Daily Prophet, inhale sharply.

"What's wrong now?" Harry asked, and took the paper from him, Ron still staring after it in horror. Harry looked down at the headline.

**Quidditch Champion Killed**

_International Quidditch sensation Viktor Krum, has fallen victim to onethe latest killing attributed to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The Dark Mark was discovered outside his home, the place of his murder, late last night by Bulgarian Ministry of Magic officials._

_"Viktor Krum has been contacted several times in the past few months, by Death Eaters wanting information concerning the former Durmstrang Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff, who they believed to have had a close relationship with Krum," Bulgarian Ministry Official Ivanov Tribeski said. "They threatened Krum when he refused to cooperate and he subsequently reported the threats to our Ministry."_

_Karkaroff, now also believed to be dead, was suspected by The International Confederation of Warlocks to be a former Death Eater. His disappearance occurred at the same time as Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore's original claims that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned to power…_

Harry did not read anymore. He dropped the paper face-down onto the floor, feeling slightly sick. He looked back at Ron, who was quite pale.

"I have to tell Hermione…" Ron said in a dead tone. "I have to tell her…"

It was at this moment that Hermione and Katie entered the Great Hall. Hermione rushed over to Ron and kissed him on the cheek; she had a huge smile on her face. Harry felt even sicker.

"Good morning, Ron," she said as she sat down. "Ron… what's wrong?"

He looked to Harry, as though unsure. Harry felt Katie sit next to him; she looked at the three of them.

"What's going on?" Katie asked.

"Hermione…" Ron started.

"Ron, what's happened?" Hermione asked him, her voice fearful now.

"Hermione…it's Krum…"

"What?"

"Krum. He's dead."

"Ron, that's not funny!"

"I'm serious, Hermione… they've – they've killed him."

"What? Who? Ron, what are you talking about?" Hermione said frantically.

"The Death Eaters – they killed Krum."

Harry bent down beneath the table and picked up the paper, handing it to Hermione. Everyone seated around them had stopped talking, a few looked scared. Hermione took the paper from Harry and looked at it. Time stood still for about three seconds, nobody dared to breathe.

"Viktor Krum was killed by Death Eaters?" Harry heard a boy whisper from the Ravenclaw table.

Hermione was still looking at the paper; her lip was trembling now, the brightness gone from her face.

"No…" she whispered. She leaned her head against Ron's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Hermione…" Ron said.

Hermione took a deep sigh and lifted her head. Harry expected her to look sad – but she didn't. Her eyes were angry, and her face was flushed with rage. She stood up and grabbed the Daily Prophet.

"They don't care who they hurt!" she shouted. "They'll just kill whoever gets in their way!"

She tore the paper violently.

"_Viktor…"_

She ripped it again. Her eyes were red.

"_Mrs. Bell…"_

She tore more ferociously.

"_Mr. Weasley…"_

Another rip, tears were spilling down her face – she was shaking with anger now.

"_Sirius!"_

She tore what was left of the paper and threw it to the floor.

"_MURDERERS_!" she screamed, crying.

Her voice echoed in the hall.

"WHO DO THEY THINK THEY ARE?!"

She picked up a goblet filled with pumpkin juice and threw it so hard it hit the wall with a vibrating clang; its contents splashed on the floor.

The entire hall was watching her now, nobody was speaking

"I HATE THEM!"

She threw a plate; it hit the floor and skidded out into the Entrance Hall

"Hermione…" Ron said reaching out for her hand, which was balled into a tight fist.

"I HATE THEM! I HATE EVERY ONE OF THEM!" Hermione screamed again, Ron rushed to her side and put his arms around her, and she fell to the floor and began to sob

---

The journey aboard the Hogwarts Express was almost entirely silent. Hermione's emotional outburst had upset everyone. Ron, Ginny, Katie, and Harry were all thinking of they're lost loved ones – Luna, Neville, and Susan decided the leave the five of them alone. Finally the train arrived at King's Cross and they all gathered their things and got off the train.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said to the other four as they reached the platform and they turned to say goodbye. "I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have…"

"It's fine, Hermione – we understand," Harry told her. He hugged Hermione, and then took Katie to the side.

"You going to be alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said. "Have a good Easter, I'll see you in a few days…"

She kissed him and waved goodbye to the others. She and Hermione then left to find Mr. Bell. Harry, Ginny, Ron, were joined by Neville as they picked up their things and looked around, unsure of who was supposed to be picking them up. After a while they were approached by Bill, who at once hugged them each in turn. He was accompanied by Fleur Delacour.

"'Ello 'Arry!" she said excitedly when she saw them. "Ginny and Ron. It eez good to see you, too!"

Her English had improved slightly, Harry noticed, as he greeted her politely. He turned to introduce Neville, who he found was enraptured by the sight of Fleur.

"Fleur – this is Neville Longbottom."

"It eez nice to meet you, Neville…" she said, shaking his hand.

"You too," Neville said mindlessly.

"How's Mum?" Ginny asked Bill

"She's doing okay. Valentine's Day was rough – and now with Easter…" Bill told them, as he picked up Ginny's things and led the group to the car. "But she's so happy that you've all been able to come home for a week – it's really helping."

"You all doing alright?" Bill asked "You look upset…"

"We'll tell you later," Ron muttered. "I just want to get home…"

---

"Ron! Harry! Ginny! It's so good to see all of you. Oh, and you Neville – is your grandmother doing alright?"

"She's good, Mrs. Weasley…"

"Oh, come inside – all of you!"

They were ushered inside by Mrs. Weasley as Bill, Charlie, Fred and George brought in their belongings. Percy was waiting at the door to greet them all cordially.

"How are you doing, Harry?" Percy asked him.

"I'm alright… and yourself?" Harry answered.

"I'm doing alright, as well. Thank you for asking," Percy replied.

"I suppose Bill's told you his news?" Mrs. Weasley said as they took seats in the kitchen and she conjured teacups for everyone.

"No," Ron said, looking from his mother to Bill. "What good news?"

Bill smiled and put his arm around Fleur, who held out her hand revealing a stunning diamond ring.

"We got engaged – last night," Bill said.

"That's brilliant, Bill!" Ron said.

"Congratulations," said Harry.

"Oh, the ring is gorgeous," said Ginny.

"And what about you lot – what happened to get you all so upset?" Bill said, sitting down, Fleur's hand in his.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley said, her smile changing quickly to an expression of concern. "Has something happened."

"Well – I suppose you saw the Prophet today?" Ron said.

"Yes," Fleur answered. "So terrible – Viktor was a nice boy, very talented. I regret not getting to know him better at 'ze tournament."

"Oh - absolutely dreadful!" Mrs. Weasley said. "He was so young..."

"Yeah – well, I suppose you know that he and Hermione – well, they were kind of… an item. Or something like that," Ron said uncomfortably.

The Weasleys and Fleur nodded.

"Well – when she saw the paper this morning she went mad. She tore it up and started shouting about how she hated the Death Eaters – because they killed Krum, and Katie's mum, and Sirius, and…. Dad. Everyone in the Great Hall was watching, and she broke down and started crying."

"I guess it just got us all thinking…" Harry said quietly "Brought back the pain."

Everyone was silent.

"I do hope Hermione feels better…" Mrs. Weasley said softly. "I know all this has been as hard on her as it is for the rest of us."

"Such a horrible way to begin a holiday, too…" said Percy.

"Well, I supposed you'd all want something to eat then?" Mrs. Weasley said, sighing.

Everyone nodded, and Harry realized sadly that since Mrs. Weasley had greeted him, even when she was smiling, he had not yet seen the familiar twinkle of brightness in her eyes that had vanished on the night of her husband's death.


	56. Chapter 56: Ron's Admirer

_A/N: Hello again, admiring readers. We're closer to the end than ever before but technically, we're always closer to the end than ever before, with each chapter! There's still a lot left to do, though, so don't worry too much;)_

_Anway, thanks again for the great reviews ;) Oh, and I love the e-mails, too! Enjoy the chapter!_

Chapter 56: Ron's Admirer

"Morning, Harry – Happy Easter!"

Ron picked up a green box from the end of Harry's bed and tossed it at Harry as he sat up in his bed.

"You too," Harry said sleepily as he opened the box to reveal a large chocolate egg. "Who's this from?"

"Mum, of course," Ron said, yawning. "Should go downstairs, I smell breakfast…"

Harry watched Ron leave the room, and collapsed back into his bed with a large sigh. The day before had been very distressing, with Krum's death, Hermione's emotional outburst, and seeing Mrs. Weasley again for the first time since the Christmas holidays. If it hadn't been for Fleur and Bill's engagement to discuss and celebrate, Harry didn't think anyone could have gone to sleep happily last night. Harry thought of Sirius for a few moments, and looked at his watch not for the time, but for the image of the great black dog behind the dial. Harry found himself doing this often; others must have thought he was very time-conscious – and possibly strange, as he usually smiled fondly at his watch, too.

But this time, he did not smile fondly at the dog, he looked sadly at it. He wished more than anything that Sirius was back, now. He had so much to tell him, about his Legilemency, about Katie, Tom Riddle; he could imagine Sirius joking with Lupin about Professor Alchemina.

"I really miss you, Sirius," Harry whispered to the watch. "I'd give anything to see you're face again…"

To Harry's immense surprise, the dog behind the dial transformed into Sirius who winked at him before turning his attention to the moving second hand.

_That's never happened before_, Harry thought.

Harry watched Sirius's eyes moving, he was grinning.

_But then, I suppose, I've never talked to my watch before either._

Harry sighed sadly again – a few days ago, finding out that he could change the image on his watch dial from a dog to Sirius' face would have been a welcome discovery, but now it just made him even more depressed.

Deciding that he didn't want to worry Mrs. Weasley, and that the smells from the kitchen below were far to enticing to ignore for any longer, anyway, Harry pulled himself out of bed and headed downstairs with his chocolate egg.

"Good morning, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said, immediately placing a plate stacked with toast, rashers, sausages, pudding, and eggs in front of him. "Happy Easter, dear… did you get the egg put at the end of you bed?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Weasley – thanks…"

"You'll all want to eat quickly," Mrs. Weasley said to the boys, which included Neville, who had gotten up before either Ron or Harry. "And go upstairs and get dressed… we have company today."

"What?" Ron asked "Who?"

"Fleur's cousin is visiting this week. She's the maid of honor at the wedding, but she's still at Beauxbaton's so she hasn't had a chance to help Fleur plan the wedding – Easter Break is her only chance before the summer, so she'll be staying with us for a week."

"So Beauxbaton's has Easter off, too?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, most wizarding schools have taken a page from Dumbledore's book, and decided it would be for the best. I've heard Durmstrang hasn't though – which I think is awful, especially since Viktor Krum used to be a student there… you'd think…" Mrs. Weasley trailed off at the look on Harry and Ron's faces.

"Sorry, dears – you probably don't want to think about that right now, I suppose?"

"No. Not really, Mum…" Ron said. Mrs. Weasley smiled sympathetically at him, and left the three boys alone at the kitchen table.

"You know Harry," Ron said quietly, "I was thinking – why do you reckon Hermione was so upset over Krum? I mean – she always said they were only friends…"

"Yeah, Ron – still, they were friends. It must have hit her pretty hard. And I don't think she was all that upset over Krum, anyway – I think it was just everything… she cracked."

"I just feel so bad," Ron said. "I wish I could be with her right now…"

Harry just nodded, and Neville shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"It was really scary," Neville whispered. "I think it really affected everyone who heard her…"

Ron and Harry looked at him.

"What do you mean, Neville?" Harry asked.

"I mean, it kind of made everyone realize, how bad all this is. I mean – you've all been affected by so many deaths recently, but a lot of kids at Hogwarts haven't… it was almost a good thing. I mean – you should have seen the Slytherins, especially… Crabbe and Goyle just stared at her, but Pansy Parkinson and some others looked really upset."

"Good," Ron said standing up to go back upstairs. "Maybe between Malfoy's expulsion and Hermione's breakdown, some Slytherins might actually start catching on to what this is all really about…"

"You never know – maybe the school can be united, after all," Harry said, and the three of them went upstairs to get dressed for their visitor.

---

"Fred, George – these are brilliant!" Harry said as he caught a small golden Easter egg that was flying around the room.

"Thanks, Harry," George said. "We thought that we'd let you be the first to try our new Snitch Easter Eggs…"

"As a thanks for catching all those Snitches while we were on the team together…"

It was about ten o'clock, and everyone at the Burrow was in the sitting room eating chocolate waiting for Fleur's cousin to arrive. Apparently she didn't want to travel by Floo Powder and she was a year too young to Apparate, so Fleur and Bill had gone to Ottery St. Catchpole – the village the Weasleys lived near – where she would be arriving by Portkey from France. Finally, at about eleven o'clock, Bill and Fleur arrived back . Bill entered carrying several bags, no doubt the girl's belongings, and was followed shortly by Fleur and her cousin.

She was very beautiful, she looked very much like Fleur – but she had dark hair and eyes. Harry assumed that she did not have the Veela blood. Fleur immediately introduced them all.

"Everyone, this eez Charlotte. Charlotte, this eez Mrs. Weasley, Bill's mother," Fleur said as her cousin shook hands with Mrs. Weasley. "These are his brothers: Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, Ron – his sister, Ginny – Neville Longbottom, he is Ron's friend from 'ogwarts… and this eez 'arry Potter, another friend of the Weasleys…"

Charlotte did a double-take upon hearing Harry's name, but she immediately turned her attention back to Ron, who she flashed a gorgeous smile at.

"Umm… nice to meet you, Charlotte," Ron said uncomfortably as they shook hands. As she shook the hands of all the others, she continued throwing glances back to Ron.

"You are 'Arry Potter?" she asked Harry, when she got to him. "Ze one who conquered 'E-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Yeah – that's me…" Harry said, now used to this question. Though, unlike most people he met, Charlotte didn't keep looking to his scar or stay excited at meeting him' she instead, turned her attention, again,back to Ron.

"Fleur tells me you're ze Quidditch Captain at school…" Charlotte said to him adoringly.

_Hermione is not going to like this_, Harry thought.

---

That day, Charlotte spent the whole time talking to Ron; when Ron had managed to get away from Charlotte, she was asking the others questions about him.

"Does 'e 'ave a girlfriend?" she asked Harry.

"Yeah, actually. Her name is Hermione…" Harry took pleasure in telling her this.

"Eez it a serious relationship?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes – they've been together for about…" Harry counted, " Seven months…Actually the three of us have been best friends since we were eleven. I don't think I could ever imagine Ron with anyone else…"

Charlotte raised her eyebrow at him.

"Well, I suppose that eez your opinion – but I find 'zat relationships which spring from childhood friendships are nothing more 'zan an illusion…"

Harry stared incredulously at her, as she stood up and left him, Charlie and the twins in the kitchen.

"She's mental…" Harry said.

"Can't understand why anyone would be so mental about _Ron_…" Fred said.

"Yeah, Harry – I thought you were the ladies man," said George.

"Well, it's a good thing it's not me she fancies, because that wouldn't sit too well with Katie," Harry said.

"Oh, and I suppose it'll be alright with Hermione…" Charlie said.

"No, of course not. But I'm a little more scared of what Katie would do to her…"

"Well, I personally can't wait to see what Hermione will do to her…" Fred said.

"Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said softly as she entered the kitchen. "Charlie, Bill and I have to go to Grimmauld Place tomorrow on Order business, and I'd really appreciate it if you came with us."

Harry tensed up at the name of the Order Headquarters. He hadn't thought about Grimmauld Place since summer, and he didn't want to.

"Why do you want me to come?" Harry asked moodily.

"Harry – I know you don't like it there…"

"Don't like it? I hate it. Sirius hated it, and he was forced to spend the last year of his life there – it was his prison. It was worse than Azkaban for him!"

"Harry, I understand how you feel – but it belongs to you…"

"I don't care – give it to the Malfoys…"

"You know we can't do that, Harry…"

"Well, I don't want it!" he said, slamming his teacup down on the table.

After Sirius's death, Dumbledore had informed Harry that as Sirius's godson, he had inherited the title to the house. Harry had signed papers accepting the ownership, but only because the Order still needed it for the Headquarters. Other than that, Harry wanted nothing to do with the house that Sirius had spent all his entire life hating.

Harry looked down at his watch, Sirius was still there, grinning up at him and watching the second-hand, highly amused. Harry sighed painfully; it was horribly ironic to see Sirius's happy face at that particular moment

"Change back to Padfoot," he said quietly. Sirius winked at him, and transformed back into a dog.

"Harry, will you just think about coming? Please, it's very important to all of us…" Mrs. Weasley said pleadingly.

"Ron and I want to go see Hermione and Katie tomorrow." Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"Alright – you can go. But Harry, please think about it. I really need you to come to Headquarters sometime this week… just think about it, please?"

Harry didn't say anything. He remained silent, his arms crossed, looking anywhere but at Mrs. Weasley. There was no way he was going to go to Grimmauld Place, not for anything or anyone.


	57. Chapter 57: World's Greatest Healer

_A/N: Hey everyone, again - thank you for the amazing reviews. I'm loving them._

_If anyone's in the mood for a well-written 'year six' fic check out **'Harry Potter and the Lack of a Good Title'** by**BA-HPlova22**It's on fanfiction, of course. I have to say, it has the most original, yet still believable, plot-line I've read in a HP fic. It's very inventive, and everyone's in character, too. So check it out, and leave a review!_

_Oh, and please don't ask me to recommend your fic - I'll only recommend a story out of my own initiative, and it's very rare for my to do so, anyway - so even if you have really good story, it doesn't necessarily mean I'll recommend it to my readers. _

_However, if you have work you want me to read, just say so - I get requests from my readers all the time, and I always take the time out to the read the story and give decent length reviews compliments and criticisms, it's the least I can do to repay you for taking the time to read my story._

_Oh, yes - enjoy the chapter! I personally really like this one, for a couple of reasons..._

Chapter 57: The World's Greatest Healer

Harry felt a bit bad for being so rude to Mrs. Weasley, but if it was going to get her off his back about going to Grimmauld Place, then that's how he was going to be. Dumbledore and Lupin had spent the summer trying to convince him to go, and Dumbledore had stopped short of ordering him to go. Harry couldn't understand why they all thought it was so important. Maybe they thought he had dealt with the passing of Sirius unhealthily, but after all, they were the ones telling him to close down his emotions in the first place, so he didn't care much for considering their opinion on the matter.

Monday, instead of being the place he least wanted to be, Harry was able to go to Katie's house. He and Ron would be spending the day their, and Neville had gone to see Susan. Charlotte was quite disappointed that Ron would be leaving the Burrow to spend the day with his 'precious Hermione" (as Charlotte had taken to calling her within an hour of learning of her existence).

Harry and Ron traveled to the Bell home at about noon, by Floo Powder. Hermione and Katie were waiting by the fireplace for them when they each arrived.

"Harry, it's so good to see you! I missed you," Katie said, giving him a hug and a kiss.

"Well, it's only beentwo days…" Harry said, grinning.

"Two very long days…" she replied. "What's that you have?"

"Oh – it's an Easter Egg I made especially for you…" he said, a little nervously.

"Oh, thank you!" she said, taking it from him happily.

"Careful my mum and dad don't see you with that," Hermione said. "They might tell you you've had enough chocolate…"

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger are very concerned about my dental health, as well as my father's and sister's," Katie told Harry. "Apparently we eat way too many sweets…"

"They gave all of us sugar-free artificial-chocolate eggs for Easter," Hermione said.

"That sounds disgusting," Ron said, still shaking off the dust from his robes.

"Well, Katie's dad gave us plenty of chocolate to make up forit… but don't let my mum and dad now that, Katie and I hid it in our room… Anyway, they'll be waiting for us in the kitchen, so I'll just send these eggs upstairs…"

Hermione took out her wand, muttered something and the eggs vanished. Ron gave her an awe-filled smile.

"You know I love you, right?" he said.

"Of course," Hermione said.

"Reminds me actually, we have a visitor at the Burrow…" Ron told her.

"Who?"

"_Charlotte Delacour…"_

"Relation to Fleur?" Hermione asked.

"Cousin," Harry said. "Oh, and Bill and Fleur got engaged…"

"What? That should have been the first thing you mentioned!"

"Yeah, well – you'll be a little more concerned about Charlotte…" Harry said.

"Why?"

"Because she's a sixteen-year-old dark-haired, dark-eyed version of Fleur – who just happens to be in love with Ron…"

"You're kidding!" Hermione scoffed.

"Hey!" Ron said. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"And what do you think of her, Ronald?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, well she's gorgeous of course –" he said grinning. "But she's nothing compared to you. Bit annoying, really – never leaves me alone. Always fawning over me…"

."And when he's not around, she never shuts up about him," Harry added. "You should have her heard her when I told her about you…"

"What did she say?" Hermione asked.

"Something about relationships that 'spring from childhood friendships' are just 'an illusion'…" Harry said dully, rolling his eyes.

"Well, she'll be singing a different tune by the time I'm through with her," Hermione said.

"That's my girl…" said Ron.

"Tomorrow should be interesting…" Katie said to Harry.

They entered the kitchen; Libby and Mr. Bell were seated at the table with Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Ron looked nervously at Hermione's parents, but they greeted him no different than they had when he and Hermione were just friends. Ron was then introduced to Mr. Bell and Libby.

"Well, that was more comfortable than I expected it to be…" Ron said quietly to Hermione.

Hermione looked nervously at Ron.

"Yeah – um… that reminds me Ron. I haven't actually told my mum and dad about us, yet…"

---

"Feel sorry for Ron…: Harry said as he and Katie sat down in her room; they had just finished lunch with the Bells and Grangers, and left to spend some time alone. Ron and Hermione were still downstairs in the kitchen,pretending to be nothing more than friends.

"Ron? What about Hermione. Not only does she have to tell her mum and dad that she had a boyfriend for over half a year, but Ron's going to go mad once they get away from her parents…"

"I don't think he'll go mad, exactly. I think he's too surprised to say anything… but you're right, Hermione probably has it worse. She'll be a mess trying to explain herself to everyone."

"But I can't wait to see how it all goes down…" Katie said, grinning.

"Same here…" Harry replied.

"So, what's so special about this egg?" Katie asked

"Open it and see," Harry said.

Katie opened the egg.

"Chocolate Frogs," she said, happily. She dumped all the Frogs out onto her bed, and went to open one, when she noticed a piece of paper had fallen out with them. She looked at it curiously, glanced at Harry curiously for a moment, and then opened it and read aloud.

_"Dear Katie, the past seven months with you have been some of the happiest times in my life. You are the happy thought that drives awaymy dementors. Thank you for being there, and know that I will never leave your side. I love you. Harry."_

"Harry, thank you so much," she said hugging him, and clearly trying her best not to cry.

She looked down at note, and back to the Chocolate Frogs.

"It's just like the Easter eggs…"

"Your mum used to give you…" Harry finished.

"How did you know?" Katie asked, astonished.

Harry felt nervous. He had spent a lot of time going back and forth on the idea of giving Katie the egg. He knew it would mean everything to her, but he also knew she would want to know how he knew about the eggs her mother had given her on Easter, and he didn't want to lie. But he had come to a decision: it had been a month and a half since he had found out about his Legilemency powers; he was ready to share it with someone. It only felt right that Katie be the first one he tell, especially since he had 'accidentally' looked inside her thoughts.

"Katie, remember I told you there was more to the visions I was having?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes…"

"Well, do you know what Legilemency is?"

"It sounds familiar…"

"It's the ability to go inside another person's mind. It's the reason I had to practice Occlumency, which is protecting against the intrusion of my mind…"

Katie nodded to show that she understood.

"After I had the visions, Dumbledore tested my Occlumency and came to the conclusion that Voldemort was not breaking back into my mind – but that I must have been breaking into his."

He took a deep breath.

"Dumbledore tested me to see if I was a Legilemens. And I saw into his mind. I could see his memories… it turns out that I've inherited the powers of Legilemency from my mother."

"That's amazing Harry…"

"Well, I don't really have any control over it. That's how I knew about the egg, Katie. You must have been thinking about it… you looked sad and I wished I knew what you were thinking, and the memory just came out of nowhere."

Harry said this all very quickly; he was sincerely hoping that Katie wasn't going to get mad at him for perusing through her mind.

"So you saw into my thoughts by accident?" Katie asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes – purely accidental. I'm really sorry… If I had have known, I would have prevented it, I swear…"

"It's alright, I get it. Besides – this egg means a lot to me, and I probably would have never thought to tell you about the eggs my mum gave me… I'm kind of glad you accidentally invaded my private thoughts…"

"Katie…"

"I'm teasing!" she said. "But you should probably be more careful…"

"Oh, alright…" Harry said, thoroughly relieved she wasn't going to throw all her Chocolate Frogs at him.

"Have you 'accidentally' seen anybody else's thoughts?" Katie asked.

"Pettigrew. During class…" Harry told her.

"So what's it like?"

"What d'you mean?"

"Finding out that you inherited it from your mum?"

"I don't know – I felt really proud. People always compared me to my dad, talent-wise. It felt nice to have a connection to my mum, as well…"

"I wish I had a connection with my mum, some part of her…"

"You have her name, don't you…"

"Well, a name's not really important."

"Well, she was a great Healer."

"And how is that a connection, for me?"

"Well, you're going to be a great Healer someday. Best in the world, I expect…"

"Stop it…"

"No, I'm serious. You're going to be brilliant... you'll have you're little badge and it will read: Katherine Bell, World's Greatest Healer…"

"No, I doubt my badge will ever say that," Katie said.

"Oh yeah, sorry – make that "Katherine Potter, World's Greatest Healer," Harry said, hardly believing his own daring.

Katie blushed madly, but recovered quickly.

"No – I don't like the sound of that – I'd much prefer if you were Harry Bell…"

"That's never going to happen, Mrs. Potter…"


	58. Chapter 58: Secret's Revealed

_A/N: Happy New Year! Thanks for the reviews, again - enjoy the chapter!_

Chapter 58: Secrets Revealed

"Katie, it's lovely to see you again, dear."

"You too, Mrs. Weasley – are you doing well?"

"Oh, I'm doing fine, thank you…"

It was the day after Harry and Ron's visit to the Bell home, and Katie, her father and sister, as well as Hermione and her parents were returning the visit. Hermione had still not told her parents about her and Ron, and didn't seem to be working up the nerve to do so anytime soon. Whenever Mr. and Mrs. Granger were in the room she acted as though Ron was no different from any other person, except for the fact that she kept at least three feet away from him at all times.

Ron seemed a little upset by this behavior, but he bore with it for Hermione's sake. Harry thought that Hermione's act was going off without a hitch, until Fleur arrived back from the bridal store – with Charlotte.

"Bonjour 'Ermione!" Fleur greeted her warmly. "You are well, I 'ope?"

"Yes, I'm alright," Hermione replied, throwing a glance over Fleur's shoulder at Charlotte.

"I 'eard about Viktor's death, so terrible. It upset you I'm sure?"

"Yes, I was upset," Hermione said. "But I'm doing fine…"

Charlotte cleared her throat behind Fleur, who realizing she had forgotten to introduce her cousin, stepped to the side for her to move forward.

"Where are my manners? 'Ermione, this eez my cousin, Charlotte," Fleur said. "Charlotte, this eez Hermione – she eez Ron's –"

"Friend," Hermione said quickly, as her parents were standing near. She shook Charlotte's hand coldly, casting her with a surveying look. "It's nice to meet you, Charlotte."

"Eet eez a pleasure, 'Ermoney, I'm sure…" Charlotte replied, her eyebrow raised as she took in Hermione's appearance, obviously measuring her up.

"It's Hermione," Hermione replied, still gripping Charlotte's hand, and clearly squeezing it quite hard.

"Yes, whatever…" Charlotte said, pulling her hand away from Hermione's grasp, rubbing it as though it hurt. Beside him, Harry heard Ron swallow very loudly. "So, you're Ron's _friend?_ I was given ze impression –"

"Really, that's interesting," Hermione said in a dull voice, and she turned her back to Charlotte. "Well, I think Mrs. Weasley wanted us in the kitchen for dinner…" she said the others in the room. There were some nods and murmurs and one by one, the people in the room filed into the kitchen.

"Do you mind eef I sit with you, Ronald?" Charlotte asked him.

"Uh…" Ron said, shooting a desperate glance to Hermione, who shot a look of pure venom at Charlotte. Before she could say anything, however, her father turned to her.

"Hermione, you coming?" he said. "Unless you want to sit with your friends?"

"No, I'll sit with you and Mum," she replied, and followed him in.

"Your little girlfriend does not hav' much interest in you, Ronald…" Charlotte said.

"Course she does!" Ron said. "It's just her mum and dad don't know…"

Harry immediately knew that Ron had said the wrong thing.

"Why not?" Charlotte asked, feigning innocence.

"Because she hasn't told them, yet – alright?" Ron said.

"Maybe we should go to the kitchen…" said Harry.

"What, eez she ashamed of you?" Charlotte asked.

"No." Ron said, sounding unsure of his own answer.

"Well, what uzzer reason eez there?" Charlotte asked.

"She… she just hasn't!" Ron said and he turned and went into the kitchen. Charlotte followed him swiftly, and took an empty seat next to Ron. She cast Hermione a look of superiority; Hermione scowled. Harry, who followed Charlotte, took an empty seat next to Katie; everyone had already begun to eat.

"What's going on?" Katie whispered to Harry.

"Charlotte causing trouble," he replied quietly.

Mrs. Weasley was seated next to Mr. Bell, next to them were Charlie and Libby, Hermione and her parents, Bill and Fleur, Charlotte, Ron, Katie and Harry. Ginny was visiting the Lovegoods for dinner, Neville had gone to St. Mungo's to visit his gran, and Fred, George and Percy were all busy with work; Harry was a bit glad that the latter three of them weren't there, because he felt that somehow they would all manage to make the situation worse.

"So – 'Armony, 'ave you ever 'ad a boyfriend before?" Charlotte asked.

"It's Hermione," Ron corrected her, not looking up at either girl.

"Yes, whatever – well, 'ave you?" Charlotte said.

"Why does it matter?" Hermione asked.

"Just wondering…" Charlotte replied.

Hermione ignored her; Charlotte gave a satisfied smile and turned her attention to Ron. She began chatting with him, and Ron seemed to have decided it would be easier to just talk to her than provoke her against Hermione any more. Hermione kept looking at the two of them. Harry and Katie found themselves unable to either eat or talk, because they were so caught up in the tension before them. Then, as though out of nowhere, Libby turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, that's a beautiful necklace you have – would you mind if I had a closer look?"

"Well, actually I'd prefer if…"

"Oh, that is lovely. But where did you get it, Hermione?" Mrs. Granger asked, spotting Hermione's necklace for the first time.

Harry knew know that the game was up. He couldn't see how she would possibly get out of this without revealing to her parents that she and Ron were together; he also didn't see why there was any point in keeping the charade up any longer.

Hermione glanced quickly at Ron, who flushed slightly. She looked quite terrified, but then her gaze rested on Charlotte, and she drew herself up straight and looked Charlotte straight in the eye.

"Ron gave it to me," Hermione said determinedly. "For Valentine's Day."

Charlotte looked as though she'd been slapped in the face.

"Why did Ron…?" Mrs. Granger said, looking from her daughter to Ron.

"Ron and I are more than friends…" Hermione said slowly.

"The two of you are together?" Mrs. Granger asked. "Since when?"

"September…" Hermione said timidly. Her satisfaction of having beat Charlotte seemed to have evaporated rather quickly.

"Well, it's about time!" Mrs. Granger said.

"I'm realy sorr – excuse me, what?" Hermione asked as though she had heard wrong.

"I said it's about time. It's obvious you're crazy about the boy, you never shut up about him!" Mrs. Granger said. "You should have said something sooner!"

"I was scared of how you would react…" Hermione said. "Obviously it was an irrational fear…"

"Ron," said Mr. Granger. He had not said a word up until this point. Ron, who had been looking rather relieved, turned pale very quickly.

"Yes, sir?" he asked.

"Mind if I have a word with you – in private?" Mr. Granger asked him.

"Oh… sure," Ron replied – his face now green.

The two of them got up and left the kitchen.

"Mum, what's Dad doing?" Hermione asked, scared.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry, Hermione…" she said.

Hermione looked unconvinced. Everyone was rather quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry about that Hermione, I had no idea…" Libby said.

"Don't worry about it – my own fault, really," Hermione told her; she took another quick glance at Charlotte, who was merely pouting now.

"Harry – Bill and Charlie have Order business tomorrow…" Mrs. Weasley began.

"And you want me to go with them, I suppose?" Harry asked, his mood quickly becoming sour.

"Harry dear – it's for your own good. You really need to go…" Mrs. Weasley pleaded.

"What for?" Harry spat.

"The house belongs to you, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said softly. "Besides, if you don't go – you'll never have closure."

"I think that watching Sirius die was closure enough, thank you very much…" he said coldly, and he stood up and left the table, knocking over a couple of goblets as he did. He went upstairs to Ron's room and went inside, slamming the door behind him.

_Why won't Mrs. Weasley just drop it_, he thought angrily. _Obviously I'm not going…_

Harry heard footsteps outside the door, and a soft knock.

"Come in," he said, a little more viciously than he intended.

The door opened slowly, and to his surprise, it was Katie's father who entered.

"You alright, Harry?" he asked.

"Not really, no…" he answered.

"Harry, I understand how you feel… I mean, I wasn't forced to see my wife die, but the pain is still there…"

Harry suddenly felt awful. Mr. Bell's loss must have been much worse than his own; not only that, but Mrs. Weasley had witnessed her own husband die on New Year's Day, and here he was stomping around like a misunderstood child.

"So I know how you feel. You don't want to have to face the pain anymore, and going to a place your godfather hated all his life, a place that was a prison for him in his final days – it's not something you want to do…"

"How do you know so much…?"

"Katie," Mr. Bell replied. "She really cares about you Harry, and it's hard for me to see my daughter so in love with a boy," he added, with a soft laugh. "But it's just as hard to see the one she cares about hurt so much, because I know it's hurting her, too…"

Harry didn't know quite what to say to this, so he just remained quiet waiting for Mr. Bell to continue.

"Molly seems to think it's really important that you go to Grimmauld Place, and I think you should go Harry – you're not going to heal properly if you still have so much anger inside."

"I suppose you're right," Harry said slowly.

"And, just so you know – I'm going tomorrow, also…"

"But, you're not a member of the Order…"

"I'm joining; tomorrow will be my first visit to the headquarters. After my wife's death – well let's just say I need my own closure, and helping put a stop to this war is the best way to do it, I think."

"I'll go." Harry said finally. "You're right – I'll go…"

"Thanks, Harry," Mr. Bell said. "It'll mean a lot to Mrs. Weasley."

He stood up and left, and Harry sighed and lay down on his bed. He lifted his wrist up to see his watch.

"Sirius," he said. The dog on his dial transformed into Sirius, who winked at him and began his usual routine of watching the second-hand bemusedly.

"Well, looks like we'll be going home tomorrow, Sirius," Harry said to his watch. "As much as I don't want to, I suppose I'll have to face your death sooner or later…"


	59. Chapter 59: A Familiar Face

_A/N: For anyone who was confused, Libby is Katie's sister and her father's name is Christopher, for future reference._

_You all really thought I was going to let the Charlotte/Hermione thing sit? I thought you knew me better than that! Hehe..._

_Important Update: I recently did the chapter outline for the final parts of the story, and we're looking at Chapter 70 as the last chapter. So, yes- it's almost over!_

_Well, enjoy the chapter. And leave another one of those awesome reviews!_

Chapter 59: Back To Grimmauld Place

"Ron, what happened with my dad?" Hermione asked Ron as he met her, Harry and Katie in his room.

"Oh, it wasn't bad – mind you I was terrified, but he didn't threaten me or anything," Ron told them. "Unless of course, I hurt you…"

"Well, what did you say?" Hermione asked.

"I told him that not only would I never hurt you, but I'd die before letting you come to any harm," Ron told her, blushing as he averted his eyes from Harry and Katie. Hermione just beamed and hugged him.

"Well, everything's out in the open now…" Hermione said. "Wasn't as bad as I expected…Oh Ron, I told Harry we'd go with him to Headquarters tomorrow…"

"What? I thought you refused to go to that place, mate…"

"Yeah, well Katie's dad changed my mind… I mean I'm not looking forward to it, but it's something I have to do, isn't it?"

"Yeah, suppose you're right," Ron said. "Well, yeah of course I'll come…"

"I'm coming, too," Katie told him. "My dad and sister are joining the Order… because of Mum."

"How old is your sister?" Hermione asked.

"Twenty-three…" Katie said. "And she's a trainee Healer. Dumbledore said he's really pleased to have Healers in the Order, apparently they'll be quite useful."

"Well, I can see how," Hermione said thoughtfully. "I mean, now we have contacts with St. Mungo's, not to mention convenient contacts if someone's injured without Death Eaters finding out…"

The door opened at Mr. Granger entered.

"Hermione, Katie – we're all leaving now, but the two of you can stay if you like…"

"No," said Katie. "I have to study for my N.E.W.T's so I think I'll go home…"

"And I have an essay for Arithmancy I haven't finished yet…" Hermione said.

"Alright then, bye…" Harry said, kissing Katie on the cheek. "See both of you tomorrow…"

"Yeah, see you Hermione," Ron said, giving her an awkward pat on the back.

"I don't mind if you kiss her, son…" Mr. Granger laughed and closed the door to leave. Hermione stared at Ron, whose ears turned red.

"Did he just call you _son_?"

---

Harry woke up the next morning feeling slightly sick. He knew he would be going to Grimmauld Place in a matter of hours, and he still wasn't looking forward to it whatsoever.

_Have to get it over with_, he told himself.

He came downstairs into the kitchen to find that Katie and Hermione were back at the Burrow.

"What are the two of you doing back here?" he asked as Mrs. Weasley put bacon and toast down in front of him.

"Well, it's lovely to see you, too," Katie said.

"No, not what I meant," Harry said groggily.

"Well, we're going to Grimmauld Place with you," Hermione told him."Katie's dad and sister can Apparate there, but you, Ron, Ginny and I can't, and it's not connected to the Floo Network, so Bill and Charlie are going to drive us."

"And I just thought I'd travel with you," added Katie, who had already passed her Apparition test.

Harry just nodded, and began to eat. Neville and Ron were at the end of the table playing chess; Ron was, of course, slaughtering Neville's pieces. Ginny was watching them.

"What are you doing today, Neville?" Harry asked, trying not to think of Grimmauld Place until he was forced to.

"I'm meeting Susan in Ottery St. Catchpole…" he said distractedly as he looked desperately across the board for a way to lengthen his stand against Ron's vicious queen.

The kitchen door opened, and Charlotte entered. As soon as she saw Ron and Neville she squealed excitedly and rushed over, picking up a goblet of pumpkin juice from the counter, and taking a seat next to them

"Ooh, I love to watch Ronald play chess!" she said. "You are so brilliant, Ronald…"

"Uh, thanks," Ron said, blushing.

"Excuse me," Hermione said coldly. "Would you mind not sitting on top of my boyfriend?"

"Oh… I did not see you zair…" Charlotte said, but did not move.

"I believe I asked you to move," Hermione said.

"And I don't see myself moving…" Charlotte replied.

Hermione glared at her, Charlotte stared back unblinkingly.

"Who do you think you are?" Hermione snapped, standing up.

"I'm ze girl who eez going to make Ronald realize 'ow much better zan you 'e can do…"

"You cow!" Hermione spat, drawing her wand and moving towards Charlotte, who drew her own and moved towards Hermione; they stopped each of their wands an inch from the other's face. Ron stared at the two of them, horrified. Neville, too, was transfixed.

"What are you going to do to me?" Charlotte asked Hermione mockingly.

"Hermione can perform magic that you can't even imagine doing, Charlotte," Katie said coldly. "So if I were you, I'd back off – of both her and Ron…"

"Perhaps she's powerful, but I doubt she 'az 'ze nerve to do anyzing to me," Charlotte said, shooting Hermione a daring look.

_SMACK!_

Hermione slapped Charlotte hard across the face, leaving a red-handprint. Charlotte took a second to recover, then clasped her hand to the place where Hermione had hit her. She just stared back at Hermione, speechless. Hermione turned on her heel and left the kitchen, Harry thought he saw her tap her wand against Charlotte's goblet, but paid no attention as he followed her, along with Ron, Ginny, Neville and Katie. The four of them stopped in the stairway.

"Hermione, that was fantastic!" Katie said.

"Yes, but I don't think it was necessary…" Ron said.

"She's trying to steal you from me, Ron – or would you like it if she succeeded?"

"She was only sitting next to me," Ron replied.

"You didn't answer my question!"

"Hermione, why in the world would I be interested in Charlotte?"

"Well, she's gorgeous, for one…"

"And so are you! Why are you so paranoid?"

"My fortune."

"What about your fortune?"

"It said I'd have to fight for you or you'd be taken from me forever!"

"The fortunes were rubbish! You said it yourself, Hermione…"

"Your fortune came true, and so did yours, Neville!"

"Hermione, what happened to Viktor and Neville's gran is not the result of those stupid fortune cookies – we're at war, people get hurt! It's just a horrible coincidence… Hermione, you don't have to fight for me…"

Suddenly, they heard a shriek from the kitchen below. Harry turned to run down the stairs, but Hermione stopped him.

"It's just Charlotte," she said.

"What did you do to her?" Katie asked eagerly.

"I put a charm on her pumpkin juice; she must have drank it…" Hermione said, mischievously.

The four of them ran quickly to the kitchen, Harry was first through the door. Standing there was Charlotte, with a stunning raven-colored, floor length beard.

---

"Alright," Mrs. Weasley said at about two o'clock. "It's time to go to Grimmauld Place…"

Harry felt as though an ominous cloud had formed over his head as he walked outside with Ron, Hermione, Katie, and Ginny to the car where Bill was waiting to drive them.

"Where's Charlie?" asked Ginny.

"He apparated early to meet Libby," Bill said, grinning. "You know... help her get aquainted with Headquarters…"

"Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said, before they all got into the car. "I know that you're the one responsible for Charlotte's beard…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mrs. Weasley –"

"Good job," Mrs. Weasley whispered, giving Hermione a pat on the shoulder. She then turned and went back inside the Burrow. Everyone got into the car and they set off for London. It was a long drive, and Harry quietly stone-faced. Ginny decided to talk to Bill about the wedding to relieve the uncomfortable silence. The girls had talked in detail about flowers, music, hair, and robe colors ("The maid of honor's dress should be a really horrible orange," Hermione suggested) before they arrived at the Grimmauld Place. They filed out of the car, and stopped outside the house that was the Order Headquarters. Harry glowered at it for a moment, but than he realized they had stopped, and turned to ask Bill what they were waiting for when he saw him show a slip of parchment to Katie. Katie read the note, and then looked to the house; a few moments later, her eyes opened it surprise. She took in the appearance of Twelve Grimmauld Place, before they all approached the door and rang the doorbell.

It was Lupin who opened the door.

"So they finally got you to come?" he asked, smiling solemly. Harry just looked at him, unable to find words, and Lupin moved aside and let them all in. Harry looked around; it was much cleaner; there were no longer cobwebs, and it wasn't dusty. It also appeared a remedy had been found for the Permanent Sticking Charms, because Harry did not see Mrs. Black's covered portrait, or the heads of Kreacher's ancestors that had formerly lined the wall. Nothing, however, could remove the gloom that Harry still felt inside the house. He felt both despair and anger just walking through the hall.

"Perhaps the rest of you should go the kitchen for a few minutes, I need to talk to Harry alone," Lupin told the others. They nodded and walked away silently. "Charlie, Libby and Christopher are in the drawing room," Lupin added to Bill, who nodded and left as well.

"So, why's it so important that I come here again?" Harry asked bitterly.

"Harry, you own this house."

"I'm aware of that…"

"And you need to move past this. You didn't have a proper chance to grieve for Sirius, because of Occlumency, and everything else…"

"So, what? I'm supposed to come here and wallow in Sirius's despair so I can _heal properly_…"

"Well, when you put it like that, I admit it doesn't make a lot of sense. But Harry you have to face this…"

"So where should I start my wallowing?" Harry asked.

"Well, actually – there really is something I have to show you, so that's probably where we should start…"

Lupin turned and walked down to the end of the corridor, Harry followed him silently. Lupin came to an abrupt stop, and turned to face the wall; he gestured towards the wall with a nod of his head, Harry turned and looked at it. There was nothing there.

"What, we're starting with this wall?" he asked impatiently. "I wasn't aware the healing process was so thorough…"

"Harry, just look at the wall…" Lupin said softly.

Harry gritted his teeth and looked at the blank wall. He just glared for a few moments, thinking how incredibly absurd it all was. Then, as though it had been there all along and he just hadn't noticed, there was a large painting in front of him.

But it wasn't just any painting, it was a portrait.

"Hello, Harry," its subject said warmly.

It was Sirius.


	60. Chapter 60: The Portrait

_A/N: Aah! Sorry I didn't keep my five review promise again, but **I thought you guys should have time to 'process' that cliffhanger** - plus it was New Year's..._

_**Thank you for the AWESOME reviews - they were some of the best I have ever gotten** ;) Not only that, but my dad decided he wanted to see how well I was doing with this 'book' I'm writing as he refers to it and he was reading my reviews, and he was so proud. He was like 'eighteen pages of reviews?'/ Haha. It was all especially splendiferous, because I got two flames yesterday from an anti-R/Hr shipper... I hate flames, especially when the summary specifically states 'pointless generic fluff' and then they read it anyway, and complain as meanly as possible that it's just fluff... Then the same person read my other story, well excuse me, they didn't read it, they skipped past it to the end, and complained that it was the same. Even though, had they read the story, they would have known it was a comedy and completely different. Not only that - but how can you critique a story based on the ship it's about? It's fan-fiction, right? I don't critique Draco/Ginny stories because they're never going to happen... ::shakes head in shame for stupid people:: Yeah, so I removed the reviews... well-thought critiques are one thing, but garbage flames I'll just be immature about and remove..._

_::phew:: sorry about the rant, if you're still reading, lol. _

_One more thing: I keep getting the same questions and comments like ie: **will there be a sequel, why did you put Harry with Katie**, or how did you come up with it... I've decided I'll hold off answering all this until the last chapter. **Then, I'll put an extended A/N at the end responding to all those questions and comments**... ;)_

_**Okay, really now - enjoy the chapter ;)**_

Chapter 60: The Portrait

"Harry…?" Sirius said again.

Harry just stared back at it. It seemed like a realized dream. Something he had secretly never stopped wishing for. He was standing face-to-face with Sirius.

But Harry had never dreamt of the brush-strokes across Sirius's face. He had not dreamt that he would be two-dimensional. Yes, he wanted to see Sirius smiling at him, and he wanted to hear his voice outside his own head, but he wanted to be able to run up to him and put his arms around him to convince himself that it was real. Harry knew that if he were to touch this Sirius, he would feel only canvas, and nothing more.

"Harry, are you alright?"

It was Lupin who spoke this time. Harry watched as Sirius looked to Lupin for help. Harry He looked a few more moments at the portrait than ripped his eyes away and stormed away, down the hall and into the kitchen. He slammed the door behind him.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Katie, standing up from the table and striding over to him.

"It's not real!" Harry said.

"Harry, what's not real?" asked Hermione.

"Sirius!" Harry said, fighting tears now. "He's not real!"

Katie, Hermione, Ron and Ginny just watched him, stunned and confused. Lupin entered the kitchen.

"Harry, are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"Why would you do that do me?" Harry asked angrily. "Why would you bring me here, to this house – and then show me THAT?!"

"Harry, I understand why this is difficult for you, but – "

"But what? It's part of the healing process? I'm sick of hearing that! It was you who told me I had to close down my emotions! You and Dumbledore… now you bring me here, and you show me some portrait; some imitation of Sirius and expect me to behave calmly? What? Did you want me to stand there and have a nice chat with him? He's not real!"

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?" Lupin shot back.

Harry was silent; he stared at Lupin.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Lupin said, sitting down. "I didn't mean to shout. But it's hard on me too. Every time I come to this place, I fight the urge to go and stand in front of that portrait. But it never works; I always find myself back there again, every single time. And I know it's not real. I know it – Harry, don't think I don't know."

"I'm sorry – I shouldn't have…"

"You shouldn't have what? Thought only of yourself? Why should we expect you to take the time to rationally consider everyone else's thoughts when we put all this on top of you? It's not your fault, Harry."

Harry watched sit down, his face in his hands. He thought of the portrait hanging alone in the hallway. He felt sorry for it momentarily, for leaving it there, alone, before reminding himself it wasn't real.

"Is this really supposed to help though?" Harry asked. "I mean, aren't we just pretending to ourselves that Sirius is back by going there and talking to a painting? It's not reality…"

"I know Harry. But we all thought you deserved to know it was here – especially since it's your property…"

"So why didn't anyone tell me before?" Harry asked. "Why wait until now? It's been almost a year…"

"The portrait is enchanted. It's somewhat like the Fidelius Charm, only the portrait can reveal itself to you, we were unable to tell you of its existence. The only way for you to know was to bring you here…"

"And I wouldn't come," Harry said.

"What's going on?" Ron asked suddenly. "What are the two of you on about?"

Harry turned to face the others; they all looked incredibly bewildered.

"Weren't you listening? Sirius has a portrait – it's in this house!"

They just stared back at him blankly.

"They won't understand, Harry… they have to see the portrait for themselves," Lupin told him.

"Bring them," said Harry. "Bring them to see it…"

"What about you?" Lupin asked.

"I'll stay here. I'm not ready to see it again."

Lupin nodded and brought the other four out into the hall. Harry sat alone in the kitchen.

Harry, for once, almost wished they had kept this secret from him. The portrait was nothing more than torment for him. A few minutes later, the others returned.

"Harry," Hermione said sitting next to him. "Are you alright?"

"No," he replied bluntly.

"I would think you'd be pleased…" Hermione said tentatively.

"You don't understand!"

"Well, perhaps you should explain," she replied calmly.

"I've been fine, I've managed to get on with my life, I'd almost gotten over the pain of…"

"His death," Hermione said. Harry winced slightly.

"Yes," he said hoarsely. "And now… now there's this portrait. It's like part of me, even when I wasn't thinking about it, part of me was always waiting, waiting for him to come back. And there he is…"

"But it's not him." Katie said.

"Yes, it's not him," Harry said. "And it's worse, seeing it there. It's like bringing it so close I can almost feel it, but I can't…it's unbearable. At least before I could just forget it before, but now… it's just so close…"

"I think it's clear you haven't gotten over his death, Harry…" said Katie. "Not at all. You couldn't even say it."

"Say what?" asked Harry.

"Death," said Ron.

"Well, just a minute ago, no. But I've mentioned it loads of times…" Harry said.

"Yes, because you repressed all the grief, Harry," Katie said softly. "Now, all the pain is coming back, and you can't deal with it because you never dealt with it to begin with. It's not like the rest of us – we've been able to deal with our loved ones' deaths naturally, but you never had the chance."

Katie was right, he knew it. He felt the pain welling up inside him, pain he hadn't felt since last year. He had spent those months pushing every feeling away, so Voldemort couldn't get inside his head. Now his mind was safe from Voldemort, but the pain was fresh.

The others were quiet; Harry wasn't speaking, and nobody knew what else to say to him. A few minutes later, Bill and Charlie entered the kitchen with Libby and Mr. Bell.

"Alright there, Harry?" Bill asked.

Harry nodded.

"I'm assuming you've seen…"

"The portrait," Harry said. "Yeah, I've seen it."

"I'm sorry, Harry – I know it must be tough…"

Harry didn't reply. Everyone sat at the table, people were talking but Harry wasn't listening. He wasn't even thinking; he was just _there. _After about a half-an-hour, he stood up and walked towards the door of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" asked Ron.

"I have to go see the portrait," Harry responded. "Don't follow me…"

Harry left them, and entered the hall, turning to the end where the portrait hung. He reached the end and looked up at the life-size image of his godfather, who was looking at him thoughtfully.

"Back again?" he asked Harry.

"Yeah…" said Harry.

Harry stood there examining his godfather's face for a few moments; he studied his dark hair, which had been painted perfectly, as well as his clear gray eyes He looked as he had in the picture of Harry's parents' wedding, He fought back the urge to just break down in tears at the pain of it all. He couldn't bring himself to say another word to the portrait, and Sirius stood there patiently. He was looking at Harry sadly. After a while, he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Sirius said. "That I'm not real…"

He sounded just like Harry remembered, but there was something unreal about his voice, reminding Harry again that is was all pretend.

"It's okay, it's not your fault…"

"So, who's the girl with the brown hair?" Sirius asked after another minute.

"Katie Bell. She's my girlfriend."

"Nice," replied Sirius, grinning. Harry smiled. It was something Sirius would say.

"Have you heard about Lupin's girlfriend?" Harry asked him.

"Yes, met her actually. She joined the Order several months ago. Gorgeous woman, she is. I asked her if she'd like to get painted in here with me… but don't tell Remus. He seems rather fond of her," Sirius winked.

Harry smiled again, it wasn't the same as having Sirius back, and it was painful, but there was some small consolation in it.

"What do you think of the house?" Sirius asked him. "I insisted that they find a way to take down that awful portrait of my mother…"

"It's alright…"

"Yeah, I still hate the place, too," Sirius said grimacing, but his face quickly brightened. "But maybe you can make it your own – create new memories to drive out the old ones… redecorating might be a good idea, also…"

"Yeah, I think I will…" Harry said.

"Harry, I think it's probably time we leave," Lupin said. Harry hadn't even heard him approach.

"Alright," Harry said, still watching the portrait.

"I'll see you again, Harry," Sirius said.

"Yeah, I'll see you again," Harry told him. He took a few steps backward, and then tore his eyes away from Sirius's face. He then turned and followed Lupin, he soon saw that the others were all waiting at the door.

"Are you okay, mate?" Ron asked him, concerned.

"I'm fine," Harry said throatily. "I'll be alright…"

They all turned to leave, but Harry stopped.

"Wait," he said.

Harry rushed back to the portrait. He stopped in front of it, and looked at it for a few seconds. He then brought up his hand to touch the face.

Canvas. Nothing but canvas.


	61. Chapter 61: Renewed Friendships

_A/N: Opened my email and my inbox was just overflowing with Review Alerts - and might I say, you've all outdone yourselves. I was totally blown away by those reviews, thank you... really._

_I think I really got a lot of people with 'The Portrait' - I think it is one of my proudest chapters, but it's probably only because my feelings for Sirius are strong enough to make me certifiably insane... so let's just say I understood where Harry might be coming from, making it easier to write..._

_And I hate to be a killjoy, but it will be really difficult to lighten up the last chapters - it is, as with the end of every one of Jo's books, really dark territory (can you tell?). I might find a way to not let you all die of depression, though... maybe I'll throw in a "Harry Potter - Rescue Misson"-like joke(who can't agree that was a stroke of comedic brilliance on Jo's part?)_

_So... enjoy the chapter & thanks again for the tear-jerking reviews._

Chapter 61: Renewed Friendships

"Harry, are you alright?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Harry, I know you're upset…"

"Mmm…"

The door opened, and Harry heard the footsteps of a few people entering. Katie sighed and left Harry at the kitchen table, where he sat continuing to scribble absently on a piece of parchment that was supposed to be his Transfiguration essay.

"I'm really worried about him," he heard Katie whisper. "Hasn't said a word since yesterday…"

"Heard him in his sleep last night." Ron's voice said quietly. "Sounded like he was having nightmares, bad ones."

"I haven't seen him like this since June…" he heard Hermione say painfully.

"What are we going to do?" asked Ginny quietly.

"Maybe you should leave me alone," Harry said tonelessly, standing up and sweeping past the four of them. "And stop talking about me while you're at it."

He left the kitchen, letting the door close behind him; he might have considered slamming it, had he the energy. He went outside, and just kept walking. He walked away from the Burrow, and he didn't stop.

Ron was right, he had had nightmares the night before; horrible ones, worse than any before. He had dreamt he was in the Department of Mysteries again, trying to find Sirius before Bellatrix did. He had turned a corridor to see Sirius standing there, his arms open, and Harry had ran to him, but Sirius remained far way, no matter how fast or how hard Harry ran, he never got any closer to Sirius. It went on for what seemed for hours, running and running towards Sirius's smiling face and outstretched arms. Bellatrix's laugh echoed all around him as Harry ran until his sweat mixed with his tears; it ended only when a loud clang from the attic above jerked him from his dream, and he awoke in the misty light of dawn, his face stained with tears.

He didn't want to talk to any of them; he couldn't see how they could help. He just wanted to walk. And so he did. He looked up bitterly at the shining April sun, and moved into the shade of the nearby trees. He wished it would rain, thinking it was quite indecent for the weather to be so pleasant when he felt dead inside.

It wasn't long until Harry's feet had carried him all the way to the nearby village. He heard the busy chatter of men and women taking care of their regular errands, and the shouts of small children playing by the shop fronts. Deciding that he wouldn't mind getting lost in the crowd, Harry headed towards the inner streets of the village. He had been here once before, with the Weasleys; it was not a wizarding village like Hogsmeade, but a small Muggle town. There was a post office, a grocer, a pharmacy, as well as a few clothing shops and some pubs. Harry knew that there were one or two places of interest for a witch or wizard, but he had no clue where they might be and didn't see the need to go to such a place anyhow.

Harry walked down the bustling street of Muggles, not really quite sure of where he was headed. A boy about Harry's age passed him on roller-skates, and Harry barely dodged him. He decided it might make more sense to go inside, and he quickly came across a small coffee shop, and entered. He thought of getting something, but realized he had no Muggle money, so instead just sat down.

To his immense surprise, sitting directly across from him was Luna Lovegood. He quickly averted his eyes, hoping she hadn't spotted him, but his attempt was in vain.

"Harry," she said, sounding mildly surprised herself. "How interesting to run into you…"

She immediately moved over to Harry's table.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" she asked.

"Went for a walk…" Harry muttered. He looked up at her, she had been reading a book, right side up, and she was dressed in Muggle clothing. She had a pencil in her ear, and she was eating a chocolate muffin.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, purely out of curiosity. He knew that Luna and her father lived near the Weasleys, but it didn't make much sense to him why she would be sitting in a Muggle village alone in a coffee-shop.

"I'm waiting for someone," she said, glancing out the window behind Harry. "Besides, it's interesting to watch Muggles – they're quite different from us, you know…"

Harry just nodded; he had always felt that Luna was quite different from everyone. He didn't give much thought to who she might be waiting for.

"Would you like something?" she asked him. "I have Muggle money…"

"No, it's alright, I'm fine thank you…" he said, then turned and looked out the window, hoping she'd take a hint.

"What happened?" Luna asked him.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked.

"Something's wrong with you – you're upset."

"I'd rather not discuss it…" Harry answered somewhat rudely.

"Very well then," Luna said, not sounding mildly insulted. She didn't move though, she just opened her book again and hummed softly as she read. Harry didn't really mind that she was there, as long as she didn't ask him any more questions.

"They're probably worried about you, you know…" Luna said after a few minutes.

"What are you talking about, Luna?" Harry asked.

"You're staying with the Weasleys aren't you?" she said. "They'll be worried about you – just leaving, not telling anyone where you're going. They're probably in a right state. Not to mention you were upset when you left."

"How do you –"

"It's obvious," Luna said. She was quiet again for a minute, watching him. She looked out the window again.

"You know they only want to help…"

"What?" Harry snapped impatiently.

"Your friends; they only want to help – you should let them help…"

Harry just stared at her, his mouth hanging open.

"I'll see you later, Harry," she said. She then got up and left the shop. There was a small tinkle of bells as the door closed behind her. Harry heaved a frustrated sigh, and stood up to leave the shop himself. He went outside and started at the sight that beheld him: Luna, standing with Ginny and Katie. They all watched him somewhat apprehensively. Luna said a quiet 'your welcome' to the other two, and left.

"How did you know I'd come here?" Harry asked them.

"We didn't," Ginny said. "We just thought we'd cover all our bases – Luna lives closer to the village than we do, we sent her an owl, and asked her to come here and keep an eye out…"

"Oh, that's nice – it's been a while since someone's had me followed," Harry said a little bitterly, but followed them silently back to the Burrow anyway. When the three of them got back, Hermione came rushing out to them, followed closely by Ron.

"Thank goodness!" she said. "Harry, what did you think you were doing, running off like that? You could have been anywhere, what were we supposed to think?"

"I don't know, maybe that I didn't feel much like company…" Harry said in a deadened tone, not looking at her.

"Harry – you can't keep shutting us out, we only want to help you…" Hermione said.

Harry looked her in the eye now, thinking how he should respond.

_Why do you care so much? _he thought.

And then, it happened again.

_"I don't know, maybe it's none of my business – but I'm not trying to be nosy, I'm just really worried about him…"_

_"I know Hermione," Ron said, putting his arms around her. "But his life is a lot harder than ours, we have no idea what he might be going through…"_

_"I just want to be there for him, but it's like he just keeps pushing me farther away. I don't want him to hate me, but I just can't stop worrying about him…" Hermione said, beginning to cry._

_"Maybe if we give him some space, he'll come around. Try not to worry…"_

_"I just hope he comes out of all this, I just can't bear to think what I'd do if I lost him…"_

_"I know, Hermione. I don't want to lose him either…"_

"Harry?"

Harry looked at Hermione; it was as though he had seen her clearly for the first time in years. He looked up at Ron, who was standing behind Hermione with his hand on her shoulders. Both were watching him with deep concern. Harry felt even more horrible than he did before. He turned and looked at Katie and Ginny, the same look of concern etched into their faces, too.

"I don't know what to say," Harry told them. "You all know why I'm upset…"

"Sirius…" Katie said.

"Yes, Sirius."

"Let's go inside," Ron said. They all went back in, and went upstairs to Ron's bedroom. Harry sat down on his bed and looked at them all again.

"I had a dream last night – I was at the Department of Mysteries, and I saw Sirius. I kept running to him, but I couldn't get any closer. I couldn't get to him, no matter how fast I ran…"

"It's probably how you feel about the painting, Harry…" Katie said slowly. "You see it there, but it you still aren't any closer to Sirius. It's torment."

Harry nodded.

"So," Hermione said. "What changed your mind, Harry? Why are you telling us this?"

Harry looked up at Hermione.

"Because I've just realized how I'm making you feel," he said sadly. "Hermione, I'm sorry – I didn't mean to shut you out. There are just some things I've needed to keep private… until recently."

Harry looked at Katie, and he knew that she understood what he was talking about.

"Harry, what…" Ron asked.

"I'm a Legilemens," Harry said. "Its how I was able to see into Voldemort's mind. And it's how, just now, I knew what you were thinking Hermione."

This pronouncement was met with a stunned silence.

"And why didn't you want to tell us before?" Hermione asked.

"I also found out that I inherited it from my mother; she was a Legilemens, too." Harry told them. "I guess I just wanted to have something to myself, you know… it was personal."

"I can understand that, mate…" Ron said sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, if I was rude, Hermione," Harry apologized. "It's just tough, you know."

"Yeah, Harry – I know," she said.

"And, just so you know," he told them. "You're my best friends, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost any of you…"

---

The rest of the Easter Holiday passed quickly. Hermione and Katie did not have another chance to visit the Burrow; though Charlotte remained quite sullen and kept her distance from Ron anyway, as though she feared Hermione might show up unexpectedly and hex her.

Before they knew it, they had returned to Hogwarts and were back in class being worked harder than ever. Harry was still upset from the incidents of the week before, and he was still experiencing the same nightmare – but now he had the increased strength of his friends behind him, and it didn't hurt so much.

The first Tuesday of their return to school, Harry was sitting in the library researching vampire's for Professor Lupin's class, when Madame Pince approached him. Harry quickly searched around him, making sure there were no food or drink products lying near him.

"Mr. Potter, I've just receive a message from Professor Dumbledore. He'd like a word, if you're not busy…"

"Oh, thanks," he said quietly. He gathered his things and left the library for Dumbledore's office. On his way out he met Ron.

"Harry, I was wondering – if you don't mind… a few of us were going to have a game of Quidditch, and I'd like to have a go on the Firebolt…"

"Sure, it's under my bed," Harry told him. "And it better be returned in one piece."

"Thanks mate," Ron said, and he hurried off.

Harry continued on to Dumbledore's office.

"Ice mice," he told the statue as he arrived, and it moved to let him enter.

"Madam Pince said you wanted to speak with me, Professor?" Harry said to Dumbledore, who was seated at his desk.

"Yes, Harry," Dumbledore said softly. "Please have a seat."

Harry sat down.

"I just wanted to talk to you about what happened over Easter Holidays, when you visited Headquarters…"

"Oh, that…"

"Are you alright? Remus told me you were upset…"

"Well, yes," Harry said. "I'm doing better, though…"

"It must have been very hard on you to see the portrait…"

"Yeah," Harry said. "But I had to face it sooner or later, didn't I?"

"Yes – of course I had hoped it would have been sooner, but at least you got around too it…"

Harry nodded.

"Well, you can return to what you were doing now, Harry," Dumbledore told him. "I just wanted to check on you."

"Thanks, Professor," Harry said. He then stood up to leave, but just as he opened the door, he stopped and turned back to Dumbledore.

"Professor, could you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Depends on what it is you're asking, Harry…" he replied.

"Well, I was just wondering – could you have someone, I don't know… redecorate Grimmauld Place a little? Make it a bit more cheerful looking. Only, the portrait seemed to think it was a good idea, and it's probably what Sirius would have wanted…"

'I'll see to it, Harry…" Dumbledore said. "It is your house, after all…"

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said, and feeling as though he had been somewhat relieved of a heavy burden, he left the office more at peace than he had entered.


	62. Chapter 62: More Misfortune

_A/N: Here's chapter 62, it was actually filled with bad things from beginning to end, but I thought I'd oblige to an earlier request and lighten the story up a bit, so I hope you enjoy ;)_

_Thanks for the reviews, enjoy the chapter_

Chapter 62: More Misfortune

The first Friday back from Easter Break, fifth years and above were allowed a heavily guarded visit to Hogsmeade. Harry didn't really feel like going, he'd rather stroll around the grounds, peacefully brooding away to his heart's content. All his friends had pleaded with him, and he had given them one excuse after another why he wouldn't go, and his plan had almost worked…

"You know Harry, I'm still really upset that you didn't take me to Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day…" Katie said to him Thursday evening.

"Katie," Harry sighed. "Didn't we talk about that?"

"Yes – it's just… well, it feels like time lost. If you'd just come into Hogsmeade with us on Friday, I'd let you off the hook," she said innocently.

"Is that what this was about?" Harry said. "Katie, I just don't feel like being surrounded by a lot of people, we can just stay here and hang out…"

"C'mon, we'll hang with everyone at the Three Broomsticks, and then we can just take a nice romantic stroll along the storefronts…just the two of us. It'll be good for you."

"I'd rather not…"

Katie raised her eyebrow at him.

"You took _Cho_ to Hogsmeade last Valentine's…"

---

And so Harry found himself at Hogsmeade the next day with Katie, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Susan. He had to admit, he had a pretty good time – better than he would have walking around the grounds alone thinking about Sirius.

"You know, I'm glad you got me to come…" Harry told Katie after they left the group to walk alone. "It helps to get my mind off things…"

"You're welcome," Katie said. "But, if you don't mind my asking, how are you doing?"

"Alright. I'm still having that same nightmare again…" Harry said, feeling horribly cold inside at the mere thought of it.

"Maybe we can fix that," Katie said.

"Oh yeah, how?" Harry said, skeptically.

"Just replace your nightmares with sweet dreams…" Katie said smiling. She kissed him playfully on the lips. Harry smiled back at her.

"I definitely wouldn't mind dreaming about that…" he told her.

They walked quietly for another minute, passing several shops. They came to Madam Puddifoot's, and Katie stopped.

"Do you want to go in and get a cup of coffee?" she asked. Harry grimaced.

"No thanks – that's where I had my date with Cho, didn't like it much…"

"Ah well, it is a bit frilly for me anyways," Katie said.

Just as they were about to walk away, Harry heard the sound of music coming softly from inside the café.

"Hey…" he said to Katie. "Do you want to dance?"

"What? Here?" she asked.

"Yes, right here…"

"You're mad!"

"Humor me…"

She looked him as though she were trying to figure out if he was joking or not.

"Alright then," she said after a moment.

They stood there, dancing slowly on the spot to the barely audible music from inside the coffee shop, earning a few odd glances from passersby. Neither of them really cared.

"So, does this make up for Valentine's Day?" Harry asked.

"Definitely…"

---

The good feelings did not last all day, later that night Harry was sitting in an armchair, just gazing at the fire, when Katie entered the common room furiously. Her face was flushed, and she looked as though she were about to cry.

"Katie, what's wrong…"

"I've just been to see Snape…Pettigrew – whatever!"

"What's wrong?"

Katie thrust the two scrolls of parchment she had in her hands to him, and threw herself into an armchair. Harry unrolled each scroll, finding two neatly written essays, each with a large, spiky 'D' scrawled across the top.

"Why's he giving you 'D's on your essays?" Harry asked.

"I don't know – either I'm awful or he's evil…"

"I think I'll place my bets on the second one," Harry said darkly. "Well, why does it matter? You usually get E's and O's on everything, and as long as you pass you're N.E.W.T's, you'll be fine…"

"Yes, if I pass my N.E.W.T's I'll be perfectly fine – but I have to take them first…"

"What –"

"He told me that my work in class has been 'abysmal' and that he's going to withdraw me from his class. I won't be allowed to take my N.E.W.T's, Harry… And they're in a couple of weeks."

"But he can't do that!" Harry said.

"He's the Potions Professor, Harry – he'll do whatever he likes…"

"Not if Dumbledore has anything to do with it," Harry said, grabbing her hand and pulling her from her seat. "We're going to his office. Now."

"Harry, don't you think it's a bit late to be strolling down to Dumbledore's office?"

"No, this is urgent… I don't know what Pettigrew thinks he's playing at, but this is personal… I know it."

They set off for Dumbledore's office, meeting Professor McGonagall on the way.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Bell – where do you think you're going. Curfew is in five minutes, and you don't seem to be heading towards your dormitories…"

"We want to speak to Professor Dumbledore," Harry told her, not bothering to stop walking. "It's about Professor Snape."

Harry cast Professor McGonagall a significant look at Snape's name, she nodded to show her understanding.

"Is it possible I can save you the trouble of the trip, Mr. Potter? Perhaps you can tell me what has happened?" she asked.

"Actually yeah…" Harry told her. "Snape gave Katie a 'D' on her last two essays. And now he's threatening to have her removed from his class, and she'll be unable to take her N.E.W.T's."

"Ms. Bell – you're work is usually quite exemplary in my class, I'm assuming that it is the same for Potions…"

"I usually score high…" Katie said timidly. "Actually, I have the essays if you'd like to see them…" she handed McGonagall the two scrolls.

"Very well, Professor Dumbledore and I will look over the essays. If we find, as I'm sure we will, that this is not 'D' work, we shall contact Professor Snape and make sure that Ms. Bell is able to take her N.E.W.T's…"

"Thank you, Professor…" Katie said.

"See," Harry told her as Professor McGonagall left the two of them, and they headed back fro Gryffindor Tower. "All cleared up, nothing to worry about."

"Except his reasons, Harry," Katie said. "I doubt he's just playing with my mind for fun…"

---

"You tell him…"

"Are you mad? Tell him yourself…"

"Well, maybe he doesn't have to know…"

"Of course he has to know…"

"Alright then, if it's so important – you tell him!"

"I can hear you, you know…"

Hermione and Ron stopped bickering and looked nervously at Harry, who was sitting a largely-round, flat topped stone. He had taken to sitting outside in the grounds a lot to eat and study; it was much more peaceful than being inside with the constant chatter of the other students.

"So what is it you have to tell me?" he asked politely.

"Well, the Daily Prophet just arrived…" Ron said.

"What is it now?" Harry asked.

"Bellatrix. She escaped."

"AGAIN?" Harry snapped, causing Ron and Hermione to jump back about a foot. "How can they let her escape, again?"

"Well…" Hermione said apprehensively. "A Ministry official said it's quite difficult to keep Death Eaters captive since they know a lot of Dark Magic, and have so many outside connections. And that it's really difficult without the dementors…"

"This is absolutely ridiculous, as if I don't have enough to worry about. Nothing can go right, can it? It always has to be something!"

"How about a game of Quidditch, Harry?" Ron asked, wearing a falsely hopeful grin.

"You want to play Quidditch?! At a time like this?"

"What else are we going to do… sit around and complain, or worry? Thought you told us we had to act like normal teenagers…"

Harry sat back down on his rock. Ron was right, of course it seemed like so long ago he had said that, so much had happened since.

"Come on – a game of Quidditch will get your mind off things, cheer you up a bit…" Ron said.

"It doesn't sound like a bad idea, Harry," Hermione agreed.

"Okay, we'll have a game of Quidditch, I haven't flown in months… might be nice."

"There we go," Ron said happily. "Come on, we'll go upstairs and get our brooms, try and gather up some more people…"

"I've got to go to the library and work on my Arithmancy essay," Hermione told them as the three of them strode back towards the castle. "But the two of you have a good time – and Harry, do try not to worry…"

"I'll try…" Harry sighed.

They left Hermione at the library and continued to the common room, where they found Ginny and Katie, both surrounded by books and notes.

"The two of you up for a game of Quidditch?" Ron asked.

"Does it look like we're up for a game of Quidditch?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, if I was in your position, it would definitely be welcome…"

"Well, I have to study for my O.W.L.'s, so sorry…" Ginny told him

"N.E.W.T's…" Katie muttered.

"Oh, come on – have some fun. An hour won't hurt either of you. Besides, it's for a good cause, we're trying to cheer Harry up."

"What's wrong?" Katie asked Harry.

"Bellatrix escaped again…" Harry said, trying to bite back his anger.

Katie didn't respond, but Harry saw her jaw clench tightly.

"You know, I wouldn't mind a bit of stress relief myself…" she said stiffly. She stood up and stretched. "You're on, but only for an hour…"

"Brilliant!" said Ron. "Ginny?"

"Oh, fine. If it's for Harry, I suppose. But only for an hour – and you can't tell Hermione."

"Why not?" Harry asked. "Oh, no…don't tell me she has the two of you on study schedules…"

"Fine, I won't tell you," Ginny said. "But it may count as a lie of omission."

Harry and Ron couldn't help but laugh as they traveled up the staircase to their dormitory for their brooms. Harry threw his book bag on his bed, he then bent down to get his Firebolt – but it wasn't under his bed.

"Ron, where'd you put my Firebolt when you finished with it?" he asked.

"What are you talking about, mate?" Ron said, coming over with his own Cleansweep.

"On Tuesday, about a half-an-hour after Transfiguration, you asked if you could borrow it and I said yeah, and told you it was under my bed…"

"Harry – I was with Hermione in the Room of Requirement after Transfiguration… ask her…"

"But it was you! Ron, stop joking – where is it?" Harry said, growing panicky now.

"Harry, mate – I honestly haven't a clue what you're on about…" Ron said nervously.

Harry stopped to think. Ron was telling the truth, he knew it.

_But then, who… _Harry thought, and suddenly it clicked.

"It was Pettigrew! That bloody git disguised himself as you and stole my Firebolt!"

---

_(ADDED BY MY 13 year-old BROTHER)_

I think I know why! Said ron! Pettigrew wanted to escape the castle!

He must of killed snape said harrY!

Shoud we tell dumbldore?

Nah, we don't need csnapesaid ron.

And they skipped into the forrest, singing.

The End…

Or is it? Doodoodeedooodooo…

**Please, do not read anything into that last bit, I just thought it was funny... but it's not on target whatsoever...**


	63. Chapter 63: Captive

_A/N: This chapter was halfway to impossible to right, so don't be too hard on me. It serves it's purpose._

_Anyone any Alias fan? The long wait has finally been rewarded ;) yay!_

_My brother's not an idiot, in fact he's in honor's english - he just can't type, and he was being funny._

_Oh, and I will officially deny the request to make Harry happyagain- last tenth of the story people, it won't be pretty- I gave you the Katie/Harry fluff to be nice, but I can only do so much... sorry :x_

_Thanks for the reviews, enjoy chapter 63._

Chapter 63: Captive

"I'll kill him!" Harry said, making for the exit of the dormitory; Ron held him back.

"Harry what do you think you're doing? You're not honestly going to go storming down to the dungeons to attack Pettigrew?"

"And why not?" Harry asked.

"Because he's not supposed to know that we know he's here…"

"I honestly don't care – he took my Firebolt. Sirius gave me that broom Ron, he said it was to make up for all the years…"

Harry trailed off and sat down on his bed; he didn't really want to cry in front of Ron over something that seemed so superficial, but that's exactly what he felt like doing. Sirius had given him that broom, and for the past three years it had been his pride and joy. Not only because it was the fastest in the world, but it had been a gift from his godfather. And now both Sirius and the Firebolt were gone.

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine," Harry said hoarsely, standing up. "You probably think I'm being stupid – it's just a broom after all…"

"No, I get it," Ron said sympathetically. "I understand…"

"Help me get it back, will you?" Harry asked.

"How?" Ron asked.

"I don't know – but we'll go down to the dungeons. Pretend we have something to talk about with Snape…"

Ron looked apprehensive, and Harry thought that he would say no, but then he slowly nodded.

"Of course I'll help you get it back, mate…" he said.

"Okay, so what's our cover?" Harry asked.

"I don't know – I don't even take Potions any more…"

"Well, maybe I spilled all my murtlap infusion and I need more…"

"For what?" Ron asked.

"Why does it matter, Pettigrew's not very bright is he?"

"He's been pretending to be Snape for the past five months Harry…"

"Yes, but anyone who matters already knows, and he doesn't even teach us – he makes up stupid lessons and sits watching us nervously…"

"I suppose you have a point," Ron said thoughtfully. "Alright, so you're getting the infusion, and I'm just accompanying you?"

"Yes – that's what we'll say…" Harry said, running it over in his head.

"Alright, let's go…" Ron said.

Harry didn't hesitate a moment, they both quickly ran downstairs, through the common room past a confused Katie and Ginny ("Can't play Quidditch, we'll explain later,") and out through the portrait hole, down the staircases and descended into the dungeons. They arrived outside the door of Snape's office, and stopped, slightly out of breath. Harry glanced at Ron for a moment, and then knocked lightly on the door.

They heard some stumbling from inside, and a few seconds later, the looming figure of Snape opened the door.

"What do you want, Potter, Weasley?" he said.

"Professor, I was just wondering if I could have some murtlap infusion – only I've spilled all my own and I need to restock…" Harry said.

Pettigrew-Snape studied him appraisingly for a moment, his eyes flickered to Ron curiously for a moment..

"Fine, Potter – I'll get you some," he sighed. He then closed the door of his office and walked towards the corridor. "Follow me, both of you."

"Where are you going?" Harry asked. "Don't you have it in your office?"

"No – but I have a place we can get more," he said.

The two of them followed Pettigrew-Snape out of the classroom, and up from the dungeons. As they were passing the Great Hall, Ron stopped.

"Oh, sorry Harry – I just realized that I was supposed to see Ginny in the Great Hall for lunch – will you be alright on your own?" he asked, throwing Harry a meaningful look.

"Oh – yeah, I'm fine…you go ahead," Harry told him.

Harry and Pettigrew continued on their way, Harry wondering where on earth they were going, while Ron slipped back down into the dungeons. They soon reached the hall that was home to the Room of Requirement, and Pettigrew walked back and forth a few times, muttering under his breath. Harry wondered why he hadn't guessed this was where they were going sooner; after all, he needed murtlap infusion, and the room would provide it if asked.

"Have you forgotten where the room is, Professor?" Harry asked, playing the fool. "Only, you keep pacing…"

"No, Potter – it's right here…" Pettigrew opened the door, and gestured for Harry to enter.

Harry went inside; the room was filled with rows of shelves full of potion ingredients. Pettigrew followed him in.

"Now, what is it you wanted, Potter?" he asked.

"Murtlap infusion…" Harry told him.

"Yes, this way…" he pointed him to a shelf at the back of the room. Harry went ahead of him towards the shelf.

"STUPEFY!" Harry heard Snape's voice yell from behind him. He made to turn around and draw his wand, but before he had a chance, he was hit by a jet of red light and he blacked out.

---

When Harry came to, he found himself bound by tight ropes, and Pettigrew had returned to his normal appearance. He saw Ron next to him, bound in a similar fashion, looking as though he were stunned. In the corner was Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, Potter – that was one of the best things I've ever seen," Malfoy said, his face shining maliciously. "The way you went for your wand just as you got stunned… it was precious…"

"How did you see…?" Harry said groggily.

"Oh, I was hidden behind a shelf… saw the whole thing. I've been staying in here for a while now… I needed a place to hide…"

"Be quiet, Malfoy," Pettigrew snapped nervously. "Don't want to give away too much…"

"Whatever," Malfoy sneered at him.

"Where's my broom – I know you have it…" Harry said.

"You're worried about your broom, Potter?" Malfoy said. "I think you have bigger problems than that… we're here to take you to the Dark Lord."

"You'll never get out of the castle – Dumbledore will know you have us here, he'll be coming to rescue us any minute now…"

"And how is that, Potter?" Pettigrew said.

"The Map – he has the Marauder's Map…"

"The Room of Requirement doesn't show up on the map, or have you never noticed. It's only there when you're inside it," Pettigrew told him. "James, Sirius and Remus were smart – but not smart enough. They couldn't manage to get it on the map… it's such an abstract place, you see. So they decided to leave it off…"

"He knows you're in the castle…" Harry said. "Both of you. It doesn't matter… you'll never make it out of with us…"

"Don't you worry about that, Potter – we'll find a way," Pettigrew squeaked.

"So, you don't know how we're getting out, do you?" Malfoy said.

"I told you, we'll find a way!" Pettigrew said. Malfoy rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. "Better captive inside the castle, than not captive at all…"

"Why did you take it…" Harry asked Pettigrew. "Why did you take the broom?"

"It was my idea," Malfoy said. "Thought we'd play around with your mind, frustrate you a little… that's why Pettigrew threatened to remove Katie from Potions. You seem to make bad decisions when you're upset Potter… and here you are again, ready to die because you wanted you're broom back. And Weasley too… you've traded in both of your lives for the Firebolt.

He gave a snort of mirthless laughter. Pettigrew was pacing the room.

"And to think Pettigrew almost let Weasley walk off and tell Dumbledore you'd left with him and gone missing. Of course, I knew that he'd have to go after him…. And now I suppose, he'll meet the same fate as you…"

Harry laughed. He didn't know whether to be scared of Malfoy and Pettigrew, but he certainly wasn't going to let them think he was.

"What's so funny Potter? You don't think we're for real? Alright then…"

Malfoy took out his wand, and pointed it at Ron.

"_Enervate_," he said.

Ron woke up slowly.

"Harry, he found me in Snape's office…" he muttered, opening his eyes. "I'm sorry… he found me…"

Ron looked around. He saw Malfoy, whose wand was still pointed at him.

"You…" he said.

"Yes, Weasley – me…" he smiled coldly.

Harry had a foreboding feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"_Crucio_!" Malfoy spat.

Ron's body twisted on the floor in pain, he screamed horribly. Malfoy's spell was over quickly, but Ron lay breathing heavily, moaning from the pain.

"NO!" Harry yelled.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Pettigrew asked nervously, pausing in his pacing of the room

"Just having a bit of fun… relax," Malfoy said in a bored drawl.

"Well, don't do anything to Potter!" Pettigrew said. "The Dark Lord said not to…"

"I didn't touch Potter…" Malfoy said.

"Well keep it that way!" Pettigrew said.

"So, you're in league with your father, now?" Harry asked, desperate to prevent any further pain for Ron.

"Not yet…" Draco spat bitterly. "I have to prove myself first… that's why I've taken on this little mission. Once I've helped bring you to the Dark Lord, I'll be given the mark…"

"So you haven't taken the mark yet, then…" Harry said.

"No, I haven't – that's what I just said," Malfoy said impatiently.

Harry opened his mouth to make a scathing remark, but then he heard Ophelia Cunningham's plea to Tom Riddle in his head.

_If you do this now, you may never turn back. Now might be your last chance…_

"Don't do it…" Harry said.

"What?" Malfoy asked.

"Don't do it – don't take the mark. You'll just regret it…"

"My father never regretted it," Malfoy growled, though he sounded unnerved. "Besides – I don't know why you'd care…"

_Tom – I understand why you feel the way you do…_

"Is that why you're taking the mark – because of your father?" Harry asked.

"Why do you care?" Malfoy asked, avoiding Harry's eyes.

Harry wasn't sure why he cared, but the memory of Ophelia's plea had filled him with some kind of compassion; he felt he had to instill some kind of choice in Draco's mind.

"The world doesn't need another Death Eater, Malfoy. You don't have to do it…"

Malfoy was quiet for a moment, and Harry thought that he may have actually gotten through to him. He seemed to show that same frightened indecision that Harry had felt as Tom Riddle.

"The Dark Lord kill me if I change my mind now." Draco responded coldly. It's too late…I've chosen my path."

"There are some things worse than death, Malfoy…" Harry told him.

'That's probably true…" Malfoy said, angry now. He pointed his wand at Ron again.

"No…" pleaded Harry.

"_Crucio_!" Malfoy said.

Ron screamed again, his body convulsed; the spell relented quickly, again. It seemed Malfoy's spell wasn't very powerful, but dangerous nonetheless.

"So, Weasley – is it worse than death?" Malfoy asked. "Was Potter right…?"

"Hermione…" Ron breathed.

Malfoy laughed.

"Calling for your Mudblood girlfriend?" he asked. "She can't help you now…"

Malfoy walked away from Ron, still laughing a soft, mirthless laugh. He then snapped his gaze to Pettigrew.

"Have you figured out what we're going to do, yet?" he asked.

"A Portkey… we need a Portkey…" Pettigrew muttered.

An old banana peel appeared on the shelf next to him. Pettigrew looked at it excitedly.

"That's it, that's our key…we can escape from the castle with Potter…"

"Are you mad?" Malfoy said. "We don't even know where that thing's going to take us. It might very well be a Portkey to the Ministry of Magic for all we know…"

"You're right, you're right," Pettigrew said. "Okay, then… we need a Portkey to the Dark Lord's Headquarters…"

Another banana peel appeared on the shelf, right next to the previous one. Harry suddenly felt terrified. They had a way out now; he would be delivered right into Voldemort's hands. They'd take Ron, as well. He felt sick, remembering Cedric. He didn't want Ron to meet the same fate.

It seemed, however, that there was no choice in the matter.


	64. Chapter 64: The Dark Mark

_A/N: Aw, you guys make me blush with those spankin' reviews! Of course some are a little, umm, obsessive? I know refer to you as my 'baby-eating' reviewers to my friends and family. No offense. The threats just let me know I'm appreciated._

_ENJOY! (six chapters to go!)_

Chapter 64: The Dark Mark

"Not so funny now, is it Potter?" Malfoy smirked. "Are you ready to die?"

Harry didn't respond; he looked over at Ron, who he expected to look as terrified as he felt – but Ron didn't look scared, he just looked sad. Harry knew he must be thinking of Hermione. Harry thought of her too, and of Katie, and Ginny. The Weasleys. Lupin. He looked at Ron.

"I'm sorry, Ron…"

"Don't apologize, Harry – it's not over yet…"

Harry swallowed hard; he had to admit he felt Ron was wrong. Harry felt that this was the end. After all, he could only escape Voldemort so many times. And Ron, Harry thought, probably wouldn't even be given a chance. Voldemort had something to prove against Harry, but not Ron. As far as Voldemort saw it, Ron was expendable.

"I'm so sorry, Ron…" Harry said again.

Ron turned his gaze to Harry, and he still didn't look remotely afraid.

"I told you mate," he said heavily, still recovering from Malfoy's curse. "It's not over, yet…"

"How touching…" Malfoy said. "You should listen to Weasley; you wouldn't want to spend your last moments in denial, Potter…"

"Hermione…" Ron breathed.

"Give it up, Weasley…" Malfoy said. "Now, the two of you, up!"

"Like we're going to listen to you…" Harry said.

"If you don't want to stand up, Potter, then I can find a way to persuade you…"

Malfoy flicked his wand to Ron.

"No, don't" Harry said, standing up immediately. If he had led Ron to his death, then he certainly wasn't going to let him suffer any more than necessary.

"That's what I thought…" Malfoy sneered. "Weasley, you too…"

"Hermione…" Ron said again.

"Stand Weasley, we have a Portkey to catch…"

"Hermione…"

"Shut it, Weasley – and stand up…" Malfoy said impatiently.

"She'll save us… she's coming…" Ron said in a barely audible murmur. Harry felt a guilty stab in the pit of his stomach; Hermione wasn't coming, there was no way. Any minute now, he and Ron would be delivered to Voldemort.

"GET UP!" Malfoy spat; it seemed he had not heard Ron's last murmur.

"She'll be here…"

"Ron…" Harry started, but stopped when Malfoy raised his want again to Ron. "Malfoy, don't…" he pleaded.

But Malfoy did not get the chance to torture Ron again, because at that precise moment the door to the Room of Requirement exploded open. Malfoy started and dropped his wand, diving behind the shelf to the left of them.

"STUPEFY!" Harry heard Hermione's voice yell, and Pettigrew fell stunned to the floor. Harry turned to see Hermione running over to Ron and him, flanked by Katie and Ginny.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright," Hermione said frantically. "I was so worried…"

"Malfoy…" Harry said.

"What?" Hermione asked, sounding confused. She caught on quickly though, and turned around, armed with her wand. "Where is he Harry?"

Malfoy appeared on the other side of the shelf, he was running towards Hermione.

"Draco?" Hermione said, temporarily shocked, as were Katie and Ginny. Clearly, they had been expecting Lucius. All three quickly recovered and lifted their wands to Malfoy, but it was too late. He grabbed the banana peel, and Harry watched as he disappeared right before the jets of red light from the three girls' wands reached him.

"What?" Hermione gasped.

"How…?" Katie breathed.

"It was a Portkey…" Harry told them, still in shock from their grand entrance. "They were about to take us to Voldemort, you came just in time."

"Hermione…" Ron said, he was smiling faintly.

"Oh Ron," Hermione said, her eyes red, rushing to his side, as Ginny found the boy's wands and Katie released Harry from his bindings. "What happened to you?"

"Malfoy used to Crucio on him…" Harry told her, while Katie hugged him tearfully, apparently too overwhelmed to speak.

Hermione gasped and began to cry as she threw her arms around Ron.

"I'm so glad you're alive… I was so scared…" she sobbed.

Harry's head was pounding with questions, but was too relieved at that particular moment to ask any.

"We should get Dumbledore…" he said.

"We sent Neville for him…" said Ginny, who looked a little pale; most likely from worry, too, Harry assumed.

"I'm sorry Harry… I would have come sooner, but we didn't know – it wasn't until Hermione…" Katie stammered.

"It's okay, we're fine now…" Harry said, letting out a breath of relief. "We're safe…"

---

About forty-five minutes later, Harry and Ron found themselves lying in the hospital wing, accompanied by Katie, Hermione, and Ginny. A few beds over was the badly bruised Snape. Dumbledore had arrived in the Room of Requirement and swiftly removed Pettigrew, who was now being escorted to the Ministry of Magic; Professor McGonagall had been sent to get Snape from his office. Then Harry and Ron had submitted to the exhausting task of explaining to Dumbledore what had happened, after which they were immediately handed over to Madam Pomfrey.

"So, how did you know what had happened, Hermione?" Harry asked anxiously, expressing the question that had been on his mind since the second she had burst into the Room of Requirement.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said, biting her lip. "I went up to the common room when I was finished in the library, I was going to drop my things off there before heading down to the Quidditch pitch to join you – and Katie and Ginny said you'd rushed off without an explanation. And then, I don't know – I just felt something was wrong…"

"But you knew where to look…" Harry said.

"I knew that if you were in danger it had something to do with Pettigrew, so the three of us ran down to the dungeons, and went in…"

"_Broke in_," coughed Ginny.

"… to Snape's Office. We found Professor Snape tied up in there, we almost missed him – he had a Disillusionment Charm on him. He was barely conscious, but he managed to say 'Potter – Requirement – Weasley – Wormtail…', and that's when we ran off to get you. I didn't want to wait for Dumbledore…"

"It's a good thing you didn't…" Harry said. "You arrived just in time…"

"Still, I suppose it was somewhat foolish…"

"You saved us, Hermione. Thank you…"

"I knew you were coming," Ron said softly. "I knew it."

"I thought we were going to die," Harry said quietly. "And Ron kept saying you were coming to save us… I thought he was mad…"

"How did you know Hermione was going to come?" Katie asked.

"I had a feeling, just like you Hermione," Ron said, he was still a little drowsy from the Potion Madam Pomfrey had given him, and was talking dreamily. "I had a feeling you'd come – and then, when Malfoy said we'd die, I remembered your fortune…"

"_You must fight for the one you love, or lose him forever…_" Katie said.

"…and I knew. That was when I knew you'd come," Ron said.

"I'm just glad it's over…" sighed Ginny. "Pettigrew's gone."

"So is my Firebolt…" Harry said. "_Never to be returned…"_

Harry felt like he was being an idiot again; he had barely escaped being delivered to Voldemort, risking the life of his best friend in the process, and now all he could think about was the broom; the broom that had got them in the situation in the first place. Everyone, however seemed to understand.

"I know how much it meant to you Harry," Katie said sadly.

Harry just nodded sadly, remembering the letter Sirius had sent him at the end of third year, revealing that he had been the one to send him the Firebolt.

"Maybe we should let the two of you sleep," Ginny said softly.

"Yeah, that's a good idea…" Katie said. "Night, Harry."

She kissed him on the cheek; Hermione kissed Ron and said goodnight to the two of them The girls then left the Hospital Wing.

"I'm sorry, Ron…" Harry said quietly when they had gone.

"There's nothing to apologize for…"

'You could have died, Ron – over my stupid broom…"

"You didn't know, Harry. All you knew is that you Firebolt meant everything to you. You had no idea that Pettigrew would have been able to take us hostage right under Dumbledore's nose. Stop worrying."

Harry didn't say anything; he felt guilty, still, but also grateful to Ron for being so forgiving. So much that he was acting as if nothing had happened.

Harry turned over onto his side; he removed his glasses to sleep, glancing at Snape just as he did so. He remembered Malfoy. Harry had sincerely hoped, if only for a moment, that Malfoy would heed his advice. He felt sorry for him. Malfoy had returned to Voldemort at this point no doubt – it seemed he had taken the right Portkey – and would probably be taking the mark, if Voldemort would give it to him.

_He might just kill him_, Harry thought.

He had, after all, allowed Harry to escape. But, then again, so had Voldemort himself.

Harry wanted so badly to know what had happened to Malfoy, but this desire was not strong enough to drive away the exhausting feeling coming over Harry. His eyelids felt heavy, and he didn't want to fight to keep them open. His mouth felt as though he had been clenching his jaw for far too long, and he was sure that if he tried, he wouldn't be able to lift his arms. Within a few moments, Harry had drifted asleep to the sound of Ron's snoring.

He was angry again. His attempts had, yet again, failed.

"_I understand, young Malfoy, that Potter can be quite slippery…"_ Harry said to the cowering figure kneeling on the floor, his platinum blond hair the only thing visible against his dark robes.

"…_and I respect that you did quite well, given you're experience and circumstances. Better than that worthless scum Wormtail…your father should be proud. You came as close as he has done, in the past._"

Malfoy said nothing.

"…_but you did fail me, and before I can accept you into my good graces, you must understand that failure does not go unpunished. Do you understand what I'm saying, young Malfoy?_"

"_Yes, master. I understand. I am willing to accept my punishment…"_

"_Very well then."_

He pointed his wand at Malfoy, and the air was instantly filled with the sound of Malfoy's screams. He held the wand in place another few moments, enjoying the power. He then relinquished.

"_That should do…"_ Harry said in a cruel, cold, high-pitched voice.

"_Thank you, master for sparing me_," Malfoy whimpered.

"_You may stand now…"_ he told Malfoy, who immediately heeded his command.

"_Hold out your arm_…"

_Malfoy, again, did as he was told. Harry pointed his wand to Malfoy's forearm._

"_Proteanus Morsmordre_," he whispered.

The last thing Harry heard was a shriek of pain from Malfoy, and then everything went black, and he slipped into a dreamless sleep.


	65. Chapter 65: Weasley Family Tree

_A/N: Sorry guys, about the slow update (which by the way is like, one million times faster than most authors, so stop complaining - hehe) but the last chapters are the most unbelievably hard to perfect. _

_Thanks for the reviews, again ;) (especially the ones onmy OTHER stories, telling me to update THIS one... you know who you are!)_

_An announcement: I might have told several of you already that I am not planning a sequel. Well, the tides have changed (you can thank my little sister, she's so persuasive). I just wanted to tell you, because it's good to know I'm setting up for a sequel with some of the stuff in these chapters. There'll be more information onthe sequelin the Author's Note in the last chapter (including the title to Year Seven - yes I will have an actual title this time!)_

_Enjoy, and review! (NO review is too long..)_

Chapter 65: Weasley Family Tree

"So Malfoy took the mark?" Hermione asked the next morning when Harry told her and Ron about the vision he'd had that night.

"Looks like it…" Harry said guiltily.

"Harry, you can't blame yourself… you tried to change his mind. It's more than I would have done…" Ron told him.

"You're right – but still, that's one more Death Eater, isn't it?" Harry said.

The three of them were sitting in the hospital wing. Hermione had Double Potions scheduled for that morning, but since Snape was indisposed and Alchemina was in London on business at the Ministry, the class had been excused. Harry and been given the day off – Ron, the rest of the week. Ginny entered the hospital wing looking very windswept, carrying a ton of books and a thick parchment envelope.

"Hey…just wanted to check on the two of you…" she said breathlessly.

"We're fine," Ron said. "Just talking about Malfoy – he's taken the mark you know…"

"Could you lower your voice a bit?" Hermione hissed.

"Oh, I sorry," Ron said. "Didn't think Snape would hear, being unconscious and all… because it would be so terrible if he did hear us…"

"Ron, I just got this from Professor McGonagall, Mum sent it from home…"

She threw her books at the end of Ron's bed and handed him the envelope. Ron looked at it curiously for a moment, and then opened it carefully. He took out a letter, and a thick, string-bound collection of parchment. He opened the letter first and read it aloud.

"_Dear Ron and Ginny,_

_After the passing of your father, I thought it might be nice for you and your brothers to know more about our family history, and I wrote away to one of your father's cousins to see if there was any record of your ancestors. I was very pleased when he wrote back that there is, indeed, a detailed Weasley family tree. I have managed to get a few copies of it, and I've enclosed one for the two of you to have a look at. I think you'll find some interesting facts about your bloodline. Send my love to Harry and Hermione, be safe._

_Love Always,_

_Mum_

While Ron finished up reading the letter, Ginny took the bound parchment and unfolded it carefully, her eyes widening in astonishment as she did.

"Wow, who knew there were so many Weasleys?" she said.

"Look, there we are…" Ron said, pointing to the names of the seven Weasley children, sprawling from the names 'Arthur Weasley' and 'Molly (Prewett) Weasley'.

Harry got up from his bed and moved over to Ron, Hermione and Ginny, to have a look for himself. The tree was certainly very elaborate, Harry could see hundreds of names on that fold of the parchment alone, each detailed with dates of birth and death, occupations, and accomplishments.

"See, there's Billius Weasley – he was a Quidditch Player for England…" Ron said pointing to a name a few generations back.

"Ooh, look Ron – Arthur Melliflua, Headmaster at Hogwarts…" Hermione squealed excitedly.

"And here's a Healer, and an Auror, and – wow, Minister of Magic!" Harry said, running his finger down the names on the tree.

"There are hardly any women on this tree," Hermione observed. "None at all for several generations back…"

"Yes… I'm named after Ginevra Clementine; she was the last female Weasley before me…"

"It says here she was a Seer," Hermione said dubiously.

"And what if she is?" Ginny asked. "Just because Trelawney's a fraud…"

"Well – Trelawney isn't that much of a fraud…" Harry interjected. "She has made two prophecies, after all…"

"Still…" Hermione huffed stubbornly, but did not elaborate.

"Hey, look at this – Twins Romus and Derick Weasley, they were magical-prank pioneers…" Harry pointed out.

"Bet Fred and George got a kick out of that," Ron laughed.

"Ron, look at this!" Hermione said ecstatically. "Greenlee Weasley…"

"What a horrible name…" Ron exclaimed.

"No, no, Ronald – it says he was a House-Elf Advocate!"

"Well, no one ever claimed that our family was perfect…" Ron said sadly. Hermione scowled at him.

"Well, I'd love to stay," Ginny said. "But I have a lot of studying to do…O.W.L's are only two weeks away…"

"Good luck with that…" Ron said, still pouring over the family tree.

"Thanks for the enthusiastic support, Ron…" Ginny said.

"You're very welcome," he said, grinning.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Good luck with the studying, Ginny – if you need any help, just ask us…" Harry said.

"Thank you Harry, it's good to have a brother who actually cares," she said, shooting him an adoring grin and leaving the hospital wing.

"Did you hear that Harry?" Ron said. "She called you her brother…"

---

"Harry, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Professor…"

The bell rang to signal the end of Defense against the Dark Arts, and the sixth years quickly gathered their things to head for lunch. Harry laid his things back down on his desk and approached Professor Lupin.

"How are you doing? After Pettigrew and Malfoy?" Lupin asked him quietly.

"Oh, I'm doing alright, especially considering what could have happened…" Harry said darkly.

"And Ron?" Lupin asked.

"He's in the Hospital Wing, still. He's still in some pain from the curse…"

Lupin nodded.

"Listen, Harry – there' something I have to tell you. At least, I wanted you to know first, before anyone…" he said tentatively.

"What is it, Professor?" Harry asked anxiously.

"That 'development' Alex and I told you about, you remember don't you?"

"Of course…"

"Well, it looks like we could have some success with it after all. Alex is in London right now, visiting Mr. Ionus. They're trying to get some Ministry support on the project, and it looks like it's going to come through. And…" Lupin paused. "Well, Mr. Ionus wants to have me under full-time observation, he wants to take care of it personally, and he wants to run extra tests on me…"

"So, what are you saying?" Harry asked, though he feared he knew the answer.

"I'll be leaving again. In fact, I've already turned in my resignation. I'll be moving to Manchester."

"Manchester?"

"They have an Unplottable, more secretive facility to use there… and I've seen it: much more comfortable than the Department of Mysteries, or St. Mungo's for that matter," he added, smiling slightly.

Harry didn't want Lupin to go. Not only was he the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher he'd ever had, but he was a friend , too – and he was the only one who came close to understanding the pain of Sirius's death.

Harry thought painfully for a moment of Sirius, and of his Firebolt.

But Harry knew Lupin needed to go. He needed to find out if he could ever be cured, and he also needed, even more maybe, to leave Grimmauld Place.

"So when are you leaving?" Harry asked hoarsely.

"In two weeks."

"Will you still be working for the Order?"

"I believe I'm supposed to be secluded for the first several months," Lupin said tiredly. "So no…"

"So, I won't see you then?" Harry asked.

"I'll write." Lupin told him. "And Alex will be in touch with me, and she'll be your teacher. You should know that you can feel free to talk to her whenever you want…"

Harry felt somewhat better. At least he'd still be able to keep in touch with Lupin.

"Alright then…" Harry said quietly. "Well, I hope you…er… 'accomplish your goal'"

"I certainly hope so, too…"

Harry stood there uncomfortably for a moment, unsure of whether to say goodbye or not.

"We still have two weeks, Harry…" Lupin told him. "Now, go to lunch…"

Harry smiled at him, and left the classroom slowly.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked, pouncing on him as he finally exited the room.

"Scare me half to death, why don't you?" Harry said, recovering from his fright.

"Well…" Hermione said, as they went downstairs.

"Lupin's leaving again…" Harry said.

"What?" Hermione said, looking crestfallen. "Why?"

"He didn't really say," Harry lied. "I suppose we'll find out when he announces it…"

"That's too bad, Harry," Hermione said. "I know how much you like having him around… oh, and who knows what horrid teacher we'll get to replace him; and with our N.E.W.T's, too!"

"Alchemina is taking over for him," Harry told her.

"Oh, well that's good at least…" Hermione said, sounding somewhat mollified.

They entered the Great Hall, and Hermione didn't sit down. She grabbed her wand and levitated two cups of and drinks steadily in front of her.

"I'm going up to the Hospital Wing to visit Ronald…" she said. "I'll tell him about Lupin – or do you want to come?"

"No, I think I'll just eat down here, today… thanks," Harry told her, and he sat down alone at the table and started to eat. He was soon joined by Ginny and Luna, who both looked very sweaty and out of breath.

"What happened to the two of you?" Harry asked.

"Hagrid," they replied together as they began to down pumpkin juice.

"What'd Hagrid do?"

"Let's just say," Ginny told him, grinning. "It was an 'interesting' Care of Magical Creatures class…"

Harry felt that this was enough information for him.

"So how are you're O.W.L.'s coming?" he asked the two of them.

"Tiring," Luna told him, as she cut her sandwich with her knife and fork.

"Exhausting…" Ginny sighed.

"Impossible…" Luna added, pouring some pumpkin juice onto her neatly sliced sandwich.

"That good?" Harry asked, grinning. "Hey, you know I meant what I said about helping you, right?"

"Yeah, actually – I wanted to ask you about that. We're working on this new hex in Lupin's class, and since it seems to be your area of expertise…"

"Gin – can I talk to you?" a voice said from behind them.

Ginny and Harry turned to see Dean standing there, looking rather nervous.

"About what?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Ummm…" he threw an awkward glance to Harry and Luna. "I just wanted to talk… about… us."

"Dean, I told you yesterday," she said, sounding mildly impatient. "There's no 'us'. And I'm really busy, I don't have time for this…"

"You have time for Harry, though?" Dean asked.

Luna was watching them with mild intrigue on her face, as she picked up a piece of her sandwich with a fork.

"Harry's one of my best friends!" Ginny said incredulously. "He's offered to help me with my O.W.L.'s – which is what we were talking about before you interrupted us! Besides - he was there for me when you and I broke up, he was there for me when my dad died, and he's still here for me!"

"Ginny – if you'd just give me a chance, I could do the same…" Dean said angrily.

"She gave you a chance," Harry said standing up to face Dean. "You threw that chance away Right now, Ginny feels that the last thing she needs is a boyfriend, and apparently she's already told you that. So please, Dean, just leave her alone."

Harry said all of this trying to sound as non-confrontational as possible. Dean, though he didn't look happy, got the message and left the three of them at the table.

"Thanks, Harry…" Ginny said, sounding distressed.

"Don't mention it…" Harry said. "Now finish your lunch – because I believe we have some hexing to do…"


	66. Chapter 66: Ginny's Thoughts

_A/N: ::CUE MUSIC::Five chapters of Year Six to complete, Five Chapters to complete - write one down, pass it around, four chapters of Year Six to complete..._

_Sorry, I just had a Milky Way, a Double Chocolate Hershey's and a Coffee Frappuccino... so I'm just slightly hyper._

_Well, here it is, chapter 66, nice and speedy for your wish-fulfillment. Get ready to rock the boat..._

_Thanks for the heavenly reviews, my sweet cherubs, keep 'em coming and I'll repay you in chapters ;)_

_As always: ENJOY!_

Chapter 66: Ginny's Thoughts

"Hey, where have you been? I didn't see you all day..."

"I've been studying, in the library…"

"You look exhausted."

"It's nothing to how I feel…"

It was true, Katie did look exhausted. There were visible dark circles under her eyes, which looked like they were fighting to stay open, and her hair was frazzled, as though it hadn't been taken down from its ponytail in days.

"Maybe you should get some sleep…" Harry told her.

"Harry – N.E.W.T's are in two weeks…"

"And it won't be any good if you fall asleep while you're taking them…"

"I promise, I'll get plenty of sleep before my exams – but now I …need to study," she yawned and closed her book and began rifling through a messy stack of parchment.

"Did you eat today?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah – Euan was nice enough to bring me up a sandwich from lunch…"

"What about breakfast and dinner?"

"Look – I ate, I'm good…"

"Katie! You have to eat…"

"I'll eat tomorrow…"

"I'll be right back…" Harry told her.

"Uh-huh…" Katie said distractedly.

Harry quickly left the common room and started downstairs towards the kitchens. He didn't care if Dumbledore and the Marauder's Map might disapprove; he was getting Katie a decent meal. For her sake, Harry couldn't wait until she took her exams and didn't have to worry about it anymore.

Harry reached the fruit-bowl painting and tickled the pear; the entrance to the kitchen opened and he was met by many scurrying House-elves.

"Harry Potter, sir!" he heard a familiar voice squeak.

'Hey Dobby," Harry grinned. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything for Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby squeaked.

"I need a nice meal for Katie – she didn't eat breakfast or dinner…"

"Oh, certainly!" Dobby said, and he sent a few House-elves to gather some food. "Harry's Bell must keep up her strength for her exams…"

"How do you know about that?" Harry asked, taking a cup of tea an elf was offering him and thanking her.

"Dobby is seeing Harry's Bell in the common room when he cleans, sir!" Dobby squeaked sympathetically. "Most of the times she has fallen asleep, sir, and Dobby covers her with a blanket… but she is seeing Dobby sometimes too, sir – and tells that she is very serious about becoming a Healer, and must do well on her noots…"

Harry thought sadly of Katie; she really was more concerned about her exams than most of the seventh-years, and Harry suspected it was more than just the pressing standards required to enter Healer-training; he thought it might have something to do with her mother's death, too.

"Ms. Bell is also telling me that she will miss her Harry Potter next year…" Dobby continued, as the other elves scurried around him.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"She says she will be leaving Hogwarts next year, so she won't be able to see you, Harry Potter, sir…"

An elf handed Harry a plate of food, and he was barely aware of taking it. Dobby's statement had caught him off guard – he hadn't even thought about the fact that Katie would not be around next year. He had been so preoccupied with everything else, it hadn't occurred to him at all. He thanked the elves for the food, and said goodbye to Dobby and left the kitchen for Gryffindor Tower.

Harry had been upset at the thought of facing next year without the presence of Professor Lupin, and now he was hit with the realization that Katie would be gone, too.

"Chocolate bunnies."

The Fat Lady swung open to let him back into the common room. It was eerily quiet accept for the sound of muttered incantations and book pages being flipped. Katie was still sitting in the same place he had left her, looking as though she was fighting sleep even harder than before.

"I got you something to eat," he told her, and set the plate down in front her.

"Oh… thanks, sweetie…" Katie said gratefully.

"Sweetie?" Harry said, grinning. "You've never called me that before."

Katie blushed a little.

"Just felt right…" she said.

"Listen Katie… I wanted to talk to you about something," Harry said. "It's important."

Katie moved away from her work and kneeled next to the armchair Harry was seated in. She looked worried.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I just realized," Harry said. "You won't be here next year…"

"Oh," she said. "Yeah… I know, I've been thinking about it quite a bit lately, myself…"

"Well…" Harry said.

"Well what?"

"I don't know. It just…er… seems like it's something we should talk about. I mean, we'll be going a long time without seeing each other."

"I know," Katie said. "But I'll see you this summer of course, and at Christmas, too. And we can write – and maybe on a few of the Hogsmeade visits I can go to the village, and meet you…"

She said all of this quickly. She looked really nervous.

"I know…" Harry sighed. "It just doesn't feel like enough…"

Harry put his head down into his hands, and they were both quiet.

"So – do you… want to break up?" Katie said.

Harry lifted his head, and was startled to see she looked as though she could start crying.

"What? No…" Harry said, trying not to laugh. "No – of course not! I'm just going to miss you…You know Katie, you can be a bit too sensitive sometimes…"

Katie hit him.

"Ow!"

"Who's sensitive now?"

---

"Ginny! Calm down, you'll get it…"

"Harry – My Defense Against The Dark Arts practical examination is after lunch," Ginny panicked. "How in the name of Merlin do you expect me to get this down by then?"

"You have two hours, Ginny…" Harry told her calmly. "Now, relax for a second. We have to figure out what it is you're doing wrong…"

"Maybe I'm just devoid of magical talent…" Ginny said, collapsing hopelessly into the armchair behind her.

"I think we all know that's not true, Ginny…" Harry said. "You obviously have some kind of block with the spell…"

Two weeks had passed since the Pettigrew incident, and N.E.W.T.'s and O.W.L.'s had approached. Harry had been helping Ginny prepare for Defense against the Dark Arts, but for some reason she was having trouble with almost all her spells. Harry had been trying to teach Ginny the 'incarcerous' spell for the past two days, and she hadn't appeared to be making any progress.

"Harry – you said that with the past four spells…" Ginny sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with me. How am I ever going to pass my O.W.L. if I can't do these spells?"

"I'm telling you Ginny… you just have to relax, it's probably just something in your mind –"

Harry stopped suddenly, as though the solution had been obvious all along.

"Ginny – do you… I mean, er… would you mind if I – If I had just a look inside…"

"Inside what?" Ginny asked.

"Your mind."

"How on earth – oh…" Ginny stopped, looking contemplative for a moment. "Yeah, I suppose it couldn't hurt… just be careful where you look, or go – or whatever…"

Harry let out a deep breath and sat down in front of Ginny, and looked straight into her brown eyes.

He tried to focus, but Ginny giggled, causing her to close her eyes.

"You know, I need eye contact for this to work…" Harry said, raising his eyebrow.

"Sorry – it's just weird…" Ginny said. "I'll try not to laugh."

She straightened her face and looked back at Harry. Harry looked straight back at her and repeated his question inside his mind. He wasn't even sure if this is the way he was supposed to go about doing it, but it had worked the other times.

_Why can't you perform these spells…?_

Instead of the other times, when he had been greeted by a single memory, Harry was suddenly greeted by a surge of thoughts.

Ginny was moving towards the veil in the Department of Mysteries;she was watching the jeweled bird egg hatching repeatedly.

_Time_… he heard Ginny's voice say.

"_Ginny – I want you to know that I'll always be here for you…"_

Ginny was hugging her father on a Christmas morning;she and Luna were giggling in Trelawney's class;she was looking, enraptured, at a hazy image in a crystal ball.

_"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad..."_

Harry was smiling at her; Michael Corners; Dean; The Slytherin Chaser.

"_But you have to learn to protect yourself, because we never know what will happen…"_

Ginny was writing in Tom Riddle's diary.

"_You're brothers will always be here for you, Gin…"_

Percy was shouting at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley; Ginny was reading Mr. Weasley's letter.

"_You need now, more than ever, to be able to defend yourself, sweetheart. You're strong, and I know you're powerful. It is important for you to use that…"_

There was a flash of green light and a shadow of Mr. Weasley falling to the ground.

"I think I know why you're having trouble…" Harry said suddenly, jerking himself from the stream of Ginny's thoughts.

'What? How?" Ginny asked. "Why? What did you see?"

"Your dad…" Harry said quietly. "He told you you had to learn to defend yourself, didn't he?"

"Well, yeah – but that doesn't make sense…"

"I mean, I don't get the 'psychological' stuff, Ginny," Harry said. "But that's the problem, it has to be. You're thoughts are full of it; I don't know, maybe you're just worried, or scared you won't succeed…"

"Or maybe…" Ginny said slowly, drawing herself away from Harry. "I don't want to protect myself."

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked.

"Exactly what I said – maybe I don't want to protect myself. Maybe I don't have any motivation left to want to stay here…"

"When you say 'stay here'…"

"I mean stay alive."

"Ginny!"

"What? What's so wrong with that? What could possibly be so bad about death than it's worse than what we're going through now, Harry?"

"Ginny, I know things are bad, but it's not always going to be like this…"

"How do you know?"

"I know, Ginny…" he said. "I just know."

Ginny laughed softly, looking down at the floor.

"What's funny?" Harry asked.

"Nothing – just, it's usually Hermione and Ron, and Katie and me always having to cheer you up, and stop you from being overdramatic about everything. And here I am saying I want to die…"

"But you don't anymore, right?" Harry said cautiously.

"No, sorry, Harry. I was just being an idiot. Of course I don't want to die… I just miss dad, is all…"

"I know you do…"

Ginny let out a deep sigh.

"Well, we should probably head to lunch now…"

"What about the spell?" Harry asked.

"I'll give it one more go after lunch – but I think you've solved my 'mental block', so hopefully I no longer have to worry…"

"Good, cause I'm starved," Harry said, laughing.

They turned to leave the common room, and just as they were about to go through the portrait hole, Ginny stopped Harry.

"Are you sure everything's going to be alright, Harry?" she asked one more time.

"I'm sure," Harry said, smiling reassuringly.

Ginny smiled back, and they finally left the common room. They walked casually down the Fat Lady's corridor, and suddenly Ginny froze, her hand grasping Harry's arm; her eyes focused on something far way. Harry searched, but couldn't see what she was looking at. Then, a voice came from inside of her, a voice that was not like her own. It was deep and ominous.

"_THREE TIMES THE DARK LORD'S FOLLOWERS HAVE TRIED, BUT THEIR __ATTEMPTS HAVE COME TO NO FRUITION. A FINAL PLAN WILL BRING TO HIM THE BOY-WHO-LIVED, AS WELL AS THOSE CLOSEST TO HIM…"_


	67. Chapter 67: Imminent Danger

_A/N: AHH! Almost done ;) I love you guys, you leave such sweet reviews :) Though, a few reviews are causing me small pangs of pain, but I can't say which ones or why... (What a way to annoy you, right?)_

_This is officially the longest chapter ever... if I were Shakespeare, this would be my Hamlet - if I were Jo, this would be my Order of The Phoenix... you get my drift..._

_So... enjoy it._

Chapter 67: Imminent Danger

Harry looked at Ginny, terrified; he felt a huge lump form in his throat.

…_THE BOY-WHO-LIVED, AS WELL AS THOSE CLOSEST TO HIM_…

Ginny refocused.

"Wow, that was strange. I just kind of zoned ou– Harry, what's wrong?"

"You – you… I don't know Ginny. I think you just – made a prophecy…" Harry told her, swallowing hard.

"What?" Ginny asked, looking confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You," Harry repeated. "You made a prophecy – just now. You looked far away, and your voice changed…"

Harry wasn't quite sure which was more shocking: the fact that Ginny had made a prophecy, or what the prophecy contained.

"But that's impossible, Harry - only Seers can prophesize…"

"Well, I'm sure Hermione will research for us later – but now we have to go to Dumbledore…"

Ginny just stayed rooted to the spot, looking more confused than ever.

"Actually, no –" Harry said breathlessly. "I'll go to Dumbledore, you to lunch and get ready for your O.W.L.'s…"

Harry took off down the corridor.

"Harry!" Ginny called after him, now looking frightened. "What …what did I say?"

Harry stopped, and took a nervous gulp.

"That I'm going to be taken to Voldemort…" he said tremulously. "…as well as those closest to me…"

He then turned without another word and left for Dumbledore's office. The further he went, the faster his feet carried him, until he reached Dumbledore's corridor, taking off towards his office at near breakneck speed.

"Ice…Mice…" he panted heavily.

The statues, as though sensing the urgency of the matter, leapt aside for him to enter. Harry didn't even bother to knock on the door, he just opened it and ran into the office, where a stunned Dumbledore and Amelia Bones turned to him in surprise.

"Sorry, Professor – I didn't mean to interrupt…" Harry said. "It's important…"

Harry saw Madam Bones raise her eyebrow at him.

"Very important…" Harry said.

"I'll just excuse myself for a few minutes," she said. Dumbledore nodded politely to her as she left, and looking very alert, stood up and turned his attention back to Harry.

"What's wrong, Harry?" he asked.

"Ginny. Prophecy – Ginny. Death Eaters… Me, taken – my friends…" Harry said.

"Harry, calm down – tell me again, what's wrong?"

"Ginnymadeaprophecythatthedeatheaterswilltakemeandthoseclosesttometovoldemort…"

"Maybe you should sit…" Dumbledore suggested.

Harry took a seat in front of the desk, and tried to breathe. He then tried, again, to explain to Dumbledore what had happened, which he found extremely difficult considering he wasn't quite sure himself.

"Ginny made a prophecy, just now. It was real – well, it seemed real…" Harry said, much more slowly this time.

"That's better – now, Harry… tell me, what did this prophecy state?" Dumbledore said gravely, though still calm.

"It said that the Death Eaters will not fail again. That next time, they'll succeed in bringing me to Voldemort…" Harry told him slowly. "As well as those close to me…" he added, a lump forming, again, in his throat.

Dumbledore sighed deeply and sat back behind his desk. His brows were furrowed thoughtfully.

"You are sure, Harry, that this was a true prophecy?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. It was exactly the same as Trelawney…" Harry said.

"I was not aware that young Ms. Weasley was a Seer…" Dumbledore said.

"Well, she must be!" Harry replied, growing impatient.

"Where is she now?"

"I told her to go to lunch – she has her O.W.L.'s in about an hour and a half…"

"That was a good decision on your part, Harry…" Dumbledore told him.

"Thanks…" Harry said, more impatient with him now.

"Well, if this is a true prophecy, there is not much we can do, of course…" Dumbledore said wearily. "Except prevent it as long as possible… I will, of course, increase security on the grounds. I'll request the presence of Aurors and Ministry officials in Hogsmeade, as well. There was supposed to be one last trip to the village after exams, which if I do allow - I'm going to ask that you and your friends do not go…"

Harry nodded quickly; he certainly was not going to protest too much at this point.

"And, I'll be keeping a closer eye on that map of yours…"

Harry nodded again.

"Up until now, other than your Occlumency, I haven't prepared you much to protect yourself…" Dumbledore continued. "You've had so much to worry about, emotionally, I didn't want to rush it - but I doubt we can delay this anymore… so I'll see to it that you have private lessons in advanced defense, starting as soon as possible, and during the summer of course…"

Harry felt the burden of the prophecy weighing heavier on him by the moment.

"I have to ask you to do something else, Harry. You won't like it…" Dumbledore said wearily.

"Anything," Harry said anxiously.

"I want you to stay at Grimmauld Place this summer, after you leave the Dursley's of course…" Dumbledore told him. "The Burrow is much too dangerous – the Death Eaters know where it is, and it's surrounded by forest, making it vulnerable. The Headquarters, on the other hand,will be constantly guarded by members of the Order, and is already protected by the Fidelius Charm…"

Harry hesitated; he certainly did not want to go to Grimmauld Place, did not want to be in the same house as the portrait everyday – but he knew Dumbledore was right, it was the safest place.

"Okay…" he said after a few moments' trepidation. "I'll go – can I invite the Weasleys, and Hermione and Katie…"

"It is legally your house, Harry," Dumbledore reminded him. "You may invite whomever you wish; I do, of course, request that you notify members of the order before inviting anyone, but since the older members of the Weasleys are members of the Order, asare Christopher and Libby Bell, there should be no problem in inviting Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Katie… as long as you don't decide to throw a house party…" Dumbledore added, the corner of his mouth twitching.

"Professor – about the private lessons in defense…" Harry said. "Is it possible that my friends could join me? I mean, the prophecy says that those closest to me will be taken with me…and of course, I'm not sure who that applies to specifically…"

Harry stopped for a moment; he felt as though everything he had been expecting was suddenly closing in around him; fate had announced its attack, and now all he had to do was wait.

"Well – it's just… they've been in danger alongside me so many times – I wouldn't feel right if they weren't prepared, too."

"Certainly, Harry." Dumbledore said, watching him now with great concern. "Now, I have a meeting with the Minister I have to finish, and I'll ask that you go eat lunch, as I'm sure you were planning on doing. Please ask Ms. Weasley to come see me after she has finished her examination this afternoon…"

"Yes, Professor," Harry said, and left the office, nodding goodbye to Madam Bones.

His thoughts were a blur as he headed down towards the Great Hall.

"You alright, Harry?" he heard Lupin ask from behind him.

"Oh… yeah," Harry said. "Well, no – but… Thursday's your last day, isn't it?"

Lupin had told his classes he would be staying until after all his fifth and seventh years had sat the O.W.L. and N.E.W.T exams, meaning that he would only be at Hogwarts for two more days. The sixth years had planned a surprise party for him during class that Thursday before he left.

"Yes…" Lupin said somewhat sadly. "Just two more days…now, what's happened to you?"

"Long story," Harry told him.

"Maybe you can tell me later?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah… I'll stop by your office this evening…" Harry said.

"See you then," Lupin said, smiling consolingly and continuing on his way.

Harry kept walking, and descended the marble staircase to the Entrance Hall. He was about to go to lunch when he was stopped again, this time by Professor Snape.

"Potter," he said. "Can I see you in my office?"

Harry was taken aback; not only had he been unaware that Snape had been released from the Hospital Wing, but he had never been asked to Snape's office unless he had done something wrong. He searched Snape's eyes wondering, paranoid, if this was, in fact, Snape… but he found nothing to contradict that he wasn't.

"Yes, Professor…" Harry said.

Snape turned on his heel and descended into the dungeons, followed closely by Harry, who did not dare to ask any questions. They reached Snape's office, and Snape opened the door, gesturing for Harry to enter. Harry eyed him questionably for a second before entering. Snape followed him in, snapping the door shut behind him and then taking a seat at his desk. He gestured for Harry to sit in the seat across from him.

"I've asked you here for a few reasons, Potter," Snape told him, speaking quite coldly as he always had.

Harry nodded.

"First of all, technically I have you to thank for finally being freed from that imbecile's hostage…"

"Actually, sir – I think I have you to thank more…" Harry interrupted nervously.

Snape looked at him surprised, but did not respond.

"And, also, I thought it only _fair_ to return this to you… I found it stashed away here in my office."

He reached to the shelf behind his desk, taking down a broom;_ Harry's _broom. Harry looked at it in wide-eyed astonishment. He couldn't form words, but reached his trembling hands to take it from Snape, who gave it to him rather unceremoniously.

"I do believe this belongs to you…" he said.

"Yes… I thought it was gone…" Harry stammered.

"Well, it's not. It's been right here – you'll excuse my delay in returning it, but I've only just recently been released from the infirmary…"

Harry didn't care that it had taken two weeks… he had his Firebolt back. He almost felt the urge to hug Snape, but did not find it to difficult to restrain himself.

"Thank you, sir…" he said, ecstatically. He considered it momentarily, and then stuck out his hand to Snape. Snape took it, somewhat reluctantly, and the two, for the first time, shared a handshake. Harry turned to leave, but Snape stopped him again.

"One more thing, Potter…" Snape said. "I apologize for what happened to Black…"

He rushed each word. It wasn't exactly what Harry would describe as a heartwarming apology, but he could tell that, somewhere inside him, Snape meant what he was saying.

"Perhaps I should have found someway to convey to you that I understood your 'cryptic' message in Umbridge's office," he said uncomfortably, with his familiar cold delicacy. "And perhaps it was unfair of me to goad him while he was staying at Headquarters…but I want to apologize to you for my part in the matter…"

He was standing very stiffly.

"Thank you…" Harry said. "Means a lot to me. Sir."

Harry turned and left Snape's office. He had a sneaking suspicion that Dumbledore had played a part in Snape's apologizing to Harry, but he had not lied when he said it had meant a lot to him. It would help, at least, to not completely despise Snape during Potion's the next year. And it would also help in mourning Sirius, to not harbor so much anger towards Snape for what happened.

Harry finally made his way into the Great Hall, and he could tell that most students had already eaten and left. He quickly spotted Ron, Hermione and Katie and moved over to their place at the table and sat with them.

"What do you have next?" Harry asked Katie, who was sitting reading an enormous textbook.

"Potion's practical…" she said, sounding exhausted. "Actually, I was just waiting to see you – I think I'll move to the library now…it'll be quieter."

She made to stand up, but stopped when she saw the Firebolt in Harry's hand.

"Is that your Firebolt?" she asked, dropping her book to the table with a thud. Ron and Hermione turned to the two of them, eyes widening in astonishment at the sight of Harry's broom.

"Yeah – Snape gave it back to me just now…"

"But you fortune said…" Ron started.

"Well, maybe those fortunes were rubbish after all…" Hermione said, smiling widely.

"Oh, this is fantastic, Harry," Katie said. "But I do really need to leave…"

"It's fine," he said. "Good luck, though."

They kissed goodbye, and Katie left quickly for the library with her book.

He turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Has Ginny been here?" he asked.

"Well, we only got here about a half-hour ago…" Hermione said.

"So she probably already left," Ron finished.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

Harry launched into his entire story – Ginny, the prophecy, everything Dumbledore had told him, and what had happened with Snape.

"Snape apologized and gave you your broom?" Ron asked, looking shocked.

"Ginny made a prophecy?" Hermione asked, astounded.

"Yeah… actually, she's supposed to go to Dumbledore after her exam," Harry said.

"So, do you think she's a Seer?" Ron asked.

"Must be – I mean, she did say that your ancestor Ginevra Clementine was a Seer, didn't she?" Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Weren't you a skeptic?" Ron asked.

"Well, that was before Ginny made a prophecy…"

"...telling that we're all in eminent danger," Harry added, feeling as though they were all missing the important point.

"Oh, well – I don't think we're in any more danger than we were before," Hermione said. "Now we've just been forewarned."

"Hermione – it said that the Death Eater's next attempt will not fail… shouldn't you be a bit more worried."

"Yes, Harry – of course I'm worried. But Dumbledore is taking steps to protect us, right?" she said. "Once the Death Eaters realize that, it could be quite a while before they attempt to abduct you again, especially with all the failure they've already had. I'm sure they're not anxious to fail Voldemort again."

"Except that school will be over in a month, and they'll probably think it will be easier to get to Harry while he's not at Hogwarts…" Ron said.

"You're wonderfully supportive, Ronald," Hermione said sardonically.

'It's the truth!" Ron protested. "What, do you want me to let you sit her and convince Harry that this prophecy isn't at all important?"

"We don't always need to think the worst!"

"But we should be prepared for the worst…" Ron replied impatiently. "I mean – what about the Hogwarts Express… that seems pretty easy to attack, doesn't it? And we'll be on it in less than a month!"

"Except that the Hogwart's Express is protected by many spells to make it inconspicuous…"

"To Muggles who aren't looking for it, Hermione," Ron charged. "Not Death Eaters who know very well it's there, and can easily know when it's leaving and where it's going. Not to mention the fact they have powerful dark magic…"

Hermione bit her lip.

"Well, you might be right – but I highly doubt Dumbledore won't consider the vulnerability of the train. I'm sure he'll make sure it's well protected…"

"He's one man, Hermione. If it's not the train, it'll be something else."

Hermione didn't say anything; she just turned to Harry and looked at him worriedly.

"So that's it, I suppose," she sighed. "We're all in danger, and there's nothing we can do about it…"

"Not nothing, Hermione," Harry said. "We can prepare ourselves…and that is exactly what we're going to do."

---

The next day, Harry made arrangements with Professor Alchemina to start on some defense lessons during the remainder of the year for himself and his friends. He also asked if she could make time during the summer to help them, also. He'd decided that having Dumbledore would be ideal, but that he would probably be quite busy, and that Alchemina, as the new Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher, would be the next best choice. And since she was a new member of the Order, she'd probably have ample opportunity to visit Headquarters.

He headed to the Great Hall to tell Ron, Hermione, Katie and Ginny the news, but couldn't find any of them.

"Dean," Harry asked, rather uncomfortably – he hadn't spoken to him since the incident with him and Ginny. "Have you…er… seen Ron, Hermione, Katie, or Ginny?"

"Yeah, actually…" Dean said somewhat stiffly. "I saw them all going out onto the grounds, a few minutes ago…"

"Oh, thanks…" Harry said, and left.

He left through the Entrance Hall and stood at the bottom of the steps, looked around trying to spot them. He saw them quite near, all seated on a large rock much like the ones Harry had taken to sitting on while sitting out in the grounds in between classes. Neville, Susan and Luna were there, also.

"What do you lot think you're doing?" he called as he approached them "Out in the grounds in a time like this?"

"You're just upset we didn't invite you to come with us…" Ginny said, peering over the Transfiguration book that she and Luna were reading together.

"I know, mate," Ron said. "We're barely fifty feet from the castle and its broad daylight. Relax a bit, why don't you."

"Besides, the sun is just lovely…" added Hermione, who was laying on her back, with her head rested on Ron's lap, her eyes closed.

Harry, who had reached the group, just stood looking at all of them, deciding if he should be upset with them or just join them.

"You know, yesterday the two of you were doing nothing but worry, and know you're lying carefree in the sun…"

"Might as well enjoy it while it lasts," Ron shrugged.

"You know, you probably shouldn't be so casual about the threat of imminent danger…" Katie said darkly.

"Imminent danger?" Neville asked. "What imminent danger?"

"Danger threatened by the current situation of death and war, Neville…" Luna said.

"Oh… yeah, that..."Neville replied, not looking any less frightened.

Harry just shook his head, and, deciding that it couldn't hurt, sat down with them all.

He sat down, and a second later realized that he had made a huge mistake.


	68. Chapter 68: Trapped

_A/N: Mild Language bordering on PG/PG-13. Just thought I'd forewarn you._

Chapter 68: Trapped

Harry heard a few of the girls shriek, as everything went dark.

"What the bloody hell?" he heard Ron say.

There was a thud, and they all hit a wooden floor.

"What's happened?" Katie asked.

"It was a Portkey…" Luna said.

"It couldn't have been a Portkey!" Ron said. "It was a bloody rock! We've been sitting on it for twenty minutes!"

"Be quiet! All of you!" Harry hissed. "And take out your wands!"

They all fell silent, and looked around at their new surroundings. They had certainly left the Hogwarts grounds. They were in a dark room, and one window was letting in a few beams of dusty sunlight. There was no furniture in the room, no fireplace, nothing. A few of the floorboards gave a small creak as Hermione rushed over to the window and looked out.

"What do you see?" Harry whispered, moving slowly towards her.

"Nothing," Hermione said quietly, sounding somewhat panicked. "Just fields."

"Luna was right…" Katie said. "It was a Portkey. It must have been…"

"Then why didn't it transport us until now?" Neville asked.

"It waited until Harry sat down," Ginny said.

"You don't think…?" Ron asked, he looked at Hermione. "Is that even possible?"

"Portkeys can be designed to activate only upon the touch of a specific person; but those Portkeys are usually designed for security purposes."

"Well, apparently their handy for kidnapping, too…" Harry whispered darkly.

"You think we've been kidnapped?" Susan asked, sounding frightened. "Kidnapped by whom?"

"Voldemort," several people said at once.

"How did they get the Portkey onto the grounds?" Neville asked.

"Pettigrew and Malfoy…" Katie said.

"What?" Susan asked.

"It might be better to explain that later," Hermione said. "Now we have to figure out where we are, exactly…"

"Voldemort's headquarters…" Harry said. "I've seen the rooms in some of my visions – they look similar to this."

"Well, where are his headquarters?" Ron asked.

"No clue…" Harry said. "But the Order has a good idea."

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Ron. "We have no idea how to get out of this place or how many Death Eaters could be here…"

"And even if we make it out of the building, we won't make it very far in open fields…" Luna added, looking out the window.

There were footsteps somewhere outside the door; everyone tensed up. Harry felt Katie grip his arm. He lifted his wand to point towards the door, the rest followed his lead. The footsteps stopped outside the door; Harry could tell it was more than one person. The door handle turned, and the door opened slowly, and Bellatrix and Lucius entered the room.

"Thought we heard voices…" Bellatrix said, with a mirthless smile spread against her face.

"We've been expecting you, Potter…" Lucius said. "It appears as though Wormtail is not entirely incompetent after all…of course, it was Draco's idea."

"We regret to inform you that the Dark Lord is not in at the moment…" Bellatrix said. "He's off running a small errand, but he'll be with you in a while; I hope you can be patient…"

"In the meantime…" Lucius said in his cold drawl. 'Let's see who we have here… you'd be Katie Bell – am I correct? Yes, I remember you from that incident last year at Hogwarts…"

Katie just glared back at him.

"I believe I had the pleasure of meeting your mother, Ms. Bell…" Lucius continued.

Harry felt Katie's arm trembling.

"I must give you condolences for your loss," he said, a sick smile across his face. "After all, it was my wand that brought about your mother's death."

"Don't listen to him, Katie," Harry whispered, putting his arm around her, still holding his wand hand steady on Lucius. "Just ignore it."

"Her life might have been spared if she didn't insist on getting in my way," Lucius continued. "But I had important business to attend to, and I just couldn't risk delays – but no harm, no foul…"

"I suppose that important business you're referring to is the extermination of innocent lives, Malfoy?" Harry spat.

"Call it what you will…" Lucius replied casually, before moving around the group. Bellatrix followed him with his eyes. Harry looked at Katie to see if she was alright. Her eyes told him she was scared, but determined.

_I'll stun Bellatrix, you stun Lucius…_

As he looked into Katie's eyes, her voice echoed in his mind.

_I'll squeeze your hand three times…_

Harry nodded. Katie flashed a small frightened smile.

"Ms. Granger, how nice to have you here – I thought I sensed the foul stench of Mudblood from down the hall…" he sneered.

Hermione just stared back at him, unfailing in calm and cool.

"And the two youngest Weasleys… prepared to join your father, I suppose?"

Ginny didn't look frightened, though her bottom lip was trembling; Ron moved in front of her, his free-arm still grasping Hermione's hand. Harry moved his own arm from around Katie, and grasped her hand.

"Shut your mouth, you murdering bastard…" he said fiercely.

Hermione gave a small squeak, looking at Ron. Lucius just laughed mirthlessly and continued with the rest of the group.

"Ms. Lovegood, if I remember correctly?" he said, reaching Luna. "I recall that you fought quite valiantly in the Department of Mysteries last summer… I do hope you're father's doing well – The Dark Lord isn't too pleased with assistance the Quibbler has given young Mr. Potter…"

Luna did not respond to Malfoy's implied threat, she merely looked back at him, her eyebrows raised and moved her wand closer to his heart. He narrowed his eyes upon her for a moment, before turning to Neville and Susan.

"Mr. Longbottom, how are your parents? Still suffering from insanity?" he asked Neville. "And your grandmother – is she out of St. Mungo's yet? I daresay she's safer there… and who is this?"

His eyes rested upon Susan.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're the Minister's niece? What a pleasure to have you with us – I'm sure the Dark Lord will be overjoyed," he said, speaking in a frighteningly icy tone. "I believe you lost family members to our cause? I heard they didn't go down without a fight. Not that you should be proud, after all, they did lose in the end…"

Susan, out of everybody, was most affected by Malfoy's taunts – Harry thought she might cry, but she at least kept her composure, and did not remove her glare from Malfoy's face.

"Well – now that we're acquainted…" Lucius said, moving back to the front of the room, standing with Bellatrix. "We'll have to decide what to do with you until the Dark Lord…"

Harry felt Katie's hand squeeze his three times. Within a split second, they both lifted their wands.

"_Stupefy_," they both said together, and two jets of red light emitted from their wands, hitting Bellatrix and Lucius, and sending both to the floor, unconscious.

"Alright…" Harry whispered quickly. "They're down, but we don't know how many more there could be – we'll move out of this room, but we all have to be very quiet… Hermione, Katie - do you know if there's anyway we can place Silencing Charms on our movements, only? I want us to be able to speak to each other if necessary…"

Hermione and Katie nodded.

"It's N.E.W.T. level," Katie said. "So I can perform the spell…"

"Me, too…" Hermione said breathlessly.

"Can the two of you do the spell on the rest of us, too?" Luna asked quickly.

They both nodded, and immediately started charming the others, while Ron and Neville moved Lucius and Bellatrix into the corner of the room.

"What about Disillusionment Charms?" Harry asked.

"No…" Ginny said. "We shouldn't, too risky – we want to be able to see each other, too…"

Harry nodded.

"Alright – everyone, we're going to try and find a way out. Keep your wands ready…don't talk unless it's absolutely necessary…"

They crept over to the door, not even a slightest creak from the old floorboards beneath them. They slipped out the doorway. The hallway was quite wide, and it allowed them to walk in a makeshift circle, all of them keeping an eye on a different direction.

To the direct left was a solid wall, ahead of them was a long dusty corridor, and to the right another, equally dark corridor. Harry turned to the others and nodded to the right. They all followed him as he proceeded down the hall, with Ron and Neville at the back.

"Avery – where's my father?"

Harry froze. He felt a few people bump into each other behind him.

"He went with Bella to the holding room because they heard voices – we think Potter arrived, and brought some friends with him…"

"And nobody went with them?"

"Do you really think they need help with a couple of kids?" Avery asked disbelievingly. "Relax, Draco…"

They heard Draco mutter indistinctly, and then the sound of his footsteps walking away from Avery. Harry continued walking again – he couldn't quite tell where there voices were coming from, but it would certainly be smarter to keep moving than to stay in one place waiting to be attacked. They kept moving, past a few closed doors, until finally they reached the middle of another hall, and a spiraling staircase. Harry stopped – downstairs seemed like the most obvious way out, but he wasn't sure if it was a wise idea or not. He turned to the others.

"What do you think?" he mouthed, nodding towards the stairs. None of them looked sure of what to answer.

"Hold on a second…" Harry whispered, feeling. "Where are Ron and Neville?"

Everyone turned around.

"They were right there – just a few moments ago," Ginny said. "They were taking up the back…"

"Well where did they go?" Harry asked.

"They wouldn't just leave, Harry!" Hermione said, in hushed panic. "Oh, no – something's happened to them…"

"If I were you, Granger – I'd worry about myself at the moment…"

It was Draco. He was standing in the shadow of the hall, a few feet away. He had his wand pointed at Harry. The others turned their wands on Draco.

"Don't even try," he smirked. "Everyone knows you're here – you'll never make it out alive…"

"Well, maybe we can take you down with us…" Katie threatened.

"You haven't got it in you, Bell," Draco muttered.

Harry heard more muffled footsteps around them, and quickly realized that no less than six Death Eaters, plus Malfoy, were surrounding them. Harry felt sick.

"Do you want to come peacefully, or will we have to take a few of the girls down, Potter?" one of them growled.

Harry didn't respond – he didn't want anything to happen to his friends, but he certainly wasn't going to lower his wand.

"Downstairs, now!" the same Death Eater said.

They obeyed. Harry let the girls go first, and then followed them, still keeping an eye on the Death Eaters that descended the staircase behind him.

"In there…" the Death Eater commanded, opening a door. The six of them edged their way into the room, and the door was slammed shut behind them.

"Colloportus," they heard the Death Eater say from behind the closed door.

"Why the hell are we just doing as they ask, Harry?" Ginny snapped once they were alone.

"What do you want to do, Ginny? Attack them? That could get us killed…"

"Oh, and I suppose being locked in a room until You-Know-Who gets back isn't a death sentence in itself?"

"We're alive, we need to stay alive, and that's all that matters. Dumbledore says the Order has a rough idea where the headquarters are…"

"That's not good enough!"

"Calm down…" Luna said. "It's better than nothing. Harry's right – we need to focus on staying alive, and attacking Death Eaters when we are outnumbered isn't the way to go about doing that…"

"What about Ron and Neville…" Hermione sobbed. "Harry - What if they're already dead?"


	69. Chapter 69: Battle for Survival

_A/N - Longest chapter ever. I hope it meets your expectations. Thanks for the reviews, enjoy!_

Chapter 69: Battle for Survival

"They're not dead, Hermione…" Harry said, wrapping both his arms around her and holding her head to his shoulder. "Now come on, stop worrying and start thinking – we're getting out of here, and we're going to find Ron and Neville… but I need you for this, alright?"

Hermione nodded and wiped her tears.

"Alright…" Harry said. "Dumbledore will probably know where we are soon – the grounds were being watched by Ministry workers, so they'll know that we're gone. Now all he has to do is find us – but we have no idea how long that might take… so we need to get out of this room, and find Ron and Neville."

"We know there are at least nine Death Eaters," Hermione said slowly. "Lucius, Bellatrix, Draco and the six who cornered us…"

"The Daily Prophet said there are about seventy total…" Susan added.

"But they won't all be here…" Ginny said. "They'll have homes, and jobs – this is probably just where they report to, like Grimmauld Place…"

"So – we'll assume they're can't be many, here," Harry concluded.

They were all quiet for a moment.

"Hold on a second…" Luna said. "Katie, have you tried Apparating from here?"

"No," Katie said. "But that seems a little unfair, anyway…"

"Not if you can tell Dumbledore where we are…" Susan suggested.

"But, I can't…" Katie said. "I don't know where we are – besides, I can't Apparate to Hogwarts from here if I have no clue where I am. I have to have an idea of the relation between my two traveling points…"

"Well – what if you Apparate outside the door…" Hermione said slowly.

"That's a good idea…" Katie said.

"That's too dangerous," Harry said quickly. "We don't know how many people are guarding us…"

Katie, however, didn't seem to agree with Harry.

"Harry – no, it's our best way out!"

"Katie…"

"Hermione, can you perform a Disillusionment Charm?"

"Yes…"

"Katie – they'll still hear you!"

"It's a small risk, Harry! Hermione – do the charm…"

Hermione looked tentatively at Harry, who glared at her warningly.

"Hermione – it's a small risk on my life or a huge risk on both Ron and Neville's lives…" Katie told her.

Hermione looked torn. But she reluctantly tapped Katie's head with her wand, and Harry watched as Katie slowly disappeared from his sight. He could see the outline of her body, painted black to match the wall behind her, and then she disappeared with a loud crack.

There was an almost simultaneous loud crack outside the door, followed by a thud on the ground, a shout of surprise, and another thud. They heard a voice mutter something indistinct, a click in the lock, and the door opened.

"Katie?" Harry whispered.

"And you were worried…" he heard Katie say. He saw her faint outline travel back to Hermione; he took a moment to locate her head, tapped it, and slowly Katie's regular appearance trickled back into view.

"Okay…" Harry said slowly. "That was amazing…"

"You can compliment us later – now we have to get out of here…"

"And this time, Harry – I'm stunning anyone who gets in our way…" Ginny said forcefully.

"Fine," Harry said. "Now, let's go upstairs…that's where Ron and Neville disappeared from."

They left the room, stepping over the stunned bodies of two Death Eaters; Macnair and Avery, Harry noted. They came to the end of the hall, which met a small room that the staircase was in. Harry edged to the corner, and peered in to the room, where he saw three more Death Eaters. He turned back to the girls and held up three fingers. Ginny and Hermione stepped forward, armed with their wands. Harry and the two of them sent three stunning spells into the room, successfully hitting each man. Harry let out a deep breath, and the six of them moved to the staircase, and ascended it as quickly as possible; their Silencing Charms were clearly still in effect.

"Alright – where do you think they could have gone?" Harry asked quietly.

"Maybe Lucius and Bellatrix woke up and took them back to the room we started in…" Susan suggested.

"Good idea," Harry said. "Let's start there."

They shuffled down the hall to their starting point. Harry reached his hand to open the door-

"WATCH OUT HAR-"

The rest of the warning was cut off by the sound of a slamming door in the adjacent hallway. Harry wheeled around just in time to duck a purple streak of light. He stood up quickly – it had been Ron's voice he heard yell the warning, he was sure of it.

"You fool!" he heard Bellatrix snap. "You're not to harm the Potter boy – if you value your worthless life, you'll leave him to the Dark Lord!"

"Ron? Ron where are you!" Hermione cried. "Are you alright?"

The group looked down the hall, which was cast in shadow.

"Be careful, Hermione, Bellatrix was down there –"

"_Crucio_!" Harry heard Bellatrix screech, just as stepped into view in front of them.

Harry barely had time to register what was happening before Hermione fell to the floor and screamed in anguish.

"Hermione!" Katie shouted.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Ginny yelled. Bellatrix fell to the floor with a loud thud, and Hermione stopped screaming. Luna helped her up while Ginny and Katie set off further down the dark hallway.

"Wait!" Harry called, wanting to run after them, but knowing he shouldn't leave the other three.

"Go, Harry – we'll be fine…" Luna said.

"But –"

"Go," she said again.

Harry nodded and took off after Katie and Ginny – there was no sound of footsteps to follow, and Harry cursed, wishing they hadn't done the Silencing Charms. There was the sound of a door opening ahead of Harry, and he quickened his pace.

"Ron, Neville!" he heard Katie say. He sped up, and found Katie and Ginny at an open door.

"Be more careful!" Harry said.

"We found them, didn't we?" Ginny replied impatiently.

Harry looked into the room to see an unconscious Neville, and an awake, but bruised and bleeding Ron.

"No…" Ron moaned.

They went into the room, wands out, to help Ron and Neville.

"What happened to him, Ron?" Katie asked.

"He's stunned," Ron breathed painfully. "It was Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix… they got us from behind – you didn't hear because of the Silencing Charms."

"_Enervate_," Katie muttered, pointing her wand at Neville, and moments later he awoke, seeming fully unharmed and standing up quickly.

"Where is Malfoy now?" Harry asked.

"No idea…"

"Come on – we need to get the two of you out of here…" Ginny said, hoisting her brother's arm around her neck and pulling him up. Neville helped her, while Harry and Katie opened the door and checked to see the coast was clear. He nodded to Ginny and Neville, who hoisted Ron out of the room. The five of them returned quickly to Susan, Hermione and Luna.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief to see they were all fine; Bellatrix was still on the floor, stiff as a board, but glaring angrily at the group. Harry was shocked to see another Death Eater lying petrified, next to her.

"What happened?" he asked sharply.

"Jumped us from behind - Hermione got hit with the Cruciatus Curse again, before Susan got him with the Full-Body Bind…"

"Good job," Harry said to Susan.

"Ron…" Hermione said weakly. "You're alive…"

"Yeah…" Ron said in a raspy voice, dropping onto his knees next to her. The two wrapped their arms around one another tightly. Neville rushed to Susan's side.

"Are you alright?" he asked nervously.

"I'm fine…" she answered.

"Okay, we're together – now we need to get out of here…" Harry said. "Susan - you help me with Hermione – Luna and Neville, you get Ron …"

"Actually, Harry – I think I'm fine," Ron said weakly. "It's just my arm – I think it's broken…"

"Let me see…" Katie said, taking light hold of Ron's arm and checking it for a few moments. "Yes – I think you're right… here…"

She pointed at Ron's arm and muttered "_Ferula"._ A sling formed around his forearm and shoulder.

"That better?" she asked.

"Yes, much better – thanks," Ron said.

"Harry, I'll help Susan with Hermione…" Neville suggested.

"Alright – I'll take up the back, then.... Katie, you lead with Ron and Luna…" Harry directed. "And Ginny, you're with me."

They all heeded Harry's directions as they set off for the staircase and proceeded down it; they found the three Death Eaters they had stunned earlier still laying unconscious on the floor.

"Where now?" Luna asked.

"We need to find the door…" Katie said.

"Let's try this way…" Ron said.

They all proceeded down yet another dark hallway with more doors leading into dark rooms. It was eerily silent, and creepily desolate. The continued to walk quickly down the corridor and it seemed to go on forever. The group finally came to a stop.

"It's a dead end," Ron said.

"Let's turn back…" Harry said.

Just as they turned to head back, Harry heard footsteps and angry voices bickering from the end of the hall.

"Someone's coming…" he said, in a hushed voice.

"We're trapped…" Luna whispered.

"Oh, no…" Ginny gasped.

"We could try to take them…" Ron suggested.

"Let's use that as our last resort…" Harry said.

They all stood, petrified for a few moments; Harry felt panic setting in again.

"Here – we'll go through this door…" Katie said suddenly, opening the last door on the left.

"Is it really a good idea to barricade ourselves, again?" Ron asked.

"We're practically barricaded as it is!" Ginny said.

Not waiting another second, they all quickly ran inside the open door. Ginny snapped the door shut behind them.

"_Colloportus" _she said.

_"Silencio!" _Katie said.

Harry had no idea what Katie could be silencing, but he didn't feel their was time to ask.

"What now?" Ron said.

"_Rdukterr_…" Hermione breathed.

"What?" Neville asked.

The voices were coming closer down the hallway.

"Re-duc-tor…" Hermione said again, more strongly.

"The Reductor Curse!" Neville said to the others.

"It won't go through the wall, will it?" Katie said.

"It might if we all do it at the same time…" Susan suggested.

"Here, this spot right here…" Ginny said. "It's on the same side as the dead end in the hallway – if there's any part of this room that's close to the outside wall, it'll be on this side…"

Nobody wasted any time; each of them lifted their wands, and pointed to the spot Ginny had chosen.

"REDUCTO!" they all said at once. There was a loud, bang and huge hole was blown in the stone wall. Harry felt a rush of warm air as sunlight came rushing into the room.

"It was an outside wall!" Neville said.

"Hurry," Harry said. "They will have heard that…"

"No, they won't – I soundproofed the room…" Katie said. "But we should hurry anyway…"

Harry heard a click of the door lock.

"OUT!" he shouted to the others.

One by one they climbed through the hole in the wall. Susan and Neville got out first, followed by Luna.

"Don't wait," Harry said to them as Ron climbed out, holding Hermione with his free arm. "Run! Just keep running. Don't stop. Not for anything. "

The three of them looked at Harry hesitantly.

"RUN!" Harry said again, hoisting Hermione out to Ron.

"Susan, Luna – you run…" Neville said. "I'll help Ron with Hermione…"

"Go, now!" Harry said. "And promise me you won't stop."

Susan and Luna nodded, and finally heeded Harry's advice, while Neville stayed and helped get Hermione out. Once she had been lifted from the hole, Neville and Ron took off quickly after Susan and Luna, holding Hermione up between them. Harry turned to Ginny.

"You next…"

Ginny hoisted herself onto the hole, but just as she did so, the door to the room blasted open. The room exploded in dust, and within a split-second, Harry barely had time to make out the image of Lucius Malfoy, before he was hit by a jet of red light and blacked out.

---

Harry awoke to find that the dust had settled. Through the makeshift hole in the wall, he could see that the sun was almost finished setting.

"Good evening, Potter…" Lucius said to him as he opened his eyes. "I see you managed to help most of your friends escape," he sneered with disgust. "It's a shame the Dark Lord is still attending to important business – otherwise, we might not have this situation."

Harry felt a small sense of relief, but immediately remembered that Ginny and Katie had not yet escaped to safety.

"Katie… Ginny…" he muttered, lifting his head to look around the room. He spotted Ginny first – she was sitting up against a wall on his left, looking as though she had just been revived from a Stunning Spell, like Harry. He felt slightly more relieved, again. He turned his head, and saw Katie, to the other side of him.

She was sprawled across the floor, her eyes closed.

"Katie…" Harry groaned. He felt an uncomfortable jab in his stomach.

"It's a pity…" Lucius said icily. "She didn't have to go like that…"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Bell – she could have simply lowered her wand…" Lucius said. "But she had to be foolishly brave, and I had no choice…"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Harry yelled.

"Now, now Potter – there's no need to lose your temper. After all, being angry with me won't bring her back."

_She's dead. _Harry thought.

He felt sick. He wanted to throw up.

_No, she can't be…_

"You're lying…" Harry spat.

"Am I?" Lucius laughed mirthlessly. "Why would I lie, Potter?"

Harry couldn't think of a reason why Lucius would lie; he could more easily just kill Katie – he had no reason not to.

"And now, you can watch as the little Weasley is killed, too…" Lucius said.

"Noo…" Harry groaned.

"Now's the time, Draco…" Lucius said.

A figure moved from the corner of the room. Harry had noticed him standing there.

"Now's your chance, Draco…" Lucius said, his lip curling. "You have an opportunity, son – you can kill the girl while Potter watches. I'm sure that will be pleasing to you…"

Draco laughed maliciously, and drew his wand and pointed it at Ginny. Lucius stood back and watched his son. His pride was sickening.

Harry closed his eyes. Katie was dead. And Draco was going to kill Ginny; all he because he sat down on that lousy rock. .Now Katie had paid the price for his stupidity, and Ginny was about to, as well.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Ginny.

"I'm sorry Ginny…" he said miserably.

"It's not your fault, Harry," she whispered.

Draco was still standing, pointing his wand at Ginny, but he had not yet performed the spell.

"What's taking you?" Lucius spat.

Tears were streaming down Ginny's face.

Draco looked pitifully at his father, and then turned back to Ginny, more determined.

"_Avada_ –" he started.

But he stopped, and lowered his wand. Harry could see he was trembling.

"Do it now, Draco – or the Dark Lord will hear about this!"

Draco lifted his wand to Ginny once more. Harry watched him intently; Draco's eyes flickered to him for a moment, before turning their hesitant gaze back to the sobbing Ginny.

He lowered his wand again.

"I can't do it," he said tremulously.

"What?" Lucius shot.

"I won't do it." Malfoy said, determined now, though still quivering; he stepped back from Ginny.

Lucius looked at his son with sheer disgust.

"I'll do it myself," he said, stepping in front of Ginny. He threw another loathsome look at Draco, before lifting his wand to Ginny.

"_Avada –"_

Harry closed his eyes. He couldn't watch.

But he did not hear the rest of the spell. Instead he heard two loud thuds, as two people ran into the room. Harry opened his eyes, to see Lupin and Snape, as well as the stunned bodies of the two Malfoys.

"Harry, take Ginny and run!" Lupin spat.

Harry immediately jumped up, as did Ginny – Snape threw them their wands, and they took off through the hole, as Lupin and Snape rushed to Katie's lifeless body.

Harry stopped when he climbed out, and turned back to see Katie.

"Harry, come one!" Ginny said.

"Katie…" Harry said.

"Harry," Ginny said softly. "Katie's dead…"

"No…" Harry said.

"Come on Harry – we have to leave…"

"Potter – get out of here!" Snape ordered him. "We'll see to Ms. Bell!"

Ginny tugged Harry's arm and dragged him away. He finally tore his eyes away from Katie and ran with Ginny, feeling the numbing, yet all too familiar, pain of loss take over his body. Though this time, it wasn't bearable at all. He turned back to the building again, and that a battle was being raged inside and outside the house. There were coloured jets of wand light, and even a small flicker of flames inside a window on the third floor.

"Harry – now!" Ginny said again.

He turned to leave again, but was hit over the head with something heavy, and fell to the ground. His glasses fell off and landed on the grass next to him, his wand, too, shot from his hand. He heard Ginny scream. He felt for his glasses, and finding them, shoved them back onto his face just as he saw Ginny thrown to the ground thirty feet away. There was a sickening crack, and Harry saw her ankle was twisted oddly.

He looked up to see Bellatrix, brandishing her wand to Ginny, who was struggling to stand up. Harry scanned the ground for his own wand.

"I've had enough of this…" Bellatrix snarled. "You've gotten in my way too many times…"

"_Lumos_." Harry said desperately. He saw his wand light up behind Bellatrix. It was too far. Instead he stood up and ran for her.

"_Avada Kedavra_."

It was too late. The jet of green light hit Ginny and she stopped moving, and flopped back onto the ground

"NO!" Harry shouted, and he dove for Bellatrix – but she Apparated out of sight, and he hit the ground. He pounded the hard dirt with is fist; his breathing was shallow.

He remembered Katie, and then he looked at Ginny.

They were both gone.

He rushed to Ginny's body. And looked into her empty brown eyes.

_"She called you her brother..."_

_A brother's …_

_"And if it wasn't for you – Ginny would have died two times over!"_

…_third intervention will fail…_

"_I just miss dad…"_

…_and you will be united with the one you long to be with._

The words rang hauntingly in Harry's mind. He hugged Ginny's cold, lifeless body. He truly felt as though he had lost a sister.

As he held Ginny, he thought of Katie, and began to sob. His entire body was aching from the ordeal he had been through over the last several hours. He sat there a few more moments before realizing he was mere feet from a raging battle, and should probably run.

Then, a familiar beautiful sound filled the air, and Fawkes fluttered down on him. Harry felt the soft touch of the phoenixes feathers brush his face. He took Ginny's wand and pointed to his own.

"_Accio_," he said, and his wand flew to him.

Fawkes blinked at him dolefully, and turned his tail feather to Harry. Still holding Ginny and the two wands, Harry took hold of Fawkes, and they all disappeared in a flash of light.


	70. Chapter 70: Cherished but Gone

A/N: Sorry :( If it helps, as I've already told someone, my brother and sister inflicted incredible pain on me for what I did to you last chapter, and this chapter too. (Really, it hurt like hell...)

Just couldn't hold out on you guys, so alas, I hand it over - the final chapter.

Thanks for all the reviews! THANK YOUSO MUCH! I adore you guys!

**Chapter 70: Cherished But Gone.**

"Harry? Harry!"

"He's alright?"

"Oh thank goodness…"

"Let me through, I have to get him into bed…"

"Is that Ginny with him?"

"Mr. Potter…Ms. Weasley…"

"Ginny? Where's Katie?"

"Oh no…"

"What's wrong?"

The flurry of voices came to a standstill. Harry felt his head pounding.

_Katie and Ginny are dead…_

"Everyone get back," Madam Pomfrey said, her voice breaking slightly.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Are they alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Mr. Weasley – no!"

It was too late – Ron had rushed to Harry and Ginny's side.

"Ron…" Harry said weakly. "I'm sorry…"

Ron didn't respond. He was looking at Ginny's body.

"She's dead…" he choked. "Mum – Ginny's dead."

"No…" Mrs. Weasley said. "No – she can't be…"

"I'm sorry…" Harry choked. "I tried to save her…"

"She's dead?" Hermione cried, rushing to Ron's side to see Ginny for herself.

The door of the Hospital Wing burst open, and Lupin came in carrying Katie. Harry stood up and rushed to him.

"Katie…" he said painfully, touching her pale face with his hands.

"Harry, you can see her later – but I need to get her into a bed," Lupin said quickly.

"No, please – Katie…"

"Harry – please, she needs rest…"

"What…" Harry said, dimly

"She needs rest, Harry…"

"But… she's dead…" Harry said.

"Harry – she's not dead," Lupin said, sounding confused. "But she's weak – I need to get her to a bed…"

Lupin began to walk away, carrying Katie in his arms.

"She's alive…" Harry said in breathless relief, feeling happier than he'd ever remembered being. "She's alive…"

He let the realization sink in on him for a moment, before remembering that Ginny was dead. Katie was alive – but it didn't change that Ginny was gone. He felt equally overjoyed and miserable at the same time.

All the emotions washed over him, and Harry dropped onto his knees and began to sob.

---

"Good morning, Harry… are feeling alright?"

Harry nodded tiredly. It was barely dawn, and Katie, Hermione, and Ron were still asleep. The hospital wing was eerily peaceful. He looked over at Katie and saw as her body rise and fall with her breath.

"I'm sorry about what happened, Harry – I must take some responsibility…"

"Don't do this Professor – please don't do this now…"

Harry knew what Dumbledore was going to say – he was going to claim that he shouldn't have allowed Pettigrew on the grounds, that none of this would have happened. That Harry and his friends would not have been abducted, and that Ginny would not have died. As he sat there watchingDumbledore's tired face, Harry felt some of the anger he had harbored towards him over the past year resurface.

"Very well, Harry…" Dumbledore said sadly. "But I feel there are a few things you are entitled to know…"

Harry just nodded.

"Draco Malfoy has been apprehended by the Ministry. He confessed that Pettigrew observed you spending a lot of time on the ground in the weeks following Easter Break, and that he suggested to Pettigrew placing a Portkey on the grounds; a Portkey designed only to transport to Voldemort's Headquarters if touched by you. It seemed the least inconspicuous way of transporting you without blowing their cover – they did not know, however, that we were fully aware of the presence in the castle."

"Malfoy shouldn't be sent to Azkaban…" Harry muttered. "He wouldn't do it…"

"He wouldn't do what?"

"He wouldn't kill Ginny – he told his father no…"

"Katie told me the same thing…" Dumbledore said quietly. "Lucius left him to murder Katie, too, but he refused to do it. Instead, he hit her with a curse to make her appear dead. It injured her quite badly – but nevertheless, he did not kill her. Lucius did not know that Katie was alive, and subsequently led you to believe she had died."

"Mm-Hm.." Harry said.

"Before the abduction, the Order knew that Voldemort's headquarters were located somewhere in southern Denmark, though we were careful in finding it's exact area because we did not want the Death Eaters to know how close we were," Dumbledore continued. "However, after Ministry Officials reported seeing you and your friend vanish from the grounds, we felt that it was most likely that you had been taken to Voldemort's base of operation, and we began seeking it's absolute location more urgently. Luckily, Voldemort discovered this before he knew of our reason, and he fled without reporting back to his headquarters. Had he known why we were trying to locate the Headquarters, he most likely would have gotten back before we managed to find you."

"Lucky…" Harry muttered.

Dumbledore sighed, and was quiet for a moment, and then he took an envelope from his robes.

"Professor Lupin wanted me to give this to you," he said, handing Harry the envelope. "He left last night for Manchester…"

"But he wasn't supposed to leave until this afternoon…" Harry said, slightly crestfallen.

"Actually Harry – you slept all day yesterday. Remus tried to wait until you awoke, but he had to be in Manchester by midnight and could not wait any longer. He hoped you would understand."

Harry just nodded and opened the envelope. Dumbledore said goodbye and left the hospital wing, leaving Harry alone with Lupin's letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry I could not say goodbye in person, but it was very important that I be in Manchester in time to begin the study. It will please you to know that we have received official permission from the Ministry to proceed with the program. I informed the students where I'll be heading at the party they threw for my yesterday in class. Seamus was the host, but he told me it was your idea. Thank you, I loved it._

_I am sad to learn of Ginny's death. She was an amazing girl, and truly loved by many. I know she was like a sister to you, and I can barely begin to imagine how painful her loss is to you, especially on top of everything you are already feeling. Give the Weasleys my condolences._

_Alex has informed me that she will be instructing you and your friends in advanced defense. She is very flattered that you went to her, and takes the responsibility very seriously. I hope that you come to enjoy her company as much as I do (well, not quite that much, but you understand…)_

_Good luck with everything next year, Harry. I will truly miss you. I promise to write often, and I hope you do the same. I hope to return from Manchester speedily, possibly a changed man. Until then, be safe, be careful, and stay strong._

_Remus._

---

The last weeks of school passed miserably. Seeing Mrs. Weasley's reaction to her only daughter's death was possibly the most painful thing Harry had ever witnessed in his life, and it made the loss hurt even worse than he imagined it could have been.

Dean had been very upset to learn of Ginny's death, too, but Harry did not feel sympathy for him. He was much too upset himself over Ginny's death to think he should comfort the person who had caused her pain in the last months of her life.

The one good thing through all of it was having Katie. Sometimes he felt guilty for being so happy that she had lived, but then he realized that it might just be the one happy thought helping him get from day to day.

Harry and the others who had been kidnapped were excused from their final exams, and Katie received special permission to make-up the N.E.W.T's she missed.

Finally the last day of school arrived, and Harry got onto the Hogwarts Express dreading the next week that he would be forced to spend with the Dursleys before leaving for Grimmauld Place, which he dreaded almost as much.

He, Ron, Hermione, Katie, found a compartment together and sat inside quietly, talking about the weather, and what Katie would be doing now that she had left Hogwarts. Nobody dared to talk about the year that had just passed, until finally, Hermione brought them all back down to earth.

"Quite a lot has happened since September, hasn't it?" she said quietly.

"Dad, Mrs. Bell, Viktor…Ginny…" Ron said raspily. "They're all gone."

Hermione took Ron's hand.

"We're together…" she said, giving him a trembling smile. "And Harry and Katie have each other…"

"Lupin might be cured," Harry said, smiling softly too.

"Bill's getting married…" Ron said.

"Hermione slapped Charlotte…" Katie said. They all laughed softly.

"We won the Quidditch Cup, thanks to our brilliant captain…" Harry said.

"Harry inherited Legilemency from his mum…" Hermione said.

"Ginny stole Veritaserum from Snape…" Ron said, raising his eyebrows.

"That might have been the best one all year," Katie said.

They all fell silent again.

"Maybe it wasn't such a bad year, after all…" Harry said softly, looking out the window at the blurred landscape. Katie kissed him on the cheek, and he watch as Hermione laid her head on Ron's shoulder and he kissed her forehead. He thought of Ginny and how much he had cared for her. Something he cherished really had been stolen from him, and he would never get her back.

He was going to see to it that her life was not lost in vain. He was going to see to it that Voldemort was destroyed once and for all.

---

Final Author's Note: Answering those peskily repeated questions, and thanking those who deserve my endless gratitude.

**GringottsVault711 **

My name is Jenna, and for the 500 of you who have asked the same questions: I'm eighteen and I would like be a writer professionally and author an original work, though I have yet to have a brilliant story idea.

**Why Katie? **

I had to putHarrywith someone, I just had to. R/Hr would not be enough to quench the thirst of romance fans. The only problem was, who? IWhen I began the story, I didn't ship Harry with anyone, because I never thought about it. I also didn't want to be generic and pick the usual ship. So I ran a list through my mind, including Luna, Ginny, Parvati, Padma, Lavender, Susan, Hannah, etc; - I thought of Katie and she just felt perfect. She's a Quidditch player, a Gryffindor, a Seventh Year (I thought it would be nice to give Harry and older woman) – also, enough about her to get the general idea of her character, but minor enough so that I could take a lot of liberties with developing her personality.

I now am a dual Harry/Luna, Harry/Ginny shipper. I love Ginny, and I'd like to see her and Harry together, it would be sweet – but I think they're meant to be very brother/sister rather than boyfriend/girlfriend – and I think Luna's a more logical and subsequently more likely choice.

Of course, if Jo does spring Harry/Katie on us, I will be overjoyed, just because of all the joy I found writing it.

**Will there be a sequel? **

Alas, yes. I wasn't going to – but my sister convinced me. After all, there is still six and a half months until Half-Blood Prince is released. And this is the easiest way for me to fight withdrawal.

It will be called:

_Year Seven: Harry Potter and the Blood Debt _

It will definitely be shorter, but mainly because it will be more organized from the beginning.

It will have a slightly more consistent plot-line.

I'll still do my best to please the romance fans.

I'll still make exorbitant use of cliffhangers.

Updates will most likely be less frequent. This is because the stress of Year Six almost killed me (not literally, but you know what I mean…) Don't worry, though – I'll still try to keep up my reputation of being a fast-updater, just not as much as this time.

There will be more deaths, of course.

Other than the obvious, I will have storyline focusing on: The Malfoys, Lily & James, Lupin, Wormtail, Snape, and Alchemina.

It won't be up immediately, I think I might start posting by March or April. If you desperately want me to tell you when I'll be putting up the first chapter (and I hope for your mental health that's not many people) just e-mail me and I'll send out an e-mail to everyone once I know the date.

**Other questions and comments **

_Is Alchemina related to Dumbledore? _I originally planned her to be a niece of Dumbledore's, but I axed that storyline quickly because it was too difficult and complicated, and too soap opera. (I do have limits, people)

_In Year Seven, Harry should get Katie pregnant._ I can't believe people who actually read my story suggested this. No, no, no. I don't personally feel that pre-marital relations really fit with Jo's world; maybe, possibly in Post-Hogwarts fics, but definitely not 6th & 7th year fics. (And if you're wondering what R/Hr and H/K do in the Room of Requirement: R/Hr have 'kissing' sessions, but it's soft and romantic, and there's a lot of cuddling involved– H/K kiss softly too, but there's also a lot of tickling and play wrestling)

**Minor information you might like to know **

On New Year's Day at dinner, there were thirteen people sitting at dinner. Arthur Weasley suggests they all go in, suggesting that he stood up first. You do know what Professor Trelawney says about thirteen people dining together, don't you?

Percy's return was meant to parallel the parable of the Prodigal Son.

Alchemina's name is taken from the word Alchemy, which I associate with Chemistry; and Chemistry I associate with Potions.

Libby Bell's name comes from the word Liberty. As in Liberty Bell. Yeah, I'm a loser. Her name isn't actually supposed to be Liberty, it's Elizabeth, but it's where I got the idea.

Charlotte is a French name meaning 'feminine'

**What's Jo's and What's Mine… **

Jo owns every major character and location, as you know – and some of the smaller things people have asked me about, including: Ottery St. Catchpole, the Mooncalf, and Aberforth Dumbledore.

I created the following characters & names purely by myself:

Alexandria Alchemina, Alphred Ionus, Kenneth Brahms, Ophelia Cunningham.

The following were a mix of my own creation and Jo's:

Christopher Bell (Katie's father)

Katherine Bell (Katie's mother)

Libby Bell (Katie's Sister)

Charlotte Delacour (Fleur's cousin)

**Thanks to: **

All the reviews I've gotten, on site and by e-mail. They were immensely entertaining, and now and again, actually helpful (hehe). I loved every review, thanks for taking the time to tell me what you think (or threaten me if I didn't update fast enough)

I made a little list of reviewers from both FF and GH, hopefully I've successfully included all of you.

**From Fanfiction dot net:**

Logged-In Reviewers

abby92, ami1993, AnniePotter2004, Antietam John, ArianeAdora, B-A-HPLova22, **BferBear**, bigsmileygirl-3, Chatterpillar, danduck, Deathwynd, DeltaT, Desert hacker, Dovaserv, Eagle-Eyes, EJC, Esrb99, **etfrompo**, FairyDust29, fischergirl, Fission 25, ginny1232008, GinnyPotter91, Harry-potter-fan01, hpforever1, HyDrOmAtIc, Irish Dancing, jbfritz, Josh52629, Julie White, kiki13free, **LiLy MaLfOy13**, Lioness1, Lisa n Lupin, loonygrl9, Lord-Khyron1, Lynn50670, Miss Elizabeth lakeney, **moonrider666**, mrs-osbourne's-class, OCDAboutHarry1234,OvEr-dOsE44, Princess JB, **PrincessSkywalkerOrgana**, Prongs-n-Padfoot-4eva, purebloodprince, RSegovia, sazza w, Sephora ilverleaf, Skittles-07, SoftballGirl33, Spottay, StephanieLouise, Teddy673, Tomsgirl07, violingirl7. Whitefeather WickedWitch-HPLvr, Z-Loca-Girl,

Anonymous Reviewers 

a truly loyal fan, Ace, alicat, Autumn, beth, cadie, Carmie, carpathia, Channing Francis, christy72335, darcelle, dreama, ElizeB, faraway, Gillian, hale, Jeff, kate, katia, Lorna, Lyss33, mario, meggle, Melinda, mousker, MQ, Oueenofthegame9, Prodipan Sengupta, purplegirl1111, readergirl99, Ruth(less), Sally, sarah Jacobs, Sirius James Black, Skittles3000, Stephanie, Tara, TheDragonSlayer, Tmstichleri, toni

**From Godrics-Hollow dot net **

Abt, AlexBlack, An, AprilDumbledore, Ariannia, blkeagle4th2, Lou4Lupin, xXCYRILLXx, bebby, thetwinsgal, bebby, hpfan56, padfoot37, Briscoesman, Catty, coolswimmer, devue, dobby-the-house-elf, dragonkeeper, fawkes33, gball84, Gee2, Ginny Potter7166, GLINDA, HarryPotterFan4Evr, Harrypottergirl, hayya3, HermionePotter1029, HogwartsSecrets, HpCrAzY042590, IJ, Jimmypage, Judas X, kazzie, LDW07, Lenore, mega potter fan, Padfoot and Prongs, padfoot37, padfootsqueen, peacekeeper, PeRfEcTiOnIsT, Pm2, Ry, ShareeLenae90, Silvermist, SiriusIsFINE, sluger, Slyv Member of the Order, snuffles01, steve34, sunrisecanyon, Sweetie9968, vikram, weasleygrint, WickedW0LF, xXluvindracoXx.

**Special thanks to: **

_My sister, Leanne_ – my very first fan, who stayed up past her bedtime to read and edit my early chapters on my first production day, who cried when Katie's mother died, who fought with Garret on several occasions to read the newest chapter first, and who always fixed many mistakes before they were posted. (Who can punch really hard when you make her cry by killing of fictional characters. Seriously chica - OW! &)

_My brother, Garret_ – who threatened me when I didn't write another chapter soon enough, who hit me when Arthur died, who offered comments and criticism, who snuck into my computer documents to read unfinished chapters despite my raging indignation at such an act, and who inspired a couple of the jokes in the story by being ever humorous. (OH - and how 'beat me' after thinking I killed both Katie and Ginny, and who 'beat me' again after realizing I tricked him.

_Taliya and Fatima_ – my real life friends, thank you for the wonderful 'enthusiasm' you showed for my story. It's always nice to have your friends threaten you several times a week.

Several reviewers stood out from the crowd, but there were a few that did not even settle for merely standing out in the crowd – instead they scaled telephone poles and leaped across rooftops, yelling in a very Xena Warrior Princess type fashion, holding a pitchfork in one hand, a torch in the other, and a dragging a laptop computer behind them with their demon tail. And I must thank them for it:

_Skittles-07_, for being my first manic reviewer.

_Julie White (Tiff)_ for wanting so badly to be my favorite reviewer, and then putting up with my superiority-complex as I beta your story.

_Charles Williams_ –. You're such a jerk, do you know that? Haha, just kidding. You were always totally honest, and you really helped me, I always look forward to your next email. Sorry I didn't kill Ron, but I just couldn't kill off a member of the Trio with another year to go.

_Steve34_ – since your first review (chapter 45, I believe) you've never failed to make me laugh. Yet another brilliantly honest reviewer, who just happens to be a madly creative fan-fic writer.

_Meggle –_ Always supportive, at Chamber of Secrets and with my story. Always leaving lengthy reviews that had me in hysterics and just begged for a play-by-play response. (I still have a vision of you at your computer, throwing your hands up at the injustice of it all…)

**And, for the inspiration: **

_J.K. Rowling_ – for providing me with so many amazing characters, whose depths I understand even more than before. Also for getting me so addicted to the books in the first place, that writing this story is the only way I could preserve my sanity until July 16th.

_The Father, Son, and Holy Spirit_ – for bearing with my prayers for inspiration, for making sure I woke up in time for church on Sunday, despite the late night of writing before, for giving me the talent and ability to do this in the first place, and for those special reviewers who proved that, somehow, my fan fiction served a greater purpose than insanity.


End file.
